Harry Potter et l'élémentaire de l'air
by Nouriel
Summary: Dumbledore est mort. Lors de son enterrement, profitant du chaos qui règne, les mangemorts attaquent. Commence alors pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny un périple dont ils ne ressortiront pas indemne, apprenant autant d'eux-même que de la vie.ABANDONNÉ
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et l'élémentaire air**

_Suite du tome 6, avec quelques modifications concernant la toute fin._

_Disclaimer :__ les personnages et l'histoire sur laquelle cette fanfiction est fondé appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je n'ai fait qu'inventer une suite._

1. Le retour de la caverne

Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore… où s'arrêterait cette hécatombe ? Harry n'en pouvait plus. Quelques instants plus tôt, Rogue et Malefoy, les deux mangemorts, avaient transplanés laissant derrière eux un jeune homme de 16 ans exténué, blessé physiquement, mais avant tout psychologiquement. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier, son cœur, ses sentiments allaient le faire implosé, qu'il serait réduit à l'état de cendre sous le poids de ses regrets et de sa peine. Un ami, son tuteur, son mentor que lui prendrait encore Voldemort ? Ses amis, son amour, ses espoirs et enfin sa vie ?

L'instant d'après, Harry était évanoui.

_Plus tard_

Où était-il ?

Personne ne sait. Le professeur Dumbledore a été retrouvé mort au bas de la tour d'astronomie, des élèves agressés, des dégâts importants ont été causés au château. Et Severus et Drago Malefoy qui demeurent introuvables… .

Harry, au nom de l'assassin de Dumbledore ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il sentit immédiatement une douleur fulgurante aux yeux sous l'effet des lumières de l'infirmerie où il avait été alité.

Aussitôt, il sentit des bras l'enlacés tandis qu'un profond silence s'installait.

-Oh, Harry, nous étions si inquiets !

Harry regarda Molly Weasley, les yeux encore humides d'avoir tant pleuré. À sa droite, il vit Bill qui gisait encore inconscient dans un autre lit, trois profondes balafres lui barraient la joue gauche. L'œuvre de Greyback sans doute, pensa Harry.

-Comment te sens-tu Harry lui, demanda la mère des six enfants Weasley.

- …

-?

-En pleine forme. Dumbledore est mort, le château vulnérable et je n'ai pu empêcher le meurtrier du directeur de s'échapper… .

-Harry, vous savez qui a tué Albus ? questionna McGonagall.

-Oui… celui-là même en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, articula Harry, perplexe d'entendre son prénom prononcé avec délicatesse par la professeure de métamorphose.

-Ne me dites pas que… Severus ?

-…

-Mais, non, ce n'est pas possible ! En êtes-vous certain ?

-Professeur, lorsque le professeur Rogue lança l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur … sur le Professeur Dumbledore, j'étais pétrifié par un sort du directeur lui-même. Je l'ai vu, vu de mes yeux vu, tomber après que le sort l'ait frappé en pleine poitrine. L'éclat de ses yeux s'était déjà évanoui.

-Minerva, laissons Harry se reposer. Les questions viendront plus tard et ses amis souhaitent le voir et ne laisserons pas Pompom tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas vu, dit calmement mais fermement Molly.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Du repos avant tout. M Potter, repris McGonagall. Je souhaiterais cependant que vous veniez dès que possible dans le bureau du directeur, avec vos amis si vous le souhaitez. Le mot de passe, changé par Albus hier matin, est _Espérance_. Mais reposez-vous avant tout.

-D'accord professeur.

Sur ce, les deux femmes quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant entrer les deux meilleures amis du Survivant. Mais celui-ci, affaibli par ses blessures et sa – bien que courte mais forte en émotions- conversation, s'était déjà rendormi dans un sommeil nécessaire et réparateur.

o0OOO0o

-… ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait rien vu venir. Non, le connaissant, il a du…

-Harry, enfin, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Comment te sens-tu s'enquit Ron ?

-…

-Harry, nous sommes tes amis. Si tu veux te confier, nous sommes toujours là. Nous ne te forcerons pas, mais sache qu'il n'est jamais bon d'intérioriser ses peines, lui dit philosophiquement Ron.

-Je… je suis fatigué et las de perdre ceux que j'aime. J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais…

-Non

-Pardon ? dit-il en se tournant étonné vers son amie.

-TU n'y arriveras jamais… par contre, ensemble, nous y arriverons peut-être.

-Mione, je ne souhaite pas perdre d'autres amis. Assez de gens sont déjà morts pour ma vie et je ne veux pas que…

-Ecoute Harry, le coupa Hermione, avant que tu ne dises des bêtises, viens plutôt dans le bureau des directeurs, McGanagall nous y attend, et si elle a voulu que nous allions si rapidement, c'est qu'elle a des choses importantes à nous dire.

-euh… bien. J'enfile ma robe et je vous rejoins dehors.

-Sortit de son lit lui demanda plus de volonté que prévu. Quinze minutes plus tard, habillé et douché, il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Ensemble, ils se rendirent devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau où les attendait une gryffondore visiblement fatiguée.

-Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall en les voyant entrer. Asseyez-vous.

-Comme vous le savez, le professeur Albus Dumbledore est décédé hier soir, de la main du professeur Rogue. Je vous ai convoqué car un document écrit de sa main était dans ma chambre, me laissant des instructions préçises en cas… d'une disparition soudaine avant la fin de l'année. Il semblerait donc qu'Albus se soit attendu à ce qui s'est produit, ceci ne diminuant en rien l'horreur du geste du professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression des trois jeunes sorciers.

-Pour commencer, sachez que la cérémonie et l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore auront lieu demain matin, dans le parc. Vous y êtes bien sûr conviés et invité, M Potter, à prononcer un discours. Oh, juste quelques mots dit-elle rapidement en voyant les grands yeux du Survivant.

-Ensuite, continua-t-elle, le professeur Dumbledore écrit dans sa lettre que vous savez déjà ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Ne précisant pas d'avantage, j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas jugé utile que d'autres personnes que vous ne soient informées. Je tiens seulement à ajouter une chose, M Potter : Albus a toujours pensé que l'amour et l'amitié étaient les clefs du combat contre Vol… Vol… Voldemort finit-elle par chuchoter. Alors n'allez pas vous mettre en tête que faire cavalier seul augmenterait en quoique ce soit vos chances. Inutile de me regarder ainsi, M Potter, vous le savez vous-même au fond de vous et ce ne sont pas M Wealsey et Miss Granger qui me contrediront, continua-t-elle, une esquisse de sourire passant sur son visage déjà ridé par les années mais exprimant toujours cette même énergie et volonté que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à enseigner, il y a quarante ans de cela.

-Albus a confiance en vous, et cela, pour moi, est la meilleure garantie. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle, les regardant droit dans les yeux, je souhaiterais ajouter deux choses : tout d'abord, vous pourrez toujours me joindre si nécessaire en cas de besoin. Seconde chose, je souhaiterais vous ceci à tous les trois faites en bon usage. Cela devrait vous être utile et contribuera à augmenter vos pouvoirs, notamment en métamorphoses, dit-elle en leur tendant un volumineux ouvrage qu'Hermione s'empressa de saisir. Elle lut pour ses deux amis : _Fieri animagum : unum ars_.

-En quelle langue est-ce ? s'enquit Ron.

-En latin bien sur souffla Hermione. Il a l'air très complet ! Attendez ! Serait-ce… vous ?

-Oui répondit simplement leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Que… ? commença Ron

-Je t'expliquerai, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Bien, je vous laisse, j'ajouterai juste d'être très prudent. Rien ne nous garantit que les mangemorts ne reviennent pas …sous peu, malgré toutes nos précautions.

Sur ce, ils sortirent. Hermione se retourna vers ses deux amis et dit :

-Harry, va voir Hagrid et dit lui au revoir de notre part à tous. Nous partirons demain dès l'enterrement terminé. Ron, va aux cuisines et demande à Dobby des provisions pour plusieurs jours. Je te laisse créer un sac suffisamment grand. Tous les deux, préparez vos affaires et mettez les dans ce même sac. Ron, fais des compartiments, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de miettes dans mes sous-vêtements. Ne fais pas cette tête, je porte des culottes comme tout le monde, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Et toi, que fais-tu ? lui cria Harry ?

-Préparer mes affaires et régler deux-trois choses… .

-Elle ne nous a même pas dit sur quoi était ce livre, ronchonna Ron

Sur ceux, ils s'en allèrent chacun aux tâches qui leur avaient été attribuées. Harry descendit à la cabane du géant. Il toqua. Hagrid, son parapluie en main, lui ouvrit.

-Oh, c'est toi ! Entre vite !

-euh, merci Hagrid, prononça Harry, un peu surprit d'avoir eu la pointe du parapluie si près du nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Harry ?

-Je viens… te dire au revoir. Nous risquons de partir assez euh… rapidement demain. C'est du moins ce qu'Hermione prévoit. Dis-moi Hagrid, comment as-tu fait pour reconstruire ta cabane, elle a brûlé hier !

-Disons que depuis la fin de ta seconde année, j'ai repris mes études de magie par correspondance. Alors j'ai pu sans trop de problème tout reconstruire. Crockdur est dans son panier, je lui ai soigné ses blessures. Il va s'en sortir, mais ses brûlures nécessitent quelques jours de repos. Ah, Hermione, toujours prévoyante. Tiens, pendant que tu es là… dit-il en se levant et disparaissant au fond de sa cabane, puis revenant tenant une sorte de ficelle dans sa main, c'est pour toi, ou plutôt pour Hermione.

-Que… ? Hagrid ?

-Bane me l'a apporté ce matin, me faisant jurer de le lui donner. Je te transmets cette tâche.

-Le ?

-Oui, c'est un tendon de centaure.

-? …

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il a juste ajouté que le sagittaire avait été particulièrement observable cet hiver et que le prêt à tendre. Et avant de l'utiliser, « il faudra le frotter avec trois fleurs de gentiane là où la louve met bas, entre ses deux oreilles, la nuit de la naissance du lion ». Je ne sais cependant pas à quoi il sert et ses propos sont restés énigmatiques pour moi également. Mais les centaures ne parlent qu'ainsi.

-Bien, bah… merci. Merci beaucoup. Pour ton cadeau, mais aussi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis six ans. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Promets-moi juste de ne pas te mettre dans des histoires impossibles !

Le demi géant se mit à rire et lui donna une telle accolade qu'Harry eu l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale n'aurait plus jamais la même forme. Sur ce, ils se quittèrent, après une accolade et qu'une larme gigantesque vînt tremper les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry retourna au château. Chemin faisant, il repensa aux paroles énigmatiques du centaure, sans mieux comprendre. En voyant la tour d'astronomie d'où quelques heures plus tôt Albus était tombé, Harry ressentit une grande tristesse et un grand vide. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas que ses amis soient les prochaines victimes. Il se félicita d'avoir donné le reste de _felix felicis_ à ses deux amis ainsi qu'à Ginny. À l'évocation de son nom, il se rendit compte à quel point il l'aimait. Aurait-il supporté s'il lui était arrivé quoique ce soit ? Il préféra ne plus y penser. Il sentit un doux vent qui semblait l'entourer et vouloir le réconforter. Un moment, il crut entendre des voix, mais n'entendit rien de particulier et laissa tomber. Il monta les escaliers pour finalement entrer dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Deux voix, l'une assez aiguë, l'autre relativement grave s'entendaient de loin.

Harry s'approcha de ses deux amis en plein rififi et dit entre deux éclats :

-C'est bientôt fini vos disputes de couple ?

-Harry! s'exclama Hermione, toute rouge. Ce n'est pas une dispute de couple ! Monsieur Ronald Weasley ne supportait simplement pas de ne pas avoir la traduction du titre du livre du professeur McGonagall !

Le visage de Ron était devenu écarlate et on ne distinguait plus ses tâches de rousseur.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Les élèves les regardaient.

-Pas ici, venez, dit Harry.

Ensemble, ils sortirent sous les regards inquisiteurs des gryffondors. Ils arrivèrent à une salle de classe. Ils y entrèrent, Hermione ferma la porte avec deux sort encore inconnu des deux garçons :

_-Hermetica totalus, Parabolus _

-D'où sors-tu ces sorts Mione, demanda Ron ?

-fff… souffla la jeune femme. Le premier provient d'un livre pour la formation d'auror, empêchant tout, je dis bien tout moyen d'écouter à la porte, même les oreilles de Fred et Gorges sont inefficaces dessus, j'ai déjà vérifié.

-Et l'autre, questionna Harry, très intéressé.

-Et bien, répondit Hermione rougissant, celui-ci, je l'ai inventé.

-QUOI ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons. Mais, c'est du niveau …

-… de maître de sortilège, je sais dit-elle encore plus rouge.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? demanda Harry alors que Ron restait la bouche ouverte et défigurant Hermione.

-La première mouche ou tout autre insecte qui passe à porter de ma baguette finira dans ta bouche, dit Hermione à Ron, tout en regardant une araignée grimper au mur de pierre. L'avant dernier des Weasley s'empressa de fermer sa bouche et mit sa main sur cette dernière, en même temps qu'il s'éloignait du mur à grand pas.

-Et bien… tu te rappelles le quizz « devenez maître des sortilèges » paru dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, non ? Non, bah je l'ai gagné et remporté un ouvrage très récent sur les sortilèges. Je l'ai montré au professeur Flitwick qui m'a proposé de me passer un autre livre afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur le nouveau en attendant que je récupère l'autre. Il m'a emmenée dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et m'a laissé choisir. J'ai alors trouvé cet ouvrage intitulé _Devenez inventeurs de vos propres sortilèges_, édition 1950, avec un autographe de son auteur et les notes de Flitwick. Voilà, c'est tout…

-Oui, c'est tout, commenta ironiquement Harry.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons, dit Hermione, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Quel est alors cet ouvrage que nous a offert McGonagall ? demanda Ron, remit de ses émotions.

-Oh, le _Fieri animagum : unum ars_. Ca veut dire : Devenir un animagus : un art. C'est le professeur McGonagall elle-même qui en est l'auteur. Elle nous l'a dédicacé et annoté de sa main. Ca à l'air vraiment compliqué et assez risqué… .

-Waouh, nous allons devenir des animagis ! Je me verrai bien en…, commença Ron

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Ron. C'est en toi, ou pas.

-Bon, qu'ont donné vos recherches et tâches ? Interrompit Harry.

-Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole :

-J'ai des provisions pour deux mois et j'ai réussi sans trop de problème le sort pour agrandir le sac. Par la même occasion, je lui ai jeté un sort pour l'alléger. Les compartiments de mademoiselle sont en place, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-De mon côté, ignorant le sarcasme de son ami, je suis passé à l'infirmerie. J'ai parlé à Mme Pomfresh et elle m'a donnée plusieurs références de livres pour guérir les plaies et blessures que je suis allée cherchée à la bibliothèque, ainsi que plusieurs ouvrages que j'ai jugés utiles : un sur les runes pour moi, un de potion avancé au cas ou et pour toi, Ron, qui aime bien les armes, je t'ai pris celui-ci, traitant des armes magiques. Se tournant vers Harry, elle continua : je ne savais pas quoi te prendre… dit-elle d'un air coupable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quoi faire répondit-il gentiment. En fait, il était presque soulagé de ne pas devoir se plonger dans un grimoire ancien et poussiéreux. Ron, au contraire semblait très heureux de son livre.  
Mais dis-moi, Hermione, tu les as empruntés pour longtemps ces livres, lui demanda Harry.

-Bah… en fait, je ne les ai pas empruntés. Je les ai copiés et cachés dans mon sac. Madame Pince n'a pas voulu regarder si tous les livres que j'avais sous la main étaient enregistrés, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ron et Harry ne purent se retenir de rire. Puis, Harry leur répéta alors ce qu'ils savaient sur les Horcruxes et compléta par ce que Dumbledore et lui avaient – ou plutôt n'avaient pas- trouvé. Ils décidèrent d'en reparler plus tard, la nuit étant déjà avancé.

-Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Hermione montant dans son dortoir, Harry se souvint du cadeau de Bane.

- Attends Hermione. Hagrid m'a chargé de te donner cela de la part de Bane. Il lui tendit le tendon après lui avoir rapporté le peu de choses qu'il savait déjà. Elle hocha la tête, visiblement pas plus avancée que lui et le rangea dans le sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle afin d'y ranger ses affaires. Sur ce, ils se quittèrent.


	2. 2 Pierre blanche et attaque

2. Pierre blanche et attaque

Le lendemain, jour des obsèques, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent en même temps dans une grande salle surnaturellement calme. Après le petit déjeuner, ils remontèrent se préparer pour l'enterrement. Mais auparavant, il passa avec Ron à l'infirmerie où Bill s'était réveillé. De son accident, il garderait un goût prononcé pour la viande crue, mais surtout une Fleur intégrée dans la famille, enfin acceptée par la mère de famille. En effet, Fleur s'était énervée contre Molly lorsqu'elle avait insinué que Fleur ne voudrait plus de son fils, maintenant qu'il était défiguré. Ron et Harry sortirent souriants de voir ce problème se résoudre.

Hermione semblait assez nerveuse. D'abord muette, elle finit par répondre aux yeux interrogateurs des garçons :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais réfléchissez un peu, par la barbe de Merlin.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, autant silencieux l'un que l'autre.

Mais bon sang, dit Hermione, mettez vos neurones deux minutes sur « on ». Dumbledore est tombé – désolé du jeu de mot Harry, c'était accidentel- Voldemort a la voie libre jusqu'au Ministère. Et aujourd'hui, seront rassemblés le Ministre de la magie, l'Elu –regard noir du concerné- et une ribambelle de personnes importantes au gouvernement. Certes, il y aura des dizaines de professeurs et d'aurors, mais les mangemorts n'auront qu'à prendre des enfants en otage, et ce sera terminé. Quelle occasion rêvée pour Voldemort.

Mais Mione, dit Ron après un court silence, tu ne penses pas que le bureau des aurors aura prévu ce cas ?

Justement, ils ne veulent pas. Ils préfèrent appliquer la technique de l'autruche. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis si inquiète ?

Qu'as-tu prévu s'enquit Harry ? Sur qu'elle avait un plan B.

Le seul moyen, ce sera de courir jusqu'à la forêt interdite, et de là, de transplaner- avec ou sans permis, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons. Une fois le ministère tomber, on sera de toute façon des hors la loi. Ce n'est pas pour un sourcil que tu n'y arriveras pas Ronald Weasley ! Quant à toi Harry, si tu as réussi avec Dumbedore, tu y arriveras aussi. Comme destination, je propose Godric's Hollow. Harry, tu n'es jamais allé dans ta maison. Peut-être y trouverons-nous des indices ? Et ça fera un excellent point de chute.

Harry n'était pas très chaud, mais se dit que la probabilité pour que ce qu'Hermione prévoyait se réalise était vraiment très faible. C'était Poudlard tout de même.

À onze heures, la cérémonie débuta. Assis au premier rang, Harry et Ginny qui devait faire un discours au nom des élèves ayant combattu l'avant-veille. Ils se tinrent la main pendant que le prêtre sorcier parlait. Harry n'écoutait pas, profitant des derniers moments avec sa bien aimée. Il hésitait sur la conduite à suivre avec elle. Devaient-ils l'emmener avec eux ? Ou la laisser au Terrier, en sécurité. Une chose était sûre, elle serait en danger, Voldemort étant sans doute au courant de leur relation grâce à ses fidèles espions, il tenterait d'atteindre Harry au travers de Ginny. Mais au Terrier ou avec eux, il ne savait où elle serait le plus en sécurité.

Vint leur tour de parler. Harry avait préparé quelques mots. Suivirent le professeur McGonagall, nommée directrice, le Ministre de la magie et enfin Ginny :

Enfin, dit-elle devant l'assemblée, je souhaite remercier les créatures magiques qui nous ont aidé cette nuit là : les elfes, mais aussi les fantômes et…

Mais Ginny ne put finir sa phrase : du château sortaient des mangemorts par dizaines, faisant pleuvoir des sorts mortels. Le Ministre fut touché de plein fouet, ainsi que ses quatre aurors qui avaient été désignés pour protéger sa personne. Tous les cinq s'effondrèrent, le regard vide. Le professeur McGonagall hurla des ordres, lança des _Protego _sur les élèves, tandis que les aurors tentaient de s'organiser, en pure perte. Ils étaient largement en infériorité.

Des que les premiers mangemorts avaient fait leur apparition, Hermione et Ron s'étaient levés. Harry commença à courir, mais il vit un sort envoyer par un auror rebondir sur l'estrade et heurter Ginny au front. Celle-ci s'effondra.

NOOOOOOON cria Harry, courant en sens inverse.  
Ginny, Ginny, dis-moi que tu n'as rien, demanda–t-il en la secouant, penché sur elle. Aucune trace de sang n'était visible et son cœur battait. Lentement, mais il battait. Harry sentit la panique l'envahir

HARRY ! cria Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu la cause du retour d'Harry vers l'estrade.

Celui-ci se releva, portant le corps inanimé de la dernière des Weasley. Il courut aussi vite que le poids de la jeune fille lui permettait. Des sorts l'effleurèrent. Ron couvrit la retraite des trois sorciers depuis la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils y arrivèrent, essoufflés mais sauf.

À la vue du corps inanimé de sa sœur, Ron blanchit.

Elle vit Ron, mais on ne peut pas transplaner, lui cria le Survivant.

Ni rester ici, hurla Hermione. Ils lancent des mangemorts à nos trousses. Sauvons nous dans la forêt, c'est notre seule chance.

Ils commencèrent à courir dans la forêt mais un corps sur les bras et des arbres de plus en plus proches les uns des autres les empêchèrent d'allez bien loin. Les voix, elles, au contraire, devenaient de plus en plus distinctes.

Ne bougez plus ! Je vais essayer de nous dissimuler _Parabolus quadratis_ !

Les secondes passèrent. Les voix se rapprochèrent, puis, sans raison, s'éloignèrent à gauche et à droite. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur le front des trois sorciers conscients.

Je crois que c'est bon, fini par chuchoter Hermione.

Dis-nous Hermione, c'est quoi au juste ce sort ? Le même qu'hier ?

Pas exactement. En fait, l'idée est de faire dévier les personnes vers une autre trajectoire sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte, un peu comme si elles glissaient sur une rampe, le parcours étant « prédéfini », et tant qu'on reste immobile, elles ne peuvent pas nous voir. Mais celui d'aujourd'hui était valable non seulement là où je l'ai lancé, mais dans les quatre directions cardinales, nous garantissant une zone protégée.

Tu ne cesseras jamais de nous étonner Hermione, la complimenta Ron. Puis, il se rappela que sa sœur était blessée et il abandonna aussitôt son air admirateur.

Avec Ginny inconsciente, transplaner est trop risqué.

Je crois qu'elle est simplement stupéfixiée. Harry lança le contre sort et aussitôt, elle se réveilla. Harry lui sourit, rassuré que ce ne soit que cela. Il l'embrassa doucement.

J'voudrais pas vous déranger, mais on a une dizaine de mecs avec un masque sur la tronche à nos trousses. Vous pourrez vous embrassez autant que vous voulez plus tard, leur dit Ron assez brusquement. On pourrait transplaner ? Cependant, Ginny était très faible, incapable de suivre le transplanement des trois compères.

Par Merlin et le Pendragon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Ron avait extériorisé LA question à laquelle il fallait trouver une réponse, et vite.

Hermione sursauta.

Là, dit-elle, j'ai entendu du bruit !

Relance ton sort, lui souffla le roux.

Ils sont trop près ! Je ne peux pas

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à stupéfixier le ou les créatures derrière le haut buisson, quand Ginny les en empêcha d'un mouvement de main.

Ne tirez pas, ils ne vous feront pas de mal !

Ils ?

À ce mot, trois hypogriffes sortirent des fourrés. Ils regardèrent les humains avec un œil vif et plutôt inquiétant.

Saluez-les, souffla Harry qui joignit le geste à la parole.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les quatre. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, des siècles, et l'horrible sensation de sentir le souffle chaud des créatures magiques sur leur nuque. La sueur encore sur le visage d'Harry ruissela sur son visage.

Enfin, les trois hypogriffes les saluèrent à leur tour.

Soulagés, ils se redressèrent. Inconsciemment, Harry s'était rapproché du premier, un mâle encore jeune, mais déjà de taille impressionnante. Son plumage noir et blanc sur le ventre s'unissait merveilleusement bien avec les poils de sa croupe, également de même couleur. Il lui caressa le bec, puis ses yeux suivirent ses ailes du regard. Puis, il se tourna vers ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non Harry, je déteste voler et il n'y en a que trois, lui dit Hermione, devenu blanche en devinant l'idée de son ami.

Ginny peut monter avec moi et…

Ils sont là ! vociféra une voix à leur gauche

…on a pas le choix, acheva Harry, sautant sur la créature magique. Il tendit un bras à Ginny qui monta devant Harry, aidé par Ron qui enfourcha à son tour un hypogriffe, le grand mâle, sans doute le père de la monture d'Harry et Ginny.

Monte 'Mione ! hurla Ron alors qu'un sort venait de frôler l'oreille d'Harry et laissait un trou dans l'arbre qui le reçu.

Dopée par la peur et les cris de ses amis, elle enfourcha la femelle qui s'accroupie afin de l'aider.

Yahhh, hurlèrent Harry et Ron, éperonnant leurs montures.

Poussant des cris similaires à celui des aigles, les trois hypogriffes foncèrent vers l'orée de la forêt à toute allure, les branches fouettant leurs cavaliers. Arrivée à la lisière, ils déployèrent leurs puissantes ailes et s'élevèrent rapidement du sol, Hermione se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à la femelle au pelage uniformément brun. Les mangemorts qui étaient à leur poursuite s'arrêtèrent devant l'eau du lac, visiblement furieux et jurant.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à l'opposé du lac, Ron qui s'était retourné, cria :

LÀ ! Qu'est-ce ? Aussitôt, il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture, qui décrivit un parfait demi-arc de cercle. Ron se dirigeait vers un objet brillant qui semblait sortir doucement de l'eau.

Ron hurla Hermione en pure perte. Elle fit aussi faire demi-tour à sa monture, poursuivant Ron et éperonnant l'hypogriffe.

Le jeune homme, penché sur le grand mâle, fonçait à une vitesse folle vers l'origine de l'éclat, au raz de l'eau. Une main féminine tenait, était-ce possible, une épée. Ron la saisit en passant de sa main gauche. Mais il se dirigeait avec sa monture en plein sur les mangemorts restés sur la rives et ceux-ci commencèrent à envoyer des dizaines de sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres vers ce chevalier téméraires. Se rendant compte de la situation, il saisit sa baguette de la main droite et hurla : _Parabolus_ espérant y arriver du premier coup. Il vit un sort qu'il ne put éviter foncé vers l'hypogriffe. Mais au lieu d'heurter l'animal, le sort fut dévié de sa trajectoire et alla se perdre dans l'eau.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, il fonça vers le groupe de mangemorts qui vit arriver le gryffondor et sa monture droit sur eux. Ils durent sauter pour les éviter, mais l'un des mangemort fut lacéré par les griffes dévastatrices de l'animal, furieux de servir de cible, tandis que Ron en blessait – sans doute gravement- trois d'entre eux avec son épée.

Mais une fois passé, les hommes de Voldemort recommencèrent à les viser. Hermione, juste au dessus, fit apparaître un puissant bouclier et sauva ainsi son ami de plusieurs sorts mortels. De nouveaux réunis, ils se regardèrent.

- On va à Godric's Hollow ? hurla Hermione. Ron du crier la question à Harry. Celui-ci approuva de la tête et fit voler sa monture vers le nord.


	3. 3 Godric's Hollow

3. Godric's Hollow

Partis vers le nord, ils décrivirent un grand arc de cercle afin de brouiller les pistes, au cas où ils auraient été suivis. Ils prirent alors la direction du sud, vers le pays de galle où se trouvait Godric's Hollow. Toute l'après-midi durant, ils volèrent à vive allure, faisant une pause d'environ vingt minutes toutes les deux heures – plus pour Hermione que pour les trois montures. Les hypogriffes étaient très résistants et ne montrèrent les premiers signes de faiblesse que lorsque la nuit fut tombée. En tête volait Ron sur le grand mâle suivi des deux autres montures. Ils formaient ainsi un triangle isocèle. Ginny s'était depuis bien longtemps assoupie entre les bras de Harry qui faisait bien attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas entre deux battements d'aile. Il la réveilla lorsque qu'ils approchèrent de la localité recherchée. Grâce à la boussole de Ron, ils n'avaient pas eu de difficultés avec l'orientation.

- Descendons, la nuit nous couvre.

Silencieusement, les trois hypogriffes descendirent. Sans même se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiges d'une maison visiblement abandonnée au vu de l'état du toit et qu'entourait un grand jardin. Les trois hypogriffes s'arrêtèrent après une vingtaine de mètres dans le jardin. Harassés, les quatre sorciers descendirent. Ils s'approchèrent de la maison en ruine, baguettes tirées et épée en main. Ils en firent le tour. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du grillage d'entrée, une statue apparue, représentant un couple tenant un nourrisson au front vierge dans les bras. En dessous, figurait en épitaphe :

_En mémoire des sacrifices de la famille Potter afin que la lumière triomphe des ténèbres._

Harry fixa longuement ses parents, une larme coulant silencieusement sur sa joue. Ses amis vinrent le prendre dans leurs bras, sans mot dire.

Papa, Maman, je suis de retour, dit simplement Harry.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la demeure. La porte grinça. Un grand salon leur fit face. Immobiles dans l'entrée, Hermione se décida finalement à briser l'immobilisme et alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée. Ils déposèrent leurs maigres affaires sur la table basse qui occupait le milieu de la pièce.

Et les hypogriffes ? demanda Ron. Faut-il les attacher ?

Et de quel droit, s'enquit sa sœur. Ils sont libres.

Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer ?

On a qu'à leur demander gentiment de rester.

… ?

C'est bon, je m'en charge, soupira Ginny.

Mais tous la suivirent, curieux de savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre. La dernière des Weasley s'approcha de la femelle qui la regarda fixement. Ginny s'inclina, suivit rapidement par la femelle. Puis elle s'approcha de l'animal tout en lui parlant. Elle approcha sa main de l'encolure de la bête, la lui flatta, puis, à l'étonnement des trois compères, elle approcha sa tête de celle de l'hypogriffe jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, nez contre bec, les mains posées sur les tempes de la femelle. Elles demeurent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de seconde. Enfin, Ginny s'éloigna à reculons, fit une dernière révérence à la femelle, puis se retourna vers ses amis et frère qui la regardèrent tous, bouches grandes ouvertes, même Hermione.

Ils resteront avec nous. Ils ont apprécié notre compagnie.

Que… comment as-tu su… je ne comprends pas...? commença Hermione.

Rentrons, répondit Ginny, il fait froid dit-elle en se frottant les bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils confortables, malgré leur ancienneté. Tous regardèrent la jeune fille.

Comment as-tu fais, que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Harry.

J'ai simplement fait ce que mon cœur me disait de faire. Ensuite, continua-t-elle, j'ai simplement laissé mes sentiments parler.

Ah, dis Ron. Mais pourquoi t'es-tu adressé à la femelle et pas à au grand mâle, c'est lui le chef, non ?

Ron, la force et la virilité ne font pas tout, commença sa sœur, visiblement énervé du machisme de son frère. Les mâles sont peut-être plus forts , mais les hypogriffes, eux, ont compris que les femelles peuvent, par leur sensibilité plus développé par rapport à beaucoup de mâles, prendre de meilleures décisions, par qu'elles réfléchissent parfois plus que d'autres, finit-elle avec un regard noir.

Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit.

Mais les deux filles le regardaient avec un regard noir.

Bon, comment faisons-nous demanda Harry qui voulait mettre un terme à la querelle. Nous sommes tous très fatigués, la maison n'est pas ni explorée, ni protégée. Je propose que nous dormions tous ensemble dans le salon et que l'un de nous monte la garde. Relève toutes les heures. Ca marche ?

Ok, mais d'abord on mange !

Tous était d'accord sur ce point.

Le repas fut vite expédié. Ron insista pour que les deux filles dorment sur les deux canapés, se faisant ainsi pardonné d'Hermione, mais pas de sa sœur.

Harry prit la première garde. Il réfléchit. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Le ministère était tombé, son mentor tué, et ils étaient deux sur quatre à ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie sans être immédiatement repérés par le ministère, autant dire par les sbires de Voldemort. La situation s'annonçait compliquée.

Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il s'endormit aussi sec, d'un sommeil troublé de lumières vertes et de cris.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à huit heures. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner dans le silence. Il fut cependant troublé par Ron :

Mais comment ont-ils fait pour entrer dans l'enceinte du château ? McGonagall avait pourtant détruit l'armoire je croyais ?

En empruntant tout simplement le passage qui mène à Pré-au-Lard. Queudver, en tant qu'ancien maraudeur y aura sans doute pensé et n'a pu retenir sa joie d'aider son maître à s'imposer, répondit sa sœur.

Ah, oui, pas faux.

Harry s'était également posé la question. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à cela, il devait l'admettre.

Bon, je voudrais pas vous brusquer, commença Hermione, mais on a beaucoup à faire. Il faut rassurer vos parents, commença Hermione à l'adresse des deux Weasleys, nourrir les hypogriffes, visiter la maison, la protéger et établir un plan. Je m'occupe de la protection de la maison, mais elle ne sera que provisoire. Il faudra trouver autre chose de plus puissant plus tard. Voldemort est assez intelligent pour diriger en priorité ses recherches vers la maison de tes parents Harry.

Je vais nourrir les hypos.

Je viens avec toi.

Bon, bah, je répertorie ce qu'il y a dans le salon acheva Ron.

Harry et Ginny allèrent dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Harry avait emmené six morceaux de viande séchée qu'il donna aux trois puissantes créatures.

Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry, mis ses mains sur son torse et le regarda des ses yeux noisettes.

Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, Harry. Sans toi, j'aurais pu être piétinée, ou pire. Je te dois, une seconde fois la vie. Merci !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle l'embrassa. Langoureusement. Harry la poussa doucement vers le mur contre lequel elle fut bientôt adossée. Harry avait mis ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny tandis qu'elle avait noué les siennes derrière son cou. Il lui pris la lèvre inférieure, al lui embrassa, puis lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et enfin l'embrassa dans le cou. De son côté, elle avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry et les pressait sur son torse musclé. Alors qu'il faisait descendre doucement ses mains dans le dos de sa belle et que celle-ci gémissait doucement sous le contact électrisant de ses caresses :

hum, euh désolé, je repasserai plus tard.

Ron, rouge écarlate, disparut derrière le mur, laissant les deux amoureux immobiles dans leur position qui ne laissait aucun doute possible. Ils se regardèrent, soupirent puis se séparèrent l'un de l'autre après un dernier baiser, rempli d'amour et de plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, se tenant la main.

Voilà, j'ai établi une faible protection autour de la maison. Ils ne peuvent désormais plus avancé à moins de dix mètres du périmètre de la maison et du jardin si c'était le cas, une alarme se mettrait immédiatement en route.

J'aimerai établir moi-même une protection plus efficace.

Je veux bien Harry, mais nous n'avons ni les connaissances, ni, en ce qui te concerne, atteint dix-sept ans, ce qui fait qu'à la moindre utilisation de ta baguette, les mangemorts seront où tu te trouves Harry. Il faut attendre encore un peu avant que la trace disparaisse. N'utilise ta baguette qu'en cas de force majeur.

Ca commence bien.

Il en va de même pour toi Ginny.

Super… .

Un long silence suivit cette annonce. Hermione le brisa, mal à l'aise.

Alors Ron, cette épée, tu nous la montres?

Oui ! Tout de suite. Il se leva et alla la chercher à côté de sa baguette, sur la table basse. Il revint vers eux, la portant de la main gauche.

Je ne te savais pas gaucher Ron ? demanda son amie.

Si, en fait, j'ai appris à écrire en regardant mes frères, et comme ils sont tous droitiers, j'ai naturellement utilisé ma main droite pour écrire. Je tiens aussi ma baguette de la main droite. Mais sinon, je suis gaucher. Pour attraper une balle, regarder dans un télescope ou serrer un objet par exemple. De plus, cela me permet d'utiliser ma baguette avec la main droite en même temps que j'utilise l'épée.

Je peux la voir ?

Tiens.

Mais comment s'est-elle retrouvée à la surface ? demanda Harry qui était resté plus loin avec Ginny dans ses bras au moment où Ron s'était saisi de l'épée.

Bah… une main le la tendue et je l'ai saisie, c'est tout, répondit Ron qui se rendit compte de la naïveté de sa réponse. Ca me fait penser à … il la reprit dans ses mains, mais sembla soudain dans un autre monde, le regard absent.

Ron, ça va s'enquit son ami.

RON !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ron ne répondait pas, regardant au loin, pointant l'épée droit devant lui, relevée. Soudain, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, il saisit le pommeau de l'épée de la main droite et se coupa la main gauche avec un des tranchant de l'épée. Sa main se mit à saigner abondamment. Il la passa alors de chaque côté de l'épée, la main à plat. En même temps, une lumière apparut de l'épée, formant des dessins tout le long de la lame son sang était absorbé par la lame !

Enfin, Ron sembla se réveiller et regarda ses amis, aussi étonné qu'eux de se retrouver dans cette position.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ?

Ron, ta main !

Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'a ma main ? demanda-t-il en les inspectant comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois.

Ron, l'épée !

Celle-ci brillait toujours. Mais une lumière encore plus intense émana du pommeau où un R.W. s'inscrivit sous leurs yeux en rubis de couleur orange, en dessous des initiales A.P. et G.G. . Puis, l'épée « s'éteignit » un dragon et un lion étaient gravés sur la lame. Soudain, apparut un autre lion qui brilla de milles feux durant quelques secondes

- Ron, pourquoi… ? Comment as-tu fait cela ?

- Mais vous n'avez pas écouté ?

- Ecouté qui ?

- Mais Arthur, il était là il y a trente secondes.

- Papa ?

- Mais non ! Arthur roi de Bretagne bien sûr !

- … tu es sûr que tu vas bien Ron, demanda Harry, assez sceptique.

- Vous n'avez pas fait attention ou quoi ? Il était là, il a tout expliqué ! Cette épée appartenait à Godric Griffondor et auparavant à Arthur Pendragon ! C'est …

- …Excallibur ! ? compléta Hermione.

- Exactement, d'où les initiales.

- Et R.W. , c'est pour …

- Ronald Weasley, oui, je crois.

Mais ? demanda Hermione que son rationalisme empêchait de comprendre. Et ce… rituel, à quoi a-t-il servi ? Comment as-tu su que faire ?

Et bien, commença Ron qui prit conscience du caractère plus qu'étrange de ce qui venait de se passer, Excallibur m'a reconnu comme étant son nouveau maître et elle m'a euh… parlé en quelques sortes, me disant de la couvrir de mon sang afin que notre lien soit définitivement scellé. Ainsi, elle ne peut pas me blesser, même si elle est dans les mains d'autrui. Elle a encore d'autres propriétés, mais je dois les découvrir moi-même.

Comment peux-tu affirmer tout cela ? s'enquit sa frangine.

Excallibur me l'a euh… dit… mais tout cela doit figurer dans le bouquin d'Hermione sur les armes magiques.

Et en effet, cela figurait bien au chapitre consacré à Excallibur, suivi d'un schéma en tout point semblable, si ce n'était les initiales de Ron et le deuxième lion. Mais rien concernant d'autres propriétés de la célèbre épée des rois.

Pourquoi un lion, demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas, reconnu Ron

Sans doute que… commença Hermione qui s'arrêta sur sa lancée attendons plutôt cet après-midi, et peut-être saurons nous. Cela semblerait logique après tout, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

Ils se regardèrent tous pendant quelques secondes.

Ca vous dirait de visiter un peu la maison ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers le couloir central. De l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait une cuisine en très bon état. Une grande table était disposée au milieu.

Au moins, on pourra cuisiner, dis simplement Ginny.

Continuons.

Ils arrivèrent devant deux escaliers. L'un descendait, l'autre montait.

On commence par la cave ou par les chambres ?

Il devrait y avoir moins de choses à la cave, répondit simplement le propriétaire des lieux. Descendons.

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, ils trouvèrent deux portes : la première donnait sur un garage où se trouvait une deux-chevaux en très bon état un sortilège de propreté perpétuelle avait du lui être appliquée. Une porte dans le garage donnait sur un placard où était soigneusement rangé tout un nécessaire à quidditch. Trois balais étaient posés sur des tréteaux. Sous chacun d'eux figurait un papier avec un nom. Sous les deux premiers, était écrit : _James Potter _et _ Sirius Black_. Sous le troisième, beaucoup plus petit : _Harry Potter_.

Ses yeux disaient beaucoup, bien qu'il restât silencieux. Ils sortirent du garage. Ils ouvrèrent alors la deuxième porte. C'était une petite bibliothèque. Hermione se jeta dessus, parcouru les étagères, mais son sourire disparut bien vite.

Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

Oh, rien Harry, c'est juste que euh… ces livres sont assez banals. Très courant et de niveau pré aspic. J'aurai pensé trouver des livres de magie avancée. Mais sans doute n'est-ce qu'une remise.

Harry balaya la pièce du regard. Trois statues attirèrent son regard : un cerf et une biche grandeur nature, un faon tétant la biche. La biche regardait son faon avec amour alors que le cerf semblait regarder les intrus d'un regard défiant, la tête haute. Harry les regarda pendant quelques minutes, puis ils remontèrent l'escalier.

Les étages maintenant.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent à un palier. À gauche, l'escalier continuait de monter vers ce qui s'emblait être un grenier. Devant eux, un couloir avec six portes différentes, trois de chaque côté. Dans la première, ils trouvèrent une salle de jeux. Par terre gisaient des jouets pour enfants. Un parc pour bébé était installé à gauche de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue où quelques personnes passaient – moldus ou sorciers, car Godric's Hollow était composé des deux. Ils sortirent de la pièce, les yeux humides pour Harry, mais également pour les deux filles.

La pièce en face était dévastée. Elle avait du être la chambre de James et Lily, un lit double à baldaquin en témoignait. Le reste était à l'état de débris, la base de ce qui avait été une armoire se laissait discerner. Ils refermèrent la porte, Harry était conscient que c'est là que sa mère avait du mourir. Il n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient sur ses joues. Les quatre autres pièces étaient deux salles de bain et deux autres chambres, pour les invités sans doute. Cependant, celle du fond à droite semblait avoir été plus utilisée. Harry y trouva une photo immobile de Sirius tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme, moldue d'après ses vêtements, encore que, on ne pouvait rien affirmer. De leur étreinte semblait émaner une vraie joie, un bonheur certain.

« C'était avant », ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry, contemplant le visage rayonnant de feu son parrain.


	4. Chapter 4

4. La salle

Il est midi et demie, vous voulez qu'on aille manger un bout dans le jardin, demanda doucement Ginny, une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il fait beau, le soleil brille.

Oui… c'est une bonne idée.

Ils descendirent, sans mot dire, prirent le sac d'Hermione et allèrent dans le jardin sous un tilleul centenaire planté à l'orée d'un début de forêt. Ils s'assirent les uns en face des autres et commèrent à manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, mes hypogriffes sortirent de la forêt et vinrent s'installer entre les sorciers.

C'est merveilleux qu'ils soient restés, déclara Ron. Ce serait sympa qu'ils restent avec nous plus longtemps.

Ca semblerait leur convenir, à la manière dont ils se comportent, répondit simplement Ginny. Demandez-le-leur !

… ?

Faites comme j'ai fait hier. Et proposer leur un nom ! continua la benjamine, sans même ouvrir les yeux, la tête sur le ventre d'Harry. Mais réfléchissez d'abord un à nom, ils seront très honorés de ce geste.

Harry réfléchi. Quel nom pourrait-il donner à « son » hypogriffe. Il le regarda. Vif. Il était à n'en pas douter très vif.

Ginny, que dirais-tu de « vif » ?

Hmm… en français, pas trop. Mais pourquoi pas dans une autre langue ? « Argos » lui irait bien je trouve.

C'est du grec, ajouta Hermione devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, regardant le ciel, sa tête posée sur le ventre de Ron qui la regardait fasciné, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
A bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva et fit face à la femelle qui lui avait servi de monture la veille. Comme Ginny, elle la salua, puis s'approcha du puissant animal, se mit nez contre bec, les mains sur les tempes de la bête et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'une minute environ, elle les rouvrit, recula et resalua l'hypogriffe.

Alors ? s'enquit Ginny.

« Alawa » répondit simplement Hermione en la caressant au cou.

Harry puis Ron firent de même. Harry appela son hypogriffe « Argos » et Ron nomma le grand mâle « Raziel », en souvenir d'un hypogriffe d'une bande dessiné qu'il avait lu étant petit.

Ils se reposèrent un peu. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence, le livre de McGonagall sur les genoux :

Harry, il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre.

Moi aussi.

L'absence de …

… bibliothèque digne de ce nom et d'une salle de travail. Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Et je ne vois qu'une solution.

Dans le grenier ?

Oui, ou… une pièce secrète. D'après ce que je connais de mon père, ce serait bien dans son genre. Et s'il n'y a rien de ce qu'on cherche au grenier, ce que je pressens, je pense avoir une idée de l'endroit où se trouverait cette salle. Allons vérifier tout de suite le grenier.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, mais ne trouvèrent au grenier que des valises et des cartons. L'un deux était rempli de photos du jeune couple. Mais nulle trace de pièce de travail ou du moindre début de bibliothèque.

Descendons à la cave, dit simplement Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle avec la petite bibliothèque. Mais le regard d'Harry était concentré sur les trois statues.

« Cornedrue » prononça Harry, debout devant le cerf, rien ne se passa.  
« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Toujours rien.  
« Quidditch » Mais les statues ne bougèrent pas d'un iota.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas là. Peut-être t'es-tu trompé et ton père a-t-il préféré laisser ses livres et son bureau à son lieu de travail, tenta Ron d'une voix consolatrice.

Non, je le sens, c'est ici.

Tu sais à quoi me font penser ces statues ? commença Ginny.

James, Lily et Harry ? répondit Hermione.

À ces mots, les yeux des statues s'allumèrent, la biche et le faon relevèrent la tête, regardant dans la direction des quatre sorciers. Puis ils sautèrent en bas du socle sur lequel ils étaient figés, laissant le socle glisser sur la gauche, puis se remirent en place sur le socle, dévoilant une entrée cachée et une nouvelle salle. Les quatre compères se regardèrent, puis rentrèrent dans la salle. Ce qu'ils y virent leur coupa le souffle.

Waouh, finit par dire Hermione.

C'était en effet le meilleure terme qui puisse décrire la salle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : une énorme bibliothèque leur faisait face, composée de meubles à étagères au dessus desquelles était suspendu un panneau avec écrit en lettres dorées sur fond brun la matière ou le sujet traité. D'où ils étaient, ils voyaient les pancartes métamorphose, santé, potion, défenses contre les forces du mal, langues anciennes, sortilèges, botanique, animaux magiques, runes et divers mais aussi quidditch, cuisine, thriller et au grand étonnement d'Harry, histoire de la magie et généalogie, sciences moldues, mathématiques et littérature.

Hermione parcourait déjà les rayons, le doigt sur les couvertures. Ils errèrent pendant plusieurs minutes entre les rayonnages. Au milieu de la pièce étaient disposés en demi-cercle des fauteuils et canapés confortables. Dans le mur, une grande cheminée permettait d'éclairer la pièce et de créer une atmosphère feutrée. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Hermione avait un épais volume entre les mains. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse poser la moindre question, Ginny s'était déjà dirigée vers une porte en bois brun foncé sans poignée. Elle essaya sans succès de la pousser. Ron sortit da baguette et essaya en vain tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient afin d'ouvrir la porte. Hermione essaya en pure perte tous les mots de passe susceptibles de débloquer la porte.

La première porte était gardée par un mécanisme sans nul doute trouvé par mon père. Pour cette porte-ci, ça doit être m'a mère qui s'en est occupée.  
Il s'approcha de la porte et murmura plus pour lui même que pour les autres : J'ai toujours pensé que si je devais créer une porte secrète, je n'utiliserais ni de mot de passe, ni de baguette, ni de clé mais simplement de la… douceur. Et ce faisant, il caressa doucement la porte qui émit un murmure de plaisir et fit entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une clenche. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Une pièce encore plus grande leur faisait face, très profonde avec des marques sur le sol, ainsi que des coussins. Sur un des murs, courait des armes de tout genre. Epées, dagues, fleurets, mais aussi arcs, arbalètes, lances. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient des mannequins, des cibles et des armures.

Une salle d'entraînement, murmura Ron.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils admirèrent la salle. Puis Hermione alluma un feu qui rugit dans les trois cheminées situées à chaque extrémité de la salle et au milieu.

Bon, je crois avoir trouvé avec cet ouvrage venant de la bibliothèque d'à côté de quoi protéger la maison et le jardin. Le moyen le plus sûr et le plus efficace est de créer un charme de Filius je sais Harry, ça n'a pas empêché Voldemort de tuer tes parents, mais c'est parce que leur ami les a trahi. Je crois que nous concernant, tu n'as pas cette crainte à avoir. De plus, nous pourrons alors tous utiliser la magie sans crainte d'être localisé à cause de vos traces. Le charme de Filius empêche de détecter toute activité magique. Quand bien même on utiliserait un sortilège interdit, ils ne pourraient le savoir.

Par « ils », Hermione entendait bien entendu les mangemorts et Voldemort lui même.

Cependant, reprit-elle, il faut être deux pour ce sort. Un qui jette le sort et… le gardien du secret. Qui est aussi amené à utiliser sa baguette. Donc la seule possibilité est que je lance le sort et que Ron…

…devienne le gardien du secret au risque d'être capturé et torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile le secret. Non, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, acheva Harry.

Mais Harry, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Et puis, personne ne penserait que le gardien du secret n'est pas le propriétaire légitime, Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu et qui vaincra Tu-Sais-Qui.

Appelle le Voldemort une fois pour toute; et non, je ne laisserai pas d'autres personnes mourir à ma place. Et arrête de m'appeler par ces stupides surnoms.

Refuser de protéger la maison n'est pas une bonne protection non plus fit remarquer Ron, regardant prudemment son meilleur ami.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Bon, soit, finit par soupirer Harry. Mais s'il devait vous arriver quoique ce soit à cause de ce foutu sort et que vous en réchappez, je jure solennellement de vous faire bouffer à tous les deux un livre de chaque étagère en entier.

Marché conclu répondit Ron en riant. Hermione, de son côté, affichait un grand sourire.

Et qu'allons nous faire Harry et moi pendant que vous protégez le domaine, s'enquit Ginny.

Vous n'avez qu'à lire le livre de McGonagall. Et réfléchir à un moyen de rassurer vos parents. Ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.

Sur ce, elle se plongea avec Ron dans le livre de protection des bâtiments.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry et Ginny pensaient être en mesure d'accomplir la première partie de la métamorphose. Cette première étape, bien que de très loin la plus facile, n'en était pas moi cruciale pour la suite. Elle consistait « simplement » à découvrir en quel animal on allait se transformer. Cependant, si le ou la sorcière n'était pas assez puissante, il ou elle pouvait se retrouver privé d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs magiques pour une période plus ou moins longue tellement cela nécessitait de capacité magique.

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione qui était repassés dans la bibliothèque revinrent rayonnants.

Ca y est ! On l'a fait ! Et ça a marché comme sur des roulettes.

Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Il existe un sortilège pour savoir le nombre de personnes connaissant le secret. Regardez : _Qui cognoscet ?_ aussitôt, un chiffre deux sortie de la baguette d'Hermione.

Pour éviter qu'Harry et toi ne puissiez pas retrouver la maison, je vous apprendrai donc que nous sommes au 13 Godric's hollow Main Street, dit Ron.

_Qui cognoscet ?_ le chiffre quatre sorti de la baguette de la jeune femme.

Super ! Ginny sauta au cou de son frère puis de sa presque sœur.

On peut donc faire de la magie sans risque de voir débarquer toute une cohorte de mangemorts à présent ?

Oui, sans risque !

Dans ce cas, je vais envoyer un patronus au Terrrier disant que je me porte bien, dit simplement Ginny. Sur ce, elle fit apparaître un dauphin qui disparut en nageant dans l'air.

Quand as-tu appris à faire des patronus corporels ? C'est largement au dessus du niveau de cinquième !

Et bien, comme je me suis torturée l'esprit pendant une bonne partie de l'année pour savoir si j'avais l'ombre d'une chance avec Harry, j'ai appris à faire un tel patronus pour garder le moral et ne pas rester constamment à rêver, répondit la benjamine Weasley.

Les trois amis étaient admiratifs.

- Bon, alors pour la transformation voilà ce qu'il faut faire, commença Harry, plus pour Ron que pour Hermione qui avait déjà lu jusque là.

S'éloignant des trois autres sorciers, Ginny ferma les yeux, réfléchissant intensément à ses force, qualités et faiblesses, à ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, aux émotions qui la caractérisaient, à ses peurs, bref elle se « chercha ». Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardaient, un peu appréhensifs.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une ellipse de feu orange apparut autour de la jeune fille qui occupait un des foyers. Un rugissement se fit entendre puis une tigresse de feux de la même couleur bondit hors du corps de la jeune fille, se retourna vers elle et rugit de nouveau. Fine et souple elle s'approcha de la jeune file qui s'était accroupie. Lentement, elle s'approcha d'elle, lui renifla la main, puis se frotta en ronronnant contre elle. Ginny souriante, se releva. Le tigre recula, pivota de nouveau vers la jeune fille et bondit vers elle, se dissipant dans son corps. L'ellipse de feu disparut en même temps.

Bravo !

Merci ! Je suis si contente d'y être arrivée ! Et aussi tellement heureuse d'avoir un tigre pour animagus ! À votre tour maintenant, j'ai hâte de voir en quels animaux vous allez vous transformez !

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Toutes les deux acquiescèrent et lancèrent un regard à Ron qui ne les vit pas faire, concentré sur ce qui le caractérisait. Un temps plus long que pour Ginny s'écoula, mais une ellipse de feu jaune orange finit cependant par apparaître autour de Ron. Un autre rugissement retentit, plus puissant encore. Un magnifique lion bondit hors du corps du jeune sorcier et agit comme la tigresse de sa sœur. Une fois l'ellipse de feu disparut, le regard de Ron était pétillant, comblé par son animagus ! Ses amis le félicitèrent chaudement.

J'en étais sûr, lui cria Hermione en même temps qu'elle l'étreignit. C'est pour cela que la gravure qui est apparu après tes initiales sur Excallibur est un lion ! À mon tour !

Sur ce, elle réitéra l'opération des deux plus jeunes Weasley. Ce fut un peu moins long et l'ellipse de feu qui apparut fut blanche comme neige. Aussitôt après, un hurlement retentit une louve blanche apparut, jaillissant hors du corps de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et fixa Hermione d'un regard profond, noire ébène et où brillait une intelligence certaine. Puis elle vint se mettre le long de la jeune femme, s'immobilisa, la tête haute, le regard au loin. Ensuite, elle s'avança et comme l'avait fait la tigresse et le lion auparavant, elle bondit sur Hermione et disparut en même temps que les flammes de l'ellipse.  
Hermione, tout sourire, sauta au coup de ses amis, notamment à celui de Ron qui l'étreignit un petit peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumer.

À toi maintenant, Harry !

Le jeune homme s'avança au milieu de la pièce, curieux de savoir qu'elle allait être son animagus. Serait-ce un cerf comme l'était son père et son patronus ?

Il ferma les yeux. Une brise commença à l'entourer, alors qu'aucune fenêtre ou porte n'était ouverte. Les flammes des trois feux furent soufflées alors qu'un vrai vent entourait maintenant Harry dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés. Durant quelques secondes Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne virent plus rien, l'obscurité était totale. Soudain, une ellipse de feu, brun claire cette fois-ci, apparut. Un hululement retentit tandis qu'un hibou grand duc sortait majestueusement du corps de Harry, volant gracieusement jusqu'au second foyer de l'ellipse avant de se poser. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Le hibou avait des yeux orange, une aigrette à chaque oreille et des plumes noires formaient un petit éclair sur son front. Harry tendit son bras. L'oiseau prit son envol et vint se poser sur le bras tendu d'Harry. Il y resta quelques instants avant de reprendre son envol, puis fonça sur le torse d'Harry où il disparut. Aussitôt, les flammes disparurent, le vent cessa et les foyers se rallumèrent. Harry était harassé et étonné d'avoir pour animagus un oiseau, mais heureux d'avoir réussi. Ses amis le félicitèrent vivement.

C'est formidable, nous allons tous pouvoir devenir animagus ! s'emporta Ron. On continue ?

Non, Ron, c'est maintenant un travail personnel. Il faudra travailler tous les jours à notre métamorphose. Ce n'est pas chose aisée, mais nous devrions y arriver en trois ou quatre semaines, maximum six.

Il va falloir que j'apprenne à voler, commenta Harry.

On va fêter ça ? demanda l'estomac sur patte du groupe.

Sur-ce, ils sortirent tous de la salle secrète et allèrent s'étendre dans l'herbe, au milieu des hypogriffes.


	5. 5 Visite à Privet Drive

5. Visite à Privet Drive

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent occupés à se reposer, mais également à poursuivre leur transformation en animagi, à découvrir la bibliothèque et explorer davantage la maison. Harry découvrit notamment dans la caisse à photos du grenier une photographie de son père en habits étranges, amples et flottants, prise d'en dessous, comme s'il avait été sur un podium ou avait volé à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. D'ailleurs, les larges manches de son vêtement tournoyaient dans le sens trigonométrique et non pas dans la même direction. Il la montra à Hermione qui ne put lui apporter un quelconque renseignement par rapport au style des habits. Il la rangea dans ses affaires. Le lendemain, ils volèrent un peu avec les hypogriffes dans le jardin. Les animaux semblaient s'être totalement habitués à leurs cavaliers. Leur vol souple ne manquait d'aucune coordination. Fait plus remarquable encore, les trois cavaliers n'avaient même plus besoin de diriger les créatures volantes elles semblaient savoir où ils voulaient aller, à quelle altitude et à quelle vitesse. Un puissant lien d'amitié et de complicité, mais également de confiance s'était formé au fil des jours entre les cavaliers et leurs montures. Du reste, les humains ne manquaient pas de leur apporter des soins. Ils les brossaient et n'oubliaient jamais de leur apporter tous les soirs une « friandise », comprenez un jambonneau ou tout autre morceau de viande de grandeur équivalente.

Un soir, une question et un sujet important furent abordés dans le salon de la maison.

Dis-moi Harry, ce vent que tu as fait souffler lors de la première étape de transformation en animagus, comment l'as-tu fait apparaître? Demanda Hermione. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'équivalent dans le livre de McGonagall.

Et bien, commença Harry, pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai ressenti comme si une partie de moi voulait se libérer, mais en vain. Il y avait comme une chaîne qui retenait cette partie de mon être.

Hmm, bizarre. Je vais continuer mes recherches à ce sujet, mais si tu ressens à nouveau ce sentiment, préviens-nous.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Harry, j'ai parlé avec Ron et Ginny, et nous avons pensé à quelque chose.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pressens que cette idée ne va pas me plaire ?

…

Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous manger, ce n'est pas moi donc qui risque de me transformer en louve, tigresse ou lion dit-il en essayant de sembler joyeux. Vous en êtes où d'ailleurs dans votre métarmorphose, demanda-t-il afin d'essayer de retarder le moment où ils allaient aborder un sujet qui visiblement n'allait pas lui plaire.

Harry, continua Ginny, nous avons pensé que peut-être, il serait bon pour toi d'aller chez ton oncle et ta tante afin de bénéficier une dernière fois de la protection de ta mère…

Non, il n'en est pas question !

Harry, plaida Hermione, ton anniversaire est dans un petit plus d'un mois. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend, alors autant essayer de mettre le maximum de chance de notre côté.

Et on fera comment si on a un pépin ? Je te rappelle que ni Ginny, ni moi ne pouvons utiliser la magie en dehors de cette maison.

Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, ta tante et ta mère ayant le même sang, cela empêche Voldemort ou tout autre de ses sbires de les attaquer ou de nous attaquer pendant que nous serons chez eux. C'était Ron qui avait parlé. Harry le fusilla du regard.

Et, ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu cette idée ! tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Merci pour ton soutien, Ron !

…

Et comment comptez-vous y aller ?

De nuit avec les hypogriffes ils seront heureux de se défouler un peu les ailes. Et en cas d'attaque, nous pourrons fuir rapidement.

Devant les regards scrutateurs de ses amis, Harry finit par acquiescer en soupirant.

Bien, puisque vous êtes tous de cet avis.

C'est pour toi, Harry, que nous le faisons.

Je sais, 'Mione.

Harry se leva et alla se saisir de sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il redescendit, ses trois amis l'attendaient, l'air étonné en bas des escaliers.

Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

Au cimetière. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents.

Nous venons avec toi !

Non, c'est gentil, je voudrai être seul. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être un petit peu avec moi-même, rien contre vous, mais je commence à étouffer dans cette maison.

Sur ce, il mit sa cape et sortit, emmenant sa baguette, au cas où.

Les rues étaient plus fréquentées que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Des enfants couraient, des parents parlaient, des hommes jouaient aux cartes sur la terrasse des cafés. Tout ce petit monde semblait être à mille lieux d'une guerre contre le plus puissant lord noir. Harry se dirigeât vers le cimetière placé à côté de l'église. Il entra dans le cimetière, enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité. Quelques personnes arrosaient les fleurs sur les tombes. Il marcha entre les allés, faisant crisser le gravier sous son pas, à la recherche de la tombe de ses parents. Enfin, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il la trouva, tout au fond du cimetière.

Harry sentit une onde de tristesse s'abattre sur lui. Il tomba à genou, les mains sur le visage, les larmes roulant sur les joues. Tout autour de la tombe, des dizaines de bougies brûlaient. Plusieurs pierres avec un message étaient posées sur le granit de la tombe. Harry pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié pour lui, à son parcourt depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, à ce qui l'attendait. Il restât là un long moment.

Soudain, il sentit une main lui caresser la joue. Il tournât la tête, trop dans ses pensées pour sortir sa baguette. Ginny se tenait derrière lui, l'air grave, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main. Elle lui sourit.

Papa, Maman,, murmura-t-il, je souhaiterais vous présenter Ginny, la femme que j'aime.

Elle s'avança et déposa simplement le bouquet sur la tombe. Puis elle prit la main de son compagnon. Un léger souffle les entoura.

Si je venais à mourir Harry, je souhaiterais être enterré dans le jardin de mes parents. Avec un if planté sur ma tombe. Ne dis rien, c'est juste que ça me vient à l'esprit je ne souhaite pas te laisser seul aux mains de mon frangin et de sa compagne – enfin, future compagne. Je pense que toi aussi tu as remarqué leur attitude, dit elle en souriant. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi galant et attentionné envers quelqu'un rit-elle. Harry, promet-moi, reprit-elle sérieusement, que si je venais à mourir, tu ne passerais pas ta vie avec mon souvenir, que tu laisserais une autre femme t'aimer et prendre soin de toi. Je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur.

Euh… d'accord, répondit son compagnon, pris au dépourvu. Mais c'est aussi valable pour toi. D'accord ?

Oui.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le cimetière, main dans la main.

Tu crois qu'ils mettront encore longtemps avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments ? demanda la jeune femme.

Euh… je n'en sais rien, mais connaissant Ron, ça risque, répondit-il, juste avant de capturer les lèvres de Ginny pour un tendre baiser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient rentrés. Hermione et Ron avaient préparé un très bon repas, sans doute pour essayer de dissiper la mauvaise humeur qui régnait lorsqu'Harry avait quitté la maison. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, riant de tout et de rien. Le mauvais moment était passé.

Après avoir – magiquement – fait la vaisselle, ils descendirent dans la salle d'entraînement. Ron s'entraîna à faire des passes avec une armure qu'il avait ensorcelée pour s'entrainer et à qui il avait donné pour consigne de l'attaquer, sans le blesser gravement. Hermione était plongé dans un livre sur les runes elle souhaitait fournir une protection aux hypogriffes pour leurs prochaines sorties. Ginny lisait le livre de Mme Pomfresh sur la guérison des plaies magique. Enfin, Harry se concentrait sur sa transformation en hibou. Jusque là, il avait réussi à faire apparaître des plumes sur l'ensemble de son corps et à transformer ses oreilles. Mais ses bras refusaient de se transformer en aile. Dans le livre de McGonagall, il avait lu que les métamorphoses en oiseau était très rare, demandant un pouvoir plus grand encore que pour les autres animagi. Il imaginait des scènes de la vie de son animal et essayait de se représenter les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Soudain, il se sentit rapetisser ses bras lui firent très mal et quelque chose sembla sortir du bas de son dos. Son nez et ses lèvres s'unirent. Il voulut crier, mais seul un hululement sortit de son bec.

Tu as réussi Harry !

Bravo ! C'est formidable !

McGonagall serait fière de toi !

Pour toute réponse, Harry hulula. Il était heureux lui aussi, mais se demandait comment il devait faire pour retrouver sa forme humaine. Bah, pensa-t-il, je verrai cela plus tard, découvrons d'abord un petit peu ce corps. Il essaya d'avancer une patte, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber, le bec en avant, sans pouvoir amortir sa chute avec ses mains, transformées en ailes. Ginny se pencha et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pattes. Il hulula pour la remercier, puis changea de tactique et sautilla. Ca, ça marche, pensa-t-il. Ses amis continuaient de le regarder, espérant qu'il allait essayer de voler. Ce qu'il tenta. Mais sans succès. Tout juste arrivait-il à planer sur quelques dizaines de centimètres lorsqu'il faisait de grands sauts. Les muscles de mes ailes sont trop faibles, se dit-il pour lui même. Au bout d'une demi-heure, exténué, il s'arrêta. Hermione, Ron et sa sœur le regardait toujours. Il se concentra alors simplement sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine et retrouva aussitôt son bon vieux lui.

Waouh, c'était chouette, souffla Harry.

C'est le cas de le dire, mon pote !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Harry était tout courbatu et rire lui faisait mal à tous les muscles du ventre. Cependant, il était trop heureux d'être là, à rire avec ses amis pour s'arrêter.

Plus tard, il prévint Hermione qu'il avait de nouveau ressentit un souffle de vent les entourer. Hermione le regarda, réfléchissant, mais ne dit rien.

Deux soirs plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le jardin. La montre d'Hermione affichait vingt et une heures. Elle s'approcha d'Alawa et fit les mêmes gestes que lorsqu'ils avaient demandé quelques jours plus tôt aux hypogriffes de rester avec eux. Elle expliqua ainsi à la femelle où ils allaient et ce qu'elle allait leur faire pour les protéger d'éventuels sorts ils ne craignaient pas d'être attaqué, mais cela servirait pour d'autres fois sinon. Ron n'emportait pas Excallibur, elle lui aurait été inutile.

Hermione s'approcha du flan d'Alawa et avec sa baguette dans la main droite, la main gauche sur le col de la femelle, elle traça une formule compliquée qui se mit à briller. Une enveloppe translucide s'étendit tout autour de l'animal, jusqu'au bout des ailes. La jeune femme sembla satisfaite et réitéra l'opération deux fois avec Raziel et Argos. Puis, elle se retourna vers ses trois amis qui l'avaient observée, fascinés. Sans ajouter aucune parole, elle grimpa sur Alawa et leur dit :

Alors, vous avez oubliez comment monter ?

Ils enfourchèrent leur montures tous les trois, Raziel pour Ron et Argos pour Harry et Ginny.

Dis-moi Hermione, c'est ça qu'on vous apprend en cours de rune ?

Non, pas vraiment. On ne voit que le côté théorique, les runes étant considérées comme une partie faible de la magie. Presque plus personne ne croit à la force des symboles. À tort.

Tu veux dire, lui demanda Harry, que tu n'avais jamais vraiment tracé de rune jusqu'à maintenant ?

Jusqu'à il ya cinq jours, non, avoua-telle en rougissant.

Tu sais ce qui m'étonne le plus chez elle ? demanda Ron, l'air très sérieux à son ami.

Quelle en sache autant ?

Non, qu'on soit toujours surpris par ses capacités. Depuis le temps, on aurait du s'y habituer, répondit-il en riant. Sur ce, Raziel se cabra, lança un cri et commença à galoper. Arrivé au bout du jardin, il ouvrit ses grandes ailes et s'éleva rapidement en deux coups d'ailes vers l'est, suivit de près par Alawa à droite et Argos à gauche.

Leur vol se passa sans problème. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Privet Drive environ deux heures plus tard. Hermione avait demandé si les moldus ne risquaient pas de voir les hypogriffes, mais Ron lui répondit qu'ils ne pourraient les voir que si les créatures magiques souhaitaient se laisser voir par les humains ce qui expliquait pourquoi les moldus ne parlaient jamais de ces créatures. Ils atterrirent donc dans le square, fermé à cette heure-là au public.

Bon, surtout, vous me laissez faire. Je vais prétexter des affaires que je souhaite reprendre et on repart. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder ici. Ils sonnèrent.

Les secondes passèrent. Enfin, une ombre apparut au travers de la porte en verre. Vernon leur ouvrit la porte. Il semblait surpris de le voir.

Bonjour mon oncle. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je ne compte pas venir passer mes vacances ici. Je veux juste récupérer quelques affaires qui m'appartiennent et vous ne me reverrez plus… jamais, acheva-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta les escaliers. Ses amis étaient entrés dans le salon. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais au même moment, une puissante odeur lui saisit le nez. Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers la chambre de Dudley d'où semblait venir l'odeur désagréable. Il poussa la porte, une alarme commençant déjà à résonner dans son esprit.

Ce qu'il vit alors le figea : sa tante et son cousin étaient étendus par terre, les yeux ouverts, le regard rempli de terreur, la peau blanche comme la mort. Harry resta pétrifié ainsi deux secondes. Revenant soudain à la réalité, il descendit les escaliers en courant, sans même prendre le temps de saisir sa baguette et courut vers le salon où étaient entrés ses amis et son oncle.

C'EST UN PIÈGE ! ATTENTION !

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Harry ne l'oublierait jamais. Son oncle, à l'autre bout de la pièce sembla pris d'une soudaine fureur il saisit rapidement une dague dans sa poche arrière et la lança droit sur Harry qui, sans baguette, coincé entre la porte et un meuble ne pouvait rien faire. Hermione hurla, Ron cria, et, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry, Ginny se jeta devant Harry, sans rien dire. Il vit, impuissant, la dague foncer vers Ginny.

NOOOOOON !

Mais la dague poursuivi sa trajectoire et vint heurter Ginny en plein ventre. Elle s'effondra.

NOOOOOOOOOON !

Mais son oncle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Une autre dague dans la main, il la lança sur Hermione. Ron et elle même n'avait pas eu non plus le temps de dégainer leur baguette magique. Ron sauta devant Hermione.

Harry sentit une chaîne se rompre en lui. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité. Il assistait, impuissant, au meurtre de Ginny et de ses amis.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, il le fit presque sans s'en apercevoir. Le temps sembla se distorsioner. Une tempête de vent entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre située au fond du couloir dans le dos de Harry qui voyait la dague foncer au ralentit vers Ron, sautant afin de protéger Hermione. Un cyclone de vent encercla alors Ron et Hermione. La lame heurta de plein fouet le mur de vent tourna autour d'Hermione, Ron étant maintenant à terre, et reparti en sens inverse droit sur Vernon dans lequel elle se ficha en plein cœur. Il s'effondra.

GINNY ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien.

Mais la jeune femme, horriblement pâle, se contenta de sourire à Harry qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Harry. Je te devais bien ça.

Non ! Arrête ! Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Nous allons te soigner.

C'est inutile, murmura-t-elle faiblement. La lame était empoisonnée. Harry, jure-moi… de respecter … la promesse que tu m'as … faite… au … cimetière.

Oui, je te le promets.

Harry, embrasse-moi, murmura la jeune femme.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, déversant tout son amour dans ce dernier baiser. Il sentit les battements de cœur de Ginny s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux s'étaient à jamais fermés.


	6. L'enterrement

6. L'Enterrement 

Harry resta plusieurs secondes, contemplant les yeux embués de larmes, la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qui l'avait aimé.

Ginny, Ginny, ce n'est pas possible tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas être … morte.

Mais le corps sans vie de la jeune femme demeura silencieux.

Hermione et Ron, tous les deux les larmes aux yeux s'approchèrent. Hermione tomba à genoux, le visage dans les mains.

C'est… de … ma…faute, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Non, 'Mione.

Un silence brisé seulement par les sanglots des trois jeunes sorciers s'ensuivit.

On ne peut pas rester là, c'est dangereux, les mangemorts risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il faut y aller, dit Ron en sortant sa baguette de sa poche où elle ne lui avait été d'aucun secours.

Mais personne ne bougea.

Harry, prends Ginny dans les bras. Nous devons rejoindre les hypogriffes au plus vite. Je passe devant, Hermione, ferme la marche. Et prend ta baguette.

Ils obéirent, agissant par automatisme. Harry saisit doucement le corps de la défunte et se leva. Ron alla ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent. Sans échanger aucune parole.

Mais arriver au bout de la rue, six mangemorts leurs firent face.

_Protego_ hurla Ron. Mais il ne put résister longtemps à la puissance de feu des six hommes. Il tomba à genoux, heurté de plein fouet par un double stupéfix.

Hermione, couvre-nous, cria-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Mais Hermione, en état de choc, ne sut réagir assez vite. Un sort la projeta à terre. De nouveau, Harry retrouva son cauchemar intime. Son ami à terre, Hermione blessée, peut-être morte, lui avec Ginny dans les bras, ne pouvant saisir sa baguette et des sorts noirs qui fusaient vers lui.

Une puissante colère l'envahit. N'y aurait-il donc jamais de fin à cette boucherie ?

Un vent puissant se mit à souffler, entourant les trois sorciers, deux à terre dont l'une peut-être gravement touchée et Harry tenant toujours le corps inerte de celle qui avait été la benjamine Weasley. Les sorts qui lui étaient destinés rebondissaient sur le mur de vent sans effet aucun sur Harry l'un des mangemorts, touché par le sort de mort qu'il avait lui-même envoyé s'effondra. Les cinq autres mangemorts étaient à présent occupés à essayer de ne pas reculer sous l'action du vent. Mais ils ne purent résister davantage lorsque l'intensité du souffle devint telle que les voitures commencèrent à faire des tonneaux et que les poteaux plièrent. Ils furent violemment projetés contre le mur et perdirent connaissance. Harry, exténué par la puissance développée sentit ses forces le quitter. Mais il ne perdit pas connaissance. Il déposa le corps de Ginny et rampa jusqu'à Ron qu'il réanima. S'approchant d'Hermione, il eu un haut le cœur en voyant le sang qui s'échappait d'une blessure à la jambe gauche.

Hermione… Hermione. Par pitié, réponds-moi.

La jeune femme sembla revenir à elle.

Dans … mon sac, Harry. Prends… la fiole… de la poche avant.

Ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha de son amie et l'aida à boire. L'hémorragie s'arrêta. La plaie n'était cependant pas belle du tout. Mais pour le moment, ça suffirait

Je vais chercher les hypos, souffla Ron. Lentement mais sûrement, il se releva et disparut dans le square. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivit des trois animaux. Ron aida Harry à monter sur Argos avant de l'aider à mettre le corps de sa sœur devant Harry. Il aida ensuite Hermione, pâle et le regard vide, grimaçant sous la douleur, à monter sur Alawa. Enfin, il s'apprêta à monter sur Raziel. Mais au même moment, l'un des mangemorts se réveilla.

_Decapsulus_ lança-t-il sur Ron. Mais Raziel se cabra et prit le sort en plein torse. L'enveloppe invoquée à Godric's Hollow par Hermione brilla avant de disparaître et de renvoyer le sort sur son expéditeur dont la tête vola, tranchée par une lame invisible.

_Oubliette, Oubliette, Oubliette, Oubliette, _cria Ron sur chacun des Mangemorts encore entier.

Ils étaient tellement exténués que le mort sanglante du mangemort n'avait pas réussi à les affecter plus.

Raziel s'approcha de son cavalier et se baissa afin qu'il put monter sans trop de difficultés. Dans un silence lourd, les trois montures et leurs cavaliers s'envolèrent dans l'obscurité qui rapidement les cacha de tous regards.

Ils ne prirent pas la direction de Godric's Hollow. Ils prirent la direction opposée, vers l'est et le Norfolk. Enfin, le Terrier apparut. Il était trois heures du matin. Les hypogriffes descendirent sans bruit vers le jardin où ils s'arrêtèrent, à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Ron descendit, aida Hermione puis Harry, qui ne lâchait pas le corps de la jeune femme, à descendre à leur tour.

On ne peut pas les réveiller maintenant, souffla Ron. Allons derrière le forcicia et attendons demain.

Ils se traînèrent jusque là et s'affalèrent à même l'herbe, plongeant dans un sommeil chargé de cris et de morts.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il ne comprit pas d'abord ce qu'il faisait couché dans l'herbe à un endroit inconnu. Puis il reconnu le Terrier et tous les évènements de la nuit le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Son regard alla buter sur le corps à présent figé de celle qu'il avait aimé. Il sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues. Ron se réveilla à son tour et vint le prendre dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi. Ils demeurèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Ensuite, Ron alla réveiller doucement Hermione. Celle-ci émergea rapidement du sommeil. Son visage portait toujours un masque d'horreur et de peine.

Harry se leva et alla vers le corps de Ginny. Ron se leva. Hermione dut attendre que Ron la soutienne pour arriver à tenir sur ses jambes.

Il était dix heures. Les prochaines minutes allaient être très douloureuses. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la maison, constituée d'un cadre de bois et d'une glace en verre, au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir Molly qui préparait à manger. Elle se tourna. Sur son visage, la surprise laissa la place à un bref sourire avant de laisser apparaître la douleur et la souffrance lorsqu'elle vit un corps inanimé dans les bras d'Harry. Au moment où elle reconnu Ginny, Molly poussa un hurlement à fendre le cœur d'un vampire. Elle se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et courut vers les trois sorciers.

- NOOOON ! Ginny ! Mon enfant ! Ma fille ! NOOOON ! Elle tomba à genoux devant le corps de sa fille que le jeune Potter avait délicatement posé par terre.

Arthur déboula, la baguette dans la main, mais à la vue de la tête pâle de la fille et de Molly agenouillé devant le corps, il devint lui aussi blanc comme neige, même ses tâches de rousseur avait disparue. Il s'approcha doucement, son visage exprimant une tristesse sans commune mesure, ses yeux n'avait plus cet éclat malicieux et il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ma…petite…fille. 

Les jumeaux arrivèrent. Pour la première fois, Harry les vit sans sourire. Ils s'immobilisèrent. Regardèrent le corps de leur sœur, la dague enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de la benjamine, là où aurait du prendre vie ses enfants. Mais surtout, l'absence d'expression sur son doux visage, fait pour sourire.

Hermione, jusque là soutenue par son ami, perdit connaissance. Paniquant, Ron la prit dans ses bras et entra dans la maison. Les autres le suivirent, non sans encadré Harry qui portait dans ses bras celle qui l'avait aimé. Il la posa sur le fauteuil du salon et fit apparaître un drap blanc qu'il posa sur le corps après avoir embrassé son front désormais froid.

Ron avait posé Hermione sur la table de la salle à manger.

Je vais chercher Pomfresh, dit Harry, saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité. Je transplane à Pré-au-Lard. Je serai de retour dans une heure. Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa-t-il devant l'air interdit de Ron, Hermione à besoin d'aide, j'ai la cape et la carte du maraudeur. Occupez-vous d'elle du mieux que vous pouvez. Il disparut dans un crac sonore après être sorti de la maison.

Molly releva la robe d'Hermione, examina la plaie qui s'était remis à saigner.

Ron, va me chercher la trousse de secours dans le placard de la cuisine.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Harry et l'infirmière revinrent. Celle-ci examina la plaie d'Hermione qui s'était mise à délirer dans un état semi-conscient

Ma faute… mon idée… Ginny… pardonne-moi…

L'infirmière donna des ordres, demanda des pansements en même temps qu'elle agitait sa baguette au dessus de la plaie.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione était tirée d'affaire. Heureusement pour elle, le sort jeté n'avait fait que l'effleurer et n'était pas vicieux. Cependant, elle devrait se reposer pendant au moins cinq jours.

Merci beaucoup, sans vous, elle aurait pu… mais Molly ne termina pas se phrase, tellement l'issue imaginée se rapprochait de celle de sa fille.

Ce n'est rien. Tenez, donnez-lui cela trois fois par jour pendant quatre jour. Et surtout, repos absolu.

Le Terrier demeurât atrocement calme toute la journée. Le lendemain aurait lieu l'enterrement de la benjamine. Molly et Arthur était effondré et c'étaient les jumeaux, Ron et Harry qui prirent les choses en main. La nuit, pendant la veillée funèbre, Harry raconta dans quelles circonstances Ginny était morte, qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais je croyais que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne pouvait s'en prendre à ta tante et …

à mon cousin, certes. Mais à mon oncle, rien ne l'en n'empêchait, compléta Harry qui avait réfléchit à la question toute la journée.  
Ma tante et son fils étaient directement liés à ma mère par le sang, mais pas mon oncle. Ils ont du le soumettre à l'_Imperium_ et c'est mon oncle qui a tué lui-même sa femme et son fils termina Harry. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour ressentir de la peine pour sa famille d'accueil, mais la façon dont ils étaient morts était abominable. Obliger un père à tuer sa femme et son fils était proprement machiavélique. Seul le diable pouvait faire une telle chose. Ou Lord Voldemort. Harry mit deux nouvelles bougies de part et d'autre de la tête de Ginny, les autres ayant finie de brûler.

Le reste de la nuit passa sans autres parole.

L'enterrement fut déchirant. La pluie et les nuages sombres reflétaient fidèlement l'état des choses. Hermione avait tenu à assister à l'enterrement. Elle n'était que le fantôme d'elle-même. Elle ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir entraîné ses amis dans cette funeste aventure. Pour elle, l'unique fautive était elle-même.

Dire que Molly et Arthur était bouleversé aurait été bien faible. Ils étaient effondrés. Enterrer son enfant, existait-t-il pire cauchemar pour un parent ?

Avant que le couvercle ne soit fermé, Harry s'approcha du cercueil. Il s'accroupi.

Je te promets Ginny que tu ne seras pas morte pour rien. Je veille sur ton frère et tiendrai notre promesse. Je t'aime.  
Sur ce, il extirpa doucement la dague du ventre de Ginny.

Je jure que plus jamais je ne me laisserai surprendre. Cette dague, je la garderai toujours sur moi afin de m'en rappeler toujours. Ce sera ta protection.

Moi aussi, repris, je ne me laisserai plus jamais surprendre.

De même.

Le tonnerre tonna.

Après la cérémonie, Harry, Ron et Hermione plantèrent l'if souhaité par Ginny sous une pluie battante. Suivirent deux minutes de silence. Puis, Harry, se tournant vers Hermione et Ron afin de former un triangle au dessus de la terre fraichement retournée tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il la dressa devant lui, suivi de ses deux amis pour former un cône avec leur baguette. Un puissant vent les enveloppa.

Moi, Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, je jure solennellement sur ma vie de vouer ma vie à combattre Lord Voldemort afin que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Je défendrai mes amis, et mettrai fin à son règne de terreur afin que nos enfants ne vive pas sous le joue d'un tyran et d'une idéologie inspirant la haine et la souffrance.

Moi, Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley et Molly Surope, je jure solennellement sur ma vie de vouer ma vie à combattre Lord Voldemort afin que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Je défendrai mes amis, et mettrai fin à son règne de terreur afin que nos enfants ne vive pas sous le joue d'un tyran et d'une idéologie inspirant la haine et la souffrance.

Moi, Hermione Granger, fille de Jonanthan Granger et Judith Faber, je jure solennellement sur ma vie de vouer ma vie à combattre Lord Voldemort afin que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Je défendrai mes amis, et mettrai fin à son règne de terreur afin que nos enfants ne vive pas sous le joue d'un tyran et d'une idéologie inspirant la haine et la souffrance.

À ce moment, un éclair d'une clarté éblouissante et d'une puissance titanesque s'abattit les trois baguettes levées, suivit d'un deuxième qui frappa devant la pierre blanche. Un pont d'éclair se forma entre la pointe des trois baguettes et la pierre blanche. Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit et alla mourir au loin, répercuté par les collines. Un bulle dorée enveloppait les trois amis, leurs baguettes toujours dressées.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, puis brisèrent simultanément le cône. La bulle s'évapora.

Rentrons, dit Ron.

Hermione au milieu, soutenue par les deux garçons, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison sous une pluie battante tandis qu'un arc-en-ciel apparaissait dans le ciel, prenant sa source sur à la pierre blanche.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Départ

Hermione se remettait rapidement de sa blessure, mais était très choquée. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était sa faute, loin de là. C'était ainsi. Même s'il le cachait bien, lui aussi était choqué. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir toutes les personnes qu'il aimait tomber pour lui.

Un soir, où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Harry décida de retenter sa métamorphose. Il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, marcha sur la pointe des pieds et fit particulièrement attention à là où il les mettait, certaines marches de l'escalier grinçant. Ca aurait été plus facile sous sa forme animagus. Il passa la cuisine et sortit sur la terrasse. Une table était posée devant lui sur le sol dallé. Il la contourna et alla s'asseoir sur une petite table ronde en pierre sous le pommier de l'entrée. Arthur Weasley avait protégé sa maison du sort de Fidelitas. Il pouvait donc utiliser sa baguette sans danger, il s'en était assuré auprès d'Arthur.

Il se concentra fortement sur les sensations qu'il avait eut sous sa forme animal et se retrouva plus rapidement que la fois précédente sur ses deux courtes pattes muni de respectables serres. Il voulut rire de plaisir, mais ce fut un hululement qui sortit à la place. Tout heureux, il avait l'impression de moins ressentir la peine que sous sa forme humaine.

Comme la fois précédente, il fit plusieurs exercices afin de se muscler les ailes. Il parvint à faire quelques grands sauts, mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir longtemps, ni à trouver les gestes nécessaires pour avancer sans se pousser avec les pattes. Fourbu, il reprit deux heures plus tard sa forme humaine et s'endormit cette fois-ci sans peine, les avants bras douloureux.

Nous passerons voir Tante Muriel dimanche, déclara Molly.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Même Hermione semblait peu rassuré à cette perspective, tellement son ami en avait vanté les qualités… inhospitalières. Harry se décida à prendre la parole. Malgré tous les efforts de la mère de son ami pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, ils étaient convenus de repartir du Terrier le plus tôt possible. En l'occurrence, samedi ferait très bien l'affaire semblait-il.

Euh, Madame Weasley ?

Appelles-moi Molly, veux-tu Harry.

Nous euh… avions pensé repartir samedi et…

Et tu peux me dire où vous irez ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, une lueur de défi dans le regard. De peur aussi peut-être.

Nous … euh … pouvons pas vous le dire.

Ah oui ! Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Non.

La défiance qu'Harry avait mise dans sa phrase sembla laisser Molly perplexe. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sembla soudain fatiguée et dix plus vieille. Son visage exprimait de la souffrance.

Harry, vous n'êtes encore que des enfants. Ce n'est pas un jeu et …

JE SAIS ! hurlait Harry qui sentait soudain l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Il ne supportait plus d'être pris pour un enfant. Combien d'adultes avaient déjà affronté un basilic ? Lord Voldemort ? Assisté à sa renaissance et un meurtre de sang-froid. Combien d'entre eux avait vu leur parrain mourir et leur mentor assassiné du haut d'une tour ? Avaient affronté des Inferis ? Sans doute aucun à son âge.

Mme Weasley, répondit Harry d'une voix grave et sans élever le ton je suis tout à fait conscient que nous sommes jeunes, mais de deux choses l'une : nous avons tous vécu plus que la plupart des sorciers adultes et Ron est majeur il décidera ce qu'il souhaitera. En ce qui concerne Hermione et moi-même, Hermione est également majeure et mon parrain est décédé il y a une semaine. Je n'ajouterai pas que j'ai déjà affronté cinq fois Voldemort.

Si Molly avait semblé outrée par le ton et les phrases d'Harry, qui ne lui avait encore jamais vu cette expression sur le visage, le nom du mage noir la fit pâlir. Elle le regarda un moment. Puis son fils qui refusa de baisser ses yeux devant sa mère. Enfin, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Hermione. Arthur, alerté par les éclats de voix était venu rejoindre sa femme.

Vous risquez … tellement. Avez-vous seulement pensé à ce que … ce qui se passerait si vous étiez blessés ? Molly sembla être prise de folie  
UN SEUL EXEMPLE NE VOUS SUFFIT-IL PAS ? AVEZ-VOUS OUBLIEZ… CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER ?

Non.  
Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Elle était blanche. Cependant sa voix était presque dénuée de tremblement.  
Ginny n'est pas le premier exemple. Aucun de nous ne pourra jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé. Elle regarda Harry avant de continuer.  
Et laisser tout tomber ne serait pas une manière de remercier Ginny pour de qu'elle a fait.

Mais laisser faire les adultes !

Lesquels ? demanda Harry qui commençait à furieusement ressentir l'envie de crier. Ceux qui se terrent et plient l'échine ? Ou bien l'Ordre, qui regarde paisiblement Voldemort prendre le pouvoir ?

L'Ordre s'occupe pour l'instant de protéger les moldus lors d'attaques… Molly lui sourit. Harry n'était pas heureux de voir Arthur se ranger du côté de sa femme. S'ils n'avaient pas son soutien, le départ risquait d'être houleux. Extrêmement houleux.  
Cependant, reprit Arthur, je reconnais que ce sont plus des initiatives personnelles qu'une action coordonnée.  
Cette fois, c'étaient de véritables lances roquettes que Molly avait dans les yeux.

Ron, dit sa mère qui semblait abattre sa dernière carte, que feras-tu s'il arrive quoique ce soit à … elle sembla hésiter à continuer, mais son regard alla à Hermione. Aurait-elle deviné que son fils ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione ?  
Et toi Harry, ne trouves-tu pas que ce n'est pas la place d'une fille ?  
Ron était devenu rouge pivoine. Harry trouvait l'argument tellement … désuet, et totalement inadapté lorsqu'on savait de quoi Hermione était capable.

Je suis totalement capable d'accomplir ce qu'aucun homme peut faire avec une baguette, s'énerva Hermione. Molly venait de toucher à un point sensible de la sorcière. Et Ron s'occupe très bien de moi, merci de vous en inquiétez. Lors de l'attaque, il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Si Harry n'avait pas … dévié la dague, il m'aurait sauvé la vie, acheva Hermione, qui sembla se rendre compte qu'Harry n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette lors de l'attaque. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aborder ce sujet avec lui le plus tôt possible. Elle évita toutefois de s'appesantir sur le fait que sans Harry, ce n'était pas un corps qu'ils auraient ramené, mais probablement deux.

Molly ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser avoir raison.

Molly, ils sont majeurs ou presque. Laisse-les décider. De toute façon, ils partiront si nous les-en empêchons. Nous aurions fait pareil. Ca ne sert à rien de me regarder ainsi, tu sais parfaitement au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Et si nous les en empêchons, je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle ils nous tiendraient de temps en temps au courant de leur… état, dit-il en regardant plus que significativement les trois sorciers.

Si tu prends leur défense, alors j'imagine que je n'ai plus rien à dire, s'écria Molly en sortant furieuse de la cuisine.

Les trois amis soufflèrent de soulagement.

Ron, je souhaiterais te dire deux mots… en privé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse Hermione et Harry.

Je vais prendre l'air, dit Harry.

Je viens avec toi.

Ils sortirent. Comme la veille au soir, il s'assit sur la table de pierre.

Tu as réessayé de te métamorphoser, demanda la jeune femme alors que le silence s'était établi dehors.

Oui

Et… tu as réussi à te transformer sans trop de difficultés ?

Moins que la première fois. Mais voler me pose … quelques problèmes. Et toi. Où en es-tu ?

Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis… qu'on est parti, acheva-t-elle, prise de nouveau de remords au souvenir de la mort de Ginny.

'Mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais le silence qui suivit lui laissa clairement comprendre qu'Hermione se sentait entièrement coupable de ce qui venait de se passer cinq jours auparavant.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Notre faute, et elle est partagée, c'est de ne pas avoir fait attention et de nous être laissé surprendre. Tu es autant responsable de sa mort que je suis responsable de la mort de Cédric et Sirius. Je sais ce que l'on ressent. Ecoute, si tu veux qu'on en reparle, je serai toujours disponible. D'accord ?

D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Réessaye de te métamorphoser quand tu seras plus en forme. Je crois que ça te soulagera. Ca permet d'évacuer pas mal de stress.

C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour sortir de la maison, rouge carmin.

De quoi voulait-il te parler, demanda Hermione.

De… rien. C'est sans importance, répondit le sorcier en évitant le regard de son amie.  
On part demain ? demanda-t-il pour combler le silence qui s'installait.

Oui.

Où allons-nous ?

Nous retournons à Godric's Hollow. Nous devons de toute manière y récupérer des affaires. Mais d'abord, je souhaiterais savoir où en est la communauté magique. Je demanderai ce soir à ton père. Nos plans futurs en dépendent. S'il y a assez de sorciers qui sont prêts à se battre, nous pourrons nous organiser ensemble. Mais je crains que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans heurt notable, mais la tension était palpable. Au repas, Harry appris que le gouvernement était désormais totalement à la botte du mage noir et que trop peu de sorciers osaient ne serait-ce qu'approuver les critiques les plus modérées, craignant trop pour leur sécurité personnelle et leur famille. Calcul stupide pensa Harry, car les nés-moldus allaient forcément être persécutés. La technique de l'autruche n'était jamais une solution, dit-il à haute voix, mais il dut reconnaître que c'était la plus facile. Tout le monde n'avait pas le courage de se faire une raison lui dit son amie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'avait fait cet imbécile de Fudge, aidant à son insu Voldemort en refusant d'agir. Et on leur reprochait leur trop jeune âge. Alors qu'eux-mêmes n'osaient pas regarder le danger en face.

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir profiter de l'obscurité. Harry dut employer la manière forte pour réveiller son ami pour qui il était inconcevable de se lever à trois heures du matin. Il alla dans la salle de bain, rempli un verre d'eau et fit tomber l'eau goutte après goutte sur le visage de Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille totalement (essayez, c'est encore plus horrible que le verre d'eau d'un coup). Le roux lui envoya un oreiller bien sentit, mais Harry l'évita avant de descendre dans la cuisine où l'attendait Hermione. À sa surprise, Molly et Arthur étaient également levés.

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir ? interrogea Arthur amusé de l'expression d'Harry.

Nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller.

Et bien on dirait que c'est raté.

Ron émergea dans la cuisine, l'air encore endormi.

Toi, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Molly les sermonna pendant un quart d'heure avec des recommandations inutiles, d'être prudent, de faire attention… bref, tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire. Arthur se contenta de les serrer tous dans ses bras et leur demandant d'essayer de donner de leurs nouvelles le plus souvent possible, ce qui serait très probablement assez dur. Il échangea un regard avec Ron qui sembla très bien comprendre le message car il acquiesçât. Ils enfourchèrent les hypogriffes et s'envolèrent, non sans faire signe aux deux parents.


	8. 8 Nouveau départ

8. Nouveau départ

Il arrivèrent à huit heures à Godric's Hollow. La maison semblait horriblement vide sans Ginny. Son absence se faisait cruellement sentir. Devant l'abattement de ses deux amis, Ron les obligea à descendre s'entraîner dans la pièce secrète. Il se précipita soudain dans la salle.

Qu'y a-t-il Ron ?

Excalibur, répondit laconiquement le roux.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle n'est plus là ? s'alarma Hermione.

Non, non, c'est juste, répondit Ron en revenant vers eux l'épée à la main et tout souriant, qu'elle me manquait.

N'importe quoi, murmura Hermione.

Non, non, je t'assure. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait.  
En effet, il avait l'impression de sentir l'épée lui parler, vibrer. C'était grisant. Avec Excalibur dans les mains, il avait l'impression d'être plus puissant. Il se promit de ne plus se séparer d'elle, sentant poindre une possessivité en lui.  
On a des fourreaux ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry l'air absent.

Des petits pains.

… ?

Mais non pour ranger Excalibur, répondit Ron devant l'air surpris d'Harry. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas habitué à ce renversement de rôle : Hermione incertaine pour toutes ses décisions, Harry dans les nuages et lui à devoir les guider.

Harry se dirigea vers le mur où étaient accroché les armes. Il sortit la dague qu'il avait retirée du corps de Ginny. Elle avait un manche bleu océan avec deux traînés orange de chaque côté. La lame, fine et très tranchante, semblait être en argent. Il lui choisit un fourreau qu'il attacha à son bras droit de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse être vue sous sa manche, mais facilement accessible. Il attacha ensuite à son bras gauche un étui en cuir qui lui permettrait de dégainer rapidement sa baguette en cas de besoin Il alla ensuite en face d'un des cibles et s'entraîna devant un Ron médusé à lancer la dague sur la cible placée dix mètres devant lui. Mais c'était toujours le manche qui heurtait la cible.

Si tu veux que la lame entre dans la cible, va falloir que tu tiennes la dague par la lame au moment de la lancer.

Harry corrigea sa manière de lancer. Ron vint se placer à ses côtés après avoir choisi lui même une des dagues accrochée au mur et lui montra comment faire. Au bout de deux heures, Harry touchait le centre la plupart du temps, ce qui surpris Ron. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry y arriverait si vite.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'entrainait à sa transformation en loup. Pour le moment, elle n'arrivait qu'à prendre la forme d'un être mi loup - mi femme.

Si un jour tu veux gagner beaucoup de bonbons 'Mione, prends cette apparence et sonne aux portes le jour d'halloween.

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais seul un grognement pas très rassurant lui répondit.

Puisque Monsieur Ronald Weasley semble si sûr de lui, qu'il nous montre de quoi il est capable, lui dit Hermione une fois sa forme humaine retrouvée.

Euh… je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire quelques passes avec Excalibur, éluda son ami en s'éloignant rapidement vers une des armures qu'il ensorcela aussitôt.

Harry, tu peux m'aider. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'empêche de finir de me transformer totalement en louve.

As-tu essayé de te représenter les impressions que tu auras en louve ? Imagine-toi dans des situations caractéristiques. En train de suivre une piste, de courir dans les bois, de chasser ou de dormir en boule dans un terrier.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Mais rien de tout cela ne figure dans le livre de McGonagall.

Je sais, mais c'est comme cela que j'y suis arrivé. Regarde.  
Il se concentra sur l'émotion que c'était d'entendre les moindres bruits dans l'herbe, de voir la nuit comme en plein jour, de sautiller sur ses courtes pattes munies de redoutables serres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était transformé en hiboux grand-duc.

Bon, je vais essayer. Mais je ne sais pas si je réussirai…

'Mione, dit doucement Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu douter de tes capacités ? Pourquoi doutes-tu autant ?

…

'Mione ?

C'est juste que… commença-t-elle, mais des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, je … je n'ai plus aucune confiance en moi depuis… depuis que Ginny est… morte.

Harry ne dit rien mais la prit dans ses bras. Cependant, il remarqua rapidement le regard contrarié que lui lançait Ron. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ne comprendrait-il donc jamais que son amour pour Hermione était de ceux que l'on ressent pour une sœur ? Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il la laissa entre ses bras. Ce fut à son tour de ressentir un pincement au cœur en les voyant réunis, comme un couple qu'ils n'étaient pas encore, Ron berçant Hermione doucement. À son tour, il sentit la tristesse s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression de porter malheur. Tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers mourraient : Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny… qui serait le suivant ?

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur sa métamorphose et redevint hiboux, plus rapidement à chaque fois. Sa peine se faisait moins forte sous cette apparence. Il reprit ses essais pour voler. Il voleta et sautilla maladroitement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Enfin, il crut comprendre le mouvement nécessaire pour pouvoir voler. Il devait faire comme s'il ramait dans l'air. Il ouvrit en grand ses deux puissantes ailes. Un coup d'aile, puis deux, trois, il se retrouva sur le bureau, tout heureux. De plaisir, il hulula. Ron et Hermione vinrent le féliciter. Il fit encore quelques très courts vols, voletant de perchoir en perchoir. Il voulut se poser sur un porte-bougies attaché au mur, mais celui-ci grinça et s'affaissa sous son poids.

À sa plus grande stupéfaction, un pan de la bibliothèque s'écarta, laissant entrevoir une cache. Reprenant sa forme humaine, il se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une tenue qui semblait presque volatile. Il la retira. La tenue était en bon état. Il y avait un mot avec

Qu'est ce qui est écrit ? Demanda Ron ?

« Brokelien ».

Et ça veut dire ?

Ron, le jour où tu prendras la peine de lire ne serait-ce que le plus petit bouquin d'histoire de la magie, je t'accorde un vœu.

Ron la regarda, l'air interdit, puis une lueur coquine passa dans son regard.

Brokelien est le terme breton pour la forêt de Brocéliande, soupira Hermione.

Je crois… que je connais cette tenue, souffla Harry. Je reviens de suite.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une photo en main.

Regardez, c'une une photo que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier.

Mais… commença Hermione, Harry, James est en train …

De faire tourner le vent autour de lui, je sais.

Harry, que s'est-il passé à Privet Drive. Tu n'avais pas ta baguette dans ta main. Comment as-tu détourné la dague ? demanda Hermione, le front plissé par la réflexion.

Et bien… commença Jarry, mais il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, quand Ginny est tombée, j'ai, comment dire, eu l'impression de me libérer de … chaines. Depuis, je ressens une sorte de …fluide frais qui s'écoule dans mes veines. Ca ne me fait rien, ajouta-t-il devant le regard alarmé d'Hermione. Mais depuis, je crois avoir développé une certaine euh… affinité avec le vent. C'est ce qui m'a permis de dévier la dague, mais aussi un sortilège de mort.

Tu crois que tu …pourrais réessayer de faire marcher tes…pouvoirs.

Pourquoi pas, mais que direz-vous d'aller dans le jardin profiter un petit peu du beau temps ?

Ils sortirent dans le jardin où les hypogriffes les rejoignirent.

Hermione, je dois te remercier pour ton sort runique. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Si Raziel ne s'était pas imposé entre le sort et moi, je ne serais plus là, dit doucement Ron en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Oh, de rien. Voulez-vous l'apprendre ?

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à le pratiquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait parfaitement il avait déjà prouvé son efficacité.

Pourquoi ne l'utiliserions-nous pas sur nous ? demanda Harry alors qu'il flattait l'encolure d'Argos.

Parce que ta magie interfèrerait avec et que le résultat pourrait être… inattendu dirons-nous, voir dangereux.

Oh, je vois.

En fait Ron, commença Hermione à l'adresse de son ami, je n'ai pas encore pu te remercier pour ton…geste lors de l'attaque. C'était très … galant, acheva la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle rougissait. 

Ron lui répondit, lui aussi rouge à son tour, mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il tentait de s'envelopper d'un voile de vent, mais y arrivait à peine. Comme si son pouvoir était bridé par autre chose.

Alors ? demanda Hermione, une fois ses roucoulements échangés avec Ron.

Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne comprends pas. Ca m'avait semblé tellement … naturel. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ma capacité se cache pour ainsi dire derrière autre chose.

Je vais voir dans la bibliothèque.

Ok, je reste travailler ma transformation en hibou. Puis se tournant vers Ron : tu me montres où tu en es ?

Mais le jeune sorcier n'avait presque pas travaillé sa métamorphose en lion. Il y aurait encore beaucoup de travail, pensa Harry. Lui arrivait à présent à s'élever de près de deux mètres au dessus du sol. Soudain, il sentit un courant l'aspirer vers le haut : un courant thermique. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'il volait sur un balai, mais était alors trop lourd pour pouvoir en sentir vraiment ses effets. À présent, il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Il sortit du thermique et plana, donnant quelques coups d'ailes, à présent suffisamment musclée, pour se maintenir à son altitude. Il parcourut tout le jardin et alla se poser sur une branche de la portion de forêt contenue dans le jardin. Ses sens étaient beaucoup plus développés : il entendait la moindre feuille qui bougeait. Son regard perçant lui permettait de voir des campagnols gambadant dans l'herbe qui lui parurent soudain appétissant. Il s'envola silencieusement et vint se poser à côté de Ron, où il reprit forme humaine.

-Wouah, ça fait du bien ! Ca vaut vraiment le coup Ron. Ecoute, si t'as des questions, n'hésites pas à les poser.

- Ok, ok. On va voir ce que fait notre rat de bibliothèque ? Ou plutôt notre louve ? éluda le roux.

- Premier arrivé ! Cria Harry. Il laissât Ron prendre de l'avance avant de se transformer en hibou et de le dépasser, de prendre un tournant à près de trois cents soixante degré pour entrer dans la maison et de fondre dans la bibliothèque par les escaliers. Il arriva dans le plus parfait silence au-dessus de son amie, survolant les rangées et finit par se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Finalement, son animagus avait beaucoup d'avantages, pensa-t-il.  
Quoi de neuf, demanda-t-il ?

Rien. Rien sur Brocéliande qui est un rapport avec tes capacités, ni sur la tunique.

T'as triché ! souffla Ron, hors d'haleine.

Je crois que si on veut en savoir plus, il va falloir prévoir un voyage à Brocéliande.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Chacun avait en mémoire les souvenirs pénibles et douloureux de leur dernière « sortie ».

Cette fois, nous serons préparés ! prononça Ron à haute voix. Allez, venez, il faut qu'on trouve une technique de combat pour se défendre et… attaquer si nécessaire ! Ils passèrent tous dans la salle d'entrainement et y restèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Enfin, Hermione réussit sa transformation en une magnifique louve blanche. Elle apprit également à Harry qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour se métamorphoser, son animagus faisant partie de lui. Il enregistra la précieuse information : il pourrait donc se métamorphoser lorsqu'il voudrait, sans attirer les mangemorts.


	9. 9 Le camp

9. Le camp

Le lendemain matin, le temps s'était couvert. Des nuages sombres parcouraient le ciel à toute allure. La pluie ne tombait pas encore, mais, aussi certain que Lavande Brown n'avait pas d'araignée de compagnie, il pleuvrait avant ce soir.

Les trois sorciers sortirent de la maison à dix heures, fins prêts. Habillés de capes de voyages, baguettes en poche ou plutôt au bras, leur permettant de la dégainer très rapidement au cas où, ils s'avancèrent vers les hypogriffes. Hermione portait dans sa cape son sac, réduit à la dimension d'une voiture miniature, avec dedans de quoi survivre pendant une traversée du Gobi, des potions diverses afin de se soigner si nécessaire, des livres et le tendon de centaure. Ron portait Excalibur dans le dos, lui évitant ainsi la gêne d'avoir le fourreau et l'épée sur son côté. Harry, quant à lui, se contentait d'être là. Son ouï et sa vision s'étaient développés depuis qu'il se métamorphosait régulièrement en hibou. Il entendait des bruits qu'il n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. Ils protégèrent Argos, Raziel et Alawa avec la rune apprise la veille. Enfin, ils enfourchèrent leurs montures et s'envolèrent. Leur but était de voler jusqu'à l'extrémité de la Cornouaille avant de traverser la Manche. Ils avaient d'abord projeté de passer par Calais afin de ne pas trop survoler de mer, mais Harry avait fait remarquer que les mangemorts surveillaient sans doute ce point stratégique afin de contrôler les allées et venues. Mais vu le temps qu'il faisait, ils devrait attendre pour traverser la Manche : malgré la puissance des hypogriffes, il était inutile de prendre ce risque.

Le voyage se passait sans incidents. Ils avaient dépassé vers midi Saint Austell et volaient à présent au dessus d'une plaine parsemée de buisson. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et leur fouettait le visage à cause de leur vitesse. Ron en tête, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot. Soudain, Harry crut discerner quelque chose au sol. Son entrainement d'attrapeur et le développement de sa vision – qui avait rendu ses lunettes inutiles- lui permirent de distinguer un jet de lumière sous eux. Aussitôt, il avertit Hermione et Ron.

En dessous, cria-t-il en faisant signe. De la magie.

On ne peut pas descendre ! répondit Hermione.

Peut-être a-t-on besoin de nous ? hurla Ron.

Je descend voire, hurla Harry à son tour dans le vent, posez vous à deux cents mètres vers l'ouest, acheva-t-il.

Ce qui suivit fit crier Hermione. Heureusement, ils furent les seuls à l'entendre. Argos amorça un tonneau, passant sur le dos. Harry lâcha la bête et tomba dans le vide, tête la première. Deux secondes plus tard, un oiseau fonçait droit vers le sol avant de se fondre indistinctement dans le paysage.

Il est fou ! cria Hermione.

Je trouve que ça a du style, répondit simplement Ron avant d'amorcer la descente suivit d'Hermione et d'Argos, sans monture à présent. Ils atterrirent sous une pluie battante et se dissimulèrent derrière des bosquets épais et sortant leur baguette. Hermione se changeât en louve. Nez au vent, elle reprit quelques minutes plus tard sa forme humaine.

Harry revient dit-elle simplement.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le grand-duc vint se poser au sol et Harry leur annonça sur un ton où pointait la rage :

Cinq mangemorts dont Greyback. Ils ont fait prisonnier des sorciers dont Neville. Là, ils sont en train de torturer paisiblement McGonagall, rapporta Harry, la voix rauque. Hermione avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

On doit aller les aider, dit calmement Ron qui avait le bras droit qui remontait vers son dos où était accroché Excalibur.

Il nous faut un plan, et vite. Les prisonniers sont dans une tente, sans autres gardes que la peur et ils n'ont pas de baguettes. Je crois que la plupart sont des nés-moldus. Si nous les attaquons de front, ils vont se servir des prisonniers comme otages. Et je ne peux pas faire de magie au risque de voir débarquer le cinglé et sa troupe de l'horreur.

Ils se regardèrent, se remémorant les douloureux instants de leur dernière excursion à Privet Drive.

J'ai un compte à régler avec Greyback, déclara Ron. Contournez-les sous votre forme d'animagus et libérer-les. Je ferai durer le combat le temps nécessaire.

Harry était d'accord avec ce plan, mais Hermione hésitait. La peur se lisait sur le visage.

Ron, es-tu sûr de pouvoir affronter cinq mangemorts experts en combats à toi tout seul ?

Je ne compte pas les affronter tous les cinq en même temps. Je veux juste affronter Greyback en duel pour ce qu'il a fait à mon frère. La détermination se lisait sur son visage.

Bien, dit Harry. Allons-y et bonne chance à toi, Ron.

Ron se dirigea vers la troupe, réfléchissant aux sorts qu'il allait utiliser. Il arriva dans le dos des mangemorts.

Pour la dernière fois, siffla Greyback, dit-nous où se trouve Potter, articula-t-il entre deux doloris.

Tu n'as jamais été doué pour comprendre vite, Fenrir, dit la vielle femme à terre, le corps convulsé de spasme. Au grand étonnement de Ron, elle articula clairement en regardant son tortionnaire droit dans les yeux : Va-te-faire-foutre.

Sale…commença Greyback, la baguette levée. _Avada …_

GREYBACK, hurla Ron, je te défis en duel !

Les cinq mangemorts se retournèrent, surpris. Le loup-garou fixa le suicidaire qui l'avait hélé.

Mais avec plaisir, Weasley. À une condition : c'est un duel à mort.

À mort ! Dit simplement Ron.

Sur ces mots, une enceinte les entoura, les séparant du monde qui les entourait. Personne ne pourrait agir avant que l'un d'eux ne meure. Eux-mêmes, pouvaient voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, mais n'entendaient rien. Un marquage au sol apparut.

À une cinquantaine de mètres sur le côté, une louve blanche et un oiseau avançaient furtivement, contournant les six sorciers. La louve s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder lorsque les deux sorciers se mirent dos à dos et commencèrent à avancer chacun de leur côté, comptant leurs pas. Le hibou se posa légèrement sur le dos du canidé et exerça une légère pression avec ses serres tranchantes sur le dos de l'animal. Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent à l'opposée de là où ils étaient partis. Par terre, sur le sol boueux, la vieille femme regardait les deux hommes finir de compter leurs pas et se retourner. À ce moment, elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans son cou. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et découvrit une magnifique louve blanche qui la fixait avec – était-ce possible ?- bienveillance ? Aussitôt après, un hibou se posa sur une branche juste à côté. Il la regarda. Les yeux de McGonagall furent rapidement attirés par des plumes noirs qui formaient un éclair.

Potter ?

La Professeur se tourna vers la louve qui avait laissé place à Hermione.

Miss Granger ? Comment ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Hermione mit son doigt sur sa bouche. Elle fit un signe à Harry qui s'envola vers la tente située à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Nous allons vous sortir de là. Comment vous sentez-vous Professeur ?

Faible. Mais comment avez-vous réussit votre transformation en animagus en si peu de temps ?

Plus tard, Professeur. Pour le moment, dit-elle, _Accio baguette Minerva_ lança Hermione. La baguette de la vieille femme s'échappa de la ceinture où elle était sans que son « nouveau » propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Hermione tendit sa baguette à McGonagall.  
Harry va libérer les prisonniers, Ron détourne seulement leur attention.

Mais il va se faire tuer, gémit McGonagall.

Hermione ne répondit rien et regarda la scène. Ron et Greyback se tenaient face à face, se dévisageant. Ron faisait exprès de faire durer le duel. Greyback, quant à lui, réfléchissait comment il ferait souffrir ce stupide garçon. Il n'avait même pas sortit sa baguette. Il était vraiment stupide. Il commencerait en douceur.

_Furoncilis_

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le roux saisit un objet dans son dos qu'il n'avait jusque là pas aperçu et vint frapper son trait magique au moment où celui-ci allait le toucher. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il reconnu une épée. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une aura s'en échappait. Une aura puissante. Et aucune trace de furoncle sur son visage. Il sentit une raie froide lui glisser dans le dos. Ce n'était pas _normal._ Le garçon avait pris une position défensive excellente, jugea-t-il en tant qu'ancien bretteur.

_Petrificus totalus. _

_Stupefix_

_Incarcerem_

_Expulso_

Mais aucun trait n'atteint le jeune homme qui les frappait tous du tranchant de son épée dans un geste parfait, sans la moindre hésitation.

Essayons ceci, pensa le mangemort :

_Accio épée_

Comme il l'escomptait, le garçon ne fit pas attention et arrêta le sort de son épée. Mais là où l'épée aurait du lui échapper des mains, elle s'entoura simplement d'une lueur rouge et resta où elle était. Un éclair passa dans les yeux du roux. Une raie froide dans le dos de Greyback. Il commençait à sentir la peur. Il ne l'avait plus sentit depuis qu'il était loup-garou. Le garçon aurait du perdre l'épée. Que ce passait-il ? Il commença à enchainer des sorts de plus en plus vicieux, la peur au ventre. Mais ni la puissance des sorts, ni la cadence à laquelle il les envoyait ne semblait éprouver le moins du monde son adversaire qui frappait chacun de ses sorts avec une précision parfaite, _comme si l'épée savait où frapper_. L'épée semblait même se gorger de puissance et il commençait à émaner une lueur rouge d'elle. Désespéré, il lança :

_Avada Kedavra_

Mais le sort, comme les autres, fut arrêté par l'épée du gamin.

Ca va Greyback, tu t'amuses bien ?

Tais-toi ! Montre voir si tu te débrouilles aussi bien au corps à corps.

Greyback transforma sa baguette en une redoutable épée, aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir. Il s'approcha de son adversaire, l'épée en garde. Après avoir estimé là où son adversaire était le plus faible, il engagea le combat. Mais il eu beau attaquer avec toute sa science, Ron paraît toujours avec des parades de coups de tranchant. Ses parades composées n'eurent aucun effet, la défense du roux était infaillible. Par contre, ses attaques étaient pitoyables, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais combattu à l'épée avant, ce qui, vu sa défense, était impossible. Il finit par sortir _sa _botte, celle qui l'avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie, mais Ron la parât superbement.

Et bien gamin, on fatigue, le nargua Greyback. Mais intérieurement, il était effrayé sa seule chance pensa-t-il, était de le déconcentrer.

Dis-moi Weasley, t'es djà allé voir la famille de ton ami à Privet Drive ? J'y ai laissé une surprise.

Ron comprit aussitôt.

C'est toi ! Assassin !  
Ron changeât son épée de main, la saisissant de la main gauche et chargea Greyback avec une telle violence que celui-ci dut reculer. A présent, il ne faisait plus que parer. La fin de l'estrade sur laquelle ils combattaient se rapprochait dangereusement.

Impuissant, les quatre mangemorts assistaient au combat, encourageant inutilement leur « héros ». Ils ne remarquèrent pas le hibou qui revint vers les deux femmes, debout derrière eux. L'oiseau fit un signe de la tête et s'envola plus loin.

Harry a pu libérer tous les prisonniers, dit Hermione à McGonagall. Séparons-nous, nous devrons affronter les quatre autres mangemorts quand ce sera fini.  
Les deux femmes se séparèrent, entourant le groupe de sorcier.

De son côté, Greyback sentait sa fin approchée. Les coups du sorcier se faisaient de plus en plus violent, il ne semblait ressentir aucune fatigue. Dans une tentative désespérée, Greyback tenta une dernière attaque. Il tenta un coup droit, mais d'un mouvement de poignet, Ron brisa l'épée de Greyback. Il se retrouva avec un moignon de baguette dans la main. Il releva les yeux pour voir son adversaire amorcer un mouvement horizontal avec son bras gauche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une haine pure dans le regard de Ron. Sa tête vola en arrière, arrosant les quatre autres mangemorts de sang, l'enceinte ayant disparu.

_Stupefix, _ hurlèrent les deux femmes au même moment. Deux des mangemorts s'effondrèrent. Les deux autres se retournèrent, surpris. Mais ils esquivèrent les deux autres sorts. McGonagall dut protéger Hermione d'un sort vicieux et fut désarmée. Hermione expulsa un des deux hommes. Mais le second la désarma à son tour. Ron qui n'avait pas encore dégainé sa baguette cria. Il se concentra fortement et sauta, mais retomba aussitôt. Ses jambes avaient disparues, laissant place à deux puissantes pattes félines qui l'empêchait à présent de se relever.

Vous êtes peut-être doué au maniement de l'épée, Weasley, mais pas en métamorphose, ricana la mangemort, enlevant son masque. C'était le père de Goyle. Je vais vous tuer. Mais d'abord vous, Professeur. Il se tourna vers la vieille femme.  
_Avada Kedavr…_

Mais il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Profitant d'une éclaircie, une boule de plume avait foncé sans aucun bruit vert le mangemort, le soleil dans le dos et s'était abattu sur la gorge de l'homme, serres en avant, les lui enfonçant profondément dans la gorge et lui sectionnant trachée et carotide d'un geste sec. L'homme leva sa baguette avant de la baisser et de glisser doucement vers le sol, le hibou toujours accroché au cou. Harry reprit apparence humaine. Il était barbouillé de sang.

Professeur, Hermione, ça va ?

Potter ! C'était … c'était… très _gentil _de votre part.

Hermione alla ramasser sa baguette et rendit à McGonagall la sienne d'un mouvement de poignet, celle-ci fit disparaître le sang de la robe d'Harry.

Loin de moi l'idée d'être impoli, mais l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il m'aider ? demanda Ron, toujours au sol avec ses pattes de lion.

Mmh, vous devriez faire attention, M Weasley. Les accidents de métamorphose en animagus peuvent être irréversible.

C'est promis, la prochaine fois que je voudrais vous sauver, j'y penserai à deux fois, Professeur, dit ironiquement le jeune homme.

Pendant que McGonagall récitait une longue et compliquée incantation, Hermione demanda à Harry :

Merci Harry. Sans toi, c'était fini.

Ce n'est rien. Tu aurais fait pareil.

Tuer de sang-froid, dit-elle en tremblant.

Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout de même.

Excuse-moi Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Potter, dit McGonagall, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Je ne dis pas seulement cela parce que vous avez sauvé ma vie, mais parce c'était la seule solution. Jeter un sort aurait alerté les autres mangemorts. En disant cela, elle ficela les trois autres hommes encore vivant solidement.  
D'où vient votre épée M Weasley ? Et qui vous a appris à vous battre ainsi ?

Cette épée, expliqua Ron qui avait de nouveau retrouvé des jambes « humaines » est Excalibur. Je n'ai jamais appris à me battre. Je sais simplement si un sort où une attaque quelconque me menace et Excalibur sait quelle parade opposer.

Excalibur ? répondit une McGonagall éprouvée par les derniers évènements. Elle tendit la main vers Ron qui lui donna Excalibur après un instant d'hésitation qui ne passât pas inaperçu d'Harry. Elle l'examina silencieusement. Elle était très impressionnée. Le porteur d'Excalibur devait être une personne au grand courage et de parfaite loyauté. Assurément, il ferait de grande chose. Elle lui rendit l'épée.  
Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous entrainer à vous métamorphoser.

Merci Professeur, marmonna Ron qui rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.


	10. 10 Laurette

_ Un grand merci à Eleyon, Aeris de Lothlorien et Maximilien pour vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer d'écrire. J'essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine, le mardi, mais avec les études... . Enfin bref, j'espère que vous appréciez!_

_ J'en suis au chapitre 15 dans mon histoire, mais ce n'est que le début... . _

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton commençant par "r"!  
_

10. Laurette 

Ils avaient du attendre trois jours que la tempête se calme. Enfin, ils purent traverser la Manche sans encombre. Après leur intervention, ils avaient rapidement quittés le Professeur et les sorciers de parents moldus qu'elle emmenait en lieu sûr lorsqu'ils avaient été surpris. McGonagall confirma les dires d'Arthur depuis la mort d'Albus, l'Ordre n'existait, privé de son cerveau. Peut-être était-ce là une des rares erreurs de sa part : il ne semblait pas avoir prévu de remplaçant où bien celui tardait à se manifester.

Ron s'était beaucoup entrainé à sa métamorphose. Il était à présent sur le point d'y arriver.

Il était onze heures lorsqu'ils atterrirent en lisière de la forêt de Brocéliande. Ils laissèrent leurs montures à l'orée de la forêt.

Que cherchons nous à présent ?

Des Elfes, Ron, soupira la jeune femme.

Des _elfes ?_

Oui, soupira de nouveau Hermione. Ce sont les gardiens de cette forêt. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur ce lieu, ce sont bien eux. Rien à voir avec nos elfes de maison, Ron. Les Elfes constituent une race d'être magique puissante et très fière. Mais comme pour les gobelins, les sorciers les ont rejetés par ignorance et peur.

Les gobelins sont loin d'être des anges, 'Mione.

Je sais n'empêche, si t'avais écouté les cours de Binns, tu serait choqué du nombre de guerre provoquées par les sorciers.

Et on les trouve comment ces Elfes, demanda Harry voulant couper court à la dispute qui menaçait ?

C'est là qu'est le petit problème, minauda Hermione. Les Elfes ne se laissent voir que très rarement. Ce sont eux qui nous trouve, pas le contraire

C'est-à-dire, voulut savoir Harry.

Aucun Elfe n'a été vu depuis deux cents vingt ans.

Ca s'annonce bien, marmonna Ron.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à chercher, Harry et Hermione sous leur forme animale, mais en vain. Le lendemain se passa sans différence. Au troisième jour en terres de Brocéliande :

Hum hum.

Harry sauta de son sac de couchage, baguette en main, imiter de près par ses deux amis.

Qui êtes-vous, demanda Harry à la créature qui se tenait droite comme un i devant eux. Sa peau était pâle. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Ils semblaient tout voir. Les yeux d'Harry remontèrent le visage de l'inconnu et s'arrêtèrent sur ses oreilles plus longues que celles d'un humain. Une aura émanait de la créature elle indiquait une grande force et un charisme s'échappait de l'Être.

Celui que vous cherchez.

… ?

Vous êtes… un Elfe ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix.

Oui, je fais partie de ceux qu'on nomme Elfe sylvestre dans votre langue.

Comment vous avez-nous trouvé ? demanda Ron

Votre épée, jeune homme, à un tel aura et est si connu que même les arbres l'ont remarqué.

…

J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez un Elfe. Je suis là profitez-en.

Les trois amis se rappelèrent soudain de la raison qui les avait poussée à venir en Bretagne. Harry se retourna et alla vers le sac d'Hermione d'où il extirpa la tenue volatile. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'Elfe.

Connaissez-vous ceci ? demanda Harry.

Le visage de l'Elfe resta impassible, aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage. Cependant, Harry ne manqua pas la lueur qui passa furtivement dans ses yeux.

D'où tenez-vous cela ?

Harry hésita avant de se décider à jouer franc-jeu.

Elle me vient de mon père.

L'Elfe le fixa. Ses yeux ses plantèrent dans les siens.

Je vois. Vous devez alors être le fils de James Potter.

… ? Comment savez-vous ?

Les trois jeunes adultes regardaient l'Elfe qui semblait être heureux de son effet.

Venez avec moi, fut tout ce que l'Elfe dit avant de sortir de la tente.

C'était le soir. Ils discutaient autour d'un feu devant la tente des évènements de la journée. L'Elfe leur avait parlé en même temps qu'il les avait promené dans la forêt. Cette tenue, il la connaissait en effet.

_**Flash-back**_

Vous êtes-vous jamais senti entouré de vent ? demanda-t-il à l'héritier alors qu'ils marchaient entre des ormes majestueux.

Euh… si.

Et avez-vous cherchez d'ou cela pouvait-il venir ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

Il n'y à rien de tel dans les œuvres de sortilège, ni dans aucun ouvrage de magie classique.

C'est normal, ce n'est pas de la magie… rudimentaire.

À cet instant, il avait toute l'attention des trois amis.

Votre magie, M Potter, n'est pas de celle que l'on apprend. Très peu de personne en sont capables. Elle se transmet par les enfants.

Et… quelle est cette magie ?

La magie élémentale.

La magie _élémentale_, cria presque Hermione. Mais… mais c'est impossible !

Et pourquoi cela ?

Mais c'est une légende !

Chez les sorciers peut-être, mais pas chez mon peuple.

Les trois amis le regardèrent, avides d'explications.

À l'époque où les premiers sorciers apparurent, commença l'Elfe, certains se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient un autre pouvoir. Pourquoi, d'où venait-il, personne ne le sait, même parmi nous, les Elfes. En fait, quatre familles était douées de ce don. La première contrôlait les vents. Ses membres pouvaient modeler cet élément comme ils le souhaitaient. La deuxième contrôlait l'eau. Ils pouvaient en faire apparaître ou disparaître de partout et lui faire parcourir le chemin qu'ils voulaient. Certains moldus ont vu un de ses membres marcher sur l'eau. La troisième famille contrôlait les feux. À partir de n'importe quelle étincelle, ils produisaient un feu nommé feu grec aux propriétés spéciales. La dernière enfin, maitrisait la terre, pouvant la modeler, créer des failles ou au contraire faire apparaître des murs de terre d'une dureté à toute épreuve. Le mur de Troie en est un exemple.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Et pourquoi n'est-ce qu'une légende chez les sorciers ?

Parce qu'ils ont tous disparus. Tous ou presque. En effet, les sorciers et les gobelins sentirent que d'eux pourrait toujours venir un danger. Imaginez un être qui peu faire disparaître toute l'eau d'un pays. En trois jours, sa population est décimée. Imaginez un sorcier capable de maîtriser un feu qu'aucun sort ne peut éteindre ? Dont on ne peut se protéger d'aucune manière. Un sorcier qui d'un coup de main peu engloutir sous terre une armée entière. Un sorcier qui peu s'entourer d'un mur de vent invisible qu'aucun sort, même de mort, ne peu franchir. Qui peut tuer son entourage d'un geste. Ce fut l'unique fois où sorciers et gobelins s'unirent. Avec succès si l'on en juge.

L'Elfe se tourna vers Harry.

Vous êtes le dernier héritier des élémentaires. De l'air, mais aussi de cette caste de sorcier qui ensemble, contrôlaient les éléments.

Harry ne dit rien, songeur.

Et cette tunique ?

C'était leur habit. Celui des élémentaires des vents.

Harry resta songeur quelques minutes. Il réfléchissait à la raison qui l'empêchait à présent de contrôler son élément. Il posa sa question à l'Elfe.

Savez-vous pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon élément, en dehors de rares occasions.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider pour cela. Seul ton père aurait pu te l'indiquer. De plus, tu es un sorcier spécial, ton cas n'est pas ordinaire.

Je sais… et croyez bien que je ne l'ai pas choisi.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient les flammes danser, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'Elfe. Le silence devenait lourd.

Je vais faire un tour, dit Harry, qui ressentait le besoin de voler pour évacuer la frustration qu'il avait accumulée.

Je viens avec toi, répondit simplement Hermione. Elle regarda Ron pour savoir s'il se joignait à eux.

Je reste. Je veux achever ma métamorphose.

Harry se transforma en hiboux et s'envola sans bruit vers l'obscurité, bientôt suivit par une grande louve blanche. Ensemble, ils errèrent dans cette forêt magique. Ils sentaient et entendaient plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué sous leur forme humaine. Les souris qui couraient dans les herbes, les lapins qui mangeaient près de certaines clairières. Ils sentaient aussi la magie qui imprégnait les lieux une magie ancienne et simple, mais d'une puissance extrême : celle de la Nature. La nuit était couverte, ne laissant pas apercevoir la lune. Harry était très heureux de slalomer entre les arbres et les branches et Hermione couraient à en perdre haleine depuis bientôt une heure, performance que lui permettait son nouveau corps. Tout d'un coup, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête dans une direction. Ils avaient entendu des voix : des hommes et une femme si on se référait à l'hurlement entendu. Hermione disparut dans les buissons, suivit dans un parfait silence par Harry qui la dépassa rapidement. Il s'arrêta près d'une marre où cinq hommes lui faisaient dos. Devant eux une femme, qui semblait terrorisée. Hermione sentit la peur émaner d'elle et l'adrénaline sortir des corps des cinq hommes. Harry repris sa forme humaine.

Va chercher Ron et ta baguette ! Mais dépêche toi.  
Devant la tête d'Hermione il ajouta : nous ne faisons pas le poids sans baguette. Va

La louve fit demi tour et disparu. Harry se leva et s'avança vers le groupe

Hermione arriva hors d'haleine à leur tente. A son entrée, elle fut surprise d'y trouver un magnifique lion. Celui-ci laissa rapidement sa place à un Ron surexcité d'avoir réussi sa transformation.

J'y suis arrivé Hermione ! Je suis un animagus !

Ron, Harry est en danger ! Viens !

Ron prit sa baguette et se métamorphosa de nouveau en lion. Hermione saisit sa baguette et son sac contenant les potions de guérison et repris sa forme de louve. Ensemble, ils refirent le chemin. Ron avait plus de mal à courir dans la forêt à cause de sa crinière et aussi parce que son animagus n'était pas fait pour l'endurance, mais pour le spint. Hermione commençait à fatiguer. Enfin ils arrivèrent près de l'étang. Ce qu'ils virent les figea. Face à eux, Harry était au sol et deux des hommes, en fait des garçons d'une vingtaine d'année, frappaient le sorcier alors que celui-ci avait visiblement perdu connaissance et qu'il avait plusieurs plaies. Les trois autres qui leur faisait directement face étaient déjà penchés sur la jeune femme inconsciente, une blessure à la tête et à qui ils finissaient d'arracher la culotte. A la vue de son ami à terre et battue, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sauta entre le sorcier évanoui et ses deux agresseurs, le pelage du dos totalement hérissé, les crocs découverts, les yeux luisant. Sa queue était droite, prête à lui servir de balancier. Le grognement qu'elle faisait entendre aurait fait reculer une personne normale. Mais excité, les deux hommes ne firent que raffermir leur prise sur leurs bâtons.

Sale bête, on va te crever.

Mais devant la rage qu'exprimait la louve, ils reculèrent tout de même de deux mètres. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Celui de gauche leva son bras et l'abattit sur la louve. Mais il n'acheva pas son geste. La louve sauta sur son bras lorsqu'il l'abattit et le lui mordit fermement. Le gout du sang se fit ressentir dans la gueule d'Hermione, suivit d'un sinistre craquement. L'homme hurla. Elle le lâcha et recula rapidement évitant de justesse la branche de son deuxième adversaire.

Ah, putain. Il m'a cassé le bras ! Sale bête.

Hermione faisait à présent face au deuxième agresseur. Celui-ci ne l'attaqua pas, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier geste. Ils se cherchaient.

De son côté, Ron avait repris sa forme humaine. Il avait surgi devant les trois hommes. L'un d'eux avait déjà son pantalon sur les genoux. Aussitôt ils se redressèrent.

Cassez-vous ! dit Ron d'une voix grave, les yeux plissé par la rage qu'il éprouvait.

Cassez lui la gueule, répondit celui qui se dépêchait de remonter son pantalon. Ses deux comparses sortirent chacun un couteau dont la lame faisait une vingtaine de centimètres. Ils avancèrent.

Comme vous voulez ! répondit simplement Ron. De son dos, il tira Excalibur et se mit en position de défense. Au combat au corps à corps, il n'aurait pas l'avantage avec Excalibur, elle était trop longue.

Ses deux adversaires hésitèrent d'abord. Puis ils se séparèrent, encerclant Ron qui devait surveiller les deux à la fois. Ils lui tournèrent autour. Brusquement, ils l'attaquèrent au même moment. Ron désarma celui de gauche avec son épée et esquiva le second. Avec le pommeau de son épée, il donna un coup sur la nuque du deuxième, qui emporté par son élan, le dépassa. Il s'affaissa, K.O. .  
Un aboiement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir le troisième homme lui foncer droit dessus, lui aussi un couteau à la main. Ron pu l'esquiver mais l'agresseur d'Hermione profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui asséner un coup qu'elle ne put esquiver. Un bruit sourd résultat de la rencontre du bâton et de la patte de la louve qui hurla. Elle tomba. L'homme se redressa, bâton en main au dessus de sa tête.

-'Mione !

Ron ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il fit. Il se métamorphosa en lion et bondit sur l'homme qui lui faisait dos. D'un bond, il parcourut les quatre mètres qui le séparaient de l'homme et sur lequel il atterrit sur le dos. Sous le poids, il tomba et sa tête heurta violemment le sol, le laissant sans conscience. Le lion refit face à ses deux agresseurs restant. L'un deux avait toujours son couteau, l'autre en train de le récupérer. Ils se firent face. Les deux hommes face à un lion imposant qui feulait et dont un coup de patte aurait suffi à les assommer. Ron leur tourna autour, sa haine pour ses hommes qui s'en prenait à ses amis le possédant. Ses canines luisaient dans le peu de lumière de la nuit. Il sentit la peur des deux hommes et renforça sa colère et l'envie de puissance qu'il ressentait. Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

Laisse-les partir, Ron !

Hermione avait repris sa forme humaine et se tenait le bras. À sont tour, Ron se transforma en homme.

Prenez les autres et déguerpissez, siffla-t-il. Il n'eut pas à le répéter.

Il se précipita vers Hermione.

Comment vas-tu ?

J'ai le bras cassez. Fais-moi une attèle, dit-elle.

Ron s'exécuta. Hermione se redressa et s'approcha d'Harry.

Occupe-toi de lui, je m'occupe de la fille.  
Ron s'exécuta. Cette répartition lui allait très bien. Ils rentrèrent, faisant léviter les deux corps. Le retour fut long.

Mmhhhhhhhh.

Doucement, fit une voix masculine. Ca va aller.

Laurette ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se jeta de côté. En face d'elle se tenait un jeune homme roux. Ses souvenirs la reprirent instantanément. Ces hommes hier soir… . Ils avaient voulu… et maintenant, ça allait recommencer.

N'avancez pas ! cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue. N'approchez pas ou je… je…

Le garçon recula, sans mot dire. Derrière elle, la jeune femme entendit une voix féminine qui la fit sursauter.

Tu ne risque rien ici, calme-toi.

Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme brune avec des cheveux bouclées et un regard doux. Tout comme le garçon, elle était toute de noir vêtu.

Vous êtes des sorciers.  
Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. La jeune femme était toujours sur ses gardes, mais la présence d'une femme la rassurait.

Euh… oui.

Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me voulez pas de mal ?

Hermione commença à réfléchir à la meilleure réponse, mais ce fut Ron qui répondit :

Lui. Dit-il en tendant le doigt.

Les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent ce doigt et vinrent se poser sur un lit où un jeune homme était alité et couvert de bandages. A sa vue, son cœur fit un bond. De ce garçon émanait une aura rassurante de puissance, mais aussi de douceur. Ses traits doux exprimaient une vie marquée par la tristesse, mais aussi des marques de rires. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui sous les yeux surpris des deux sorciers. Elle s'accroupie et approcha sa main du front de l'adolescent. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis demanda :

Que fais-je ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione s'avança pour répondre.

Nous t'avons sauvée hier soir et t'avons ramenés dans notre tente. Je m'appelle – elle sembla hésiter avant de continuer – Hermione. Voici Ron. Et lui s'appelle …

Harry Potter, coupa la jeune femme.

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

Qui es-tu pour connaître Harry? Tu es pourtant une… , commença Hermione.

Moldue, compléta-t-elle. Oui, mais mon père est sorcier.

La jeune femme se repencha vers le jeune homme alité. Inquiète. Hermione, elle, dévisageait cette fille qui avait un père sorcier mais ne l'était pas elle même.

Il va s'en sortir ?

Oui, répondit Hermione. Nous l'avons déjà soigné. Il a juste besoin de repos.

La jeune femme approcha la chaise qui était à côté et s'assit au pied du lit du convalescent, bien décidée à le veiller. À peine donna-t-elle son nom à Hermione quand elle le lui demanda.

Laurette. Il a de la fièvre, auriez-vous une potion ?

Hermione fut surprise qu'elle lui demande une potion, mais s'exécuta. Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir la jeune femme décapsuler le flacon et renifler le liquide, comme si elle en connaissait l'odeur. Elle la lui fit boire. Puis Laurette resta assise, sa main sur celle d'Harry.

Vers quinze heures de l'après-midi, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux bruns le fixaient. Il s'assit sur son lit en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il s'aperçu que sa main était dans celle à qui appartenait les yeux et l'enleva rapidement. Il vit un éclat de déception sur le visage de l'inconnue et fit semblant de se gratter la tête pour expliquer son geste.

Harry ! Tu es levé ! La voix d'Hermione retentit.

Mvouis, répondit-il.

Content de te retrouver, dit Ron de sa voix basse.

Doucement, Harry se leva. Il avait un petit peu mal à la tête, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la veille. Il se souvint brusquement : les cinq hommes l'avaient fortement tabassé pour avoir oser s'interposer entre eux et la fille. Il n'avait pas fait le poids bien longtemps. La fille ! Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Les yeux bruns, les cheveux de la même couleur lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle était habillée d'une tenue moldue d'Hermione. Elle le regardait avec de yeux où il crut y discerner … de l'affection ? Un petit peu brusquement il demanda :

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son cœur battait la chamade devant cet homme à la voix grave et harmonieuse qui lui donnait l'impression de la caresser avec les mots. Ses yeux verts l'attiraient, comme des aimants. Si les yeux étaient vraiment les fenêtres de l'âme, alors la sienne était vraiment très belle et pure.

Se souvenant brusquement qu'il lui avait posé une question, elle réussit à articuler un « Laurette » bégayant.

Devant le trouble de Laurette, Hermione se dépêcha de trouver une distraction rapidement :

Que diriez-vous de faire les présentations autour d'un thé ?

Tous la regardèrent surpris, mais acceptèrent. Silencieusement, ils burent le liquide chaud. Harry enleva ses bandages, à présent inutiles.

Je dois vous remercier, je crois, commença Laurette.

Tu n'as pas à le faire, lui répondit Hermione. Tu aurais fait pareil à notre place.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, que Laurette troubla de nouveau.

Je vous dois quelques… explications, je crois.

Tu n'es pas obligé, lui dit gentiment Harry. Il regretta presque ses paroles devant l'air charmé de la jeune femme.

Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Laurette. J'ai dix-huit ans. Hier soir, j'étais en train de remplir ma gourde dans l'étang quand ces cinq hommes m'ont surprises. Sans vous, ils m'auraient probablement… violé, acheva-t-elle dans un frémissement d'épaule.

Que faisais-tu dans le coin, demanda alors Ron pour détourner Laurette de ces sombres souvenirs.

J'allais rejoindre mon père.

Où vit-il ?

En Savoie. En Haute-Savoie.

En Haute Savoie ? s'étonna Hermione, d'une voix aigue. Et tu comptes y aller à pied ?

Euh… oui.

Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas d'autres transports ?

J'ai quitté mon pensionnat un petit peu… précipitamment, dirons-nous, et je n'y avais pas assez d'argent pour acheter un billet de train. Ou plutôt, j'ai stupidement oublié une partie de l'argent qui devait me servir à mon retour dans ma chambre. Il était trop tard quand je m'en suis rendu compte pour faire marche arrière.

Mais ton père ? Il ne peut pas venir te chercher ?

Euh… non. Il ne peut pas trop, sembla-t-elle hésiter.

Un long silence suivit. Hermione réfléchissait à la manière de poser ses questions sans vexer Laurette, aussi adopta-t-elle une méthode serpentarde : elle prit une potion pour faire repousser les os et la tendis à Laurette :

Tiens, c'est pour hier soir, ça t'aidera à supporter le choc.

La jeune femme prit la potion, mais comme l'escomptait Hermione, elle la renifla et regarda Hermione en se préparant à lui signifier que ce n'était qu'une potion pour faire repousser les os. Elle comprit au regard d'Hermione qu'elle s'était trahie.

Comment se fait-il que tu saches différencier des potions étant moldue ?

Aussitôt la tension monta. Ron eu la main droite qui remonta vers son dos qu'Excalibur ne quittait jamais, même pour dormir, ce qu'Hermione considérait comme une lubie. Harry s'était reculé. Sa main gauche se dirigeant vers sa manche droite où était dissimulé la dague qui avait tué Ginny. Tous les trois avaient bien en tête les évènements de Privet Drive et ne comptaient pas se laisser avoir de nouveau.

Laurette pâlit devant le changement de comportement brusque de ses sauveurs et en fut un peu vexé. Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle leur devait des explications.

Attendez, je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez… .

Une femme habillée en moldue et qui différencie les potions à l'odeur, ce n'est pas très crédible, dit Hermione, d'un ton très froid. Surtout si elle reconnaît Harry Potter sous les bandages.

A cette révélation, Harry palit et agrippa le manche de sa dague.

Attendez, je vais vous expliquer. Je n'ai pas de baguette dit-elle en retroussant ses manches, ni armes.  
Devant le silence des trois sorciers, elle reprit.  
Je suis une moldue. Si je sais différencier les potions, c'est parce que mon père est un sorcier.

Dans ce cas, tu devrais être une cracmol, pas une moldue. C'était Ron qui avait parlé.

Non, pas si j'ai été adopté.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration.

Mes parents, des moldues français, ont été tués lors d'un raid de mangemorts sur Liverpool. L'un deux allait me tuer, quand un homme l'a stupéfixié. Il lui a ensuite lancé un sortilège d'amnésie et m'a emmenée. Après avoir sauvé le bébé que j'étais alors, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à me laisser dans un orphelinat à cause ..., mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.  
Il m'a élevé comme sa fille. Je vis en France pour plus de sécurité. Il y a quelques mois, il m'a avertit dans une lettre très succincte et avec une écriture qui était plus hachée que d'habitude qu'il faudrait que je le rejoigne dans notre manoir de Savoie lorsque j'apprendrai … elle hésita, que certains événements se seraient passés. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Il t'a appris à différencier les potions ? demanda Harry étonné.

Oui, et à les préparer aussi. Mon père est un excellent … mais elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à achever sa phrase comme elle l'avait débutée.  
… sorcier, acheva-t-elle, cependant, son hésitation fut remarquée par les trois sorciers qui la regardèrent suspicieusement.

Comment as-tu apprise que cet événement avait eu lieu ?

Par la Gazette du Sorcier. Simplement.

Ton père est anglais pour que tu parles si bien notre langue, affirma Hermione.

Oui.

Peut-on connaître son nom, demanda-t-elle, flairant un « détail » qui n'en était certainement pas un.

Je… euh… pense pas que ce soit la chose la plus intéressante, minauda-t-elle, devant l'air plus qu'interrogateur des trois amis.

Ce n'est pas mon avis, répondit froidement Hermione.

Un long silence palpable suivit cette déclaration. Tous la fixaient. Laurette savait qu'ils allaient vraiment devenir hostiles si elle leur disait la vérité. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Devant la bataille qui semblait régner en elle, Harry qui avait eu de la peine à l'écoute de son histoire, décida de lui proposer un marché qu'il allait regretter amèrement par la suite :

Si tu nous dit qui est ton père, nous pouvons peut-être t'aider à le rejoindre, dit-il en fixant ses deux amis qui acquiescèrent.

Mon père est…

Les trois sorciers l'encouragèrent d'un regard.

Severus Rogue.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ron avait tiré Excalibur et Hermione sa baguette. Seul Harry n'avait pas bougé. L'histoire de cette fille était trop étrange pour qu'elle puisse être inventée. Mais imaginer Rogue, ce sale traître et assassin, prendre sous son aile une moldue était tout simplement impossible.

Peux-tu prouver ce que tu viens de dire, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse mais totalement maîtrisée.

Oui. Si vous avez encore mes vêtements d'hier. Dans ma poche arrière de jeans, j'ai ma carte d'identité. Mon nom y est. Rogue n'est pas un nom de famille répandu en France.

Harry se recula et chercha du regard le pantalon. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il hésita avant de l'apporter à Laurette. Il n'avait aucune envie de fouiller dans son pantalon. Elle en sorti le portefeuille et sa carte qu'elle ouvrit et montra sa photo avec son nom et son prénom, ainsi qu'une photo.

Sais-tu que ton père est coupable…, commença Harry, mais il fut surpris que Laurette achève sa phrase.

… de meurtre. Je sais, il m'avait prévenu. Mais il m'a promis que c'était faux. Cependant, en disant cela, des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux.

Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux tuer notre directeur, souffla Harry.

C'est, …, c'est faux ! Papa m'a promis que c'était faux. Ce disant, elle s'affala dans le fauteuil où elle avait été assise durant le thé, pleurant ouvertement cette fois.

Les trois sorciers ne surent comment réagirent et se regroupèrent pour parler. Devait-il la garder ? Si oui, libre ou prisonnière ? Si non, pouvait-il la laisser seule dans cette forêt ? Ce fut Harry qui amorça la réponse à cette question :

Nous pouvons l'amener jusqu'à chez elle et confronter Rogue à la vérité, proposa-t-il.

Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous laisser entrer dans sa maison sans doute infesté de mangemorts et nous proposer de nous asseoir autour d'un thé fumant avec des petits lu ?

Non, mais ce serait peut-être un commencement pour les horcruxes. Il doit avoir son idée dessus.

Tu crois qu'il va te dire : « bien sur, je sais où reposes les horcruxes de mon vénéré maître, vous avez une carte ? »

Non, répondit Harry, mais peut-être a-t-il deux trois choses intéressantes à nous dire.  
Sous le regard plus que sceptique de ses deux amis, il ajouta :  
Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait joué la comédie : si elle était une sorcière, elle aurait une baguette et ne se serait pas laissée attaquée hier soir. Et …, mais Harry hésita, j'ai vu dans ses yeux que sa peine à l'évocation du meurtre de ses parents était réel.

Ses amis ne surent d'abord pas quoi dire mais devant la certitude qu'affichait Harry, ils capitulèrent.

Harry se rapprocha de Laurette tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Laurette, nous souhaiterions te proposer quelque chose.

La jeune femme releva ses yeux bruns profond sur lui. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation grâce à son ouï plus développée qu'elle ne l'aurait due.

- Nous t'amenons chez…, Harry hésita sur le terme à suivre, …ton père compléta-t-il, mais nous souhaitons avoir une conversation avec lui.

Vous allez le tuer, se contenta-t-elle de répondre dans un murmure.

Non, nous voulons lui parler de … quelque chose sur la quelle il peut peut-être nous aider.

Vous feriez cela ? Pour moi ? ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Oui.

Son regard se vrilla dans celui d'Harry qui fut bluffé par tout l'amour qu'il aperçut dans ces yeux. Amour qu'il ne partagerait sans doute jamais.


	11. 11 Rogue

_Coucou, voila la suite de l'histoire! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec la connexion internet (j'adore les informaticiens qui vous préviennent par mail pour vous dire quoi faire si vous avez un problème avec internet...)._

_ Merci pour ta review, _Eleyon, _je pense que ce chapitre répond déjà partiellement à ta question!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Nouriel  
_

11. Rogue

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laurette étaient restés dans Brocéliande toute la journée et y passèrent la nuit. Ils avaient décidés de traiter Laurette comme une amie le temps du voyage qu'ils entreprirent le lendemain, rejoignant les hypogriffes à l'orée de la forêt. Hermione nota cependant que Laurette avait tout de suite pu les voir, et non pas après que les hypogriffes la rencontre, comme ça aurait du être le cas avec une moldue "normal". Etait-ce ses connaissances du monde magique qui le lui permettaient, ou avait-elle menti et avait-elle des pouvoirs sorciers ? Elle fit part de ses réflexions à Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci approuvèrent mais ne purent trouver d'explication.

Comme ils étaient quatre et qu'il n'y avait que trois montures, Laurette voyagea tantôt avec Harry, tantôt avec Ron et tantôt avec Hermione. Ils rejoignirent Rennes, puis Angers au sud est et suivirent ensuite la Loire, remontant son cours. A Tours, ils suivirent le Cher, passant par Vierzon et Bourges avant de rejoindre Nevers. Par chance, le temps était magnifique et le vent d'ouest les poussait vers l'intérieur des terres. Ils passèrent la nuit sous la tente dans la campagne avoisinant Nevers. Le lendemain matin, des gros nuages à l'ouest annonçaient un changement de temps brusque. Ils partirent rapidement pour l'est, voulant éviter de passer par Lyon. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Jura, survolant le Nivernais et le Charolais sans s'y arrêter. Cependant, après avoir dépassé Bourg, le vent se leva pour de bon alors qu'ils étaient devant les contreforts du Jura. Les nuages devinrent tellement sombres qu'il faisait presque nuit. Le vent devint très violent, soufflant par bourrasque. Les deux femmes, qui n'étaient pas habituées au vol par mauvais temps eurent des nausées à causes des turbulences. Harry et Ron se concertèrent sur la conduite à suivre. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour s'arrêter pour la journée, les hypogriffes commençant à fatiguer à force de devoir faire des prouesses d'agilité pour ne pas déséquilibrer leurs montures. Hermione les prévint que les orages en montagne étaient à pour confirmer ses dires, un éclair suivit d'une puissante détonation éclata, résonnant sur la montagne. En dessous d'eux, le paysage était magnifique : les montagnes étaient couvertes de forêts noires de conifères qui tranchaient sur le blanc des roches des à-pics. Parfois, des troupeaux de bovins broutaient à flanc de montagne. Ils dépassèrent Belley mais furent alors repoussés par une bourrasque venant du sud. Ils durent atterrirent quasiment en catastrophe sur le flanc de la montagne sur lequel ils faillirent s'écraser.

Il pleuvait à présent des cordes. Harry descendit du dos d'Argos, suivit par Laurette qui était assise derrière Harry. Hermione et Ron les imitèrent. Mais au grand étonnement d'Harry, Argos lui tourna le dos et poussa un cri avant d'ouvrir ses ailes au risque d'être emporté par le vent. Harry comprit lorsqu'il distingua une masse brune devant son hypogriffe : ils avaient atterrit dans un pré où il y avait des bovins et le taureau qui leur faisait face semblait mécontent de leur arrivée. Il frottait sa patte avant sur le sol boueux et agitait frénétiquement sa tête. Instinctivement, Harry se mit devant Laurette.

- Reculez !

Ils reculèrent tous les quatre. Les deux autres animaux voulurent s'approcher, mais Argos poussa un cri et les deux bêtes s'arrêtèrent. Argos semblait vouloir s'en occuper seul. Le taureau sembla jauger celui qu'il considérait comme son assaillant. Brusquement, il fonça tête la première vers l'hypogriffe qui l'esquiva d'un coup d'aile, se soulevant de trois mètres au dessus du sol. Les quatre humais retinrent leur souffle, croyant que l'hypogriffe est pu être touché au ventre par les cornes du taureau, mais il n'avait rien et refit face à l'animal en colère. De nouveau le taureau le chargea et Argos se souleva de terre. Mais cette fois-ci, il donna un puissant coup de serre sur le mufle de l'animal lorsque celui-ci fut sous lui. Le taureau mugit et termina sa course la tête dans l'herbe plusieurs mètres plus loin, emporté par son élan, le museau totalement dévasté par trois profondes entailles. Il se releva péniblement. Mais cette fois, il était face à Hermione. Celle –ci n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il était déjà en train de foncer sur elle, aveuglé par son propre sang. Hypnotisé par le danger, Hermione ne chercha pas sa baguette, mais se contenta de regarder béatement sa mort lui foncer sur elle. Les trois hypogriffes foncèrent sur l'animal, mais ils étaient trop loin. Harry, debout à quelques mètres devant Laurette cria :

- Hermione !

Il saisit sa dague et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le cou de l'animal. Touché mortellement, le taureau tourna instinctivement la tête du côté d'où était venu le coup. Mais il fonçait toujours sur Hermione. Aveuglé par la douleur et le sang, il ne vit pas un éclair fauve bondir sur son cou, le déviant de sa trajectoire et lui enfonçant dans son cou ses crocs alors que ses griffes agrippaient l'animal. Le taureau, entrainé par le poids du lion s'affala par terre, le fauve toujours sur lui et ne relâchant pas son étreinte mortelle. Enfin, lorsque l'animal eu rendu son dernier soupir, Ron reprit son apparence humaine. Ses premiers mots, paniqués, furent :

- Tu n'as rien Hermione ?

- Euh… non, répondit-elle sous le choc.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti ta baguette ?

- Je… je… j'étais hypnotisé par… .

- C'est rien, coupa Harry, devant l'air de Ron. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une dispute. Il s'approcha de l'animal à terre et en extirpa sa dague, plantée jusqu'à la garde dans le cou de la bête. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de sang sur la lame.  
- C'était un accident Ron. Nous allons nous entrainer pour que ce genre d'accident n'arrive plus.

En silence, ils sortirent du pré sous une pluie qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Au loin, ils virent de la lumière. Le vent soufflait trop fort pour qu'ils puissent planter leur tente. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller tenter leur chance auprès des habitants de cette maison. Sur le chemin, Harry sentit sa main se faire agripper. Il tourna la tête. C'était Laurette. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Merci Harry.

- Pour… ? demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Pour m'avoir protégée.

- Oh… de rien ! C'était un réflexe.  
Harry regretta un peu ses dernières paroles devant l'air penné de Laurette. Sans doute avait-elle pensé qu'il l'avait protégé parce que c'était elle. Mais il devait l'admettre, ce n'était que par habitude qu'il avait agit. Et il valait mieux qu'elle arrête de se faire des illusions. Son cœur n'était pas encore prêt à aimer de nouveau. Le souvenir de Ginny était bien trop présent en lui.

Ron s'approcha de la porte. A l'intérieur, des coups sourds résonnaient, comme si on frappait du métal. Le jeune homme frappa à la porte fortement pour être entendu. Le silence se fit, les coups sourds cessèrent. Des pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ un mètre nonante (quatre-vingt dix pour les francophones 200%), un marteau en main et portant un tablier en cuir et qui les dévisageait de ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Ses mains étaient énormes et ses bras très musclés. Après quelques secondes, Hermione prit la parole :

- Bonsoir, nous sommes des voyageurs et nous ne pouvons pas planter notre tente par ce temps. Pourriez-vous nous donner un abri pour la nuit ?

Mais l'homme sembla ne pas les comprendre. Laurette s'avança et dit la même chose, en français cette fois. Le visage de l'homme s'illumina et les laissa entrer. Les quatre jeunes entrèrent prestement dans la maison où un énorme feu ronflait. Une bonne odeur de soupe se faisait également sentir. Laurette se tourna vers l'homme et les présenta. Cependant, suite aux recommandations d'Hermione, elle ne donna pas leurs vrais noms, mais leurs surnoms : Argos, Raziel, Alawa et elle-même, Laurette. L'homme se présenta sous le nom de François Lefèvre. Il les invita à s'asseoir et leur servit une soupe excellente. Laurette fit un petit peu la conversation. Hermione qui comprenait un peu la langue de Molière fut bluffé par son aisance à éviter les questions embarrassantes, ce qu'elle nota dans un coin de sa tête. Laurette répondit à une question de l'homme qui regardait Ron avec de grands yeux. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Ron et lui expliqua :

François est un forgeron spécialisé dans les armes blanches. Il a remarqué ton épée et est très intrigué. Il demande s'il peut la voir.

Ron hésita puis porta ses mains à son dos et tira dans un geste souple Excalibur de son fourreau. Lorsqu'il eu l'épée en main, les yeux de François s'agrandirent à l'extrême. Un seul mot sortit des ses lèvres :

Excalibur, murmura-t-il.

Ils furent tous les quatre soufflés de voir que le forgeron connaissait cette épée. Discrètement, Hermione saisit sa baguette et Harry sa dague. Mais Laurette les retint :

C'est un moldu, il n'est pas sorcier et encore moins mangemort.

Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Harry étonné.

Il n'a aucun pouvoir magique, du moins pas de pouvoir magique commun.  
Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils.  
Je le sens, c'est tout. Il… il a un lien avec … la forge, mais aucune magie comme vous trois.

François tendit sa main vers Ron. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de lui donner finalement l'épée, un peu à contrecœur. Il avait senti qu'Excalibur tolèrerait de lui être donnée. François examina avec attention l'épée. Il se leva et fit un geste avec. Aussitôt, l'épée changea de forme. Elle s 'allongea un petit peu et son pommeau fut plus dépouillée, simplement rouge velours. Les dessins du dragon et des deux lions restèrent cependant sur la lame, ainsi que les trois paires d'initiales. François dit quelques mots que Laurette s'empressa de traduire.

- François dit qu'on est forgeron de père en fils depuis des générations dans sa famille. Son aïeul a eu le privilège de tenir Excalibur et ils se sont transmis sont existence depuis. Il explique que ceux qu'Excalibur reconnaît comme étant pures d'âmes peuvent lui donner la forme qu'ils veulent. Là, elle est adaptée à lui, même si elle restera toute ta vie attaché à toi, et à toi seul.

Le forgeron rendit à Ron son épée. Ron lui redonna sa forme initiale, mais la modifia un petit peu, préférant l'allure dépouillée de la garde. Puis il la transforma en dague qu'il rangea dans le fourreau. Celui-ci prit aussitôt la forme de la dague devant les yeux éberlués du forgeron. Ron fixa la dague à sa ceinture. C'était plus discret ainsi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa convivialement. François ne posaient pas de questions, ayant compris leur désir de rester discret sur certains sujets. Ils assistèrent à la forge d'un magnifique fleuret destiné à l'escrime. Son équilibre était parfait. François s'installa ensuite à un atelier et entreprit de sculpter la garde. Le résultat était un véritable chef d'œuvre. Fatigués, ils allèrent se coucher. Ils tombèrent de fatigue.

Hermione cependant réfléchissait. Elle était intriguée par l'incident avec les hypogriffes. Comment Laurette avait pu-t-elle les voir. A moins qu'ils aient déjà senti qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à la jeune femme ? Et comment avait-elle su pour le lien de François avec la forge. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait rien dit de tel.

L'attitude de Ron ce soir l'avait aussi beaucoup touchée. Mais elle se posait mille questions : l'aimait-elle ? L'aimait-il ? Est-ce que leur histoire avait une chance ? Il lui semblait totalement inconsidéré de commencer une histoire d'amour alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre avec Voldemort. Soucieuse, elle s'endormit cependant avec le sourire en pensant que pour la troisième fois en même pas un mois, Ron s'était précipité à son secours.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent tôt, faisant leurs adieux au forgeron. Ils volèrent sans échanger de paroles. Harry et Ron qui découvraient pour la première fois les Alpes furent sous le charme. Laurette y était habituée mais était très heureuse d'y revenir. Hermione, elle, se rappelait ses vacances dans les Alpes avec ses parents qu'elle avait laissée au Royaume-Uni: ils avaient déménagés et s'étaient installés dans un petit village perdu d'Irlande du Nord, incognito.

Le paysage sous eux était magnifique. Les Alpes se dressaient fières. Le soleil se reflétait sur les neiges éternelles.

- Là, cria Laurette, assise derrière Ron cette fois.

Ils amorcèrent la descente et arrivèrent devant un portail. Mais ils ne virent rien au delà.

- Je vais chercher Papa, dit Laurette. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, le manoir est sous Fidelitas. Mais avant, ajouta-t-elle devant les trois sorciers, je veux votre promesse que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

…

- Promettez ! Dit-elle fermement.

- Je promets, dit Harry, suivit par Ron et Hermione.

Laurette poussa le portail et disparut de leur vue. Ils attendirent. Les minutes passèrent. Ron avaient les mains qui remontaient nerveusement vers son dos, Hermione tripotait sa baguette. Seul Harry restait calme. Il attendait les explications de Rogue. Ils étaient convenus que Ron se mettrait devant Harry pour pouvoir arrêter tout sort qui lui serait lancé.

Enfin, des pas se firent entendre. Laurette apparut, suivi par le tant redouté professeur de potion. Celui-ci affichait un masque impassible. Il les observait. Tous les trois étaient extrêmement tendu, même Harry qui s'était crispé à sa vue. Ce fut le père de Laurette qui brisa le silence.

- Auriez-vous oublié la plus banale sécurité qui serait de vérifier qui je suis, dit-il sans détacher ses yeux du visage d'Harry.

Après deux secondes de stupeur, Hermione se reprit et demanda :

- Quel cours nous avez-vous donné en premier en troisième année lorsque vous avez remplacé le professeur de DCFM ?

- Un cours sur les loups-garous, répondit le professeur d'une voix basse. Harry cru remarquer que Laurette se tendait.  
Et pouvez-vous me dire, Miss Granger, quels ingrédients vous m'avez subtilisés en deuxième année ?

- Notamment de la peau de serpent du cap, répondit-elle, avouant enfin son menu larcin.

- Hmm. Il semblerait que vous ayez finalement appris à dire la vérité, Miss, commenta le mangemort.

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Harry la devança.

- Votre… fille prétend que vous n'êtes pas l'assassin que je vous crois être. Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

Le sorcier fut surpris des paroles du garçon qu'il considérait comme un enfant gâté et imbu de lui même comme son père avant lui. Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque sa fille le tira par la manche. Il la regarda.

- Papa, ils m'ont sauvé de… d'un mauvais pas. Tu leur dois des explications. À moi aussi.

Il regarda sa fille d'une manière telle qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'aurait osé se retrouver seul avec lui pendant le reste de l'année. Mais sa fille y était habitué et avait lu sous son masque qu'il avait été touché par la remarque du Survivant.

- Pas ici, siffla-t-il. À l'intérieur. J'habite au 1 rue de Créquis.

Aussitôt, la maison, ou plutôt le manoir apparu. Rogue tourna sur ses talons et entra dans sa demeure, suivit de sa fille. Les trois amis se regardèrent et finirent par entrer. L'intérieur était dépouillé, mais pas froid comme ils l'auraient pensé. C'était confortable sans qu'il n'y ait aucun luxe. Ils retrouvèrent l'homme assit dans un fauteuil en cuir dans une immense bibliothèque qui fit baver Hermione. Dans le coin, un feu ronronnait créant une atmosphère confortable. Un vrai cocon.

- Vous pouvez ranger votre joujou, monsieur Weasley personne ne vous attend dans ma bibliothèque où régnait jusque là le calme et un certain niveau intellectuel.

Ron rangea son épée non sans envoyer un regard noir à l'homme assit. Cependant, Hermione garda ses mains croisées dans ses manches où était sa baguette. Rogue fit apparaître trois fauteuils en plus du sien et de celui de Laurette. Ils s'assirent en face du supposé Mangemort. Celui-ci réfléchissait aux explications qu'il allait leur donnés. Dire qu'il était surpris de retrouver ceux qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir dans sa retraite de Haute-Savoie serait insuffisant. Ils n'allaient pas le croire. Il le savait. Et il ne voyait qu'une solution. Sinon, ils allaient parlé toute la journée et encore toute la nuit avant que les gryffondors bornés n'admettent ce qu'il dise. Et encore. Mais il répugnait à le faire. Il se tourna vers Laurette.

- Va chercher le Véritasserum dans mon labo. Tu sais comment faire pour y entrer. Prends le flacon numéro sept.

Les trois sorciers s'étaient raidit aux paroles de Rogue. Aussi celui-ci ajouta-t-il rapidement :

- Ce n'est pas pour vous Potter. Tout ne tourne pas autour de votre nombril dans ce monde. C'est pour moi. Ce flacon contient du Veritasserum très dilué. Vous ne pourrez me poser qu'une seule question. N'en abusez pas, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

Laurette revint avec le flacon. Mais avant qu'elle puisse le donner à son père, Hermione demanda à le sentir, sous le regard moqueur de Rogue. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était content de voir la gryffondore vérifier le contenu du flacon. Il ne leur raconterait pas de pipeau, pas à elle en tout cas.

Hermione tendit le flacon à son professeur qui la vida cul sec. Aussitôt, Harry demanda :

- Avez-vous tué le professeur Dumbledore.  
Hermione soupira. Bien sûr il l'avait fait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pu la laisser poser une question plus subtile.

- Oui, répondit le professeur. Il ajouta cependant devant l'air horrifié de sa fille :  
Sur sa demande expresse.

Un silence suivit ce qu'il venait de dire. Rogue soupira. Autant leur dire la vérité, maintenant que sa couverture auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, il n'était plus à cela près. Et il en avait assez des mensonges qui avaient dominé sa vie jusqu'à présent. Il inspira et raconta. Il raconta comment le professeur Dumbledore avait été mortellement blessé par la bague des Gaunt et qu'il se savait perdu. Comment il avait voulu empêcher le jeune Malefoy de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait tué Albus sur sa demande pour éviter de détruire l'âme du garçon. Comment il avait essayé de convaincre Drago de ne pas devenir mangemort, mais comment celui-ci avait eu ses souvenirs lus par sa tante, Bellatrixe Lestrange, qui avait rapporté tout à son _cher_ Maître. Il avait du fuir juste après avoir lu dans l'esprit de Bellatrix qu'elle savait pour sa trahison.

L'ancien mangemort vit que ses anciens élèves avaient du mal à le croire. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Ils semblaient troublés par ses révélations.

- Et qu'ont fait ces chers gryffondors pour te tirer d'un mauvais pas, demanda Rogue en tournant sa tête vers sa fille. Celle-ci eu le visage qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Elle commença à bafouiller. Heureusement pour elle, Harry vint la tirer de ce pas :

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que cinq hommes se montraient un petit peu trop insistant envers votre fille.

Un long silence suivit pendant lequel Rogue dévisagea Harry, puis tourna brusquement sa tête vers sa fille, qui mortifiée, gardait sa tête baissée. Seul quelques mots échappèrent de ses lèvres :

- Harry m'a sauvé d'un… d'un viol, acheva-t-elle très faiblement.

Pour la première fois, ils virent le masque de leur professeur tombé. L'horreur et la peine, puis la fureur passèrent sur son visage. Ses doigts serraient les bras de son fauteuil. Une véritable puissance émanait de lui. Mais aussitôt après, il se reprit. Il tourna alors sa tête vers Harry qu'il dévisagea. Ce qu'il dit ensuite, sèchement, Harry n'en aurait même pas rêvé :

-J'ai une dette envers vous, Potter. Je ne l'oublierai pas.  
Puis à lui-même, mais Laurette l'entendit:  
Ça doit être de famille... .

Harry était sonné par les paroles de son ancien professeur de potion. Il avait bien entendu ? Severus Rogue lui disait qu'il avait une dette envers _lui_, Harry Potter ? Ce n'était pas possible.

L'ancien mangemort les invita alors à rester passer la nuit. Ils hésitèrent mais finirent par accepter. Ils refusèrent cependant d'être séparer et dormirent dans la même pièce, montant la garde chacun leur tour, ne faisant pas encore assez confiance à celui qu'ils avaient considéré comme étant un mangemort plus ou moins repenti pendant six ans.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Dehors, le temps était horrible : un vent fort soufflait et la pluie tombait drue. Il aurait été suicidaire de partir par un temps pareil. Rogue leur proposa de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse plus beau. Ils découvrirent un autre Rogue : un Rogue qui parlait avec sa fille et un Rogue attentif à sa fille.

Pour passer le temps, Harry demanda à Laurette s'il y aurait une pièce pour s'entraîner au combat. Celle-ci répondit positivement, mais voulait prévenir son père qui détesterait que les sorciers fassent de la magie de combat sans son autorisation sous son toit. Rogue eut un sourire moqueur en entendant la demande des ses anciens élèves. Il leur fit monter l'escalier et déverrouilla une porte d'un mouvement de baguette; ils entrèrent : une longue pièce leur faisait face. Comme à Godric's Hollow, des armes couraient le long du mur. Rogue les laissa. Harry s'entraina avec Hermione tandis que Ron travaillent sa métamorphose.

Lorsque Rogue revint, Hermione venait de désarmer son adversaire d'un sort informulé. Rogue ne put retenir un sarcasme.

- Concentrez-vous Potter. Ne vous contentez pas de vos modestes talents. Tant que vous ne vous concentrez pas assez, il sera facile à vos adversaires de vous battre.

- Mais je me concentre protesta Harry.

- Alors prouvez-le, le tança le père de Laurette.

Mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à lancer des sorts informulés. Agacé, Rogue demanda à Hermione de lui lancer un sort. Ce qu'elle fit, sans mot dire. D'un geste, Rogue lança un contre sortilège. Hermione fut blessé dans son estime que son adversaire ait pu prévoir avec une telle désinvolture son stupéfix.

- A vous M Weasley. Voyons si vous valez quelque chose avec votre baguette.

Ron rougit. Mais il saisit sa baguette et se positionna face à Rogue. Ron envoya un sortilège d'incarcération, mais celui-ci lui fut renvoyé d'un simple geste. Ron l'évita mais ne put éviter le sort envoyé par Rogue. Son _Expelliarmus_ lui arracha sa baguette.

- Pathétique, Weasley. Même votre sœur aurait évité ce sort, commenta froidement Rogue.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, fut très rapide. Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent sous la colère. Il saisit Excalibur et lui rendit sa forme d'épée. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Rogue sentit le flot de magie qui émanait de l 'épée et la colère du gamin.

- Posez immédiatement votre épée Weasley.

Mais celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement visant à ranger Excalibur. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise et se mit dans une position d'attaque.  
Les trois autres sorciers regardaient avec appréhension ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

- Ron, commença Hermione, pose Excalibur.

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux. Si le gamin avait réellement Excalibur dans les mains, il était un réel danger. Il attrapa d'un _actio_ une courte épée du mur et transormfa sa baguette en épée légèrement courbe et longue.

- Pour la dernière fois, M Weasley, posez votre épée.

Mais Ron était trop en colère. Ce… ce salaud avait insulté sa sœur. Harry était blême. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à son ami de poser Excalibur, Laurette s'avança au milieu des deux hommes :

- Papa, lâche cette épée et range ta baguette.

Mais Rogue ne bougea pas.

- Ron, peux-tu ranger Excalibur s'il te plaît.

Mais Ron non plus ne fit pas un seul geste. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, sans changement, sans mouvement. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui s'approcha de Ron et lui prit doucement l'épée des mains. Ron voulut résister un moment, mais le regard de la brune lui fit lâcher l'épée. De la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Il baissa les yeux. Hermione lui prit la main. Elle l'emmena dans le jardin, sans un regard pour celui qu'elle avait admiré pour ses connaissances en potions. Laurette voulut les suivre, mais Harry la rappela.

- Laisse-les, ils ont besoin de parler.

Laurette s'arrêta. Elle lança un regard douloureux aux deux hommes, mais comme ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne surent à qui ce regard s'adressait. Elle resta.

- Pourquoi Ron a-t-il été aussi agressif envers mon père ? demanda Laurette. Dans sa voix perçait un reproche.

Harry fixa Laurette puis Rogue.

- Ginny est morte il y a quelques jours. En me sauvant.

Harry se tu et sorti de la salle, ressentait violemment la peine du décès de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se métamorphosa en hiboux et sortit de la maison et alla voler aux alentours. Il avait besoin de se défouler pour évacuer sa colère contre Rogue qui avait remué le couteau dans la plaie d'une manière très douloureuse. En même temps, il savait qu'il avait raison. Tant qu'il ne se concentrerait pas sur ses combats, il serait en position de faiblesse. Et se amis se tueraient en lui sauvant la vie. Le sacrifice de Ginny serait vain.

Il ne revint que le soir, trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses amis l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Visiblement, le froid était passé. Harry demanda à Hermione comment ils en était arrivé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Le professeur Rogue est venu nous trouver et à nous a proposés de nous entrainer au combat à l'épée. Il s'y connaît très bien ! Il a juste demandé à Ron de prendre une épée normale pour ne pas risquer de se blesser plus. Laurette à un assez bon niveau, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Moi, par contre, je suis pathétique, avoua-t-elle, dépitée.

La soirée se passa bien. Rogue et Laurette disparurent dans le laboratoire du maître de potion, Hermione lisait un livre sur les runes qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque et Harry faisait une partie d'échec avec Ron. À minuit, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, la pluie continua de tomber. Ils continuèrent de s'entrainer et Harry parvint finalement à lancer ses premiers sorts informulés. Rogue leur expliqua également qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop statiques lors de leurs attaques. Il leur montra alors comment se déplacer lors d'un combat. Cela exigeait une certaine souplesse et un entrainement physique que les trois sorciers avaient jusque là négligés. Laurette entraina Ron au maniement de l'épée. Elle avait une force insoupçonnable et Ron se faisait désarmer très rapidement. Son agilité était elle aussi remarquable.

Le second soir, Harry demanda sur le ton de la plus pure conversation à Rogue de lui parler d'Horcruxe. Mais pour la première fois, le professeur Rogue ne savait pas ce que c'était. Déçu, Harry refusa toutefois d'expliquer la raison de sa question à Rogue. Celui-ci n'appréciât pas particulièrement.  
Ron, Harry et Hermione avait hâte de revoir le beau temps pour rentrer en Angleterre.

Enfin, le quatrième jour, un soleil réveilla les habitants du 1 rue de Créquis. Ils descendirent petit-déjeuner. Leurs affaires prêtes, ils sortirent de la maison et s'apprêtait à faire leurs adieux à Laurette et son père. Ils serrèrent dans leurs bras Laurette qui garda Harry contre elle un petit peu plus que les autres et firent un signe de tête à Rogue. Ils montèrent sur les hypogriffes. Ron lança le premier sa monture au galop, s'envolant gracieusement. Harry suivit. Enfin Hermione monta sur sa monture. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres au trot avec Alawa qu'elle stoppa sa monture et descendit prestement. Elle se pencha et fit signe au deux occupants du 1 rue de Créquis de s'approcher. Elle leur montra une fleur et demanda à Rogue :

- Est-ce bien de la gentiane ?


	12. 12 La Louvatière

12. La louvatière

Ron et Harry firent très rapidement demi-tour lorsqu'ils virent qu'Hermione ne les suivait pas. Ils atterrirent à côté d'une Hermione visiblement toute excité, accroupie dans l'herbe. Devant l'air étonné d'Hermione, Rogue expliqua doctement :

Mademoiselle Granger a trouvé des fleurs de gentiane.

Devant l'air de compréhension des deux sorciers, Rogue se demanda s'il était le seul à ne pas s'extasier devant cette plante. Mais vu le visage qu'affichait sa fille, il n'était pas le seul.

Professeur, commença Hermione, savez-vous si cette plante pousse autre part qu'ici ?

Non, elle ne pousse qu'ici, en Haute-Savoie, répondit Rogue de manière assez sèche.

Hermione regarda ses deux amis. Ils avaient très bien compris.

Pouvons-nous rester quelques jours encore s'il vous plaît ? demanda Hermione.

Rogue s'apprêtait à répondre que ce n'était pas un hôtel, mais la pression de sa fille sur sa main le retint. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'ils auraient à avoir une discussion. Il n'aimait pas les regards de sa fille pour le fils de son camarade détesté.

Si vous m'expliquez ce que la présence de cette fleur vient changer, je ne vois d'inconvénient, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Après déposé leurs capes, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent comme le premier jour dans les fauteuils en cuir du salon. Hermione saisit son sac et en sortit le tendon de centaure. Elle le passa à Laurette qui l'examina avant de le tendre à son père. Celui-ci l'examina à son tour avant de souffler :

Tendon de centaure. J'imagine que vous ne faites pas dans la collection de tendon ?

Non, professeur, en fait c'est… un présent des centaures de Poudlard, pour moi, commença Hermione. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait que je frotte ce tendon avec des fleurs de gentiane le jour où naitrait le lion entre les deux oreilles de la louve là où elle met bas. Savez-vous à quoi servent les tendons de centaure, professeur ?

Fabriqué dans certaines conditions, répondit-il, ils sont la corde des arcs les plus puissants. Seul leur propriétaire peut tirer avec, la corde ne peut être tendu que par lui, et lui seul. L'archer le plus connu qui en avait un en sa possession est le héros grec Ulysse. Diane Artémis en avait un également. On dit qu'entre les mains de son héritière, cet arc appelé Kathekon serait une arme d'une puissance extrême. Ses flèches ne seraient arrêtées par aucune armure ni aucun sort

Hermione buvait ses paroles.

Connaissez-vous la région professeur ?

Non, je m'y suis installé il y a trop peu de temps.

Dans ce cas, je dois trouver l'endroit où naissent les louveteaux.

Le dernier loup vu ici a été abattu il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années de cela Hermione, lui apprit Laurette.

Ah… .

Les centaures, interrompit Harry, parle très souvent par métaphore.

Je pars à la recherche de ce lieu, déclara Hermione en se levant.

Nous venons avec toi, ajouta Ron.

Il est hors de question que vous sortiez tous les trois, les coupa Rogue. Dans ces villages de montagne, tout le monde se connaît et vous ne passeriez pas inaperçus. Je ne tiens pas à avoir ma retraite découverte par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas avec ma fille à l'intérieur, compléta-t-il devant l'air sceptique de Ron.

Un court silence suivit.

Nous ne sortirons pas sous notre forme humaine, déclara soudainement Hermione.

Devant le sourcil levé de Rogue qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas bu un petit peu trop de liqueur de gentiane, elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

Le professeur McGonagall nous a aidé à devenir des animagi.

Non répertoriés, je suppose ? demanda Rogue qui connaissait déjà la réponse. Comme votre père, ajouta-t-il pour Harry.

C'est grâce à cela que nous avons sauvé votre fille sans baguette l'interrompit Hermione.

Face à cet argument, Rogue fut pris un petit peu de court, mais finit par dire :

Tel père tel fils.

Je prends cela pour un compliment.

Et puis-je savoir, demanda Rogue ignorant la remarque d'Harry, en quoi vous comptez vous transformer ?

Hermione le regarda, un éclat de malice dans les yeux et laissa place à la louve blanche. Ses babines formaient un sourire, si les loups savaient sourire. Harry se métamorphosa en hiboux et ulula. Ron enfin se transforma en lion. Puis tous trois reprirent leur aspect humain.

Je ne suis pas sûr, M Weasley, que votre animagus passe inaperçu dans la région. Les lions ne font pas encore partie de la faune locale. Mais peut-être que dans quelques centaines d'années… .

Je ne me ferai pas voir.

Non, Ron. Il a raison, ce serait attirer l'attention des moldues et de la presse. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer. J'y vais avec Harry.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, mais celui-ci n'avait plus aucune objection à faire. Il sortit de la pièce en disant :

Le repas est à 19h30. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard.

Restée seuls, Laurette dit à Ron qui faisait la tête :

Allez viens, prends ton épée, nous allons nous entrainer un peu que tu puisses avoir une chance de battre Harry sans utiliser Excalibur… .

Harry s'était en effet découvert un don pour le maniement de l'épée. Il apprenait très vite et dépassait même un petit peu Ron au combat, n'ayant pas pris l'habitude de laisser l'épée trouver l'esquive adéquate. Ron retrouva le sourire et ils grimpèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre comme des enfants.

Bon, on y va ? demanda Harry ?

C'est parti ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

Ils se métamorphosèrent et partirent. Harry volait doucement pour qu'Hermione puisse le suivre, mais la louve pouvait courir sans problème des heures durant dans les forêts des Alpes. Ils prenaient surtout garde à ne pas être vu, ce que, grâce à leur odorat, leur vue et leur ouï très aiguisés, n'arriva pas.

L'après-midi passa, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Dépités, ils rentrèrent. Hermione perdait courage, se disant qu'ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et que signifiait le reste de la prédiction des centaures ?

Le repas se passa en silence. Après manger, ils sortirent tous les quatre, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laurette dans le jardin. La lune serait bientôt pleine.

Harry regardait l'étoile Sirius quand tout à coup il demanda à ses amis.

C'est quoi le signe astrologique quand on nait fin juillet ?

Harry, ne me dis pas que tu donnes une quelconque importance à ses âneries ?

C'est le lion, la coupa Laurette qui semblait avoir compris où voulait en venir Harry.

Mais alors, intervint Hermione, qui avait réalisé où son ami voulait en venir, il nous reste, … vingt-quatre heures! Demain, ce sera le signe du Lion !

Mais ils furent interrompus pas Rogue qui appela Harry. L'appelé se retourna.

Je voudrais te dire deux mots Harry. Seul.

Harry fut surpris par la voix de Rogue qui ne contenait pas d'ironie, mais encore plus par le fait que son ancien professeur de potion l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Il se dirigea cependant vers Rogue, étonné et intrigué. Il l'emmena dans une pièce et ferma la porte d'un sort, puis en lança un autre qui rendit la pièce non espionnable. Il se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci crut voir son professeur rougir. Ca devait être un effet de l'obscurité. Mais ce qu'il entendit ensuite, il ne l'oublierai jamais.

Harry, je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour cela, mais le comportement de ma fille envers toi me pousse à …prendre quelques préventions.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment le pris. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Harry, savez-vous comment on fait les enfants ?

Il fut tellement surpris par la question, qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Rogue, le redouté Severus Rogue, maître de potion craint par des générations d'élèves, allait lui parler de … sexe ? Il se mit à rougir.

Visiblement, comme toujours, vos connaissances sont insuffisantes Potter.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Harry rejoignit ses amis dans le jardin. Le rouge de ses joues ne voulait pas partir.

Que te voulait-il, lui demanda Ron.

Mmh… rien d'important, lui répondit Harry.

Soudain, devant le regard fuyant de son ami, Ron comprit.

Ta gueule Ron…

Celui-ci commença à rire comme un fou. Mon dieu, imaginer Rogue expliquer à Harry Potter comment on faisait les enfants, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Qu'y a-t-il de drôle demanda Hermione, les sourcils levés en signe de questionnement.

Mais avant que Ron ne divulgue quoique ce soit, Harry siffla :

Dis un mot, Ron, et je lui dis de quoi t'a parlé ton père l'autre soir au terrier, menaça Harry.

Le rire de Ron disparut aussitôt et il prit une couleur pivoine à son tour. Devant le silence des deux garçons, les filles soupirèrent. Qu'ils pouvaient être immatures.

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione reprirent leurs recherches.

Il était dix-sept heures, le soleil se couchait et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvés. Hermione était en trin de perdre tout espoir. Ils reprirent leur forme humaine sur un petit sentier au milieu de la forêt.

Allez, 'Mione, la consola Harry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va chercher encore deux heures. Et puis, même si on ne trouve pas, ça ne nous empêchera pas de trouver les Horcruxes et de détruire Voldemort. Enfin, tenter, pensa-t-il en aparté.

Tu as raison, mais… j'ai perdu toute confiance en moi depuis,… depuis que Ginny est… morte, acheva-t-elle.

Viens, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, perdu dans leurs tristes souvenirs. Soudain, Harry dont l'ouï s'était vraiment affinée depuis qu'il pouvait se métamorphoser en grand-duc, leva la tête et murmura à son amie : - Prends ta baguette, quelqu'un vient.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se raidit. Elle se releva et saisit sa baguette dans sa manche gauche. Ils attendirent quelques secondes. Une vieille femme apparut à leur vue, elle venait lentement de par l'autre bout du chemin en pierre. Elle s'approcha et les regarda quelques instants, debout à trois mètres d'eux, tendus. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Vous vous êtes transformés en humains, affirma-t-elle en français.

Non, …, non, contredit Hermione. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas les mots mais devant la tête et le geste de tête de son amie, il crut comprendre.

Mais la vieille femme continua.

Je vous ai vu vous transformez. Vous étiez une louve. Et lui un hiboux, dit-elle en tendant son doigt vers Harry.

Viens, on s'en va, souffla, Harry à Hermione.

J'ai quelque chose pour vous, fille d'Artémis.

Ces paroles stoppèrent net Hermione qui s'arrêta, et se retourna vers la femme à qui elle avait déjà tournée le dos.

Qu'avez-vous dit ?

J'ai dit, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, fille d'Artémis.

La vieille femme se retourna et se mit à marcher de là où elle venait. Harry regardait Hermione, attendant une traduction. Elle ne dit rien mais tira Harry par le bras. Ils la suivirent. Elle ne marchait pas vite, mais ils restèrent derrière elle.

Ils entrèrent dans un hameau qui donnait l'impression d'être coupé du temps. La vieille femme entra dans l'une des maisons à côté de laquelle coulait une fontaine. Harry mit sa main dans l'eau : elle était glacé, sans doute l'eau venait directement de la montagne. Mais Hermione le tira et ils firent face à la maison La vielle femme ne réapparaissant pas, ils hésitèrent, mais finirent par entrer ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine où un vieux poêle fonctionnait. Une petite table en bois de pin et deux chaises en constituaient le mobilier. Le papier peint représentait des gerbes orange.

La vieille femme revint, avec dans les mains, le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, un morceau de bois courbe. Elle se mit devant Hermione et lui tendit ce qui était en fait le bois d'un arc : deux encoches à chaque extrémité en attestait. Mais Hermione ne le prit pas.

Je ne pense pas être … la fille d'Artémis. Je ne suis qu'une simple … sorcière.

Le sang ou la filiation n'a rien à voir là dedans, commenta simplement la vieille femme. Seul vos actes font de vous sa fille. Sa fille spirituelle. C'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Hermione la dévisagea.

Je suis sa fille, sa fille génétique, compléta-t-elle. Mais je n'ai jamais pu faire fonctionner Kathekon. Vous, vous devriez.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent encore.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ?

Votre aura, jeune femme, votre aura et une légende… une légende qui annone la venue de l'héritière d'Artémis sous la forme d'une louve blanche et accompagnée d'un hibou. C'est vous, mon cœur me le dit.  
Et en disant cela, elle mit l'arc entre les mains d'Hermione. Celle-ci prit consciencieusement l'arc.

Connaîtriez vous un endroit où les louves mettent bas ? demanda Hermione.

A ses mots, les yeux de la vieille femme brillèrent. Elle ne dit mot mais sortit de la maison. Dehors, elle pointa au loin deux montagnes assez rapprochées l'une de l'autre au sud.

Savez-vous comment nous appelons ces montagnes ? demanda la vieille femme.

La tête. La tête du loup, répondit-elle. Il y a un village, sur la tête du loup. Là-bas, vous devriez trouver ce que vous êtes venus chercher. Vous êtes la fille d'Artémis. Bonne chance, fille d'Artémis.

Ce faisant, elle rentra dans la maison.

Harry regarda Hermione, n'ayant rien compris à la conversation. Cependant, son regard allait de l'arc auquel manquait la corde à Hermione. Il avait entendu le nom « Kathekon », de ça, il était sûr.

Hermione semblait aussi perdu que lui. Elle se retourna vers la montagne. Etait-ce possible. Elle se retourna vers ma maison. Mais à sa plus grande surprise il n'y avait plus de maison là où la vieille femme était entrée quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours rien, la pressa de questions. En vain, Hermione ne dit rien, ne pouvait rien dire.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent. Enfin, Harry fit rentrer Hermione encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait révélé la vieille femme. Ce n'était tout simplement pas … possible. À dix-neuf heures, ils arrivèrent au 1 rue de Créquis. Harry conduisit Hermione dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon. Rogue, qui avait entendu du bruit fut le premier à les découvrir.

Harry expliqua en gros ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment là. Elle expliqua alors à Harry et Rogue, mais aussi à Ron et Laurette qui les avait rejoints, épées en mains, ce que la vieille femme leur avait dit. Ils étaient aussi surpris qu'elle.

Dehors la nuit tombait.

Hermione, commença Laurette, il faut y aller.

Ils comprirent tous le lieu qu'elle désignait du menton : la tête. La tête du loup.

Ils se rendirent tous les cinq sur les trois hypogriffes au village « entre les deux oreilles du loup », à Ambérieux les avait renseignés Laurette. Il faisait désormais totalement nuit et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel sans nuage Hermione avait toujours dans sa main Kathekon qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis que la vieille femme le lui avait donné. Elle sentait sur le bois des gravures qu'elle ne pouvait lire mais qu'elle pouvait déjà identifier comme étant des runes. Son cœur battait rapidement, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se produire ce soir. Ils se séparèrent afin de trouver ce lieu où les louves mettaient bas.

Hermione chercha frénétiquement, la truffe au vent. Dix minutes plus tard, un grand duc vint la chercher :

Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Il y a un sentier dans la forêt qui s'appelle « La louvatière ». Rogue, Laurette et Ron y sont déjà.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le sentier. Aussitôt, ils reprirent leur forme humaine. Hermione chercha quelque chose du regard dans l'herbe bordant le sentier. N'osant pas l'interrompre, ils la suivirent. Enfin, elle se baissa et prit trois minces objets dans la main. En se relevant, Harry distingua trois fleurs. Trois fleurs de gentiane.

Tiens-le moi, ordonna-t-elle à Harry en lui tendant l'arc. Elle sortit alors le tendon de centaure de son sac. Elle prit les trois fleurs dans sa main droite et tint le tendon de la main gauche. Elle se mit à frotter le tendon avec. Il ne sembla rien se passer. Lorsque les fleurs furent totalement détruites et qu'elles eurent données tout leur jus, Hermione reprit l'arc des mains d'Harry.

Hermione, demanda Ron, comment vas-tu tendre le tendon ? Tu n'as aucun instrument pour.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle passa le tendon dans la fente d'une des extrémités de l'arc, puis dans l'autre extrémité de l'autre côté. Le tendon était bien trop grand. Ron s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer, mais n'eut pas le temps pour : la corde et l'arc se mirent à briller, les runes fluoresçaient d'une agréable lueur bleue. Un son commença à résonner tandis que l'arc et sa nouvelle corde se mirent à vibrer. Le son qui en sortait était grave, mélodieux, hypnotisant.

Fille d'Artémis, dit une voix féminine sortit de nul part, tu m'as réveillée et appelée. Je suis Kathekon, l'arc de Diane Artémis. Grâce à toi, je suis de nouveau enitère. Apprend à me connaître et à voir au delà de tes yeux, et ensemble, nous ne ferons plus qu'une.

Hermione retenait son souffle, mais ce fut tout. Harry, Ron, Laurette et Rogue avaient également entendu la voix. Ils fixèrent tous l'arc quelques secondes. Le halo qui entourait jusqu'à présent l'arc disparut.

Essaye de tendre la corde, demanda Ron.

Son amie essaya, mais en vain. La corde était aussi dure qu'un câble d'acier. Ses amis essayèrent également, sous le regard narquois de Rogue qui savait qu'aucun n'y arriverait. Dépitée par son incapacité à ne serait-ce que tendre la corde de son arc, Hermione mit Kathekon dans son dos, en bandoulière. Ils transplantèrent rue de Créquis, laissant les hypogriffes rentrer à leur vitesse.


	13. 13 La guivre

_ Merci à tous ceux qui suive cette fic, avec une dédicace spéciale à _Eleyon_ et _Grispoils.

Bonne lecture!

13. La guivre

Personne ne dormit très bien après la « sortie » de la veille, mis à part Rogue qui était, ou plutôt avait été, un habitué des « sensations fortes » la nuit et pour qui ce n'était qu'un petit événement. Les quatre jeunes adultes arboraient donc un visage fatigué. Hermione surtout qui n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Harry arriva difficilement à les motiver pour leurs deux heures quotidiennes d'entraînement. Il arrivait à présent à jeter le plupart des sorts de manière informulée. Il avait également fait de notables progrès avec Ron en escrime et maniement de l'épée. Hermione accepta de s'entraîner mais refusa de participer à la deuxième partie de l'entrainement qui avait lieu l'après-midi et qui consistait simplement à faire du sport : courir, nager, ou simplement manier des armes : en effet, ils s'étaient très vite rendus compte que les duels nécessitaient en plus d'une parfaite connaissance des sorts, une condition physique conséquente. Il fallait parer, esquiver, attaquer et tout cela était épuisant.

Pendant cette session d'entrainement, Rogue leur conseilla d'utiliser leurs capacités d'animagus et leurs pouvoirs désormais augmentés en métamorphose. Une attaque menée à la fois à la baguette et physiquement sous forme de son animagus avait l'avantage de rendre à la fois très mobile et donc difficilement touchable ainsi que de rendait les attaques de l'adversaire moins simples un grand nombre de sorts n'avaient pas d'impact sur les animaux, tels les sortilèges d'incarcération, d'expelliarmus, ou de mutisme. C'est donc à cela qu'ils s'entrainèrent.

La pause de midi arriva. Mais au lieu de diriger vers la porte de sortie, Rogue alla ouvrir une armoire qui semblait très ancienne.

-Restez ici, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés. Rogue qui leur _donnait_ quelque chose ? C'était vraiment bizarre !

L'homme se mit à réciter plusieurs incantations dans une langue qu'Harry n'arriva même pas à identifier. Hermione non plus, s'il en jugeait à sa mine. Rogue finit par mettre sa main dans une anfractuosité de l'armoire. Un déclic se fit entendre. L'armoire s'ouvrit. Rogue en retira une boîte, ferma l'armoire qui fit entendre des cliquetis divers et sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Etonnés, ils le suivirent. Une fois dans la cuisine, leur ancien professeur souleva le couvercle. Les trois sorciers se penchèrent. À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois boules percées en leur centre et traversées par un fil qui formait une boucle.

- Des translanguals ! s'écria Hermione.

- Vous avez oublié de lever la main, Miss Granger, commenta simplement Rogue. Hermione rougit. Mais Rogue n'avait dit cela que pour dissimuler son étonnement : comment la jeune femme connaissait-elle l'existence de ces artefacts magiques ?

- Et ça sert à quoi ? demanda Harry.

- À palier votre ignorance sans borne.

- Papa… soupira Laurette habituée désormais aux sarcasmes de son père envers les trois gryffondors.

-« Ca » comme vous dites, monsieur Weasley, ce sont, si vous aviez écoutés votre amie, des translanguals. Elles permettent de comprendre n'importe quelle langue humaine et vous permet de parler également n'importe quelle langue à condition que vous sachiez son nom. Je vous demanderai d'en prendre le plus grand soin, ces artefacts sont très anciens et il n'en reste que très peu.

- Et pourquoi vous les donnez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que si vous contez rester encore quelques temps ici, il serait bon que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer en tant qu'étranger comme c'était le cas hier.  
Il leur tendit à chacun une boule qu'ils mirent en pendentif autour de leur cou. Elles étaient couleur argile, entre le vert et le gris.

- Vous me comprenez maintenant ? demanda Laurette.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ron, sans se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait parlé en français. Hermione secoua la tête, un air d'exaspération sur le visage. Un sourire aussi.

Après le repas de midi, Hermione s'isola dans la bibliothèque avec son arc et prit les quelques ouvrages sur les runes que contenait la bibliothèque pour déchiffrer les runes gravées dans le bois. Harry alla courir avec Ron et Laurette qui participait à tous leurs entrainements, hormis ceux avec une baguette. Elle était cependant une adversaire redoutable à l'épée ou au fleuret : seul Ron pouvait bloquer ses attaques à l'aide d'Excalibur, mais c'était l'épée et non pas Ron qui en était responsable. A leur retour, Harry alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque aux côtés de son amie qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Au hasard, Harry prit un livre sur la Savoie, ses mythes et légendes.

Hermione ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence, aussi Harry ne l'interrompit pas. Harry fut particulièrement intéressé par le passage sur un mythe savoyard : la guivre il lut : _la guivre est un animal légendaire dont l'existence remonte aux Celtes qui vivaient dans nos montagnes : la guivre est un serpent de couleur brune et dont les yeux sont constitués de deux émeraudes que le druide Hhench'l aurait crée. Elle est très dure à attraper, raison pour laquelle sont existence n'a jamais pu être prouvée. Il est dit que ceux qui arriveraient à l'attraper seraient amenés à se révéler à eux-mêmes. Cependant, aucune personne n'a pu l'attraper et ceux qui auraient réussi n'ont jamais pu témoigner._

Un long soupir de sa voisine le sortit de son bouquin. Hermione avait l'air très énervée.

- Qu'y a-t-il 'Mione, demanda Harry gentiment, sachant à qu'elle point son amie pouvait être irascible lorsque ses recherches ne se passaient pas comme elle le souhaitait.

- Ces runes sont simplement … inconnues. Les symboles, le tracé, leur signification n'existe … pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Le seul lieu où je pourrais trouver quelque chose, ce serait à Poudlard où dans une bibliothèque très fournie. Et nous ne pouvons consulter ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et toi, demanda-t-elle, que lis-tu ?

- Oh, un livre sur les mythes de la région.

Ron arriva :

- Vous venez, le repas est prêt !

- On arrive, répondit Harry.

Puis il chuchota à Hermione :

- J'espère que c'est Laurette qui a cuisiné ! La dernière fois que Ron a cuisiné, il a réussi à rendre l'omelette liquide tellement il y avait de lait.

- Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit Rogue qui s'en occupe ?

- Euh… finalement, l'omelette éponge n'était pas si mal…, répondit-il. Rogue était sans contexte un des meilleurs sinon le meilleur maître des potions de Grande-Bretagne mais en cuisine, c'était autre chose. Heureusement, Laurette aimait cuisiner, sans doute avait-elle rapidement appris… .

Après le dîner, Harry proposa à Hermione de prendre son arc et d'aller réessayer de tendre sa corde dans le jardin. Il y allèrent tous les quatre.

- Allez, vas-y Hermione, tu peux y arriver, l'encouragea Harry, il faut que tu ais confiance en toi.

- Tu réussis toujours ce que tu entreprends, compléta son ami qui ne voulait pas demeurer en reste sur les compliments.

Hermione se positionna comme elle avait vu dans le livre de Ron sur les armes magiques. Droite, de côté, les pieds en équerre pour bien garder l'équilibre et ne pas bouger au moment du tir. Les épaules droites, elle tira sur la corde. Doucement, puis de toutes ses forces en augmentant. Mais ce fut vain. La corde lui faisait de plus en plus mal aux doigts. Elle sentit la corde commencer à lui entailler la chair. Brusquement, elle relâcha sa traction sur le tendon. Ses doigts saignaient, ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, comme si elle avait trop tiré dessus.

- Merde ! Mais c'est pas possible !  
Hermione sortit brusquement sa baguette et envoya un sort sur le tendon pour l'attendrir. Mais au moment où le sort partit, Laurette lui donna un grand coup de coude dans le bras droit. Le sort frôla le tendon. Hermione s'apprêtait à hurler sur Laurette :

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu m'énerves !

- Heu… Mione, tenta Harry, mais c'était en pure perte.

- Toi, tais-toi ! lui lança-t-elle. J'ai deux mots à dire à Laurette !  
Elle se tourna vers elle, le regard noir, la baguette sortie et pointée sur la fille de Rogue. Elle cria presque :  
Premièrement, de quel droit me pousses-tu ? Deuxièmement, comment tu as fait pour voir les hypogriffes tout de suite le lendemain du soir où nous t'avons sauvée ? Et troisièmement, comment as-tu su que ce forgeron avait un lien avec sa forge et aucun pouvoir magique ? J'en ai marre de tes cachoterie avec ton père. Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez dans son laboratoire ?

- Je … je … je peux tout expliquer, balbutia Laurette.

- Tu n'as rien à expliquer. La voix grave et menaçante de Rogue les surprit. Il s'avança sans bruit vers le groupe.  
Continuez ainsi mademoiselle Granger, et toute la Savoie serra au courant de votre incapacité à tendre la corde de votre arc.

- Nous avons droit à des explications ! Une moldue normale n'est pas capable de ce qu'elle a fait avec ce forgeron ! s'énerva-t-elle, blessée qu'il ait raison et qu'elle devrait parler moins fort.

Rogue regarda sa fille. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers le ciel que Rogue sembla comprendre.

-Laurette ne vous doit aucune explication. Si un jour elle le souhaite, elle vous le dira peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que vous aurez sa confiance, répondit-il sèchement à Hermione.  
Une aura de colère se dégageait à présent de lui. Il ne supportait pas qu'on agresse sa fille. Il pouvait garder son calme dans toutes les situations, sauf dans celle-là. Et c'était… assez terrifiant. Son pouvoir magique émanait de lui et sa baguette qu'il avait sortie émettait des étincelles.  
Face à lui, Hermione avait sorti elle aussi sa baguette. Elle ne supportait plus qu'on décide pour elle et qu'on se permette de la sermonner comme une gamine. Et surtout, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, la vue de cette fille qui tournait autour d'Harry, qu'elle considérait comme un frère, l'énervait.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à une personne qui se prétend dénuée de pouvoir magique mais qui est capable de sentir la magie de ceux qui l'entourent.

- Lorsqu'on est assez ignare pour lancer un sort sur une arme mythique, on n'a pas la prétention de pouvoir comprendre la moitié des bases du monde magique, Miss Granger, siffla Rogue.

Harry et Ron regardaient médusés leur amie qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu défier ainsi un adulte. Et vu sa tête, ils avaient intérêts à intervenir. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Ranger votre baguette, mademoiselle Granger.

- Après vous, Professeur, dit-elle en mettant tout le dégout qu'elle pouvait dans ce nom.

Ils se fixèrent, mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à laisser un avantage à l'autre. N'en pouvant plus, Laurette se mis entre son père et Hermione.

- Assez ! Papa, Hermione, donnez votre baguette à moi et à Harry. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle devant leur manque de réaction.

- …

- J'en ai assez ! hurla Hermione.

- Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit le portail et sortie. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Visiblement, les autres non plus.

- Va la rejoindre, ordonna-t-il à Ron, je vous rejoins tout de suite, je vais chercher son sac.

- Ron courut à la porte d'entrée et disparut dans la nuit. Harry se dirigeât vers la maison après avoir lancé un regard vers Rogue et Laurette qui commençaient à parler bruyamment. Il courut dans leur chambre – ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à se séparer -, agrippa le sac toujours prêt d'Hermione et redescendit. En bas des escaliers l'attendait Laurette, les larmes aux yeux.

- S'il te plait Harry, ne pars pas !

- C'est mon amie, Laurette, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état !

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je… j'aurais du vous expliquer. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Mais je … .

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, la coupa Harry. Je te fais confiance. Ecoute, je vais chercher Hermione et Ron. Lorsqu'elle se sera calmée, c'est promis, nous reviendrons. Et si tu le souhaites, tu nous expliqueras, ok ?

- Euh… d'accord, murmura-t-elle. Elle avait senti un nœud se défaire lorsqu'il lui avait dit lui faire confiance. Mais avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoique ce soit, il n'était déjà plus là.

Harry sortit en courant de la maison. Il ne vit nulle part trace de ses deux amis. Il se métamorphosa en hiboux et partit à leur recherche. Il prit de l'altitude et commença à chercher. Ses sens surdéveloppés l'aidaient beaucoup. Même à une cinquantaine de mètres de haut, il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait au sol. Mais le feuillage épais des arbres l'empêchait de discerner grand chose au sol.

Enfin, il entendit au loin le timbre de voix de Ron. Il les rejoignit. Mais devant l'intimité de la scène, Hermione dans les bras de Ron qui la consolait tendrement, il décida de ne pas intervenir. Il descendit au sol et se retransforma en humain le temps de laisser le sac au sol. Puis il reprit son envol. La sensation grisante de voler le surprenait toujours. Se mouvoir entre les couches d'air, planer dans un parfait silence, observer tout ce qui se passait sous lui l'amusait beaucoup, il se sentait vraiment dans son élément à ce moment là. Harry vola assez bas, entre les branches arbres et en slalomant entre les troncs. Les lièvres détalaient lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient qu'il était là, mais c'était souvent une fois qu'il les avait survolés. Les heures passèrent. Il alla se poser sur un pin au bord d'un ravin et d'où la vue était très étendue.

Au fond de lui, il sentait la plaie crée par la mort de Ginny se ré ouvrir. Voir Ron et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre l'avait pris par surprise et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'élever ses défenses psychologiques. Maintenant, l'absence de celle qu'il aimait se faisait cruellement ressentir. C'était comme une douleur rémanente, qui restait toujours là, prête à se refaire sentir. Certaines nuits, il rêvait d'elle et dans son rêve, elle l'embrassait. Il se réveillait alors en sueur, persuadé que Ginny était bien vivante et que ses lèvres étaient encore là, à quelques millimètres des siennes, étirées dans un sourire coquin. Mais chaque, c'était la même déception et la même douleur dans le tréfonds de son âme où il sentait comme un serpent froid lui entourer tous ces sens et son cœur.

Harry fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par une ombre qu'il crut discerner dans la nuit. Ses yeux balayèrent aussitôt l'air qui lui faisait face à la recherche de ce qui avait pu attirer son attention. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un serpent. Un serpent vert. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit ses yeux : deux émeraudes.

Réfléchissant rapidement, il se décida à essayer de l'attraper, piqué par la curiosité. Sans un bruit, il s'envola de son perchoir et amorça une descente dans le noir dans le plus parfait silence vers l'animal. C'était trop facile. Le serpent ne bougeait pas. Au moment où il allait l'attraper, la guivre se détendit d'u coup sec. Ses serres claquèrent dans le vide. Le serpent avait disparut derrière un rocher. Reprenant son envol, Harry poursuivit pendant de longues minutes le serpent qui trouvait toujours un moyen de s'échapper dans une brusque détente.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry était épuisé. Il n'avait pas cessé de s'envoler, repérer le serpent, piquer vers l'animal et recommencer. Harry repris sa forme humaine. La guivre était à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, immobiles et le fixant de ses yeux d'émeraude qui brillaient dans la nuit. Harry pensait réellement laisser tomber et rejoindre ses amis, lorsqu'il eut soudain une idée. Fixant la guivre, il ouvrit la bouche :

_- Viens à moi,_ siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

La guivre tressauta. Elle frémit et se mit à s'approcher du sorcier.

_- Qui es-tu, sorcier, pour parler ma langue_, siffla-t-elle.

_- Viens à moi_, répéta Harry.

Enfin, la guivre se tenait devant lui. Harry se pencha et approcha la main. À la seconde où il toucha la guivre, il se maudit. Un piège ! C'était peut-être un piège. Mais c'était trop tard. Ses doigts touchèrent la peau lisse de la guivre. Aussitôt, il sentit le sol tourner autour de lui et une sensation similaire à celle d'un transplanage l'envahir. Il voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- _Bon voyage, homme qui parle aux serpents, _furent les dernières paroles qu'Harry perçut avant de tomber dans un trou noir qui sembla s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était en train d'embrasser Ron. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, leurs langues dansaient un ballet connus d'eux seuls. Ses mains étaient sur son torse musclé, sous son t-shirt. Les siennes lui pressaient délicatement la nuque, l'attirant à lui et à sa bouche dont elle voulait connaître les moindres détails. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés. Mon Dieu, que c'était bon, pensa-t-elle. Ron n'était que douceur avec elle. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Alors qu'elle pleurait dans les bras de Ron, celui-ci avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et lui avait essuyé les yeux délicatement. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, touchée de son geste. Ils étaient restés ainsi quelques secondes. Ou quelques minutes. Ou quelques siècles. Enfin peu importe. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger de peur de briser cet instant magique. Ron lui avait alors pris les mains, leurs doigts s'étaient entortillés. Elle avait senti son pouls battre aussi vite que le sien. Doucement, il s'était penché vers elle. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, sentant son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Qu'attendait-il ?

Ron avait lâché ses doigts. Déçue, elle rouvrit les yeux. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Il la prit d'une main par la taille, lui glissa l'autre derrière le cou et enfin, leurs lèvres s'unirent. Leur baiser fut à la fois brulant et tendre, farouche et sûr. Le sol les attirait. Hermione se laissa glisser à terre. Ron la tenait toujours.

Au loin, minuit sonnèrent. Les coups de l'horloge furent comme un électrochoc pour Hermione. Elle se sépara à regret de Ron. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron qui avait également compris le souci de son amie. Il devait nous rejoindre peu après moi.

Prise de panique, Hermione sortit sa baguette. Elle balaya le périmètre du regard. Mais dans ce noir… .

- Ce n'est pas normal, Ron. Il aurait du nous retrouver à l'heure qu'il est !

Ron approuva.

- Rentrons. Il est peut-être resté là-bas ?

La main dans la main, ils coururent sur le chemin du retour. Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine à la maison de Rogue. Ils ouvrirent le portail à la volée et se précipitèrent dans la maison. Personne dans la cuisine. Ils coururent dans le salon et y trouvèrent Laurette, endormis dans un fauteuil, la tête sur l'épaule. Hermione s'approcha d'elle. Assez brusquement, elle secoua la jeune femme. Laurette sursauta et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Elle fixa Hermione, puis Ron et Hermione comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas revu Harry à la manière dont ses yeux voyageaient dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vais prévenir Papa !

- Nous partons tout de suite à sa recherche. On enverra des étincelles vertes lorsqu'on on le retrouve. Si on le retrouve, lui souffla intérieurement une petite voix.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dehors. Hermione se transforma en louve. Ron l'imita et fit place à un lion. Ils coururent. Hermione sentait très faiblement l'odeur d'Harry dans l'air et suivait la piste. Parfois, sa trace disparaissait, mais elle la retrouvait plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ron, avait un peu de mal à suivre Hermione. Les lions ne sont pas faits pour courir longtemps, mais pour sprinter. Aussi était-il hors d'haleine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où ils s'embrassaient il n'y a même pas une heure. Hermione retrouva son sac derrière un tronc. Elle le renifla : l'odeur d'Harry imprégnait le sac. Il était donc venu jusqu'ici, mais était reparti après avoir laissé son sac. Deux traces de pied dans le sol vinrent étayer sa supposition. Il avait du repartir de la même manière que pour l'allée, en volant. Il n'avait pas voulu les déranger… oh la la, pensa-t-elle, se sentant rougir, il a du nous voir ! L'aurait-il mal pris ? Ce serait-il senti … trahi ?

- Hermione, l'appela Ron, je crois qu'il a du repartir dans cette direction !

Hermione le suivit. Ils traversèrent une partie de la forêt qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Leur course fut arrêtée devant un ravin au pied duquel se tenait un arbre. Ron grimpa dans l'arbre souplement. Il redescendit.

Il était là. Son odeur sur la branche est récente. Pas plus de deux heures. Il regarda vers le ravin.

- Je crois qu'il est descendu. Tu pourras descendre ?

-Vas-y, je te suis.

Ron se retransforma en lion et sauta sans problème de rocher en rocher. Hermione préféra descendre sous sa forme humaine. Elle mit longtemps à descendre dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, Ron accourut :

- Il y des traces : on dirait qu'il a voulu attraper quelque chose. Tous les cinquante mètres environ, il y a des marques au sol. Il y a aussi des traces d'un autre animal, un serpent je crois.

- Suivons-les.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils suivirent ces marques. Ce qui les intriguait tous les deux, c'était que les traces laissées par le serpent étaient dénuées de toute odeur. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un endroit où l'odeur de leur ami s'évanouissait. Hermione flaira pendant de longues secondes.

- Est-ce que tu sens aussi cette odeur de…

- D'adrénaline ? demanda Ron ? Oui. Et je ne n'aime pas ça.  
Hermione sortie sa baguette. Elle avait également son arc en bandoulière. Cependant, sans flèche, il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Ron sorti Excalibur de son fourreau. Ensemble, ils avancèrent prudemment. Il était cinq heures du matin, le soleil commençait à apparaître à l'horizon. Leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la semi obscurité qui les entourait. Ce fut Ron qui, le premier, vit le serpent.

- Là, murmura-t-il à Hermione. Regarde ce serpent. Il a des sortes de … rubis à la place des yeux !

- Avançons doucement.

Ils s'avancèrent. La guivre tourna sa tête vers eux, mais ne bougea pas. Son regard perturbait les deux sorciers. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à deux mètres de l'animal, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui :

_- Stupefix_

Mais d'une soudaine détente, le serpent évita le sort qui ricocha sur la pierre. Il s'en alla quelques mètres plus loin. Ils le rejoignirent. Hermione réessaya, mais de nouveau, la guivre échappa au sort. La troisième fois, elle changea de sort :

_- Amobilum_

Cette fois, la guivre ne bougea pas. Le sort d'Hermione avait tout figé dans un rayon de dix mètres. Elle et Ron s'approchèrent de l'animal à présent immobile. Hermione allait la toucher avec le bout de sa baguette lorsque Ron l'en empêchât.

- Attends ! C'est trop dangereux avec ta baguette. Laisse-moi essayer d'abord avec Excalibur. Je vais la détruire.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est peut-être notre seul lien avec Harry. Nous risquons de le perdre.

- D'accord, je vais juste la mettre dans ce sac, dit-il, en faisant apparaître un sac de jute avec sa baguette dans la main droite.

Ron approcha son épée qu'il tenait de la main gauche de la guivre. L'épée se mit à luire. Mais il prit cela pour un bon signe et approcha encore sa lame. Hermione voulu l'en empêcher : et si c'était un portoloin ? Elle lui saisit le poignet droit. Mais ce fut trop tard. La lame de Ron effleura la peau du serpent. Aussitôt, ils furent prirent d'un vertige. La guivre tourna alors sa tête vers eux et siffla :

_- Bon voyage, sorciers. Bon voyage._

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne comprirent ce que le serpent siffla. Ils eurent l'impression d'être tirés violemment, passés dans un tuyau étroit. Un gouffre noir les enveloppa et ils perdirent connaissance au moment où ils disparaissaient. L'instant d'après, le bruit mat d'un morceau de bois qui touche le sol résonna dans la nuit. La baguette en bois de hêtre s'immobilisa.

Un serpent vert siffla et repartit en se faufilant entre les roches schisteuses.


	14. 14 Interlude 1

_Merci à Flore Jade et Eleyon pour leurs reviews. _

_Chapitre dédicacé à Eleyon!  
Un petit interlude ... c'est sadique, mais ce passage est important pour le reste de l'histoire._

_Trouverez-vous à partir de ce chapitre et des précédents ce qu'a Laurette?  
_

_17) Interlude °1_

Il était seize heures passées lorsqu'un homme tout de noir vêtu apparut comme par magie derrière l'église, dans un petit taillis qui le cachait des yeux indiscrets. Cet homme avait pour habits un jeans sombre et un haut noir et portait une cape. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses pouvaient paraître crasseux au premier abord, mais ils étaient en fait naturellement raides et brillants. Les habitants le virent marcher à pas rapide à travers le village, n'adressant pas un seul bonjour, ne daignant pas même feindre leur existence. S'il n'avaient sauvé d'une manière inexpliquée un jour une des habitantes percutée pas une voiture, ils l'auraient pris pour un meurtrier gothique vagabond et désargenté. Mais voilà, il avait sauvé la fille de l'institutrice du village, une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, qui avait roulé à vélo dans la rue du village les écouteurs dans les oreilles en pleine nuit. Un conducteur ivre l'avait percuté. Cet homme dont on ne connaissait même pas le nom, ni où il logeait, semblait pressé, encore plus que d'habitude. En fait, il ne disait bonjour qu'à une seule personne : à la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé. Brune, un visage d'une ovalité parfaite, elle avait des yeux d'un vert clair et profond. Elle adressa à l'homme vêtu de noir un des ses sourires pour lesquels tous les hommes du village auraient fait n'importe quoi elle n'adressait ces sourires qu'à deux personnes : sa mère et lui, son Sauveur, comme elle l'appelait.

Cette jeune femme s'appelait Nathalie. Sa gentillesse était connue sur des lieux à la ronde. Elle n'avait pas encore pu remercier son Sauveur – l'accident remontait à quinze jours. Les médecins la considéraient comme une miraculée : se faire renverser par un chauffard en pleine nuit, être abandonné sur place par le chauffeur qui n'avait gardé aucun souvenir du choc - contrairement aux traces laissées sur le vélo et pouvoir gambader comme si de rien n'était tenait du miracle. Surtout lorsque les experts de la police criminelle avait évalué le sang qu'elle avait perdu pendant le laps de temps où elle avait été inconsciente : un litre et demi ! Et pourtant, lorsque son Sauveur l'avait amené à l'hôpital, elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles et aucun membre cassé. La seule possibilité pour expliquer la grande tâche de sang qui était encore visible sur la route, était qu'elle soit demeurée pendant plus de cinq heures sur la route – ce qui était hautement improbable avec toute la circulation qu'il y avait dans ces montagnes.

Nathalie s'avança donc vers l'homme en noir, qui fit un bref geste de la tête pour répondre à son bonjour. Son visage cependant demeura impassible. Aucun muscle ne tressaillit. Il continua d'avancer à son rythme alors que Nathalie n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, sans sembler vouloir ralentir. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux noirs et pénétrants croisèrent les yeux bruns de la jeune femme qui eu l'impression d'être scannée et sentit n léger picotement dans la nuque. Mais l'homme ne ralentit pas son allure.

Bluffée par ce manque d'intérêt auquel elle n'était pas habituée – d'habitude, elle devait se défaire des personnes qui la collait trop- elle resta pantoise quelques secondes après avoir été dépassée. Puis elle se retourna et héla l'homme :

- Attendez ! Monsieur !

L'homme se retourna, sa cape vola autour de lui dans un claquement sec et particulier. Cependant, sa poche droite percuta un réverbère et un bruit mat résultat du choc, comme un bruit de bouteille. Nathalie jeta un coup d'œil à la poche qui semblait aussi plate qu'un mouchoir. Non elle avait du rêver… .

- Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle Stoll ?

- Vous … vous me connaissez ?

- De nom.

- Ah…

Elle le dévisageât quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Mais son Sauveur lui avait déjà retourné le dos et s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

- Attendez ! Je ne connais même pas le votre !

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

- Mais je veux vous remercier pour votre aide ! Sans vous, j'aurai pu avoir des séquelles !

- Vous n'étiez blessez que superficiellement. Je n'ai fais que vous amener aux urgences.

- Votre nom !

L'homme la dévisagea d'un regard noir qui lui donna la chair de poule. De nouveau, elle se sentit scannée. Un picotement dans sa nuque se fit ressentir. Elle se rappela la mort de son père lorsqu'elle en CM2, son premier amour, la soirée où elle avait conduit en pleine nuit, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, pleurant de sa rupture avec son copain qu'elle avait découvert au cinéma en compagnie d'une autre fille. Sa peine et sa douleur lorsqu'elle les avait vus s'embrasser, la voiture qui arrivait à toute allure sur elle. Puis elle revint sur terre et se rendit compte que l'homme avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait à grand pas. Pourquoi était-elle donc restée plantée là à penser à tout cela ? L'homme disparut au coin de la rue. Nathalie se traita de tous les noms en se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Elle couru après l'homme et arriva au coin de la rue qui débouchait sur une petite rue, la rue de Créquis, bordée d'hêtres, qui descendait en pente douce. Mais plus personne. Rien. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. A moins qu'il ne coupe à travers champs ? Elle chercha, mais ne trouva rien. Alors elle rentra, résignée et intriguée.

Rogue rentra rapidement dans le jardin, puis dans la cuisine de sa demeure. Il prit la première porte à gauche, puis à droite en arrivant dans la salle à mange, avant de tourner de nouveau à droite et descendit un escalier qui menait à la cave. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre et humide où étaient entreposés vins, fromages et caisses au contenu divers. Enfin, il s'approcha d'une niche qui sortait du mur. Elle était en bois et avait pour toute ouverture une forme de main droite. Cette main était assez grande pour que quiconque puisse mettre la sienne dans la boîte. Mais l'ex professeur de potion prit bien garde de mettre sa main gauche dans celle-ci, et non sa main droite. La boîte émit une lumière, puis Rogue enleva sa main. Le pan de mur coulissa et Severus pénétra dans le couloir dallé et éclairé par quelques torches. Enfin, il arriva dans un grande pièce partagée en trois : son laboratoire.

A gauche, deux bureaux parfaitement rangés : le sien et celui de sa fille. A droite, côte à côte, les deux autres parties du laboratoire : une pour les potions, l'autre pour les potions « moldues », la chimie comme ils l'appellent. Dans la partie consacrée aux potions sorcières, sa fille s'activait autour d'un chaudron sous lequel brûlait doucement un petit feu.

Rogue alla vers son bureau et sortit de sa poche parfaitement plate un grand bocal de soixante centimètres de long hermétiquement scellé. A l'intérieur, un serpent vert aux yeux de rubis s'activait, tournant rapidement dans sa prison de verre en sifflant.

- As-tu retrouvé leurs traces ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça, pas vraiment ? la voix de Laurette monta de deux octaves.  
Tu sais où ils sont ? demanda la jeune femme à son père.

- Non.

Laurette s'effondra sur sa chaise, secouée de sanglots, les mains sur son visage.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Non. Rogue avait toujours eu du mal à savoir quoi faire pour réconforter les autres. Ce n'était pas dans se nature. Cependant, il avait appris que poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille avait un effet bénéfique. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Ils sont partis parce que je ne leur ai pas expliqué ce que j'étais.

- Ils ne sont pas partis.

- Laurette relava brusquement la tête et fixa son père.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- J'ai une preuve. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour autant. C'est même plutôt inquiétant.

Severus ou l'art de la psychologie.

Il sortit de sa poche une baguette qu'il posa dans les mains de sa fille.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Dans le pierrier à côté de Hauteville.

- À qui… ?

- Hermione. C'est sa baguette.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que …

- Qu'ils pourraient avoir été enlevés. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de combat. En revanche, de la magie a été faite récemment là où j'ai retrouvé la baguette. Et ça, dit-il en désignant d'un regard le bocal.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas un serpent normal. Il est entouré d'une magie très ancienne qui remonte aux druides celtes ou germains. Il a peut-être un lien avec leur disparition. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'attraper.

- Un portoloin ?

- Non, il ne serait resté pas ici et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait attrapés, on l'aurait su. Mais par précaution, je te demanderai de ne jamais le toucher. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Un long silence suivit cette discussion. Chacun réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Tu en es où dans ta potion ?

- Laquelle ?

- Celle que tu cherches à créer depuis que tu as cinq ans, soupira Severus

- Ah… celle-ci. Je ne sais pas. J'y ai repensé souvent cette année. Je pense que le problème principal réside dans sa stabilité.

- Tu as essayé de lui appliquer les règles moldues de stabilité ?

- Oui, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps. J'ai même demandé à mon professeur de chimie qui a été très intriguée par mes questions… .  
Laurette sourit au souvenir de son professeur de terminal lorsqu'elle lui avait posé des questions de stabilité thermodynamique. Si avant il la prenait pour une élève excessivement douée en chimie, après, il la considérait comme un géni et il avait veillée à ce qu'elle s'inscrive aux olympiades internationales de chimie. Qu'elle avait remportée première ex-æquo. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir le plus grand maître des potions comme père… .  
Pour en revenir à la stabilité thermodynamique de sa potion, le problème résidait dans la trop grande complexité de son mélange qui s'éloignait bien trop des approximations théoriques de mélange idéale ou de solution parfaite. Il fallait donc qu'elle travaille à l'adaptation des théories thermodynamique et cinétiques moldues pour les potions magique.

- Tu crois qu'on peut appliquer la loi d'action des masses pour une potion ?

- Peut-être pas tel quel, réfléchit son père, mais en cherchant bien, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas avec un terme correctif… .

Père et fille se mirent alors à l'énorme travail que constituait l'adaptation des théories et modèles chimico-physiques moldus aux potions magique et appliquèrent ainsi un vieux précepte serpentard : noyer la douleur et la chagrin sous l'occupation, remède que Severus n'avait en faite jamais abandonné depuis la mort de Lily … .

Dans le bocal, le serpent aux yeux de rubis avait cessé de tourner en rond et regardait à présent tout ce qui l'entourait. Vraiment très intéressant pensa-t-il.

Assis dans un fauteuil de cuir confortable, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, Severus Rogue réfléchissait intensément la situation au Royaume-Unis se dégradait. Les mangemorts ne se cachaient plus et commettaient leurs crimes en plein jour. Les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient jamais été aussi gonflés, alimentées par toutes les familles ( la plupart n'étant pas sorciers depuis plus de deux générations, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus ridicule aux yeux du maître des potions) qui pensaient qu'avoir un fils dans les rangs du Lord Noir leur apporterait une immunité totale contre toutes les exactions. Severus avait vu de ses propres yeux des mangemorts torturés leur propre famille, leur parents, poussés par le groupe et formatés depuis leur plus âge pour obéir sans réfléchir. Des images particulièrement sanglantes et dérangeantes commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit et Severus du faire appel à toute sa capacité d'occlumens pour les rejeter.

Ceci le ramena à son souci du moment : Laurette. Elle était complètent déprimée par la disparitions des trois sorciers et continuait à s'en vouloir. Elle était en ce moment même, comme de manière périodique depuis qu'il l'avait adoptée, dans une pièce secrète du laboratoire.

Severus réfléchissait à une l'idée qu'il avait eue depuis plusieurs jours - depuis que Potter Granger et Weasley avaient disparus en fait – d'envoyer sa fille en sécurité loin d'ici. Mais serait-elle vraiment plus en sécurité ailleurs ? Et où ailleurs ? À supposer qu'elle accepte l'idée, ce qui, la connaissant, risquait de s'avérer ardu. Une vraie teigne lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.  
Et puis qui s'occuperait d'elle ? Qui prendrait soin d'elle ? Sans doute pas des sorciers. Pour la première fois, Severus Rogue regretta de n'avoir pas – ou plus si on comptait Dumbledore- d'amis digne d'une telle confiance. Les amis. N'était-ce pas ce qui avait manqué le plus cruellement à l'ancien mangemort toute sa vie durant ? Si Lily et lui étaient restés ensemble, elle l'aurait empêché de commettre l'erreur de sa vie. S'il avait essayé de se faire des amis parmi ses condisciples de Poudlard, il n'aurait pas été attiré par la puissance et le pouvoir pour palier le manque d'amour occasionné par un père violent et une mère si froide qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un geste tendre de sa part. Un instant, l'idée que tout cela était la faute de James Potter et de sa bande qui avaient toujours veillée à ce qu'il soit quotidiennement humilié l'effleura. Lorsque les maraudeurs avaient une cible, elle se retrouvait soudain toute seule, personne n'osant plus être vu avec le souffre douleur du moment. Mais c'était faux. Lily avait voulu qu'ils se voient plus souvent, qu'ils parlent et travaillent ensemble. Mais poussé par ses condisciples, il s'était éloigné de la belle rousse pour ne être dans leur bonne grâce et acquérir de la notoriété au sein de sa maison. Ses condisciples. Ils avaient bien réussi leur coup. Il s'était retrouvé seul et avait considéré leur offre de se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un honneur. Cette offre avait maudit sa vie. A part si on comptait Laurette qu'il n'aurait jamais connu s'il n'avait pas été mangemort.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un journal qu'il avait réussit à se procurer dans un village perdu du fond de l'Irlande la semaine dernière, deux jours après la disparition des trois sorciers. On pouvait lire :

**Le fugitif Harry Potter est recherché pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore**

_Suites aux évènements tragiques du mois derniers, le ministère a ouvert une enquête pour tenter d'éclaircir les circonstances au cours desquelles lesquelles Albus Dumbledore a trouvé la mort. D'après de nombreux témoignages, le jeune Potter aurait été vu descendant en toute hâte de la tour d'astronomie du haut de laquelle est tombé le Directeur de Poudlard. Un de ses condisciples qui a souhaité gardé l'anonymat de peur de représailles (voir page 5 : Le cas psychopathologique du jeune Harry Potter analyse par Mala Demental, psychomage à Sainte-Mangouste) de la part des proches du jeune sorcier toujours introuvable nous a certifié qu'Harry allait régulièrement chez son Directeur, « sans y être invité ». « Harry est un manipulateur. Il a toujours su mentir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Déjà en deuxième année il a prétendu avoir tué un basilic et sauvé une élève. Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'époque était descendu avec lui dans la Chambre des Secrets. Personne ne semble avoir fait le lien entre la victoire d'un garçonnet de douze ans contre un des monstres les plus dangereux et le fait que son professeur se soit retrouvé amnésique le même jour. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Harry a du lancer un sort d'amnésie sur son professeur après que celui-ci ait sauvé l'élève. Sans doute l'a-t-il attaqué de dos, alors que son professeur était épuisé par son acte héroïque. Ce professeur est actuellement toujours hospitalisé»  
Le jeune Potter est donc prié de se rendre dans les plus brefs délais au ministère de la Magie pour y être entendu. « Même si on ne prend pas en compte son absence du monde sorcier, ce qui est déjà en soi un signe qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille, son refus de se présenter au ministère sera pris comme un aveux de culpabilité » a déclaré jeudi dernier Armain Deluze, le nouveau ministre de la justice. Il sera donc considéré comme un hors-la-loi et activement recherché par les aurors._

_Espérons donc que M Potter se présente rapidement au service de la justice magique afin que la lumière soit faites dans les plus brefs délais sur la mort de feu Albus Dumbledore._

Les aurors… Severus eu un petit rire moqueur. Avec une majorité de mangemorts et Lucius Malefoy à leur tête, le très réputé bureau des aurors étaient plus à la chasse aux mages blancs que noirs… . La manœuvre du seigneur des Ténèbres, car c'était bien lui qui avait en réalité les rênes du pouvoir, les autres n'étaient que des pantins, était rusée. Minée par la disparition de leur seul espoir, la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne ne résisterait plus longtemps à l'hégémonie des mangemorts. Certes, il y avait des groupes de résistances et d'entraînement dirigés entre autre par cette chère McGonagall et ce très cher Filius. Rogue avait appris que la directrice des blaireaux (comme il les appelait) était morte dans un raid des mangem… hum, aurors, en voulant défendre des moldus attaqués. Ce qui n'avait servi strictement à rien, car elle et les moldus étaient morts, totalement dépassés par le nombres d'assaillants. Même s'il ne l'admettait pas, la mort de sa collègue l'avait touchée.

Severus descendit au laboratoire. Il avait préparé son discours pour sa fille dans les moindres détails. Elle accepterait. Elle comprendrait. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa fille était en train de s'activer au dessus d'un chaudron. Son projet avait fait un grand pas en avant depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la source de l'insolvabilité du venin de serpent du cap. Mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé comment remédier à la cinétique de réaction du sang de dragon beaucoup trop lente.

- Ça avance ?

Laurette leva la tête, surprise que son père lui pose sa question de manière si directe.

- Ça peut aller. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un ingrédient qui pourrait accélérer la cinétique de réaction sans interagir avec les propriétés du sang de dragon.

- As-tu essayé avec un catalyseur au platine ?

Laurette leva les yeux de sa potion. Elle sembla réfléchir. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore assez étudié le comportement des métaux nobles avec les ingrédients magiques, il y avait des chances que cela marche. Si, comme elle pensait, le platine n'interagissait pas avec l'effet endothermique du sang de dragon, alors peut-être cela marcherait-il. Laurette se leva et alla chercher un petit peu de platine en poudre dans le laboratoire d'à côté. Son père n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Mettant ses sens en éveil, elle sentit –qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise - que son père avait un rythme cardiaque plus élevé que d'habitude et qu'il transpirait légèrement.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, papa ? demanda Laurette en se penchant sur son chaudron.

Severus maudit les sens surdéveloppés de sa fille et son attitude si… semblable à la sienne !

Laurette était en train de mesurer un demi gramme de platine avant de le transformer en poudre. Elle mit la poudre dans un verre de gousset et s'apprêta à l'ajouter très précautionneusement à sa potion

Les discours qu'avait préparés Rogue s'évaporèrent devant l'attitude de sa fille. Elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement.

- Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici Laurette. Je veux t'installer ailleurs, loin d'ici et d'Europe.

- QUOI !

- LE PLATINE

Lorsque Laurette avait crié, toute la poudre était tombée dans le chaudron, la potion vira de couleur brusquement, prenant une teinte violette et commença à bouillir de manière très inquiétante.

- ELOIGNE-TOI !

Laurette fit un saut inhumain de trois mètres alors que son père eut juste le temps de conjurer un puissant bouclier autour de lui et sa fille avant que le chaudron n'explose. La déflagration fut trop forte et le Rogue sentit le bouclier vaciller. Sa dernière vision fut sa fille qui plongeât sur lui, l'entrainant derrière le bureau et le protégeant alors que son bouclier craquait et que l'explosion allait le toucher.

Tout devint noir.

_Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qui est arrivé aux trois "disparus"_


	15. 15 Voyage

_Voilà enfin la suite des aventures de nos trois sorciers. Enfin, ... ._

_Je vois que peu d'entre vous ont tenté de deviner sur le "mystère Laurette". Tant pis._

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Pour répondre à deux questions, je ne peux pas publier plus au risque de ne plus rien avoir à publier au bout de peu de temps. Désolé. _

_ Le dernier morceau n'est, c'est vrai, pas un vrai interlude, du moins comme il est présenté. En faite, il devait venir plus tard et aurait été à ce moment là un vrai interlude. Mais je me suis dit que ça vous mettrait un petit peu plus l'eau à la bouche... ._

_Bonne lecture  
_

_Trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

14. Voyages

Il était dans la salle commune. Aux murs étaient accrochés les couleurs rouges et or de sa maison. Il se tourna vers la cheminée. Personne. Du côté de la fenêtre et de ses moelleux fauteuils. Rien. Où étaient-ils donc tous ? Harry sentit la peur monter en lui. Il courut vers la porte d'entrée, bouscula la porte. La grosse dame se mit à rire. D'un rire froid. Mais Harry ne se retourna pas et continua de courir vers la grande salle. Dans les couloirs, il ne rencontrait personne il continua de courir. En bas du grand escalier, il fit les portes de la grande salle, fermées. Il se précipita hors d'haleine dessus et les ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule. Ce qu'il vit dans la grande salle le glaça d'effroi : tous les élèves formaient un cercle autour de deux personnes : Ron encore debout et Hermione, à terre, blanche, horriblement blanche. Les personnes du cercle s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer un être qui n'avait d'homme que le nom. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux étroites fentes au travers desquelles étaient logés deux yeux rouges. Sa peau décharnée était blanche comme la mort qu'il semait.

Ron se tourna vers lui et lui hurla :

- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ! Elle est morte pour toi, comme Ginny ! Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire !

- Je … je ne savais pas, répondit Harry, que des centaines de paires d'yeux dévisageaient avec haine.

- Tu fais mourir les autres pour toi ! Tu es trop lâche pour oser mourir toi-même !

- Non, c'est faux ! cria Harry. Mais au fond, il savait que c'était vrai.

Voldemort prit alors la parole.

- Acceptes-tu de te joindre à moi, Potter ?

En une milliseconde, sa vie défila devant ses yeux : le double meurtre de ses parents, son entrée à Poudlard, la mort de Diggory, celle de Dumbledore, celle de Ginny. Celle d'Hermione. Auraient-ils voulu être remercié de leur sacrifice pour qu'il rejoigne le Lord des Ténèbres sans combattre ? Non. Non.

- Jamais, s'entendit-il hurler.

Un éclair vert jaillit. Un corps tomba. Désormais Harry était seul.

- Tu as fait mourir tous tes amis, par ta seule faute. Parce que tu n'as jamais voulu reconnaître que je tuerai. Pourtant, maintenant, c'est ton tour.

Harry voulu sortir sa baguette, mais il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne l'avait pas.

Un éclat de rire. Voldemort riait, d'un rire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de douloureux, tant il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il redevint soudain sérieux.

- Adieu, Potter, adieu. _Avada Kedavra._

Harry sentit quelque chose de froid lui mouiller le visage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Une biche disparut dans les fourrés.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. En nage, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une épaisse forêt. Il ne voyait qu'un tout petit peu de ciel bleu. Mais tout le reste autour de lui était d'un vert tendre. Comme si c'était le printemps.

- Où suis-je arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? La mémoire lui revint brusquement. La guivre. Il avait touché la guivre, et puis après, plus rien. Le noir. Et maintenant, il était là, dans cette forêt qui semblait être en fleur. En fleur de printemps. Sa main chercha sa baguette dans sa manche. Elle était bien là. Rassuré, il la sortit et ferma le poing sur elle. Mieux valait être prêt à se défendre. Le malaise de son cauchemar ne le quittait pas.

Harry s'avança pendant un long moment dans la forêt, mais il ne rencontra aucun chemin qui puisse le guider vers un village. Harry commençait à sentir la panique monter en lui. Il était dans un endroit inconnu sans aucune trace de civilisation humaine.

- Et je ne peux même pas le servir de ma baguette. Si la trace persiste ici également, j'aurai de la compagnie dans les secondes qui suivraient.

La journée passa. Toujours aucune trace d'humain. Harry commençait à sentir son estomac se contracter. La nuit arriva. Il devait avancer à tâtons.

Et même pas moyen de faire un bête _Lumos_, râla-t-il à haute voix. Si seulement je pouvais voir dans cette obscurité… . Il se figea. Mon dieu, qu'il était stupide. Il était un animagus ! Il n'avait qu'à se transformer en hibou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un élégant grand-duc s'envola et vint se poser sur la cime d'un arbre. Harassé par la fatigue, il s'endormit aussi sec.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il entendait en dessous de lui la vie s'agiter : les lapins qui sautaient, les campagnols qui cherchaient à manger, les animaux aux loin qui passaient dans la forêt. D'un coup d'aile, il s'envola et se remit à la recherche d'humain. Au bout de deux heures, il lui sembla entendre un aboiement au loin, à sa gauche. Harry vira de bord et alla dans la direction du bruit. Peu après, il entendit des bêlements, puis un sifflement. Enfin, il arriva à la lisière de la forêt. Sur la prairie paissaient une dizaine de moutons. Un berger était assis sur un rocher. Un chien était couché dans l'herbe. Il fut frappé par les vêtements du berger. Ils étaient simples, fait main aurait-on dit. L'homme était jeune, au plus vingt ans. Il portait un torque. Harry l'observa un moment. Le berger n'avait pas d'arme, lui sembla-t-il. Puis il aperçu un fourreau posé derrière lui. Il était donc armé. Il lui faudrait être prudent. Harry descendit de son perchoir et se retransforma dans le fourré. Il avait pris soin de se mettre contre le vent pour ne pas être repéré trop tôt par le chien. Harry sortit de la forêt et s'avança. Cependant, aussitôt, le chien leva la tête et aboya dans sa direction. Vif comme l'éclair, le berger se redressa. Il toisa le nouveau venu. Tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux en bataille, assez maigre. Il marchait cependant lestement et on devinait une musculature fournie. Il saisit son fourreau.. Avec tous ces romains dans le coin, on n'était jamais assez prudent. L'étranger continua de s'approcher de lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne.

De son côté, Harry hésitait sur la conduite à suivre. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres du berger. Le berger avait sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Ils s'observèrent en silence, se jaugeant. Harry approcha lentement sa main droite de sa manche gauche. Le berger se raidit lorsqu'il vit qu'il en retirait une dague. Harry la saisi dans sa main. Puis, les yeux fixant ceux du berger, il s'accroupit et déposa sa dague à terre. Le berger ne comprenait pas son geste. Pourquoi cet inconnu se désarmait-il devant lui ? Etait-ce un piège visant à affaiblir sa vigilance ? Mais non, l'étranger se releva doucement, laissant son arme à terre.

Harry leva ensuite sa main droite vers son torse et la plaça sur son cœur. Il se pencha légèrement et prononça :

- Harry.

De près, il est était vraiment très étonné par les vêtements et les chaussures du berger. Elles étaient … simples. Comme d'un autre âge. Aucun signe de technologie aux alentours : pas de montre, pas de plastique, pas de sac à dos. Où était-il tombé ?

Le berger imita Harry, non sans une hésitation. Il enleva sa main droite du pommeau et la mit sur son cœur, se pencha et dit :

- Ardal.

Il se redressa et regarda ce que l'inconnue allait faire. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla. Mais il ne comprit aucun mot. Cet étranger ne parlait pas le souabe. Mais ça ne sonnait pas comme du romain non plus. Ce qui était bon signe. L'autre se rendit rapidement compte de l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur. Il porta alors ses mains à son cou et en détacha un collier au bout duquel pendait une sorte de boule. Il sembla hésiter, puis s'approcha lentement de lui, tenant le collier à bout de bras. Surpris, Ardal recula. Harry s'arrêta. Puis il avança de nouveau, souriant un petit peu. Cette fois l'autre lui mit le pendentif dans la main, puis recula. Il lui dit alors d'un signe de mettre le collier. Ardal hésita. Et si c'était de la magie ? Mais l'homme l'avait porté et il semblait très bien se porter. Il prit le pendentif dans ses deux mains et le mit autour de son cou. Il lui sembla sentir une vague chaleur sur son cou.

- Tu devrais me comprendre maintenant.

Médusé, Ardal hocha la tête. Comment se faisait-il qu'il comprenne ce qu'il dise ? Etait-ce ce collier ? Il le lui demanda, mais visiblement, le dénommé Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je parle anglais.

- C'est ton collier qui me permet de te comprendre ?

- Oui quelle langue parles-tu ?

- J'appartiens au peuple souabe. Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Harry. Je viens d'Angleterre.

- À quelle tribu appartiens-tu ?

- … . Je suis … britannique.

- Es-tu l'allié des romains ?

Harry le regarda avec des grands yeux. Il avait dit « romain » ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Rome était une ville en Italie ! Et ils parlaient italien, pas romain ! Un doute affreux s'empara de lui. Serait-il possible que… il n'osait pas terminer sa pensée. L'effarement se lisait sur son visage. Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. Il s'assit de manière peu élégante. Ardal le regarda étonné. Quel guerrier était-ce pour se comporter ainsi ?

- Ardal, parles-tu des romains… du peuple ?

- Je parle de ceux qui viennent envahir nos terres et construisent des murs sans fin. Répond à ma question. Es-tu leur allié ?

- Je … je suis perdu, répondit Harry, la tête ailleurs. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se retrouvait à l'époque _romain_e. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Après quelques secondes de silence, il vit un moyen rapide de savoir s'il avait changé d'époque ou pas. Il se releva. Ardal le dévisagea. Sa main droite saisi automatiquement son épée lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme porter sa main droite à sa manche gauche. La surprise se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu une baguette entre les mains d'Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferrai rien. _Accio dague_ dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa dague restée à terre. Celle-ci vint aussitôt dans ses mains. Ardal sursauta. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet homme avait des pouvoirs druidiques ou sorcier ! Il n'était sans doute pas un allié des romains. Harry regarda aux alentours, mais aucun mangemort ne transplana à ses côtés pour le tuer. Il avait donc bien atterri dans le passé. Comment allait-il faire pour en sortir ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Ses sens qu'il avait mis au maximum avant de jeter le sort, allant jusqu'à mettre son ouï à la sensibilité de son animagus, l'avertirent d'un mouvement dans la foret. Harry détourna la tête. Serait-ce malgré tout des mangemorts ?

_- Humani revelatum_ lança-t-il. Deux volutes de fumé apparurent de sa baguette. Deux hommes de vapeur. Ils étaient armés, mais n'avaient pas de baguette en main. Harry pointa sa baguette vers la forêt. _Expelliarmus, Accio armes_. Deux glaives sortirent de la forêt et vinrent se poser devant Harry. _Accio hommes_ dit-il ensuite. Deux corps émergèrent alors des fourrés. Les deux hommes essayaient en vain de se retenir à tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Mais rien à faire, la force qui les tirait était la plus forte. Ils se retrouvèrent devant deux hommes jeunes, l'un avec une épée dans la main, l'autre avec un bout de bois.  
_Incarcerem_, prononça Harry. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent attachés des pieds à la tête. Des cordes étaient sorties de nulle part. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils eurent peur en se rappelant les légendes qu'ils avaient entendues au camp sur la puissance des druides germains.  
Harry demanda à Ardal dans une langue que les soldas ne reconnurent pas s'il pouvait lui rendre son collier, ce que fit Ardal, lâchant le pommeau de son l'épée. Tandis qu'Harry le remettait à son coups, les deux éclaireurs romains prirent soudain conscience de la précarité de leur situation : désarmés en territoire ennemis et aux mains de germains armés. Leurs vies semblaient terminés. Ils commencèrent à essayer de se débattre. L'homme qui tenait le bout de bois leur parla dans un romain parfait à leur plus grande surprise :

- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi nous observiez-vous.

- Nous ne dirons rien.

- Ce serait dommage pour vous. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais lui, dit-il en pointant le berger qui avait tiré une très belle épée de son fourreau, il semble ne pas vous appréciez.

Les deux éclaireurs déglutirent. Le plus jeune résuma en quelques phrases qu'ils avaient pour mission de surveiller les environs et qu'ils les avaient simplement rencontrés par hasard, en entendant leurs voix. Le jeune homme sembla comprendre et traduisit pour le berger qui hocha la tête d'un signe.

- Je vais vous effacer la mémoire, dit-il. Devant l'air paniqué des deux éclaireurs, il ajouta : sinon, je vous laisse à ses mains, en désignant le berger. Harry leur lança un sort d'oubli à chacun, puis les stupefixia avant de faire disparaître leurs cordes.  
-Ils ne garderont aucun souvenir de notre rencontre, expliqua-t-il au berger.

- Tu es un brave, dit simplement Ardal.

- Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Harry, étonné par le compliment du berger.

- Parce que seul un brave ne tue pas ses ennemis lorsqu'ils sont sans défense.

- Euh… Merci, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne savait surtout pas non plus où aller désormais.  
- Tu sais où je pourrai aller pour trouver un sor… un druide ?

- Dans mon village, lui répondit Ardal. Si tu veux, nous pouvons y aller.

Surprit de l'offre du berger, Harry ne sut pas tout de suite que répondre. Mais les yeux généreux et rieurs du berger finirent par le convaincre. Ardal lut la réponse sur le visage du jeune druide. Il sourit, pour siffla son chien qui se leva et alla rassembler les brebis qui paissaient.


	16. 16 Le Sahara

_Merci pour vos reviews. Elles sont toujours aussi encourageante!_

_ Ce n'est cependant pas la suite des aventures d'Harry dans ce chapitre, mais elles viendront ... !_

_J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais très peu de temps pour écrire, donc il se peut que d'ici quelques semaines, la fic soit temporairement en pause. _

_L'intrigue va se complexer et le retour au XXè siècle n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
_

_ Pour répondre à _Reptile5_, je pense qu'Harry à déjà suffisamment de pouvoirs sans lui ajouter un multi-animagus (je trouve ennuyant les supers héros sans faille). De plus, Harry aura plus besoin d'un animagus passe-partout. Mais merci pour l'idée._

_Bonne lecture!_

15. Le Sahara

Ron se releva, la tête lui tournait. Il fut aussitôt accablé par la chaleur et par… ses yeux s'agrandirent : il était en plein désert ! A perte de vue, des dunes, du sable et … du ciel bleu. Dans sa robe de sorcier, Ron suffoqua rapidement sous la chaleur. D'un coup de baguette, il adapta ses vêtements. Il avait remarqué que depuis que sa transformation en animagus était achevé, les métamorphoses lui étaient beaucoup plus facile. Au contraire, il éprouvit beaucoup plus de difficultés à se lever tôt le matin, sans doute un effet secondaire de sa transformation en lion. Mais, ce n'était pas son souçi du moment.

Il entreprit alors de monter sur la première dune pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Il monta péniblement la dune. Des perles de sueur tombaient de son visage. Enfin arrivé, il reprit sa respiration. Mais son regard fut très vite attiré par un point noir, au loin. Ce pourrait-il qu'il trouve quelqu'un aussi rapidement ? Ron commença à redescendre la dune, mais l'esprit ailleurs, il ne fit pas attention et trébucha. Il roula jusqu'en bas de la dune. Jurant, il se releva et se dirigea dans la direction repérée.

Après un certain moment, garder une direction n'est pas chose évidente dans le désert, Ron arriva là où il voulait. Mais à sa grande déception, il se rendit compte que ce point noir n'était que ruine et carnage. Un char gisait à terre, brisé, les chevaux gisaient, morts. Autour, plusieurs hommes, qui semblaient tous morts. Ils étaient habillés de noir avec un turban, des touaregs reconnu le jeune homme pour avoir passé des vacances en Egypte avant sa troisième année à Poudlard, et d'autres vêtus de blanc. Ron fit le tour de la carcasse et découvrit à l'ombre du char un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, une blessure au bras et le corps d'un autre garçon sur les genoux. Lorsqu'il vit Ron, il sursauta. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Il semblait paniqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron. Mais le garçon ne comprit pas. Au contraire, il ouvrit de grands yeux et cria presque :

- Ne … ne m'approche pas ! Tu portes le malheur !  
Il essaya de se lever, mais le corps inerte de l'autre garçon l'en empêcha. Celui-ci émit un gémissement, mais si faible, que Ron crut que c'était le dernier.

Ron se rappela alors de son voyage en Egypte que les roux étaient persécutés aux temps des pharaons car ils portaient, pensait-on alors, malheur.

"Sans doute que cette croyance existe encore dans les coins reculés". Mais se disant cela, il se demanda ce que des hommes voyageant en char faisait en plein désert. Et ce que lui-même y faisait.

Un autre gémissement le rappela à la réalité.

"Je m'occuperai de tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, ils ont besoin de soins."

Ron sortit sa baguette. Le garçon blessé cria d'horreur. Ce roux allait l'ensorceler ! Ron fit un mouvement de poignet et prononça :

_- Episkey_.

La blessure du garçon s'arrêta de saigner. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Profitant de son moment d'inattention, Ron enleva sa perle de son cou et la passa rapidement au cou du garçon. Il cria vraiment cette fois-ci, mettant ses bras en croix pour se protéger d'un coup qu'il pensait recevoir.

- Ne crie pas, lui dit Ron assez rudement. Je ne vais pas te frapper et je ne te veux aucun mal. Regarde ton bras plutôt.

Il regarda son bras et l'effarement de le découvrir presque cicatrisé se lisait sur son visage.

- Je m'appelle Ron. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Prince Jordal, répondit-il automatiquement.

- Aides-moi à soigner ton ami. Mais Ron se demanda si le soleil n'avait pas tapé un petit peu trop fort sur la tête du « prince » Jordal pour qu'il se surnomme ainsi. Prince, et puis quoi encore ? Pharaon ?

- Ce n'est pas mon, ami. C'est mon esclave.

Ron manqua s'étouffer. Qu'avait-il dit ? Son esclave ? C'était sans importance, se dit-il, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il fallait sauver l'autre garçon.

- Ami ou esclave, peu importe. Aides-moi à le retourner et le mettre sur le dos. Et rends-moi ma perle.

- J'ai soif.

- Ca attendra. Lui non. Ron commença à sentir l'énervement le gagner.

- Tu dois m'obéir !

- Donne-moi ma perle !

- Et si je refuse ?

Mais devant le regard de Ron, il finit par lui rendre le translangual.

- Ca ne sert à rien, il va mourir.

Ron ne releva même pas, retournant le blessé sur le dos. Jordal se leva dès que Ron enleva le corps de ses jambes. Il examina le garçon : il avait une grosse plaie au niveau du ventre, au côté droit. Il avait aussi une flèche dans la clavicule. Ron voulut sentir son pouls. Il était très faible.

- Aidez-moi… murmura le garçon.

- Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.

- J'ai tout fait pour le sauver. Mais les touaregs étaient plus forts. Je n'ai pas pu …, pardonnez-moi.

- Calme-toi, c'est bon, c'est finit, murmura Ron. Mais il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Ron regarda de nouveau sa blessure au flanc. Elle était trop profonde, des organes importants étaient sans doute lésés. Le garçon continua de divaguer. Face à lui, Ron restait impuissant devant sa souffrance. Il lui agrippa la main. Il la lui serra, mais faiblement.

Le garçon sembla retrouver quelques instants sa lucidité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et détaillèrent rapidement le sorcier. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cheveux de Ron.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal je te le promets.

- Je vais mourir ? Sa voix était faible et suppliante.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Ron sentait son cœur se serrer. C'était la troisième personne qu'il voyait mourir en un mois.

- J'ai tout fait pour le protéger…

- Il est vivant, lui répondit doucement Ron. Il parlait sans doute du « prince » Jordal.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Regarde. Ron fit signe à Jordal qui les observait de loin de s'approcher. Celui-ci fit quelques pas. À sa vue, le blessé sembla soulagé.

- Les Dieux me pardonneront alors…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr qu'ils te pardonneront. Ron voulait le rassurer. L'accompagner dans son dernier voyage, tout faire pour lui rendre sa mort moins douloureuse. A l'intérieur, se cœur se fendait. Voir quelqu'un mourir était si … dur. Voir la personne souffrir était intenable. Et il était si jeune.

- Je me sens partir, murmura le garçon. Promets-moi une chose. Tu ramèneras le Prince chez lui.

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni où étaient ces amis. Faire cette promesse l'enchainerait pour peut-être très longtemps ici. Il voulu répondre qu'il ferait tout pour, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du mourant, ceux-ci ne reflétaient déjà plus que le ciel bleu et sans nuage du désert. Alors doucement, Ron lâcha la main du garçon et lui ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'essaya pas de les retenir. Il se releva doucement, accablé par cette nouvelle mort. Quand cesseraient-elles ?

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Jordal.

- Il est mort.

- Ce n'était qu'un esclave.

Ron se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Si tu prononces ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore le mot « esclave », je te promets que tu le regretteras. Il a été plus courageux que tu ne pourras jamais l'être autant, imbécile. Il est mort pour toi !

- C'était son devoir, voulut se défendre Jordal.

Ron se précipita vers lui et le saisit par le col, la tête rougie par la colère.

- Prononce encore un mot, vermine, et ce sera ton dernier.  
Ron l'envoya à terre. Sans un regard pour Jordal, il alla de corps en corps pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes qui requerraient ses soins. Mais ils étaient tous morts, sur le coups ou à cause de la chaleur. Ron en profita pour récupérer leurs gourdes et les dattes que les défunts avaient emmenés pour se nourrir pendant leur mission. Ils en auraient besoin dans les jours qui venaient. Puis il rejoignit Jordal qui s'était installé à l'ombre du char détruit. Il semblait bouder. Ron le regarda. Il allait devoir s'occuper de ce morveux qui était aussi stupide et sincère qu'un serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, ou sa conscience ne le laisserait pas en paix jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
- Tu sais par où il faut aller pour rentrer chez toi ?

- Non.

- Vers le sud, le nord, l'est, l'ouest ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas la tâche d'un prince que de savoir faire le guide.

Ron se demanda si après tout, toute cette histoire était seulement due à un délire de la part du garçon, ou s'il n'y avait pas un petit peu de vérité la-dedans ?

- Prince de quoi ?

- De Haute et Basse Egypte, répondit Jordal tout fier.

- … Tu peux m'en dire un petit peu plus sur la situation politique internationale de ces dernières années ?

- La quoi ?

- De quels pays as-tu entendu parler ? demanda Ron de plus en plus envahit par l'impression qu'il était en plein cauchemar.

- Les Hittites sont aux portes du royaume, les prêtres essayent de plus en plus de prendre du pouvoir et les nomades du désert se sont révoltés il y a peu contre mon peuple.

- T'as déjà entendu parler de l'Angleterre ?

- De l'Angle de quoi ?

- T'as une pièce sur toi ?

Intrigué par les questions de l'homme roux, Jordal sorti une pièce de la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Ron blêmit en la prenant : elle était en cuivre et n'avait pas une forme arrondie et homogène comme l'aurait eu une pièce de son époque non, celle-ci n'avait même pas les contours arrondis d'un disque. Il n'avait pas que fait un voyage géographique. Il avait fait un voyage dans les temps. Aussitôt, il se sentit envahit par la peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir à son époque. Et Harry ? Hermione ? Sa future femme. Et dans ce « sa », il y avait bien toute la possessivité d'un homme amoureux depuis des années. Pourrait-il seulement la resserrer dans ses bras ? L'embrasser ? Se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours qu'ils vivraient ensemble ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

La question de Jordal le ramena à la réalité. Enfin, celle-ci.

- On va vers le nord- est.  
Là se trouvaient des grandes villes.

Le désert de sable avait laissé place à un désert de pierres et de terre aussi sèche que s'il n'avait jamais vu une goutte de pluie. Personne sur des lieux à la ronde. Le soleil tapait de toutes ses forces sur cette terre. Au loin, un oryx leva le museau, sentant l'odeur de son ennemi, le lion. Elle voulut s'enfuir, mais à peine courut-elle cent mètres, quelle s'affaissa sur le sol, le cœur transpercé d'une flèche. Un homme jeune apparut derrière le rocher qu'il l'avait caché. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il pistait l'animal. Il se dirigea vers la bête qui agonisait et l'acheva. Mais qu'avait pu faire fuir l'animal dans cette direction ? Saër monta sur le rocher et regarda les environs. Rien. Rien à gauche, rien à droite. Et au milieu… était-ce une roche ? Au loin, quelque chose venait perturber l'horizon. Son regard perçant scruta quelques secondes ce point. Un homme ? Autre chose bougeait à ses côtés. Sa monture ? Elle était bien petite. Mais au fur des minutes qui passèrent, il en fut certain : c'était bien un homme qui s'aventurait dans cette région et qui avait fait fuir l'oryx. Il devait prévenir sa tribu. Saër regarda sa prise avec envie : il ne pouvait pas la découper pour l'emmener : dans une demi-heure, l'homme serait ici. Quel gâchis ! Mais Saër enfourcha son pur sang qui hennit d'impatience, se cabra et partit au galop, disparaissant vers le nord ouest.

Le garçon avançait avec toujours plus de peine. Depuis cinq jours, ils marchaient toute la journée, se reposaient à peine quelques heures, buvaient un tout petit peu, mangeaient une datte, et repartaient. Malgré leur rationnement, ils n'avaient plus l'équivalent que de deux gorgées à boire. Et toujours pas la trace d'une ville ou d'une oasis.  
À ses côtés marchaient un magnifique lion, l'air tout aussi exténué que lui, si ce n'était qu'il supportait mieux l'étouffante chaleur qui les entourait, les enserrait, les étouffait et finirait par les assoiffer. Ron s'était presque privé de nourriture et buvait à peine deux gorgée par jour pour en laisser à Jordal qui n'avait jamais été habitué à supporter pareil effort.  
Ils n'en pouvaient plus et sentaient tous les deux leur fin approchée. Soudain, le lion s'arrêta. Il sembla scruter l'horizon. L'instant d'après, Ron se tenait debout, le visage émacié.

- Un cavalier, articula-t-il avec peine, la bouche pâteuse. Il avait senti des vibrations dans le sol, lourde. Il essaya d'analyser rapidement la situation. Un cavalier, cela voulait dire un humain, donc de l'eau et de l'aide. Mais ça voulait aussi dire danger. Son regard alla à Jordal. Le garçon n'en pouvait plus. Ils devaient prendre le risque. Alors il se remit à marcher. Mais Jordal ne le suivait pas. Il tomba sur les genoux.

- Continue sans moi. Je n'en peux plus.

- Pas maintenant, répondit Ron qui avait du mal à parler, la langue comme du papier verre. Il reprit sa forme de lion et s'approcha du jeune homme. Jordal avait vraiment eu très peur la première fois que Ron s'était transformé en lion. C'était pendant la première nuit. Il faisait très fois dans les déserts la nuit. Les températures étaient négatives. Mais il s'était vite rassuré, sans doute attiré par la source de chaleur que représentait la crinière de Ron. Celui-ci avait été gêné au départ. Il ne supportait pas le gamin. Mais vu leur situation, ils tombèrent d'accord sans se parler pour enterrer momentanément la hache de guerre.  
Le garçon s'affala presque sur le lion. Ron prit sur lui et continua de marcher vers l'endroit d'où étaient venus les vibrations.  
« Faites que ce soit un cavalier » pensa-t-il très fort. Sinon, c'est vraiment la fin.

Lorsque Ron arriva au rocher, il sentit sa gorge finir de se déshydrater. Il n'y avait personne. Enfin si, il y avait un animal mort. Donc un chasseur. Donc il reviendrait pour récupérer sa prise, non? Ron sortit sa baguette et transforma le rocher en abri contre le soleil. Là, il installa Jordal. Sa baguette ne lui permettait pas de faire apparaître de l'eau s'il n'y en avait pas dans les environs. Bien sûr, le problème ne s'était jamais posé en Angleterre… . Ron s'assit et attendit. Mais les minutes passèrent, elles lui parurent dans heures.

Ron sentit ses sens le quitter. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Une troupe de cavalier s'approcha rapidement du rocher. Mais il n'était plus là. A sa place, il y avait une sorte de protection contre le soleil. Les cavaliers descendirent de cheval et s'approchèrent. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis saisirent les deux jeunes hommes, leurs attachèrent les poignets et les pieds. Le plus âgés avait une magnifique dague et un morceau de bois. Il avait aussi une gourde et un sac de provisions contenant des dattes. Les deux récipients étaient sans aucun doute possible de provenance touareg. Une fois les deux garçons sur les chevaux, les cavaliers repartirent après avoir dépecé l'onyx que les vautours se disputaient déjà, criant et battant des ailes.


	17. 17 Les Lyanas

_16. Les Lyanas._

Froid.

Il faisait froid.

Elle ramena ses bras le long de son corps, les plia sur son ventre, se mit en position fœtale.

Mais rien à faire, le froid était toujours aussi mordant.

Il y avait aussi l'humidité. Elle se sentait trempée, comme si elle s'était laissée aller.

Le bruit des feuilles arriva à son oreille. Léger. Très léger.

Soudain consciente du froid et de l'humidité qui l'enveloppait, Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'éclat qui frappa ses rétines lui fit fermer aussitôt les yeux. Sa main devant les yeux, Hermione ouvrit doucement les bras.

"Tout est blanc. Il neige. Le ciel est gris souris. De fins flocons blancs vienne atterrirent sur le sol et mes épaules."

"Où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Le serpent ! Ron ! Harry ! Où sont-ils ?"

Hermione pivote rapidement sur elle, mais rien ne lui permet de savoir où elle se trouve. Son cœur commence à battre de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle plonge sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Mais rien. Dans l'autre poche : elle sent quelque chose, mais c'est trop grand pour être sa baguette son sac ! Elle le sort. Il a la taille d'une trousse, mais à l'intérieur, ce sont diverses fioles, des livres et quelques provisions qui s'y trouvent. Grâce au sort placé sur le sac, les objets rapetissent à l'approche de l'ouverture.

Mais pas de baguette.

"Bon sang ! Où l'ais-je mise ? Au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. Je ne peux ni me sécher, ni me réchauffer. Merde ! Brrr… il fait si froid. Je me demande où je suis. Le serpent c'était un portoloin. Je suis bête, j'aurais du me méfier. Mais bon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Assumons.

Bon, tout d'abord, où suis-je ? C'était le plein été en Savoie. Je dois donc être… dans l'autre hémisphère ?"

Une vague de peur submergea Hermione. Elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer sans baguette ni aide. Et quand bien même elle arriverait à retrouver la civilisation, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour prendre l'avion. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Et ses amis ?

Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Calme. Avant tout, analyser la situation avec calme et intelligence. Observer. Elle était en pleine forêt. En montagne, si elle en jugeait par les dénivelés. Quant aux arbres, certains lui étaient totalement inconnus, d'autres familiers. Elle reconnut des érables.

Des frissons la prirent. Elle commença à trembler. Bon sang, dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée. Hermione se décida à bouger elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment au même endroit. Bouger la réchauffa. Alors elle marcha, droit devant elle. Contournant les arbres. Mais la neige était bien épaisse d'une vingtaine de centimètres et ses chaussures se retrouvèrent vite totalement détrempées. Le vent se renforça, devenant mordant. Bientôt, ce fut le noir.

Hermione arriva à une clairière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci se découvrit un petit peu. Elle aperçu alors des constellations qu'elle connaissait. Et pour causes, elle voyait parfaitement l'étoile du berger, la planète vénus. Elle n'avait donc pas quitté l'hémisphère nord !

Hermione fut prise de vertige. Où était-elle ? Sans baguette, sans amis, sans armes ! Enfin si, un arc qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à tendre. Et bien sûr, aucune flèche. Enfin si, une. Celle qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué à tirer. Si seulement elle avait gardé sur elle un couteau comme Ron et Harry dont elle s'était moqués, elle aurait au moins eu quelque chose pour se protéger. Mais là, dans cette forêt, seule et sans arme utilisable… .

Le hurlement lointain d'un loup la tira des ses rêveries. Hermione frissonna. Cette fois, elle commença à trembler de froid. Ses dents claquèrent, ses poils se rebroussèrent. Et c'est presque inconsciemment qu'elle se métamorphosa en louve blanche.

La chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut se répandit en elle. Son pelage était parfaitement isolant et imperméable. Ses yeux percèrent la nuit. Ses narines humèrent l'air. Son ouï se mit en alerte.

Elle prit conscience de la vie qui l'entourait. Les bruits des animaux dans la forêt, les odeurs : celle fruité d'un campagnol, l'odeur de terre fraiche retournée, l'odeur forte d'un herbivore qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Flairant ici et là, elle senti l'odeur forte de loups. Elle remonta la piste et arriva à un arbre ou pieds duquel passaient les traces d'un loup. Mais après l'avoir reniflé quelques secondes, elle comprit que cette piste n'était pas la trace d'un loup, mais de toute une meute. Trop d'odeurs s'y mélangeaient.

L'idée de se retrouver en face de la meute la fit réagir : ils ne tolèreraient sans doute pas d'intrus sur leur territoire. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait attirée par ses loups. Attirance qui fut renforcé lorsqu'elle les entendit chanter. Pas hurler, mais bien chanter. Ce chant semblait contenir tous les sentiments existants : la joie de vivre, l'apprêté de la vie, la mort, la joie. L'amitié lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chanter à l'unisson. Un tout. Le tout. L'impression d'être entière, complète. Elle se sentit de nouveau le courage l'envahir. Bienfaisante, calmante, salvatrice.

C'est presque ivre qu'elle repartit en marchant. Au bout d'une heure, épuisée, elle se roula en boule sous un grand pin et s'endormit, le nez sous la queue.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'Hermione traversait ces contrées. Elle n'avait vu nulle part une quelconque trace de civilisation. Pas une seule trace d'arbre coupé, pas de sentier. Aucun bruit de moteur.

Ses provisions diminuaient de manière alarmante. Elle devrait bientôt trouver quelque chose à manger dans cette nature sauvage.

Hermione s'était à présent totalement habitué à son animagus. Elle s'était habituée à voir si près du sol à ne plus compter que sur sa vision, mais aussi beaucoup sur son odorat et son ouï. Elle pouvait déterminer d'un reniflement si l'eau de telle mare était bonne ou pas, savoir si des animaux approchaient ou s'éloignait dans un vaste périmètre et savait reconnaître à l'odeur et à son comportement un animal malade ou blessé. Sans rien avoir lu dessus ! C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, apprendre sans lire.

Le quatrième jour, elle arriva devant une grande clairière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque vit les grands animaux de plus de deux mètres de haut qui y cherchaient de quoi manger un petit peu : d'énormes cervidés au pelage foncé. Elle les reconnut comme étant des orignals – petite, elle était fascinée par les animaux. Et ces animaux vivaient exclusivement en Amérique du Nord et au Canada ! Un gémissement sortit de sa gueule. Elle était en plein territoire américain, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle !

Son gémissement avait alerté les herbivores. L'un deux se dirigea vers le loup qui les observait, avec la ferme attention de le faire déguerpir. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le voir. Profitant de l'inattention de son ennemi, l'animal baissa la tête et chargea. Son front heurta de plein fouet la cage thoracique du canidé. La louve poussa un hurlement avant de se taire lorsqu'elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, trois mètres plus loin, les côtes du côté gauche fracassées. Elle essaya de se relever, mais la douleur était trop forte. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
L'orignal s'approcha méfiant de son ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas se relever ? Il l'achèverait en le piétinant de ses huit cents kilos. La louve sembla comprendre. Elle laissa place à une jeune femme qui se tenait les côtes. Surpris, l'herbivore s'arrêta quelques instants. Mais il avança de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Loup ou humain, les deux étaient ses ennemis. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle, si fragile. Deux mètres.  
Hermione, en désespoir de cause, éventra son sac et en tira son arc et la seule flèche qu'elle avait. Elle posa la flèche sur le repose-flèche et banda. A son grand étonnement, elle parvint, avec beaucoup de difficultés, à tendre le tendon et la flèche était à présent pointée directement sur le coup de l'orignal. Celui-ci s'immobilisa. Il pouvait sentir une puissance et une aura émaner de l'arme que tenait la fille. Il recula d'un pas, de deux, puis tourna et alla rejoindre ses congénères.

Hermione débanda. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et criaient, comme s'ils allaient exploser. Ses côtes la lançaient.

Posant l'arc et la flèche à proximité directe, Hermione chercha dans son sac et en sorti de la potion pousse os. Elle en bu une gorgée. Le gout était toujours aussi immonde. Doucement, elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea dans la neige. Elle devait rester allongée au risque d'avoir des os mal ressoudés ou ressoudés entre eux. De sa main gauche, elle saisit son arc et la flèche. Mieux valait être prête.

Les heures passèrent. Hermione sentait la potion agir. Elle n'osait pas bouger et devait se contrôler pour ne pas bouger à cause de ses tremblements. Le froid l'envahissait. Mais elle n'osait pas se re-transformer en louve, de peur que cela interagisse avec la potion.

La nuit tomba.

Au loin, un hurlement - un chant devrait-elle dire - de loup retentit. Puis un autre. Puis encore d'autres.

La peur s'empara de nouveau d'Hermione : que ferait-elle face à la meute ? Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et elle n'avait pour toute arme qu'une flèche. S'ils l'attaquaient, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Les hurlements cessèrent aussi subitement qu'ils avaient commencé. Un pesant silence s'établit. Hermione releva un petit peu la tête afin de scruter les alentours. Mais rien. Plus un bruit. Le vent même s'était arrêté.

Soudain, elle entendit un mouvement dans les arbres, suivit de croassements. Une nuée de corbeaux s'envolèrent à tire d'ailes, passant au dessus de la cime des arbres sous lesquels elle était allongée.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout.

La forêt redevint silencieuse.

Hermione était totalement tendue. Elle n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement. A peine respirer.

Alors elle la vit. Imposante, noire, des yeux sauvages jaunes à vous faire frissonner un détraqueur. Elle s'avança vers elle. Derrière elle, une dizaine d'autres loups suivaient, formant un V parfait derrière la matriarche. Tous la regardaient, la jaugeaient.

Hermione frémit. Elle attrapa son arc et y mit la flèche, toujours allongée sur le sol. Elle était tiraillée entre son instinct qui lui disait que la louve ne lui ferait pas de mal, et son éducation qui lui avait apprise que les loups étaient des êtres méchants et sanguinaire, tuant pour le plaisir. Mais avait-ce seulement un fond ? Les sorciers étaient également vus comme des être malfaisant.

Hermione voulu tendre sa corde, afin d'avoir tout de même une chance en cas d'attaque. Mais elle ne put pas. La corde était aussi solide et rigide qu'un pilier de cathédrale.

La louve s'était arrêtée. Hermione reposa son arc sur le sol. Elles se regardèrent durant de longs instants, les yeux jaunes sauvages vrillés dans ceux marron et vifs de la jeune femme à terre.

La femelle se remit à avancer. Doucement. Deux mètres. Un mètre. Cinquante centimètres. Hermione pouvait à présent la détailler dans les moindres détails : son museau, sa truffe, ses oreilles, tous du même noir sombre et délicat. Son souffle lui soulevait les quelques mèches qui lui étaient tombées devant le visage. Hermione n'osait pas bouger. La louve se rapprocha encore. Trop au gout d'Hermione. Elle se rappela son premier cours de troisième avec les hypogriffes. Ne pas montrer sa peur. Montrer son respect.

Hermione baissa lentement sa tête, exposant sa nuque à la louve, retenant la chaire de poule qui la menaçait.

Mais rien ne se passa. Elle releva la tête la louve la fixait toujours, droit dans les yeux.

A son tour, elle baissa la tête.

Hermione s'était retrouvées entourée par les loups au nombre de douze adultes et trois juvéniles, la louve alpha sur son côté gauche, serrée contre son flanc. Ils lui tenaient chaud. L'instant avait été magique. Hermione ne s'était plus senti autant en sécurité depuis son arrivée dans cette forêt. Sa main gauche était enfouie dans la fourrure de la louve noire. Doucement, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, pensant à ses amis qui lui manquaient. Son presque frère et celui qu'elle n'appelait désormais plus que par le nom d'amant.

Le lendemain, les loups s'étaient levés dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Hermione s'était redressée, heureuse d'être totalement rétablie de ses blessures de la veille. Le froid mordant et la neige lui rappelèrent rapidement qu'elle n'était pas assez habillée. Elle hésita à se métamorphoser en louve devant les canidés, mais elle se dit que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'ils l'agressent plus sous cette forme que sous l'autre.

Les loups la regardèrent se transformer. Hermione se retrouva museau contre museau. Ils vinrent tous la renifler et se frotter contre elle.

La femelle alpha fut la dernière à venir la saluer. Là où Hermione faillit tomber à terre malgré sa position sur quatre pattes, ce fut lorsqu'elle comprit la femelle lui parler :

- Bonjour, fille d'Artémis, fit la voix calme et posée de la louve. Sa voix n'était pas grave, pas aigue, mais contenait une autorité certaine.

- Tu … je vous comprends ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire. Et moi, je ne suis pas une louve ordinaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu es l'héritière d'Artémis. Ton arc et ton animagus en attestent. Je fais partie de l'espèce des loups Lyana, une espèce magique que ton espèce est presque parvenue à décimer.

- Les autres loups sont aussi des loups Lyanas ?

- Oui. Nous sommes les derniers.

Une question trottait dans la tête d'Hermione :

- Je suis bien en Amérique ?

- Oui en Amérique du Nord. Nous vivions jusqu'à il y a un petit peu plus de trois cent ans en Amérique centrale, mais les hommes sont arrivés et n'ont cessez de nous pourchasser toujours plus loin dans les terres.

- Trois cents ans? la voix d'Hermione monta de deux octaves.

- Oui.

- Mais alors, nous sommes en 180..

- En 1821 année humaine, oui.

Hermione eut du mal à avaler l'information. Non seulement elle était désormais à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de chez elle mais également à plusieurs centaines d'années !

- Que vais-je faire ? se lamenta Hermione à haute-voix.

- Nous pouvons t'amener aux hommes.

- Mais je croyais qu'ils vous exterminaient ? demanda l'héritière d'Artémis, intéressée malgré tout par cette proposition de retrouver un petit peu la civilisation.

- J'ai parlé d'hommes, pas d'humains. Ceux auxquels tu penses n'ont d'homme que l'apparence. Ce sont des êtres pour qui « être » ne découle pas de « penser », mais de « survivre », comme disait un de vos philosophes du vieux continent.

- Vous connaissez Montaigne ?

- Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes des êtres magiques et au savoir étendu. Mes ancêtres ont autrefois vécu sur le continent européen. La première louve Lyana était d'ailleurs la liée d'Artémis.

- Qui sont ces hommes chez qui vous me proposez d'aller ?

- Les Lyanacons, un peuple indigène qui a su gagner notre estime. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pourtant vu aucune trace de civilisation depuis que je suis ici.

- Nous ne sommes pas sur leurs terres. Nous devrons voyager pendant plusieurs jours. Et les hommes dont je te parle ne sont pas de ceux qui ne laissent à leurs enfants que ce dont ils n'ont rien pu tirer.

- Je vois, murmura Hermione pour elle –même. Elle avait un petit peu de mal à absorber toutes ces informations en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, la louve alpha s'était retournée vers les autres membres de la meute. Elle sembla les mettre au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la louve blanche restée à l'écart :

- Tu viens ?

Hermione rejoignit alors la troupe qui s'était mis en route, à la queue leu-leu. Ils trottaient d'une bonne allure. Au bout de même pas trente secondes, l'avant dernier loup, une femelle au pelage brun et blanc, tourna sa tête vers elle, et sans s'arrêter, lui aboya :

- Mets tes pattes dans nos traces !

Surprise, Hermione regarda devant elle : en effet, il n'y avait devant elle qu'une seule trace. Avec une certaine fierté dont elle ignorait l'origine, Hermione posa ses pattes dans les traces des autres et les suivit, se demandant si elle tiendrait longtemps ce rythme marathonien.


	18. 18 Le Conseil

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais elle reviendra bientôt!_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

_18. Le Conseil_

Harry et Ardal marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures sur un étroit sentier. D'un seul regard, Ardal ordonnait à son chien ce qu'il fallait faire et celui-ci semblait savoir exactement quand est-ce que son maître allait lui donner un ordre. Harry pu donc parler avec le berger. Ardal était quelqu'un de très ouvert. Il vivait parmi le peuple souabe dans un clan d'une trentaine d'individus. Il était berger et au grand étonnement d'Harry, père d'un petit garçon d'un an et bientôt d'un autre enfant. Sa femme et lui s'était mariés il y a deux ans, lorsqu'ils avaient eu seize printemps.  
Ardal le mit cependant en garde qu'il risquait de ne pas être le bienvenu au début dans son clan, les récoltes ayant été mauvaises l'automne précédent. En le regardant de plus près, Harry vit qu'en effet, le berger n'était vraiment pas bien épais. Il serait vu comme une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Mais avec le printemps, la nourriture ne devrait plus poser de problème d'ici deux ou trois semaines.

La soirée s'installa. Fraiche, la nuit promettait d'être illuminée par les étoiles et la lune déjà visible en cette fin d'après-midi et alors dans son premier quartier.

Ardal lui redemanda d'où il venait. Ne sachant s'il devait lui dire la vérité, Harry préféra lui répondre une semi vérité :

- Je viens de très loin. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas si je pourrai rentrer un jour chez moi et revoir ceux que j'aime.

- Ton peuple te laisse partir seul ?

- Euh… oui. Disons qu'il y a une sorte de guerre civile chez moi et que je suis assez recherché par une partie de mon peuple.

- Tu diriges une des parties ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons que j'incarne la seule résistance face à l'autre camp aux yeux de beaucoup. Et crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé.

- Tu fais ce pour quoi tu es dans ton peuple, énonça simplement Ardal pour qui les intérêts du peuple passaient avant ceux de ses individus, comme on le pensa jusqu'aux Lumières.

Peut-être. C'était une manière de voir les choses. Harry soupira en repensant à toutes les espérances qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Espérances qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à satisfaire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Combien de personnes seraient encore morte à son retour ? A supposer qu'il puisse revenir. Il avait l'impression de porter sur ses épaules un fardeau plus lourd que celui d'Atlas. Il s'inquiétait pour Ron et Hermione : ils avaient du partir à sa recherche. Sans résultat bien sûr. Peut-être ont-ils même croisé la guivre eux aussi, pensa-t-il. Si c'était bien le cas, seraient-ils envoyés ici également ? Ardal le ramena à la réalité :

- Nous arrivons à mon village.

Et de fait, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une clairière en pente au pied de laquelle trois très longues maisons d'une trentaine de mètres étaient disposées en triangle autour d'une place centrale où trônait un tilleul magnifique. A l'autre bout du village s'étendaient des champs où le blé d'hiver détranchait par son vert tendre sur la terre brune foncée. Une rivière coulait un petit peu en contrebas. Le tout baignait dans une ambiance champêtre des plus agréables.

Mais Harry s'arrêta brusquement et sa baguette était déjà pointée vers un fourré lorsqu'Ardal eu fini de se retourner pour voir pourquoi le jeune sorcier s'arrêtait. Il devina tout de suite la raison de son arrêt.

- Harry, je te présente Pyran, un des guetteurs. Pyran, un jeune druide que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

Un homme sortit des fourrés, des grandes cernes sous les yeux et les yeux transpirant une grande tristesse. Il était aussi étonné – et un peu blessé dans son amour propre pour ses talents de guetteur- qu'Ardal d'avoir pu être repéré si facilement par le jeune druide. Ses vêtements étaient bruns verts afin de lui permettre de se fondre parfaitement dans la forêt.

- Sois le bienvenue chez nous, jeune druide. Que les Dieux t'accompagnent. J'espère que tu auras bon accueil parmi nous, la période est à la disette. Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas venir me le demander.

L'homme n'attendit pas de réponse. Il retourna dans les taillis.

- C'est un très bon ami. Petits, nous jouions toujours ensemble. Il a la main sur le cœur. Mais cet hiver, sa femme et son fils ont été emportés par la maladie. Il ne s'en remet pas.

Harry ressentit un élan de compassion pour cet homme qui avait du voir ceux qu'il aimait le plus mourir dans ses bras, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le village, un petit peu en contrebas. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un enclos où Ardal parqua ses brebis. Harry en compta douze.

- Monte la garde Ruth.

Le chien aboya joyeusement, puis sauta la clôture et alla se fondre dans la masse de brebis.

- Il n'est jamais tenté de leur faire du mal ?

- Non, il est né et a été élevé parmi ces moutons. Ils les considèrent comme ses égaux. Dans sa tête, il est un mouton.

Puis Ardal le conduisit vers le centre du village, traversa la « place » centrale occupée par le tilleul. Ardal s'y arrêta querlques secondes, de former un I sur le sol avec trois grandes branches. Plusieurs personnes saluèrent Ardal et dévisagèrent Harry. Finalement, Ardal pénétra dans une des longues maisons. Harry hésita, puis le suivit.

A l'intérieur, il y avait peu de lumière et Harry mit un certains temps avant de pouvoir distinguer la structure de l'édifice : il était partagé en plusieurs espaces, chacun semblant être occupé par une famille différente. Au fond, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre. Perdu dans son observation, Harry ne remarqua pas que tous les habitants de la maison le regardaient.

- Je vous présente Harry. Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

Une femme au ventre légèrement proéminent qu'Harry ne put caractériser que par le terme de charmante s'approcha d'eux, ou plutôt d'Ardal à qui elle fit un rapide mais sensuel baiser. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et se courba légèrement, la main gauche fermée sur le cœur :

- Bienvenu à toi, étranger. Je m'appelle Nahat, femme d'Ardal. Que les Dieux veillent sur toi.

Imitant le geste de Nahat, Harry se pencha, la main gauche sur le coeur et ne sut que répéter les bénédictions de la jeune épouse. Plusieurs hommes et femmes se mirent à rire. Le jeune sorcier se releva prestement et dévisagea ces derniers. Ardal souriait, ses yeux pétillaient.

- Seules les femmes se présentent ainsi, avec la main gauche sur le cœur, devant les hommes. Les hommes ne se courbent pas devant les femmes.

- Ah.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Hermione avait été là, tout le village aurait eu droit à une bonne demi heure de discours sur l'égalité des droits entre hommes et femmes. Et il devait l'avouer, il était bien d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Mais ce n'aurait sans doute pas été la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment. Aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire intérieurement.

- Ardal, commença un des hommes, ramener un étranger sans savoir qui il est et en cette période de disette n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu aurais du prévenir le conseil.

- Que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un ?

- Que tu amènerais une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir.

- C'est moi qui lui fournirait de quoi manger.

L'homme ne sembla plus trop quoi répondre. Un autre reprit :

- Tu aurais comme même du avertir le Conseil. Seul lui peut décider de la présence d'étrangers parmi nous.

- Le Conseil va se réunir. J'ai déjà demandé au village de se rassembler ce soir.

Cette fois, plus personne n'eut d'opposition à fournir. On verrait ce que le Conseil dirait. Les habitants retournèrent donc à leurs différentes occupations, jetant cependant des regards curieux au nouvel arrivant.

Harry s'approcha du berger :

- Merci.

Le berger ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux brillaient de joie.

- Tu as dit que tu avais demandé au Conseil de se réunir. Quand l'as-tu fait ? Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés ?

- Avec ces trois morceaux de bois, sous le tilleul. C'est notre manière de convoquer le Conseil.

- Eh… que va-t-il faire ?

Le berger réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Sans doute te poser quelques questions. Et savoir qui a été ton maître.

- Mon maître ?

- Tu es bien druide ? lui demanda Ardal, le sourcil gauche levé, l'œil scrutateur, soudain sceptique devant la question de son nouvel ami.

- Bah en fait… pas vraiment dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Harry sentit qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante Visiblement, ce statut donnait droit à certains privilèges et ouvrait de nombreuses portes. Revenir sur ses paroles revenait à mentir et tromper la confiance du berger.

- Viens m'aider à aller ramasser du bois.

Sur ces paroles, Ardal sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Un petit peu prit au dépourvu par le revirement de comportement de son compagnon, Harry demeura quelques secondes immobile avant de se reprendre. Il sortit, suivant Ardal qui était allé prendre une hache. L'imitant, il prit une hache. Puis Harry rattrapa et ils marchèrent dans la forêt sans parler pendant quelques minutes. Enfin ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Ardal avisa une souche et y planta sa hache, bientôt imité par le sorcier.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ? Tu utilises les pouvoirs druidiques mais tu ne connais pas le fonctionnement de leur société ? Je veux bien te faire confiance, mais ta conduite m'est suspecte je ne t'aiderai pas si tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Tu les as entendu tout à l'heure. Ramener un étranger en cette période n'est pas la chose la plus bienvenue.

Réfléchissant très rapidement, et bien qu'hésitant au départ, Harry se décida à lui dire la vérité. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune berger. Son attitude et ses paroles en témoignaient.

-Bien, commença-t-il, je vais répondre à tes questions, mais auparavant, je te demanderai d'éviter au maximum de raconter ce que tu apprendras sur moi.

- Si cela ne constitue aucun danger pour les miens, je tiendrai cette promesse

Ne voyant pas ce que le jeune berger pourrait trouver comme menaçant pour son clan, Harry lui fit signe de commencer ses questions.

- D'où viens-tu réellement ? Tu dis venir de loin, mais tu parles notre langue aussi bien que moi.

- C'est grâce à cet artefact, il montra le translangual, que je peux te parler et te comprendre. Ce sont elles également qui m'ont permis de parler latin au romains de ce matin.

- Et d'où viens-tu ?

Harry soupira.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je viens d'Angleterre. Seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Ce pays n'existe pas encore.

- Pays ? Et comment ça, il n'existe pas encore.

- Je viens du futur.

Ses paroles semblèrent trancher et la forêt devint d'un coup silencieuse. Ardal le dévisageait. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Le doute également.

Cependant, ses paroles surprirent Harry :

- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu me racontes là.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et en retira la vieille montre ayant appartenu à Dudley. Il la tendit au berger qui l'examina minutieusement pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je n'ai encore jamais vu d'objet pareil. Qu'indique-t-il ?

- Le temps.

- Le temps ?

- Oui, le temps qui passe. Il divise la journée en un nombre de secondes qu'il fait passer les unes après les autres.

- Et ça, quelle matière est-ce ?

- Du plastique. Ca n'existe pas à ton époque. Enfin maintenant je veux dire.

Ardal continua d'examiner pendant quelques instants la montre avant de la rendre à son propriétaire qui la rangea dans sa poche.

- Si tu n'es pas un druide, alors d'où te viennent tes pouvoirs ?

- Je suis un sorcier, Harry hésita quelques secondes quant au terme à employer, peu sûr de la manière qu'Ardal comprendrait le terme sorcier.  
J'ai appris dans une école comment maitriser les dons magique.

- C'est quoi une école ?

- Euh… c'est un endroit où beaucoup de jeunes apprennent plein de trucs et sont régulièrement interrogés sur leurs connaissances.

Ardal sembla intégrer toutes ces informations. Il resta songeur quelques instants avant de demander :

- Et comment t'es-tu retrouver à voyager dans le temps ? Seuls les Dieux peuvent contrôler le temps.

- C'est la que me connaissances arrivent à leurs limites. J'ai accidentellement touché à un, euh… , objet magique, et je me suis réveillé dans la forêt où tu m'as trouvé.

- Donc ceux qui te veulent du mal ne viendront pas attaquer mon village ?

- Je ne pense pas. Personne n'était là quand ça m'est arrivé. Mes amis ont du partir à ma recherche, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réussi à trouver où j'étais passé.

Ardal sentit la tristesse dans la voix du jeune sorcier. Ses yeux ne fuyaient pas et sa voix était assurée. Il n'essayait pas de cacher ses mains. Il ne mentait pas. Ardal décida de lui accorder sa confiance.

- Je te soutiendrai ce soir devant le conseil. Mais je pense qu'auparavant, nous devrions aller voir Ropnair, le druide de mon village. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit au courant pour toi. Ca t'évitera de devoir répondre à des questions auxquelles tu devrais mentir, ce qu'il découvrirait très rapidement. Et puis, tu voulais le voir, non ?

- Euh… oui. Même si je doute qu'il puisse beaucoup m'aider.

- Nous verrons. Mais pour l'instant, coupons du bois.

Ils reprirent leurs haches. Ardal sembla alors choisir avec minutie l'arbre qu'ils abattraient. Lorsqu'il eu choisit, ils commencèrent à frapper le tronc de l'arbre de leur haches.

Une demi-heure plus tard, transpirant et les muscles endoloris par l'effort, Harry se promis d'apprécier désormais à sa juste valeur les bienfaits d'un feu de cheminée.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à choisir quel arbre abattre ? Harry se rendit compte que sa question pouvait être mal interprété, mais Ardal ne se formalisa pas.

- Les arbres sont des êtres sacrés. Tout ce qui nous entoure vit. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce que tu veux à la nature. Si tu sais regarder, tu pourras voire la vie et la l'essence magique et sacrée dans tout ce que la nature fait.

Harry écouta avec attention et regarda autour de lui.

- Les Dieux sont partout. Dans les arbres, les cours d'eau, la roche. Ils sont le monde.

Bien qu'élevé dans un sphère croyante, Harry était resté très agnostique. Il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione qui avait émis l'hypothèse que le Dieu des moldus était peut-être tout simplement la Magie avec un grand M des sorciers.

Ils reprirent leur travail et l'arbre fini par tomber. Ardal voulu faire des trains de bois, mais Harry eu une autre idée. Il sortit sa baguette et réduisit le bois coupé à la taille d'allumettes avant de les empocher. Ardal le regarda, étonné, mais il se reprit bien vite et ils entamèrent le chemin du retour.

Une fois au village, ils se rendirent directement à l'habitation de Ropnair. Le berger toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Bonjour Ardal, fit une voix grave mais énergique provenant du fond de l'habitation. Harry découvrit l'homme, tout de blanc vêtu, une longue barbe blanche et des yeux projetant des regards lumineux. Il lui rappela fortement Dumbledore sa peine le submergea quelques instants.

- Voici Harry, présenta Ardal. Le jeune sorcier se reprit au son de nom. Il regarda Ropnair droit dans les yeux et le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir étranger. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ma demeure quelques minutes avant le début du repas et du Conseil ? Qui doit, si je ne me trompe pas, statuer sur votre sort ?

Harry et Ardal expliquèrent alors leur rencontre ainsi que la raison de la présence du jeune sorcier. Ropnair était très intéressé par le récit de l'animagus.

- Vous dites que c'est objet magique qui vous amener ici quel objet exactement ?

- Un serpent aux yeux de rubis.

- La guivre ? demanda calmement Ropnair.

Vous la connaissez ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles se pouvait-il que Ropnair soit Hhench'l?

- Etes-vous Hhench'l ?

- Non.  
Harry senti le désespoir le gagner.

- Mais je le connais. C'est un confrère qui vit en Helvétie. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, il m'a présenté sa création ce serpent capable entre autre d'envoyer par simple contact des personnes dans le temps.

- Savez-vous comment je peux retourner à mon époque ?

- Non. Mais nous pouvons le lui demander.

- Il est ici ?

- Non. Mais il doit passer cet automne et passer l'hiver ici.

- Cet automne ! Mais nous ne sommes qu'au printemps !

Un court silence suivit. Ardal et Ropnair était bien conscient de la peine que devait ressentir le jeune sorcier d'être retenu si longtemps et si loin de son époque. Voulant casser ce silence, Ardal dit :

- Harry possède des pouvoirs magiques.

- Vous êtes un druide, Harry ?

- Non, pas un druide. Je suis un sorcier.

- Il serait sans doute plus facile que le village accepte Harry en tant que druide. Ou comme un sorcier, proposa Ardal.

- Comme un druide étranger, en quelques sortes, acheva Ropnair dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Exactement.

Ropnair sembla réfléchir.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de se rendre au Conseil. Ils vont nous attendre.

Autour du tilleul, le Conseil s'était réunis. Au milieu, le chef du village était assis. Ropnair alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry et Ardal arrivèrent juste après. Harry du se mettre sous le tilleul, dos au tronc. Ardal, qui ne faisait pas partie du Conseil, s'éloigna et alla rejoindre les autres habitants. A cause de la nuit qui était tombée, un feu avait été allumé entre le Conseil et Harry.

Le silence se fit rapidement. Harry se tenait droit et regardait les hommes du Conseil droit dans les yeux. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, répondre aux questions de ce Conseil ne devrait pas lui être trop difficile. Harry avait réfléchi à la manière de se présenter durant le temps où ils avaient coupé du bois. Il avait notamment fait appel à un péplum qu'il avait vu en primaire.

- Etranger, commença le chef du village, ce Conseil est chargé de statuer sur ta présence dans notre village. Si nous ne t'accordons pas l'hébergement, tu partiras. Si tu sais nous convaincre, tu auras le droit de rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras. Présente-toi.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. Je viens d'une île du nord appelé Grande-Bretagne.

- Que fais-tu alors ici ?

- Je me suis retrouvé ici suite à un accident.

- Un accident ?

- J'étais initialement à la recherche d'une créature nommée guivre – ce qui était une demie vérité – lorsque j'ai rencontré Ardal.

Ardal confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Harry est sorti des bois. Nous avons échangé nos dagues en signe d'amitié. Ardal passa sous silence l'épisode des romains impliquant qu'il parle latin et qu'il avait fait usage de magie, voulant laisser à Harry cet atout comme dernière carte.

- Une dague, dis-tu ? Montre-la nous, étranger.

Harry sortit à contre cœur la dague de sa manche et la tendit à l'homme du Conseil qui s'était levé. Celui-ci la prit et l'apporta au chef du village qui l'examina avant de la passer au maître forgeron du village. Celui-ci l'examina plus longtemps, son visage trahissant la stupéfaction. Il prit la parole :

- Je n'ai encore jamais vu de telle arme. Et jamais mon maître ne m'a parlé d'une telle dague. Elle … il hésita, ce n'est pas un forgeron humain qui l'a forgé, je le sens. Je sens également qu'elle contient une magie particulière. Ses blessures doivent être hautement mortelle. Est-ce pour toi qu'elle a été créée ?

- Non. Elle a tué celle qui aurait du être ma femme.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Comment se fait-il que tu parles si bien notre langue ? demanda un homme du conseil, assit à droite de Ropnair.

- Harry hésita quelques secondes, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Conseil. Harry décida que dire la vérité sur ce point serait sans doute plus simple.

- J'ai sur moins un artefact magique qui me permet de comprendre toutes les langues.

- Montre le nous.

Harry enleva à contre cœur également le translangual. Il le tendit à l'homme qui avait passé sa dague au Conseil. Ce dernier passa le translangual au chef du village. Celui-ci le regarda, puis posa une question à Ropnair en la lui tendant. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'ils dirent. Cependant, au vu de leurs expressions, ils étaient impressionnés.

Un léger bruit sur sa droite et un mouvement fluide venant du même endroit le sortirent de ses pensées.

Un éclair orange vint s'écraser sur le bouclier argenté qu'Harry venait de conjurer, suivit d'un autre éclair, mauve cette fois-ci. Analysant rapidement la situation Harry brisa le bouclier au moment où il sauta sur le côté, se cachant derrière le tilleul.

Un mangemort venait de le retrouver.

Severus sentit un goulot contre sa bouche, puis un liquide couler dans sa gorge. De l'eau. Goulument, il but tout ce qu'il y avait. Quand il n'y eu plus rien à boire, il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir sa fille penchée sur lui tenant une bouteille vide dans la main et lui souriant.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mmh… en pleine forme, dit –il sarcastiquement. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait fait réagir du sang de dragon juste à côté de moi.

- C'est bon, tu râles. Si tu avais réagis autrement, je prévenais l'ambulance.

- Petite peste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa !

Rogue retint un grognement. Décidemment, il avait raté une étape dans l'éducation de sa fille, mais où ?

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non, fit l'ex mangemort qui détestait être dans le rôle du mourrant. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était sur un lit. Il pivota et mit pied à terre, puis tenta de me se lever.

- Doucement Papa ! Tu viens juste de sortit d'un sommeil de trois jours !

- QUOI !

- Oui, trois jours. Avec l'âge tu sais…

- Petite peste !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa !

De nouveau, le père mécontent retint, sans succès cette fois, un grognement.

- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Par Merlin tout puissant, prévenez le Magenmagot et Sainte-Mangouste. Je sens que le pire n'est pas encore dit.

- J'ai fini ma potion !

Severus tourna doucement la tête vers sa fille et la dévisagea.

- Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle avait réussi sa potion ? Elle n'avait pas osé …

- Oh si, la coupa sa fille devant l'air de son père. Elle savait que lorsqu'il affichait cette tête, les questions puis les reproches fusaient.  
Et elle marche très bien.

- Tu l'as testée sur toi ?

- Oui, lui répondit sa fille en lui souriant. J'ai d'abord fait un test sur deux souris. Je leur ai inoculé le gène, puis l'antidote à l'une d'elle et les ai mis toute les deux en observation pour la nuit. Celle qui avait reçu l'antidote n'a pas réagi. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang et mené une analyse. Son code génétique a été très légèrement modifié le gène visé présente désormais une adénine et une cytosine supplémentaire en fin de chaine. Mais aucune autre modification comportementale ou biologique.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas assister à leur transformation, tu étais …

- Dans la pièce forte, oui, mais il existe quelque chose qu'on appelle « caméra » tu sais. J'ai visionné le film avant de tester la potion sur moi et j'ai passé la nuit suivante comme une nuit ordinaire. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la teste en premier, sourit-elle.

- Et comment te sens-tu ? demanda un Severus contrarié que sa fille ne l'ai pas attendu mais jubilant ( je sais, c'est assez dur à imaginer, mais je vous rassure, il ne le montre pas du tout. Toujours aussi expressif qu'un garde de Buckingham Palace devant un appareil photo) intérieurement de la réussite de sa fille.

- Très bien À peine un petit tournis au matin. Mais j'ai conservé mes capacités ordinaires. Tu n'arriveras toujours pas à me battre à l'épée.

- Petite peste.

Avant que sa fille lui ait lancé son habituelle réponse, Severus enlaça sa fille unique et la serra contre elle dans une étreinte comme seul les pères pour leur fille en sont capables.


	19. 19 Les Lyanacons

_Désolé pour le retard, j'étais overbooké._

_Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font très plaisir._

_Certains n'ont pas compris la fin du dernier chapitre. Je vais donc très rapidement résumer: Laurette a un "problème" (que vous pouvez essayer de chercher) et a, suite à un accident de manipulation, enfin trouvé une potion qui agit comme un vaccin sur elle (elle cherchait ce remède depuis très longtemps). Au premier abord, sa guérison est totale. _

_Voici la suite. Ron ne réapparaitra que bien plus tard.  
_

Bonne lecture!

_ 19. Les Lyanacons_

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée. Elle n'avait pas la forme physique pour les suivre bien longtemps.

Déjà quatre heures qu'ils couraient dans la neige des rocheuses canadiennes et déjà Hermione ne sentait plus son corps. Elle continuait de courir, ou plutôt de se traîner afin de ne pas être trop distancée. Même les juvéniles suivaient sans sembler plus fatiguer par cela par l'effort. Ils avaient pourtant déjà fait environ quarante kilomètres. Quarante ! Elle n'avait jamais marché autant ! En quatre heures ! Jamais ses parents ne le croiraient. Enfin, si elle les revoyait un jour.

Penser à sa famille et ses amis lui redonna courage et elle tint encore vingt minutes. Après, elle s'effondra, le museau dans la neige, au bord de l'inconscience.

Remarquant qu'elle ne suivait pas, la meute s'arrêta. Ils ne dirent mot, mais encerclèrent Hermione en attendant qu'elle reprenne quelques forces. Reprenant sa forme humaine, Hermione sorti de son sac un réchaud et une gamelle de zinc dans laquelle elle fit fondre difficilement de la neige. Quand elle eut suffisamment fondu, elle but avec avidité l'eau. Cela ne suffit pas à étancher sa soif, aussi dut-elle recommencer trois autres fois. Elle se sentait totalement épuisée et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une vision nette. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle se remétamorphosa en louve et tomba dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve. Les membres de la meute vinrent se serrer contre elle et lui tinrent chaud.

Sentant quelque chose lui pousser doucement le cou, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent ceux jaunes de la louve noire, sont premier réflexe fut de sursauter. Si l'incompréhension la hanta durant quelques secondes, ses souvenirs affluèrent cependant très rapidement. Le Canada. Les Lyanas. Leur course pour retrouver la tribu des Lyanacons. Sa chute alors qu'elle était complètement épuisée.

Son ventre criait famine.

- Nous repartons. Nous allons parcourir encore plusieurs kilomètres et nous chasserons si nous trouvons de quoi nous sustenter. La prochaine fois, prévient nous de faire une pause avant de t'effondrer.

- Je ne voulais pas vous ralentir.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense, nous sommes une espèce magique. Notre endurance est renforcée par notre magie. Depuis notre plus jeune âge, nous parcourons ainsi de longues distances. Certains jours, nous courons plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

- J'y penserai.

Ils se remirent en route. Entre temps, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber et le temps s'était couvert : le ciel était sombre et la neige s'était remise à tomber. La louve alpha devait fournir un effort plus important que ses compagnons pour tracer son chemin dans la neige. Le vent s'était levé. Avancer devint de plus en plus difficile. Mais la meute continua d'avancer. Encore et encore.

Après deux heures de course, Hermione sentait de nouveau ses forces la quitter.

- Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps, avertit-elle la louve brune qui courait devant-elle.

- La fille d'Artémis est à bout, hurla la louve brune.

On arrive au col d'Urquel. Qu'elle tienne encore un peu et nous serons à l'abri des intempéries ! fut la réponse de la louve alpha.

Traversant une forêt de conifères, la meute commença la pénible montée qui devait les amener à passer le col. Hermione sentait ses muscles frémir et trembler à chaque pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans le dos et les coussinets de ses pattes étaient en sang, irrités par le froid et la glace qui s'était incrustée entre ses phalanges. L'air froid lui mordait les poumons et la trachée. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Mais elle tint bon, voulant se montrer à elle même qu'elle en était capable.

Enfin, elle le vit, le col d'Urquel. Mais divertit par sa vue, sa patte avant gauche se perdit un peu trop à gauche et plongea dans le vide qui jouxtait le ravin. Un couinement lui échappa. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Lorsque sa tête aurait touchée le sol, elle allait basculer dans le vide. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Mais la course de la journée et son état de faiblesse l'empêchèrent de déplacer son corps sur la droite. Un choc violent en pleine cage thoracique la projeta en arrière. Affalée en pleine neige, elle hocha simplement la tête pour remercier la louve brune qui venait de l'empêcher de tomber.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, elle se releva et se remit en route.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, ils débouchèrent sur le col qu'ils passèrent rapidement. D'un coup, la neige cessa, le vent se calma. Avisant une grotte qui se trouvait un petit peu plus bas, la meute s'y rendit et Hermione puis enfin se coucher, exténuée par la journée et la partie de la nuit où ils avaient arpenté les rocheuses. Comme pendant la journée, tous les membres de la meute vinrent se coucher autour de la jeune femme, toujours sous sa forme de louve, et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par ses intestins qui se tordaient sous l'effet de manque de nourriture depuis bientôt deux jours. Extirpant de son sac ses dernières provisions, Hermione proposa à la louve alpha de partager avec elle sa maigre pitance. Mais celle-ci refusa. Ils allaient chasser aujourd'hui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, la meute se remit en route, à la recherche d'un déjeuner digne de ce nom. La louve alpha avait rapidement expliqué à Hermione que l'aube était un moment propice à la chasse, les animaux nocturnes étaient fatigués et s'apprêtaient à aller dormir, tandis que les animaux diurnes se réveillaient doucement et n'étaient pas encore bien sur leurs gardes. Un peu stressée à l'idée de devoir chasser ou de faire un faux pas, Hermione les suivit. Pendant une heure et demie, ils cherchèrent, suivirent des traces, les abandonnant quand elles étaient trop anciennes où que les animaux étaient trop en forme ou trop fort pour être attrapé sans se fatiguer. La louve brune, qui s'appelait Cyan, lui expliqua qu'ils s'en prenaient uniquement aux animaux malades ou blessés, préservant ainsi les espèces en ne tuant que les individus les plus faibles. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela cruel, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Finalement, la meute trouva une femelle orignal blessée à la patte arrière, sans doute une cicatrice d'un précédent affrontement. Sans faire un seul bruit, en parfaite coordination, la meute se déploya. Préférant rester en arrière, Hermione commença à s'éloigner, mais Cyan lui fit signe de la suivre. Ensembles, elles allèrent se poster contre le vent. D'abord, Hermione ne comprit pas. Ils allaient se faire repérer. Mais aucun autre membre n'était plus en vue. Aussi suivit-elle la louve brune. L'effet ne manqua pas et l'herbivore releva rapidement la tête, sentant l'odeur de son ennemi. Obéissant à son instinct, elle s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, malgré sa patte qui la faisait boiter. Mais à intervalle régulier, un autre loup était là et elle devait changer de direction. Alors qu'elle crut les avoir tous dépassés, une louve noire surgit d'un angle mort, cachée auparavant dans un buisson et se jeta sur elle par le coin arrière gauche sur son dos. Déséquilibrée, la proie continua néanmoins à courir, malgré la louve sur son dos. Malheureusement pour elle, un dernier loup l'attendait et cumulé au poids de la louve noire, l'orignal bascula à terne pour ne plus se relever.

Hermione arriva avec Cyan alors que la louve alpha finissait de tuer leur proie. S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui ne supporta pas cette vision. Elle sauta par dessus une souche et repris sa forme humaine tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre un arbre. Elle ne pouvait voir ainsi un être se faire tuer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les babines encore rouges de sang, la louve alpha vint la trouver.

- Tu devrais venir manger et reprendre des forces. Ce n'est pas la meilleure prise que nous ayons faite, mais je t'assure que ça se laisse manger sans problème.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Vous … on… nous l'avons tuée.

- Crois-tu que la viande que tu as dans ton assiette ne vient pas d'un animal qu'on a tué ?

- Mais c'est différent !

- C'est vrai. Nous, nous savons quel prix à la vie. Nous savons que vivre peut aussi dire tuer. Nous ne sommes pas hypocrites au point de faire oublier que l'animal que nous mangeons a un jour existé, vécu, couru et été tué. Nous ne gaspillons pas ce que nous mangeons, nous en connaissons le prix du sacrifice.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Hermione retourna sur les lieux et s'approcha de la carcasse de l'orignal. Elle ne pourrait pas passer un autre jour de course sans rien manger. En n'ayant aucun objet contendant, elle ne pouvait couper de morceau de viande pour le faire cuire. Ce fut donc contre son gré, en fermant les yeux qu'elle s'approcha de la viande qui se refroidissait et qu'elle mordit dans la chaire crue, encore tiède. Malgré ses appréhensions, elle fut surprise ce n'était pas si répugnant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, le tartare où le carpaccio revenaient bien au même, non ?

Après s'être « restaurés », les Lyanas se reposèrent et dormirent un petit peu dans la grotte où ils avaient déjà dormi pendant la nuit. Puis ils reprirent leur route.

Les jours se suivirent, leurs courses aussi. Ils couraient pendant environ deux heures trente, faisaient une heure de pause, repartaient. A une allure moyenne de dix kilomètres heures, ils parcouraient plus d'une centaine de kilomètres par jour. Hermione fit plus ample connaissance avec Cyan, la femelle au pelage brun. La jeune louve était très curieuse et écoutait avec plaisir Hermione raconter certains évènements de sa vie. Elle ne cacha pas à la meute d'où elle venait, ni de quand. De son côté, Cyan lui racontait leur vie dans les contrées du Nord, les habitudes des animaux, la venue des européens … .

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du campement indien. Le soir venait de prendre place et la neige avait cessé de tomber. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles resplendissant dans l'épaisseur ténébreuse et rassurante de la nuit.

Courant toujours, la louve alpha leva la tête vers la lune, imitée aussitôt par les autres membres de la meute, et poussa un puissant hurlement. Pour la première fois, Hermione réalisa la puissance de leur chant. Ce n'était pas un hurlement normal. Il était … palpable presque. Tant d'émotions étaient véhiculées dedans qu'elle sentit ses membres frissonner et une nouvelle énergie naître dans ses membres.

Encore à un kilomètre, le campement indien prit soudainement vie. Des torches s'allumèrent. Les Lyanas ralentirent et se mirent au pas.

- Je suis la liée du chaman. Il savait que nous arrivions. Mais pas les autres.

- Dois-je reprendre ma forme humaine ?

Pas tout de suite. Cependant, n'oublie jamais une chose : leurs traditions ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiennes. Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont meilleures ou pas, mais je sais que souvent, les européens font de l'ethnocentrisme et ne peuvent comprendre d'autres cultures.

- Euh… d'accord. Merci du conseil.

La meute arriva à l'entrée du campement. Les hommes étaient disposés en arc de cercle. Les femmes et les enfants étaient derrières. Se rappelant le conseil de la louve alpha, Hermione n'en tira aucun jugement.

A la file indienne (désolé pour le jeu de mot, trop tentant), les Lyanas entrèrent dans le camp. Après s'être avancée toute seule vers le chaman qui unit son front à celui de la louve alpha, celle-ci rejoint les membres de sa meute, toujours en file indienne. Ils avancèrent alors encore un peu pour être désormais en plein dans le demi-cercle, puis la louve alpha alla à gauche, le deuxième à droite, le troisième à gauche de manière à former un V qui convergeait vers Hermione, dernière de la file. Celle-ci s'avança alors, seule, lentement, le plus majestueusement possible vers l'homme qui occupait le centre. Les Lyanacons remarquèrent tout de suite qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ce membre au pelage immaculé et qu'il était plus frêle. Arrivée devant l'homme du centre, la louve s'arrêta, leva sa tête et à leur plus grande surprise, laissa place à une belle jeune femme blanche. Les hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux. Une déesse ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'une déesse ! Ou un esprit !

L'homme mis un genou à terre, aussitôt imité par les autres membres du camp. Hermione vit se dessiner un sourire sur les babines des Lyanas. Ils avaient donc prévu le coup.

Profitant que l'homme devant elle soit à genou, Hermione ôta rapidement son translangual et le mit au cou de l'homme qui n'osait relever la tête.

- N'ai crainte, je suis un homme, comme toi. Je m'appelle Hermione et parle anglais.

Hermione attendit qu'il la regarde pour lui faire signe de se relever, ainsi qu'aux autres.

- Bienvenue à toi, Hermione. Tu es chez toi ici. Demande et tu seras servie.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- On m'appelle Yaka'o.

Sentant la fatigue des semaines passées l'envahir brusquement, Hermione parvint juste à dire :

- Pourrais-je dormir parmi vous ce soir ?

Mais accablée par la fatigue, Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse et s'effondra sur le côté, rattrapée de justesse par un jeune Lyanacon qui sentit son cœur chavirer devant tant de beauté et de magie.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans une couche moelleuse et douillette comme elle en avait rêvée depuis qu'elle était arrivée au XIXè siècle. Après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, elle reconnu l'habitation dans laquelle elle était comme étant un tipi. Sa couverture était une peau de bison. Le lit sur le pilotis fait d'herbes et de mousses. Son confort n'avait rien à envier à celui des lits grands standings. Si ce n'était l'absence d'oreiller. Hermione avait dormi avec le bras sous sa tête et se massait à présent son membre tout engourdi. Doucement, elle se leva. Vu la lumière qui entrait au travers des cuirs tendus, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Hermione s'aperçu ensuite qu'on lui avait enlevé la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements à l'exception de sa culotte. Se sentant rougir, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de ses vêtements, mais ne les trouva pas. A leur place, elle trouva sur un tapis posé par terre des habits indiens. Plus loin, les braises d'un feu diffusaient une agréable chaleur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione tentait toujours de mettre tous les vêtements sans qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle avait mis tous les tissus et peaux qui étaient passés sous sa main. Un coup de vent glacial et une vive lumière dans son dos la fit se retourner, un haut de vêtement cachant sa nudité. Une squaw d'une trentaine d'années à peine enveloppée dans une grande fourrure était entrée et la regardait avec bienveillance. Elle commença à lui parler, mais privé de son translangual, la sorcière ne saisit aucun mot. La femme s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Elle l'aida à s'habiller. Au final, le résultat était très beau et très confortable.

Le ventre d'Hermione se rappela à sa propriétaire d'un bruit fort peu élégant. La squaw sourit et attrapa une grande peau, sorte, de capote qui était resté par terre puis la tendit à Hermione qui s'enveloppa à son tour dedans. La squaw lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles sortirent. Tout de suite, Hermione regretta la chaleur du tipi et celle que lui conférait la fourrure de son animagus. La femme la conduisit à un autre tipi, marchant dans les chemins tracés dans la neige qui était à présent haute d'environ soixante-dix centimètres.

Ensemble, elle entrèrent dans le tipi. Ici régnaient une agréable tiédeur et l'odeur alléchante de nourriture. Un homme qu'Hermione reconnue aussitôt comme étant le chaman et le lié de la louve noire la regarda et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Vous êtes vous bien reposé ?

- Oui merci. Mais ! vous me comprenez !

Riant doucement, le chaman extrait alors le translangual avant de le tendre à la jeune femme qui arbore encore une mine surprise.

- Vous avez compris comment il marchait ?

- Oui, Yaka'o m'a rapporté votre court échange. Voici ma sœur, Miana. Je suis le chaman de cette tribu. Comme te l'a sans doute déjà dit Korpsvart, nous sommes la tribu des Lyanacons.

- Qui est Korpsvart ?

- La louve à laquelle je suis lié.

- Ah, la louve alpha…

- Alpha ? demanda le chaman en levant un sourcil ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que l'on désigne chez moi la louve meneuse.

- Chez toi, dans le futur, c'est bien cela, interrogea le chaman l'air songeur.

- Euh… oui. Kosvar vous a déjà tout expliqué ?

- Korpsvart, Korpsvart. Pas Korsvar. Elle m'a dit l'essentiel, te laissant le soin de relater le reste à ta convenance.

Hermione expliqua en même temps qu'elle avala un déjeuner digne d'un Weasley les aventures qu'elle avait vécues récemment. Le chaman était également un sorcier, mais il n'utilisait que certaines branches de la magie comme les runes et l'herbologie ainsi que certaines magie du sang et des ancêtres qui étaient considérés comme noirs à l'époque d'Hermione.

Elle posa ensuite un nombre impressionnant de questions auxquelles le chaman répondit avec plaisir. Il lui fit visiter le camp et les environs. Les indiens la regardaient avec curiosité et respect du à une divinité ! Elle était venue avec les Lyanas et possédait le pouvoir de se transformer en louve ! Ils ne comprenaient cependant pas pourquoi leur divinité, celle de la tribu, avait pris l'allure d'une visage pâle. Cela voulait-il dire que les hommes blancs étaient des Dieux, eux aussi ?

Le chaman expliqua à Hermione le fonctionnement de leur société. Cela rappela à la jeune femme des œuvres d'anthropologie qui mettaient en lumière l'organisation des sociétés dites « primitives » qui empêchaient l'apparition d'une forme de pouvoir centralisé et de propriété privée. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de répondre aux questions du chaman.

- Savez-vous ce qui va arriver à mon peuple ?

- Aux Lyanacons spécifiquement, non, mais aux tribus indiennes en général, j'ai quelques souvenirs.

- Et ?

- Et… hésita Hermione, je préfèrerais ne rien vous révéler sur le futur. Je suis désolé, mais vous révéler ce qui va arriver pourrait avoir des conséquences importantes sur le futur.

- Le vôtre.

- Le mien, soupira Hermione, pour autant que j'en ai encore un à mon époque pensa-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Le chaman se faisait en effet du souci concernant l'avenir de sa tribu et de son peuple. Il était au courant via Korpsvart de leur avancée toujours plus importante sur ces terres et de leurs agissements. Il se souvenait avec précision du mal qui avait frappé son père lorsque sa liée avait été tuée par les hommes blancs. Il avait mis plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre.

- Avant qu'un malentendu s'installe, commença soudain Hermione, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas une quelconque déesse ou divinité. Je ne suis qu'une sorcière, une sorte de chaman, mais je connais d'autres branches de la magie. C'est pour cela que je peux me changer en louve.

- Mmh. Vous n'êtes pas venu alors pour accomplir une mission ou aider mon peuple ?

- Je suis venu à votre époque par accident et c'est Korpsvart qui m'a trouvée et proposé de venir avec sa meute.

- Pour moi, c'est le signe que vous avez été envoyé par les Dieux.

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne sachant s'il fallait, ou pas insister sur ce point. Ils étaient arrivés à l'une des extrémités du camp. Devant eux, plusieurs hommes s'entrainaient au tir à l'arc, ou plutôt, des hommes apprenaient aux enfants à utiliser un arc. Cela rappela quelque chose à Hermione :

- Où est mon arc ?

- J'attendais que vous me posiez la question. Il est dans ma tente. Je me suis permis de l'étudier un petit peu. Un très bel artefact.

- Pourriez-vous m 'apprendre à m'en servir ?

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Euh… non, c'est, comment dire, une acquisition récente. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à m'en servir.

- Je vais en parler aux hommes. Je ne sais si cela sera possible. Normalement, seuls les hommes apprennent à se servir d'un arc.

Hermione s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un discours sur l'égalité des sexes, mais le conseil de la louve noire lui revint en mémoire et elle referma la bouche.

La soirée se passa sans problème. Elle mangea avec les autres indiens, parlant peu, mais observant avec attention, de peur de faire un geste ou de dire quelque chose qui serait mal pris. De toute façon remarqua-t-elle avec énervement, les femmes parlaient peu avec les hommes. Elle avait également remarqué les coups d'œil des quelques jeunes indiens. Elle devrait également faire attention à cela.

Le chaman exprima la volonté de la jeune femme d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Un silence s'installa. Les mines n'étaient pas engageantes.

- C'est un arc spécial. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu de tel jusqu'aujourd'hui. Ni entendu parlé.

A ce moment, Korpsvart arriva et le chaman s'interrompit. Hermione reconnut qu'ils devaient être en train de communiquer par la pensée. Au bout d'un moment, le chaman tourna la tête et hocha la tête après avoir regardé Cyan qui était venu à côté d'Hermione. La louve partit. Le silence demeura. Puis Cyan revint, portant dans sa gueule l'arc d'Hermione. Elle le déposa devant Hermione.

- Cet arc, commença le chaman, est très ancien. Il vient de très loin. Sa portée et sa force de tir sont phénoménales et seul son héritier peut l'utiliser. Les runes qui sont gravées dessus sont extrêmement puissantes.  
Hermione crut comprendre où il voulait en venir. Aussi prit-elle la parole. Il fallait qu'elle s'impose, qu'elle montre qu'elle était digne d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

- Si l'un d'entre vous arrive à tendre sa corde, alors vous ne m'enseignerez pas l'art du tir et je laisserai l'arc à celui qui aura réussi. Mais si aucun de vous n'y arrive, vous m'apprendrez.

Les hommes se regardèrent, mais à la surprise d'Hermione, ils ne sourirent pas. Un bon point pour elle, ils ne la prenaient pas à la légère. Hermione tendit l'arc au chaman qui demanda qui voulait commencer. Après quelques instants, un premier indien voulu essayer. Il se leva, prit l'arc et le retourna entre ses mains pour l'observer avant de tenter de tendre la corde. Ses muscles se bandèrent, ses doigts agrippèrent la corde fermement, la peine se lut sur son visage. Il tira. Encore. Plus fort. Mais rien ne se passa et dans un cri de douleur, il relâcha ses muscles. Ses doigts étaient en sang. La trace de la corde était bien visible. Il passa l'arc à un autre indien. Mais aucun ne réussit à tendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu la corde. Tous avaient les doigts en sang. Kathekon revint aux mains d'Hermione. Tous la regardaient. Et là, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait peut-être parlé un petit peu trop vite. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle tende la corde.

- Je … j'ai déjà réussi, mais…

Les visages de son auditoire ne trahirent pas la moindre émotion.

Korpsvart jappa. Le chaman traduisit.

- La jeune femelle veut te dire quelque chose.

Hermione regarda Cyan, surprise. Soupirant, Hermione se métamorphosa devant un public désormais totalement captivé.

- Que veux-tu me dire Cyan ? Et pourquoi ne t'appelle-t-il pas par ton nom ?

- Seuls les liés peuvent être appelés par les hommes, répondit la louve brune. Korpsvart me charge de te dire que tu ne pourras tendre la corde que si tu veux vraiment la tendre, si tu sais que tu vas l'utiliser pour quelque chose de juste.

- Mais comment sait-elle cela ?

- Notre ancêtre a été la liée d'Artémis, répondit de manière confidentielle Cyan, come si elle lui révélait un secret qu'Hermione connaissait déjà.

Réfléchissant aux paroles de la louve, Hermione reprit sa forme humaine, l'arc entre les mains. Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec l'orignal dans la forêt. Au serment qu'elle avait prêté sur la tombe de Ginny. Kathekon pourrait lui fournir une précieuse aide contre Voldemort. Fermant les yeux, Hermione se leva et dans un mouvement lisse et souple, banda ses muscles et tendit la corde. Ce n'était pas facile, elle avait mal aux doigts et aux muscles, mais elle parvint à tenir tendu la corde pendant quelques secondes, le temps que tous puisse voir qu'elle avait réussi. Elle relâcha la corde. Au moins, ses doigts à elle ne saignaient pas.

- Notre archer le plus aguerri t'enseignera dès demain l'art du tir à l'arc, dit l'un des hommes les plus âgés, d'une voix grave et lente.

Intérieurement, Hermione sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.


	20. 20 Magalie

_20. Magalie_

Un mangemort. Non. Une mangemorte.  
Ce n'était pas possible.

Comment avait-elle fait pour venir jusqu'à lui, au premier siècle après J-C ?

La chose qui s'enroula autour de sa cheville le rappela à la réalité. D'un sort informulé, Harry fit lâcher à la racine sa cheville. Regardant au-dessus de lui, Harry sauta pour attraper une branche. D'un geste leste, il se hissa sur celle-ci, remerciant intérieurement McGonagall de lui avoir permis de devenir animagus. Ses heures de vols lui avaient forgés des muscles puissants.  
Après s'être rétablit, Harry monta encore un petit peu dans l'arbre avant de risquer un coup d'œil. Le Conseil n'avait pas bougé. Ils semblaient regarder la scène comme s'ils étaient au cinéma. Aucun sort ne venait frapper les habitants du village.

Utilisant sa vision nocturne que lui conférait son animagus, Harry fouilla l'obscurité à la recherche de la femme. Mais il ne la vit pas. Sa baguette dans la main, Harry sentait la peur se distiller en lui.

Un éclair sur le côté gauche le fit sauter de l'arbre. Du haut des cinq mètres, son atterrissage risquait d'être douloureux. Se métamorphosant en hibou, il se laissa chuter pour redresser sa trajectoire au dernier instant et glisser sans le moindre bruit dans la nuit, hors de vue et de portée de baguette. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, il vira sur la droite, décrivit un quart de cercle puis atterrit.

Ce n'était pas une mangemorte. Elle aurait attaqué le Conseil. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant une amie. La sorcière, car s'en était une, était puissante. Elle maitrisait à la perfection les informulés et était extrêmement douée en métamorphose s'il en jugeait à la racine qui l'avait agrippée.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. C'était à son tour de passer à l'offensive.

Aussi silencieusement que son animagus aurait évolué dans la nuit, il s'approcha du feu. La sorcière n'y était plus. Elle avait tout de suite évalué qu'elle était une cible bien trop facile auprès du feu. Le Conseil était assis et cherchait visiblement les principaux protagonistes de leur soirée du regard.

Enfin Harry distingua dans la pénombre une ombre. Elle était visiblement en train de le chercher.

Décidant de profiter de l'effet de surprise, Harry s'approcha subrepticement. Il n'aimait pas attaquer dans le dos. Même si la sorcière ne s'en était pas privée. Il se mit en position de combat, la baguette levée prête à esquiver ou attaquer, le poids de son corps également réparti, comme il l'avait appris en s'exerçant à l'épée, bras droit levé, pied gauche en avant, prêt à avancer ou reculer instamment.

La sorcière le repéra enfin. Elle se mit aussitôt en position de combat et le dévisagea. Un bon point pour lui, il ne l'avait pas attaqué de dos. Mais comment il avait fait pour disparaître de là où elle l'avait vu tomber, cela demeurait un mystère

Décidé à voir ce qu'il valait, elle amorça une salve d'attaque puissante mais de niveau moyen. Stufefix, impedimenta, reducto, expelliarmus, le sorcier en face d'elle les esquivait avec panache. Il semblait doué pour les sorts et les duels. Le serait-il avec la métamorphose et les enchantements ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'une pluie de sortilèges informulés mais pas aussi puissant que les siens s'abattirent sur elle. D'un ample geste, elle dévia les premiers sortilèges avant de faire apparaitre un bouclier bleuté. Celui-ci absorba les sorts suivants pour se renforcer et lui redonner de l'énergie. Mais le sorcier changea de tactique, comprenant que le bouclier bleuté renforçait celle qui l'avait conjuré et se mit à prononcer ses sortilèges, diminuant le nombre de sorts qu'il jetait mais leur conférant une puissance qui surprit la sorcière qui sentit son bouclier vaciller. Cet homme promettait décidemment d'être très intéressant. Profitant qu'il formule son prochain sort, Magalie créa en enchainant avec rapidité et fluidité un champ quatridimensionnel magique dont elle plaça l'entré devant elle et la sortit derrière le sorcier. L'effet ne manqua pas, le sort, très puissant dut–elle reconnaître, fonça droit vers elle, fut absorbé par le champ et réapparu derrière le sorcier pour frapper son adversaire dans le dos. Heureusement pour lui, il était de coté et c'est son bras qui reçu le coup. Projeté à terre, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger son bras droit, anesthésié par son sort. Sans perdre une seconde, elle lança deux sorts d'incarcération qu'il évita en roulant avant de placer un enchantement autour de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son sort de mutisme fut dévié de sa trajectoire par une force invisible. Belle magie, mais insuffisante, compte tenue du déplacement que dut effectuer son adversaire pour ne pas être frôler de trop près par le sortilège. Inhabitude à se servir de sa baguette de l'autre main. Dommage pour lui.

Voulant voir ses capacités contre la métamorphose, Magalie fit pousser l'herbe de deux mètres autour du sorcier et profita du temps qu'il mit à sortir du tas d'herbe pour enchanter des branches mortes en hommes de bois tirant des flèches arrondies à leurs bouts. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus autant amusée.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit enfin des touffes d'herbe géantes, il dut faire face à quatre archers de bois qui commencèrent immédiatement à lui décocher des flèches. Handicapé par son bras, Harry sentit la peur l'agrippé lorsque l'une d'elle lui frappa le bras droit après n'avoir pu l'esquiver. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne le blessa pas. Elle le heurta douloureusement avant de tomber à terre. Il métamorphosa une pierre en bouclier, mais son poids excessif le rendait difficile à manier. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras droit, ayant oublié le contre-sort. La sorcière qui le regardait se dépatouiller sembla vouloir renforcer la difficulté car elle se remit à lancer quelques sorts que son bouclier ne put encaisser longtemps et explosa au bout de trois sorts de puissance moyenne, laissant juste le temps à Harry de se protéger d'un puissant bouclier. Bon réflexe, nota Magalie, bonne métamorphose mais pas assez polyvalent et un mauvais choix dans la métamorphose. Elle ordonna à ses archers de recommencer à tirer. Il ne sut esquiver les premiers jets. Profitant du temps qu'il mit à détruire ses archers, elle ne se donna pas la peine de les reconstruire s'approcha du Conseil et salua d'un mouvement de tête qui ne lui fut pas rendu ses membres. Elle fit se pousser l'homme à gauche du chef et fit apparaître un siège confortable et regarda le sorcier finir de détruire à grande peine ses archers.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut fini, elle leva les bras et se mit à applaudir, seule, le sorcier qui la regardait intensément, ne sachant comment réagir. Autre bon point pour lui, il ne se laissait pas déconcentrer et gardait sa baguette levée à la main, prêt à réagir.

D'un geste souple du bras, sans baguette, elle fit voler le translangual jusqu'à son propriétaire, ainsi que sa dague qu'il rangea, cela n'échappa pas à Magalie, dans sa manche droite. Lorsqu'il eut remis son translangual autour du coup, Magalie, ouvrit la bouche :

- Bonsoir, jeune sorcier. Je me présente, Magalie, sorcière détestée par les hommes ici présents.

- Harry Potter. Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué lâchement ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est ! cria une voix de la foule, mais un regard de la sorcière ramena le calme bien rapidement.

- Pour voir ce que tu valais au combat. Nous risquons d'en avoir bientôt besoin.

- Et… ?

- Et tu te débrouilles, même si tu es assez empoté et que tu ne maitrises vraiment bien que certains sorts d'attaques ou de défense.

Harry dévisagea la femme qui, après son professeur de potion, était la première à critiquer aussi sérieusement ses talents de duelliste.

- Mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là et continués votre très intéressante discussion sur ton acceptation – ou non – au sein des ces pignoufs.

- Comment oses-tu sale …

- Une remarque, messieurs ? Magalie s'était levée, la baguette levée et en évidence. Aussitôt, les hommes qui s'étaient levés se « calmèrent », regagnant leur place.  
Si par le plus grand des hasards, ils daignaient t'accepter parmi eux, passe un de ces quatre chez moi, qu'on discute de tes faiblesses au combat.

Magalie se leva sans jeter un regard en arrière mais se retourna avant de disparaiître dans la nuit.

- En fait, _elle_ est de retour.

Magalie disparut dans la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla dans la même grande maison qu'Ardal et sa famille. La dernière phrase de Magalie était venue tout changer. Positivement pour Harry. Elle était la cause du rassemblement de tout le village dans la même grande maison, les hommes avec leurs armes, les femmes gardant les enfants sous la main.

« _elle_ est de retour ». D'abord, Harry n'avait pas compris de quoi la sorcière parlait. Les membres du Conseil avaient semblé effrayés. Ils ne s'étaient plus occupés de lui, mais de l'organisation de la défense du village. Les hommes avaient été cherchés leurs armes, sortit leurs épées et leurs boucliers, préparé les flèches. Il avait été décidé que tous dormiraient dans la même maison afin de faciliter la sécurité.

Toujours parce qu'_elle _était de retour, Harry allait rester au village, prêter main forte. Lorsque le Conseil avait provisoirement fini de donner ses ordres après s'être concerté, Harry était allé directement voir celui qui occupait la place centrale.

- Puis-je rester ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, toi. Euh, … oui. Sais-tu te battre ?

- Me battre ? Euh, à l'épée un peu. Mais mieux à la baguette. Enfin, je croyais. La démo de ce soir était venu porter le trouble sur ses capacités à se battre à la baguette.

- Demain, tu t'entraineras avec les autres guerriers.

Harry avait ensuite rejoint Ardal et lui avait demandé qui était _elle_. Mais Ardal avait refusé de lui répondre le soir même, car « ça portait malheur d'en parler quand la nuit est tombée. »

Harry se leva donc, entouré de tout le village. Les hommes s'étaient relayés pour veiller. Nahat lui apporta une galette de céréales qu'Harry mangea avec plaisir. Puis, il chercha Ardal du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Il demanda à un homme qui lui répondit qu'il était en train de construire la palissade. Et en effet, lorsqu'il sortit, Harry vit qu'une enceinte était en train d'être construite autour du village. Des arbres avaient été coupés tout autour et leur troncs ébranchés. Ardal était en train de creuser la tranchée qui accueillerait les rondins. Harry s'approcha de son ami.

- Puis-je t'aider ?

- Bien sûr. Prends la pelle et creuse.

Ce n'était pas possible. Creuser était plus fatiguant que ça en avait l'air. Comme ça, on a l'impression qu'avec deux coups de pelle, on fait un trou. Mais les rondins devaient être plantés profondément pour être une barrière solide. Et pour creuser profond, il faut creuser en largueur également.

- Ardal, tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir. Qui est « elle » dont vous sembler avoir si peur ?

D'abord, Ardal ne répondit rien et Harry crut qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas répondre. Mais finalement :

_- Elle_ est une créature que nous ne nommons qu'ainsi. Elle avait disparu depuis longtemps et nous pensions qu'elle était morte ou définitivement partie. Mais il semblerait qu'en fait non.

Un silence.

- Et qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Des morts.

- Beaucoup ?

- Beaucoup. Elle a tué mon oncle et mon grand-père.

- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Nul ne le sait. Tous ceux qui l'ont croisée sont morts, lacérés et égorgés.

- Mais comment Magalie peut-elle savoir que cette créature est de retour ?

- Comme tu as du le remarquer, Magalie est … spéciale. Au village, nous ne l'aimons pas trop. Elle est très indépendante. Et ses pouvoirs magiques lui ont permis de mener elle même sa vie.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il ne voyait pas où était le mal à vouloir diriger sa vie. Mais bon, quand on voyait le comportement des hommes envers les femmes, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'ils condamnent toute tentative de dépendance.

- Une question encore, Ropnair, il est aussi un sorcier ?

- Non, il est druide. Il connaît parfaitement les plantes et sait comprendre les forces de la nature. Il prépare également des potions.

L'après-midi, le chef du village rassembla tous les guerriers. L'enceinte était à moitié finie, mais il fallait abattre des arbres et en attendant que les troncs soit prêts et apportés –Harry avait appris qu'on n'utilisait pas n'importe quel arbre pour la palissade et que leur taille était choisie avec précision, donc amené parfois d'assez loin – ils allaient s'entrainer au combat.

- Mettez vous par deux pour commencer. Pas de combats violents. Juste des passes. Après, on passera aux choses sérieuses.

Le chef se dirigea ensuite vers les archers qui s'étaient mis au travail et tiraient sur des poteaux.

Ardal et Harry se mirent ensemble. Ardal sortit de son fourreau une très belle et longue épée. Harry sortit sa baguette et la transforma en une épée bien plus courte que celle de son partenaire. Chez Rogue, il avait essayé différentes épées et celle-ci était celle qu'il préférait. Plus courte qu'Excalibur, elle était plus maniable et nécessitait moins de force. De plus, elle était plus avantageuse en combat rapproché que les longues épées.

- Tu n'as pas d'épée à toi ?

- Non, mais celle-ci me convient très bien.

- A ton aise.

- Ils commencèrent leurs passes. Harry s'aperçut vite qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Certes, il avait beaucoup travaillé ses mouvements de jambe avec Rogue, mais maintenant, il devait encore apprendre toutes les attaques, parades et bottes. Ardal n'était pas un champion, mais il se défendait très bien. Ses attaques n'étaient pas puissantes, mais il se défendait très bien.

Un autre guerrier, plus aguerri à l'épée, vint les voir. Il fut très intéressé par le jeu de jambe d'Harry, qui avait en fait surtout travaillé cela, et donna des conseils aux deux adversaires. Il finit par recommander à Harry d'aller voir le forgeron pour se faire forger une vraie épée. Ce qu'Harry trouva intelligent, la manière dont Ron avait brisé l'épée-baguette de Greyback ne lui avait pas échappée et il n'avait pas envie que cela se produise avec sa baguette.

Le soir tomba rapidement.

La nuit se passa comme la précédente. Tendue.

Alors que tout était calme et que le matin approchait, un hurlement déchira l'air. Long, effrayant, inhumain, tous les habitants de la maison sentirent leur sang se glacer et leurs poils se hérisser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry, sautant sur ses pieds, baguette en main.

_- Elle_.

Tous les hommes s'étaient levés, avaient saisis leur épée et formaient désormais un cercle autour des femmes et des enfants au milieu de la maison. Dix d'entres eux étaient devant la porte, prêt à combattre.

Le silence revint. Lourd. Epais. Fatigant.

Alors que tout semblait être revenu calme, le même hurlement retentit, beaucoup plus proche cette fois suivit de craquement, comme si on cassait des allumettes géantes.

- La palissade, dit simplement le chef, plissant les yeux. _Elle _détruit notre palissade.

Les bruits continuèrent. Personne n'osait bouger, ni respirer.

- Et si on sortaient tous et on l'attaquait ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Mais au visage des autres personnes, il comprit qu'il risquait de se retrouver tout seul dehors. Mais _elle_ était là. Il suffisait de sortir et de l'affronter ! A quarante contre un, ils devraient y arriver !

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Harry leva sa baguette et commença à s'activer, lançant différents sortilèges sur la maison : solidification des murs, épaississement de ces derniers, fermeture totale de la porte, sortilège de discrétion et de détournement. Mais _elle_ sembla le sentir, car les bruits se rapprochèrent. Harry s'arrêta. Le silence était à présent assourdissant. De temps en temps, une branche qui craquait indiquait qu'_elle_ était par ici ou par là, mais c'était tout.

- Elle a senti la magie, chuchota Harry à Ardal.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, _elle_ hurla puis un violent coup fit sursauter tout le monde. Les murs tremblèrent.

- Préparez-vous, elle nous a trouvé ! murmura le chef, l'épée levée.

Les coups redoublèrent. Des crissements horribles laissèrent les habitants de la maison frissonnant. _Elle_ avait des griffes. Acérés si l'on se fiait au bruit. Il en résultait un bruit métallique, comme une carrosserie que l'on aurait rayée sur toute sa longueur. Puis, aussi subitement que ça avait commencé, tout bruit cessa. Seul le calme et le bruit du vent dans les arbres parvenaient aux oreilles des habitants de la maison.

Le reste de la nuit fut long et tout le monde resta tendu. Au matin, ce fut avec soulagement qu'Harry ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent tous pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. La moitié de l'enceinte qu'ils avaient érigée hier avait été annihilée. Les rondins de bois étaient coupés comme s'ils n'avaient été que des fétus de paille. Sur le mur de la maison, on pouvait distinguer très nettement cinq traces de griffes profondément gravées.

Va y avoir du boulot, commenta Harry.

Son regard dériva vers les traces de griffe. Il sentit un souvenir remuer au fond de sa mémoire. Comme s'il avait déjà vu ces traces. Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra. Mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient passés toute la journée à ériger l'enceinte qu'ils avaient renforcée. Ils avaient du aller chercher les arbres loin dans la forêt. Harry s'était chargé du transport, réduisant les troncs à la taille d'allumettes. Mais le soir, ce fut toute la palissade qui fut terminée.

Le chef de la tribu, qui se nommait Kaër, vint personnellement le remercier d'avoir protégé la maison.

Pendant toute la journée, Harry avait fouillé sa mémoire à la recherche de ce souvenir qu'il sentait remuer lorsqu'il voyait les traces laissées par les griffes de la bête.

La nuit tomba et une tempête se leva. Cependant, avant, Harry lança le sort d'Hermione pour ne pas que le village soit repérable. Il enjoignit également à tous les habitants de ne surtout pas sortir de l'enceinte, sans quoi le sort serait annulé.

Et la nuit se passa, tranquillement, sans incident. Harry crut bien discerner quelques bruits suspects grâce à son ouï plus développée, mais le bruit de la tempête l'empêcha de discerner plus exactement de quoi il s'agissait.


	21. 21 Expédition

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'anachronisme qui s'est glissé entre ces lignes, j'en ai besoin pour la suite._

21. Expédition

Hermione se leva d'excellente humeur. Elle avait dormi comme un loir, récupérant encore de la fatigue du long voyage. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle avait remercié Cyan et Korpsvart.

_**Flash-back**_

- Un grand merci pour votre aide sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tendre la corde.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as montré que tu avais de la volonté en arrivant à nous suivre pendant plusieurs jours. Tu méritais ce coup de pouce.

- Puis-je vous poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

Hermione était resté sans voix devant la réplique habituelle de son professeur de potion. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Juste une chose avant, Hermione : tutoie-moi, ce sera bien plus simple.

- Euh … d'accord.  
Puis se reprenant : quelles sont vos capacités magiques en dehors de votre grande endurance ?

- C'est en effet l'une de nos capacités, même si tu ne l'as vu qu'à une petite échelle. Normalement, nous courons plus vite encore, atteignant sans peine les vingt-cinq kilomètres heures en moyenne.

-Vingt-cinq kilomètres heure !

- Oui. Pour nos autres capacités… as-tu déjà une petite idée ?

- Votre chant ? Il m'a semblé … comment dire… chargé d'émotions ?

- En quelques sortes. Notre chant peu véhiculer des émotions intenses. Selon la personne qui l'entend, ses effets sont différents. Chez certains, notre chant ramènera à la mémoire les peurs les plus enfouies et les plus terrifiantes, allant jusqu'à paralyser celui qui ressent cette peur. Chez d'autres, au contraire, notre chant donnera du courage et leur rappellera leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Cela dépend du cœur de celui qui entend notre chant. Pour nos autres capacités, … je pense que tu les découvriras en temps voulu.

- Ah. D'accord. Bon, bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit à toi. Nous, nous allons repérer le gibier pour la chasse de demain.

**Fin du flash-back**

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione se rendit dans le tipi du chaman où elle petit déjeuna. Ce n'était pas un breakfast anglais, mais il n'avait rien à lui envier, si ce n'est le jus de citrouille.

- Les hommes vont aller chasser se matin. Cependant, comme promis, notre archer le plus aguerri va t'apprendre dès ce matin l'art du tir à l'arc. Il t'attend dans son tipi quand tu auras fini.

Mangeant avec plaisir, la jeune femme se sentait excitée à l'idée d'apprendre à se servir de Kathekon. Sans sa baguette, bien qu'étant d'origine moldue, elle se sentait vraiment nue. Elle se fit également la promesse de garder toujours sur elle un couteau à l'avenir.

Elle se leva, prit sa capote de fourrure et retourna dans son tipi prendre Kathekon, précieusement enveloppé dans une peau de loup que lui avait donné le chaman. Puis, elle se rendit au tipi que lui avait indiqué le sorcier des Lyanacons. Arrivé devant, elle ne sut comment elle devait annoncer sa présence. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de tambouriner sur la peau tendue avant d'entrer.

A l'intérieur, c'était toute une famille qui vivait. Les enfants vinrent spontanément vers la jeune femme et la prirent par les bras pour l'amener auprès du feu. La mère la salua chaleureusement. Elle chercha ensuite l'archer du regard et le trouva. Il vint vers elle.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton arc.

- … ?

- Nous allons commencer par autre chose. Suis-moi.

Il l'emmena dehors, après s'être vêtu d'un chaud survêtement.

- Suis-moi.

Il se dirigea vers la tente de la jeune femme et y entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assied auprès du feu, imité par Hermione.

- La première chose que tu dois apprendre avant de tirer à l'arc, c'est de savoir fabriquer des flèches. Une flèche mal taillée, c'est un arc inutile. Tu vas d'abord fabriquer les outils nécessaires, puis tu viendras me voir quand tu auras fini. Je te montrerai alors comment tailler correctement une flèche. Alors seulement, tu utiliseras ton arc.

- Bien, répondit l'animagus qui sentit sa joie fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle allait passer les prochains jours auprès du feu.

- Je vais te montrer comment fabriquer tes outils.  
Il sortit alors de sa poche des pierres encore lisses.

Hermione passa sa journée à fabriquer ses outils. Mais le soir, elle avait ses propres outils : un couteau au manche fait spécialement à l'ergonomie de sa main, un os à calibrer possédant deux trous, une sorte de lime pour le bois et une alène. Pour tailler les pointes, une pierre dure et pointue ainsi qu'une autre pierre pour frapper avec sur la première venait compléter le matériel nécessaire.

Le lendemain, elle le passa dehors, dans la neige et la forêt à apprendre les différentes espèces d'arbres et lesquels on pouvait utiliser. De plus, c'était la meilleure saison pour fabriquer des flèches, la sève ayant quitté les branches.

Après avoir fait une ample provision de branche de cornouiller, ils rentrèrent. Auprès du feu, ils redressèrent les fûts, les écorcèrent avant de les lier par fagot de sept ou huit et de le les laisser sécher. Ça, c'était quand on avait le temps de les fabriquer.

L'archer revint le lendemain avec un stock conséquent de futs déjà secs. Ils passèrent de nouveau à la journée à l'intérieur à vérifier que les fûts ne soient pas fendus et à redresser toutes ceux qui étaient tordues. Le soir venu, Urdu, « celui qui vise » dans la langue des Lyanacons, reparti avec le stock de flèches non fendues et redressée. Si Hermione s'était inquiété sur un potentiel ennui dans ce grand Nord, loin de toute source de livre, elle était désormais assurée d'une chose : on ne s'ennuyait jamais chez les indiens. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit le lendemain. Elle aida les femmes dans diverses tâches et en prit pour son grade lorsqu'elle se vit confier de la couture. Elle n'avait jamais appris en fait à travailler de ses mains. Les fillettes de cinq ans faisaient des chefs d'œuvres de couture à côté d'elle. Mais les femmes ne lui firent aucun reproche et lui montrèrent patiemment comment coudre des habits, préparer les peaux rapportées de la chasse et quelques recettes de cuisine. L'ambiance était toute autre qu'avec Urdu. Elle avait passé les trois jours précédents dans un quasi mutisme, écoutant ce que l'homme lui apprenait et qu'elle assimilait très rapidement, mais sans prononcer plus de phrase que nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, avec les squaws, elle les écoutait raconter des histoires, se raconter leurs chagrins ou joies respectives etc. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais apprécié les soirées commérages, elle apprécia à son juste titre les heures passées en leur compagnie.

Les journées suivantes, elle les passa avec Urdu, apprenant comment donner le bon diamètre et la bonnes taille aux flèches, comment avec des fibres et de la colle d'os unir la ponte auparavant soigneusement taillée dans du silex ou de l'os au fut. Enfin, l'empennage lui prit une matinée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son tipi ce matin là, Hermione fut frappée par l'air doux qui venait frapper son visage. Humant l'air comme l'aurait fait son animagus, Hermione s'imprégna des effluves du printemps. Elle se sentit de bonne humeur à l'idée que le printemps soit bientôt de retour

Ce jour-là Korpsvart revint avec de mauvaises nouvelles d'une expédition. Sa meute avait rencontrée à seulement trois cents kilomètres du campement une colonne armée. Les occidentaux avaient monté un petit peu plus au sud un fort et une ville commençait à naître.

Mais ce jour là également, Hermione eut la première occasion d'utiliser Kathekon.

Comme d'habitude, elle alla à la tente d'Urdu. Celui-ci en sorti, tenant à la main son arc artistiquement décoré ainsi que deux carcans remplit de flèches.

- Tu auras besoin de ton arc aujourd'hui.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la sorcière et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle alla récupérer Kathekon, chaudement emmitouflé dans sa peau de loup. En chemin, elle croisa Cyan qui la suivit. Elle rejoignit Urdu et ils allèrent ensemble au terrain d'entrainement. Plusieurs autres hommes se joignirent à eux, profitant de l'occasion pour s'entrainer un petit peu et les plus jeunes pour profiter des conseils de l'aguerri Urdu.

- Voilà comment tu dois te positionner. Pied gauche en avant, corps de côté, le dos droit.

Hermione l'imita. Il corrigea plusieurs fois sa posture.

- Tu dois à présent bien comprendre une chose. Lorsque tu tires, il n'existe qu'une chose. Toi, ton arc, ta flèche et ta cible. Ensemble, vous ne formez qu'un. Tu dois le sentir. C'est comme si vous étiez tous alignés. Ta cible bouge, tu suis son mouvement, ton corps pivote, ton arc et ta flèche suivent la cible. Regarde :

Saisissant une flèche dans le carcan, Urdu banda son arc dans un mouvement fluide et la flèche partit alors qu'elle venait à peine d'être mise en place. Hermione l'entendit plus qu'elle ne la vit se figer dans la souche la plus éloignée.

- A toi maintenant.

Hermione passa les jours qui suivirent à s'entrainer jusqu'à ce que ses bras deviennent insensibles, que ses muscles crient de douleur ou que la nuit soit tombée. Elle fit cependant de grand progrès. Elle touchait à présent trois fois sur quatre sa cible. Régulièrement, Urdu venait la voir et lui donnait de précieux conseils pour tirer plus souplement, plus rapidement, pour mieux viser. Hermione sentait un lien se tisser entre elle et Kathekon. C'était comme si l'arc s'imprégnait d'elle. Elle visait de plus en plus juste, sentant « l'alignement » dont avait parlé Urdu s'installer de plus en plus rapidement.

Un soir qu'Hermione était en train de tirer, Cyan vint la voir et jappa. Comprenant qu'elle voulait lui parler, Hermione se transforma en louve sous le regard émerveillé des enfants et adultes qui rentraient faute de clarté.

- Je vois que tu as fait de grand progrès !

- Je rate encore parfois la cible. J'ai du mal à viser le centre de la cible. Surtout quand la luminosité vient à faire défaut.

- Tu peux y remédier.

- A l'obscurité ? demanda Hermione sceptique.

- Oui. En temps que sorcière, tu peux peut-être voir la magie dans ce qui t 'entoure. Peu de sorciers en sont capables, mais quelque chose me dit que tu devrais y arriver grâce à Kathekon. Ce n'est pas un artefact puissant pour rien. As-tu déjà essayé de comprendre les runes qui le recouvrent.

- Oui, mais ça n'a rien donné. Elles sont trop rares ou trop compliquées, je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai rien pu trouvé dessus.

- Quand as-tu cherché ?

- Quand j'étais encore à mon époque.

- Justement ! Tu as changé d'époque. Tes sources aussi !

- Et comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

- Ah ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Et la louve repartit, laissant pantoise Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit comme de coutume sur le lieu de tir avec un bandeau. Elle demanda aux enfants qui venaient la voir de ne surtout pas se mettre devant elle car elle allait se bander les yeux. Étonnés, les enfants la regardèrent mettre le bandeau sur les yeux, saisir son arc et rester immobile.

La matinée passa. Hermione se laissait envahir par la magie de l'arc. Elle avait passé la soirée avec le chaman à décrypter les runes. A sa plus grande surprise, il en connaissait quelques unes. Beaucoup restaient mystérieuses, mais elle avait pu apprendre qu'Artémis avait fabriqué elle-même Kathekon, ainsi qu'avec l'aide de la magicienne Circée avec qui elle s'entendait bien pour les runes et avait sollicité de l'aide auprès d'Héphaïstos pour la puissance, la résistance et l'acuité de l'arc.

Intrigués, les indiens vinrent l'observer, tenant son arc dans la plus pure position, un bandeau sur le visage, étirant la corde comme s'il était aussi souple qu'une brindille. Plusieurs hommes furent soufflés par la beauté et la magie qui émanait de la jeune femme. Une aura de calme et de volonté, mais aussi de puissance se dégageait d'Hermione.

Mais aucune flèche ne partait. Elle resta ainsi positionnée durant toute la journée.

Cependant Hermione sentait quelque chose venir. Des formes rouges et jaunes commencèrent à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle se demanda quelques instants si ce n'était pas plutôt la fatigue. Mais décidant d'essayer jusqu'au bout, elle resta là encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Enfin, subitement, elle distingua son environnement dans des nuances allant du jaune au rouge. Mais elle pouvait reconnaître sans peine son entourage qui lui était devenu si familiers. Les arbres, la forêt. La souche. Elle était jaune passé en son centre et devenait rouge noire sur les bords. Hermione comprit que c'était la magie contenue dans les objets. Se tournât vers les tipis, elle fut soufflée. L'un deux était en jaune beaucoup plus vif que les autres. Elle reconnut à sa place dans le campement le tipi du chaman et son occupant. Des flux magiques émanait de sa tente; pas énormément, mais clairement. Elle reconnut également un des habitants aller d'une tente à une autre. Elle le voyait en jaune, rouge et violet selon la partie du corps. Le chaman sortit de son tipi, et chez lui, les flux rouges étaient plus importants. Hermione distinguait quelque chose rouge dans le haut du torse de l'homme. A la position, ça ne pouvait être que le cœur!

Se tournant vers la cible, Hermione se concentra. Elle encocha la flèche, l'aligna et tira. Elle partit dans un sifflement silencieux. Un bruit mat se fit entendre. Toujours avec sa vision « de chasse » comme elle se surprit à l'appeler, Hermione eut envie de crier de joie en voyant qu'elle était planté en plein milieu de la souche.

Abaissant son bandeau, Hermione s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Elle rentra donc toute heureuse au camp et alla manger dans le tipi commun.

Quand ils la virent entrer, les indiens se turent. Leurs yeux allèrent de l'arc à Hermione, puis de Hermione à l'arc.

Un silence se fit.

- Tu as réussi, finit par demander le chaman.

Un grand sourire fut sa réponse.

Urdu se leva et sortit.

Une minute plus tard, il revint, l'air sérieux.

Il se rassit et ne dit mot. Mais le sourire qu'il adressa à Hermione la remplie de joie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione courait. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Mettant ses pattes dans les traces de Cyan, à qui elle était désormais liée, elle courait comme jamais encore elle n'avait couru. Mais avait-elle déjà eu la vie d'autant de personnes entre ses pattes ?

Non.

Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis ce soir où elle avait enfin acquis le Don. Celui qui lui avait permis, avec des heures d'entrainement, de devenir une archère hors norme. De jour comme de nuit, ses tirs étaient plus puissants que n'importe quel arc, allaient plus loin que n'importe quelle flèche et était des plus précis. Les chasseurs avaient reconnu sa suprématie à l'arc. Lorsqu'elle était en forme, elle pouvait tirer soixante-dix flèches par minute. Et toutes atteignaient la cible en son centre. Les animaux qu'elle tirait s'effondraient raides morts, touchés en plein cœur. Elle avait appris à utiliser certaines runes de Kathekon. Hermione savait à présent passer en quelques instants en vision « chasse ».

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Korpsvart et sa meute étaient revenue au triple galop, signalant des mouvements de troupe à une centaine de kilomètres à peine du camp. Hermione s'y était rendu avec les hommes de la tribu. Elle avait observé ces hommes qui lui étaient si proche et à la fois si loin désormais. Bien sûr, elle comprenait leur langage, mais elle comprenait aussi le fossé qui séparait Indiens et Occidentaux maintenant.

Hermione s'était alors demandé si elle serait capable de tuer un homme dans le cas où elle y serait forcée un jour. En rentrant au camp, cette question l'avait obsédée. Les jours qui suivirent, elle les passa à méditer. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de tuer un humain. Mais que devrait-elle faire alors en cas d'attaque ?

La solution, c'était Cyan qui la lui avait apportée, une fois de plus : une rune en forme de T renversé sur la droite. La louve lui avait indiqué de chercher à l'activer. Hermione avait demandé conseil au chaman, mais celui-ci n'avait pas su l'aider.

Après plusieurs jours passés à tenter de la comprendre, Hermione avait enfin trouvé : activée, cette rune transformait la pointe de la flèche posée sur l'arc. Son embout se transformait en une pointe longue de deux centimètres et demi et contenant un puissant poison à l 'effet quasi instantané. Ce poison ne tuait pas, mais immobilisait définitivement la personne touchée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la personne reçoive le contrepoison.

Et c'est là que c'était vraiment intéressant, car il n'existait qu'un seul contrepoison : la salive d'un loup Lyana.

Environ deux semaines après l'expédition de reconnaissance, Hermione était tombée malade. Une bête grippe.

Mais pour les Indiens, ce n'était précisément pas une « bête » grippe.

Cette maladie leur étant inconnue, ils y furent pour la première fois confrontés. Et leur corps ne possédant pas d'anticorps contre, ils étaient durement touchés.

La jeune femme s'en était remise en même pas une semaine. Mais à présent, c'était plus de la moitié de la tribu qui était alitée, en mauvais état.

Les herbes du chaman s'étaient retrouvées impuissantes. Il n'avait jamais eu à guérir ce mal.

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione avait du se rendre à l'évidence : seule la pénicilline pourrait les sauver.

Problème : seuls les occidentaux en avaient.

Tout était alors allé très vite. Faisant part de ses pensées au chaman, celui-ci lui avait alors demandé de se rendre le plus vite possible chez les Occidentaux. Hermione s'était rendu compte avec horreur que certains membres de la tribu ne seraient sans doute plus vivants lorsqu'elle en reviendrait. En effet, la première grande ville à proximité était située à un petit peu plus de cinq cents kilomètres. En parcourant cent vingt kilomètres par jour, son maximum lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la tribu avec les autres Lyanas, elle mettrait au moins neuf jours. Beaucoup trop.

C'est alors que Cyan lui avait faite sa proposition : si elle se liait à elle, Hermione acquérait, en tant qu'animagus plusieurs des capacités des Lyanas. La forme de son animagus en serait un petit peu changée et cela lui permettrait également d'acquérir notamment leur endurance à la course.

Après une réflexion assez courte, compte tenu du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules, Hermione avait accepté.

Le processus n'avait pas été des plus agréable. Hermione avait du se laisser mordre par Cyan à la carotide. L'impression avait été horrible, étouffante, troublante. Elle se rappellerait toujours de Cyan penchée sur elle, couchée à même la terre, la gueule ouverte au dessus de sa gorge, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ses dents qui avaient touchées sa gorge avant de s'enfoncer dans l'artère. L'impression de mourir. De perdre tout contact avec la réalité.

Hermione s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard. Deux croutes au niveau de la gorge lui confirmèrent qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Depuis, elle courait.

Elle courait pour sauver les habitants de la tribu qui étaient devenus si proche d'elle. Elle s'était totalement intégrée. Autant les hommes que les femmes, tous l'appréciaient.

En même pas trois jours, les deux louves avaient parcourut cinq cent kilomètres.

La course était grisante. La sensation de la terre molle sous les pattes, la vitesse, l'effort physique rendait cette course presque comme un rêve. Un rêve éprouvant, mais un rêve tout de même, tellement Hermione aimait désormais courir.

Enfin, la ville apparut.

- Tu devrais reprendre ta forme humaine.

Communiquant par la pensée, Cyan rappela à la sorcière qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se métamorphose avant qu'il n'y ait trop d'humains. Il ne fallait pas oublier que les loups étaient accueillis à coup de fusils.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione se rendit compte de son oubli. Elle n'avait pas d'habits occidentaux. Seulement des vêtements indiens !

L'accueil promettait d'être houleux.


	22. 22 A l'origine I

_ Je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans environ deux semaines. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui postent des reviews qui me motivent pour trouver le temps d'écrire. Bravo aux (rares) qui ont trouvé la nature de la _bête !

_Bonne lecture!_

_22. À l'origine (I) était …_

Le silence.

Le silence encore et toujours.

Ce silence qui annonce que quelque chose va se passer. Lorsque les animaux se taisent, que le vent se fait caresse et que tout semble prendre vie autour de soi, que l'on sent le moindre battement de son cœur jusqu'au bout de des ongles et qu'on prend conscience de l'agglomérat ordonnée et raisonnée que nous sommes vraiment, c'est généralement qu'une action déterminante va avoir lieu.

Pour le moment, Harry n'en était pas encore à cette extrémité. Il sait qu'il ne risque pas sa vie. Enfin… normalement. Quoique si en fait. Avec Magalie… .

Un doute l'avait pris au départ : peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'écouter Ardal et les autres habitants du village qui lui avaient fortement déconseillé d'aller la rencontrer.

Il se retrouvait à présent dans cette clairière, la main droite attachée dans le dos, sa baguette dans la main gauche.

Harry écouta attentivement à la recherche du moindre bruit.

Il avait encore beaucoup de cordes à son arc et ne contait pas se laisser faire. Sans bruit, il reprit sa marche.

Après la nuit de la tempête, la bête n'était pas réapparue. Cependant, chaque soir, Harry replaçait les protections sur le village.

Depuis, le printemps s'était installé. Les journées étaient passées, douces et agréables. Harry les passait soit avec Ardal qui allait faire paître ses brebis, soit à contribuer aux travaux du village, soit encore à parler avec Ropnair. Il aimait beaucoup les journées passées avec son ami berger et pendant lesquelles ils parlaient ou s'entrainaient à l'épée. Depuis son arrivée, Harry et Ardal avaient passés beaucoup de temps à s'exercer. Harry avait à présent un très bon niveau. Ardal également.

Un jour, Harry s'était souvenu de la proposition de Magalie. Contre l'avis d'Ardal et de Nahat, il s'était rendu seul chez elle.

Après une rencontre un petit peu tendu – Harry avait évité de justesse un tronc d'arbre suspendu avant d'entrer dans une zone protégée par une rune qui l'avait totalement immobilisé il avait du attendre que Magali le trouve là et se moque de lui avant de lever la rune - elle lui avait proposé un échange de connaissance, ce qu'Harry avait accepté avec plaisir. Et il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en magie.

En moins de dix minutes, tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir s'était effrité. Harry avait découvert à quel point les sorts offensifs et défensifs ne représentaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg de l'art du duel. Ces sorts n'étaient pas si efficaces pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, étant « couramment » utilisés, leurs contre sorts étaient largement connus on perdait donc l 'effet de surprise. Ensuite, il fallait être à une distance pas trop importante pour avoir une chance de toucher son adversaire, ainsi que bien savoir viser. Enfin, il y avait bien plus puissant : les sortilèges, la métamorphose, l'art de créer des illusions, les runes et surtout l'occlumencie.

Sa première réaction lorsque Magalie lui avait dit qu'il devrait avant tout apprendre l'occlumencie avait été de se buter. Il était nul en occlumentie. Mais lorsque la sorcière lui avait montré tous les avantages de cette branche de la magie, en plus de celui d'empêcher tout legilimens de pénétrer son esprit, Harry s'y était remis. Etonnement, Ropnair était un très bon legilimens et avait permis au jeune homme de faire de grand progrès. Ce que le druide avait vu dans son esprit avait rendu le vieil homme perplexe et Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas raconté deux trois événements à la tribu, car depuis, il était autant respecté que le druide lui-même. Grâce à l'occlumencie, Harry arrivait désormais à accomplir plusieurs tâches simultanément, en plus d'avoir augmenté nettement la puissance de ses informulés. Et cette capacité à gérer plusieurs tâches magiques en même temps était quasiment vitale pour utiliser de manière convenable la métamorphose. En effet, cette branche de la magie demandait une grande concentration et Harry s'était surpris à découvrir la puissance et l'étendue infinie de possibilités qu'offrait la métamorphose. Déstabilisante, elle avait un grand impact psychologique dans un combat et offrait l'avantage de pouvoir attaquer physiquement son adversaire sans l'attaquer soit même : la première fois que Magalie avait transformé une souris en ours, Harry avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il s'était cependant rapidement repris lorsque celui-ci l'avait chargé et Magalie avait profité du temps nécessaire au jeune homme pour se défaire de l'animal pour créer cinq autres de ses archers de bois et mettre Harry K.O. en vingt secondes de plus.

De plus, l'occlumencie lui serait sans aucun doute très utile s'il arrivait à revenir à son époque : connaître quel sortilège son adversaire va lancer pouvait s'avérer déterminant lors d'une confrontation.

Cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas, malgré ses progrès dus son animagus, à égaler Magalie en métamorphose. Il arrivait bien à transfigurer, mais l'art de conjuration lui restait étranger.

Un léger mouvement sur sa gauche mit Harry en alerte. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter et d'attaquer, Harry continua comme si de rien n'était. De sa main gauche cependant, il conjura un bouclier « réservoir » comme les appelait Magalie.

La suite ne tarda pas. Un premier sort vint entourer le bouclier du sorcier. Au lieu de venir frapper la tête du Survivant, le sort fut absorbé par le bouclier. Puis un autre rayon, bleu celui-ci. Au troisième sort, Harry renversa la polarité du bouclier d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Une onde de magie émana du sorcier. Le bouclier réservoir avait pour propriété d'engranger la magie des sorts jetés et de pouvoir renvoyer celle-ci sur son expéditeur, avec un effet similaire à une onde de choc.

Mais Magalie, à présent à une dizaine de mètres d'Harry, avait prévu sa réaction. Une lame fonça droit sur lui au moment même où l'onde de choc l'atteignit. D'un simple mouvement du torse, Harry l'esquiva et se concentra sur sa riposte. Profitant que son adversaire était encore un petit peu sonné, il créa une zone de protection complexe autour de lui, au même effet qu'un _expulso_.

Le tout se faisait dans un silence d'or. Harry l'avait vite appris : les vrais duels se faisaient sans parole.

Et celui-ci continua.

Entre-temps, la nuit était tombée, la pleine lune s'était levée. Profitant de son excellente vision nocturne, Harry disparut dans la forêt, laissant Magalie désorientée par la soudaine disparition de son adversaire.

Il faisait décidemment de sacré progrès en deux mois. Il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois surprise. Comme la fois où il avait commandé au serpent qu'elle avait conjurer de l'attaquer. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il soit fourchelang.

Mais le moment n'était pas choisi pour réfléchir aux progrès du jeune sorcier. Il fallait qu'elle bouge sous peine d'être surprise. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il avait une excellente vision nocturne.

Un grognement sourd sur sa droite lui fit penser qu'Harry avait transfiguré un animal en loup.

Un sort d'incendie plus tard, le buisson calciné laissa apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un ours par la taille et la morphologie mais à un loup pour les traits.

Admirant les progrès en métamorphose d'Harry, Magalie envoya un simple _evanesco_ sur la bête.

C'était une erreur.

L'animal sauta agilement sur le côté et découvrit ses crocs. Une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Un filet de bave coula au sol. Un autre grognement suivit, menaçant.

Magalie n'avait encore jamais vu cet animal.

_- Stupefix_

Cette fois-ci encore, l'animal esquiva sans difficultés le sort. La sorcière lui envoya une souche. Mais au lieu de s'effondrer sous la force du projectile, l'animal le dévia d'un coup puissant de sa patte.

Décidemment, Harry avait acquis un très bon contrôle sur ses métamorphoses.

Profitant que l'animal se relève Magalie lui lança un _expulso_ qui atteignit bien sa cible cette fois-ci. L'animal fut propulsé en arrière et disparut sans un hurlement dans la forêt.

- Magalie ?

Derrière elle, Harry la regardait.

- Tu as fait de net progrès Harry. Bravo. Il est plus vrai que nature.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Harry lui lança un _accio_. Surprise, Harry ne lançait jamais de sorts en traître lorsqu'ils parlaient, Magalie se prépara à l'admonester verbalement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait conjuré.

Magalie ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander quoique ce soit, une ombre s'abattit sur eux. Mais au lieu de leur tomber dessus, elle fut repoussée violemment au dernier moment dans un hurlement à vous glacer le sang.

_- Elle_ prononça Magalie.

- C'est un loup-garou.  
Harry se souvenait à présent où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu cet hurlement. C'était lorsqu'il avait découvert que Sirius était son parrain et Peter qu'un traître. Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou et avait poussé son hurlement.

- Tu avais crée une zone d'expulsion ?

- Oui, après avoir inversé la polarité de mon bouclier. On ne peut pas rester là, il peut revenir à tout moment et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ne pas la combattre ? C'est l'occasion de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un loup-garou ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un.

- C'est un homme Magalie. Un homme ou une femme qui se transforme mensuellement en loup-garou. La personne ne se souvient absolument pas de ce qu'elle a fait pendant les nuits de ses transformations. Et crois-moi, combattre un loup garou n'est pas facile ! Leurs sens sont exceptionnellement développés et ils sont naturellement résistants contre les sorts.

- A deux, on y arrivera !

- Non, il faut y aller. !

- Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi je l'affronte !

Le loup-garou choisi ce moment pour revenir. Il attaqua violemment et fut repoussé une fois de plus par le sort de protection. Harry libéra d'un coup de baguette sa main droite qu'il avait attachée pour s'obliger à devenir ambidextre.

- On ne peut pas rester Magalie ! C'est de la folie !

- Vas-y je te dis. Moi je veux l'affronter !

Et Magalie sorti du cercle protecteur. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule contre un loup-garou.

Magalie était dans une clairière. Harry la rejoignit.

- Tu as delà combattu en binôme ?

- Non.

- L'un attaque, l'autre protège. J'attaque, tu protèges.

- C'est de la folie !

Le loup garou choisit ce moment pour arriver sur eux. Magalie envoya un _stupefix_ que l'hybride reçu en plein corps mais sans plus d'effet.

- Ils perçoivent la magie, Magalie. Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le lycan chargea. Une pluie de sortilèges tomba sur le lui, sortilèges qu'il esquiva. Il finit par se heurter violemment au bouclier qu'Harry venait juste de créer. Le choc ébranla aussi Harry. La bête chercha à percer le bouclier. Les coups de griffes redoublèrent.

- Fais quelque chose Magalie, je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps !

Entamant une litanie qu'Harry connaissait bien, Magalie fit apparaître trois sosies d'eux mêmes.

- Ca ne marchera pas Mag !

Et en effet, le lycan distinguait sans aucun problème la réalité des illusions. Il ne tenta même pas de s'attaquer aux imitations.

La lutte se poursuivit. Apre, le loup garou fut à plusieurs reprises blessé. Mais il semblait être totalement insensible de ses propres plaies.

Couvert de blessures et de sang, l'hybride semblait cependant arriver à bout de force trois heures plus tard. C'est alors qu'Harry fit ce qu'il regretta longtemps.

- On y va maintenant ! Tu la combattus. Tu as gagné.

- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est l'occasion de nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute !

- Mais c'est un humain !

- Regarde-le, ce n'est qu'un monstre !

- Non ! Harry pensa à Lupin. Tuer ce lycan serait comme tuer le dernier vrai maraudeur !

_- Avada Kedavr…_

Magalie ne put finir son sort de mort : Harry lui avait saisi le bras et venait de transplaner avec elle devant la grotte qu'elle habitait. Harry relâcha la sorcière et s'écarta d'elle.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda la sorcière désorientée et pour qui c'était le premier transplanage.

- Je nous ai ramené chez toi.

- Mais t'es malade ! J'allais l'achever !

- C'est un humain Mag !

- Rien à faire ! Il a tué des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! Ramène-moi tout de suite !

- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est que trois nuits par mois qu'il est ainsi.

_- Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Harry s'envola avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce se passait. Le sorcier se retrouva menacé par deux baguette.

- Soit tu me ramènes tout de suite, soit je te fais passer l'envie de me donner des ordres. Je ne vis pas à l'écart de ces demeurés du village pour qu'un gosse me dicte ma conduite !

- Non.

_- Doloris !_

Harry s'écroula à terre, le corps agité par d'insoutenables tortures, la tête prête à exploser sous la douleur, les intestins se tordant en convulsions aussi douloureuses que si on cherchait à les lui faire sortir. Mais habitué à la sensation et entrainé désormais à l'occlumencie, Harry réussit à garder sa tête froide. Magalie releva sa baguette.

- Ca te suffit ou faut-il que je recommence ?

- Vas te faire voir !

_- Doloris_

Mais le sort ne le toucha pas. D'un bond, Harry l'esquiva. D'un autre, il sauta derrière un arbre et se transforma en hibou avant de disparaître dans l'épaisseur de la forêt au ras du sol.

Magalie incendia l'arbre avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry avait disparu. Sans perdre son sang froid, elle mit en place un puissant sortilège répulsif autour d'elle. Elle allait apprendre à ce gamin à lui donner des ordres.

Mais la forêt demeurait calme et nulle trace du sorcier. Il tenterait pourtant sans aucun doute de récupérer sa baguette.

Magalie ne vit ni n'entendit l'oiseau foncé sur elle par derrière et refermer ses puissantes serres sur la baguette du sorcier et disparaître dans l'épaisseur des ténèbres de la nuit.

- C'est donc ainsi que tu m'avais échappé le premier soir Harry, énonça froidement la sorcière pour elle-même. Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, nous nous retrouvons rapidement. Et je te promets, ce jour là, tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontrée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laurette se promenait dans les riches rues d'Annecy où elle avait prévu de se balader. A présent étudiante en chimie à l'université de la même ville, elle aimait y errer sans autres buts que de regarder les vitrines et les citadins. Elle était dans une petite rue à la périphérie du centre-ville. Sur sa droite coulait un canal, tandis que des magasins couvraient sa gauche. À une trentaine de mètres, un pont enjambait le canal. Laurette aimait bien ce pont dont la balustrade était recouverte de géraniums rouges et blancs. S'asseyant sur un banc, elle se mit à rêver.

Sa potion avait marché au delà de ses espérances. Elle menait désormais une vie ordinaire sans transformation mensuelle. Au fond d'elle toutefois, elle savait qu'il était toujours là, endormi, mais bien présent.

Dans sa faculté, elle s'était bien entendu inscrite au club d'escrime. Dire qu'elle avait impressionné serait en dessous de la vérité.

_**Flash-back**_

- Alors voici les premières années ? Comment trouvez-vous la fac ? Ca change du lycée, hein !

Devant l'étudiant, une douzaine de jeunes première année se tenaient, certains déjà habillés de la tenue blanche d'escrimeur, la protection pour la tête à la main, d'autres semblaient n'avoir jamais encore touché à un fleuret. Cinq filles, sept garçons compta l'étudiant.

- Bon, on va se partager en deux groupes. Les expérimentés, vous allez installé le matos, moi, je montre à ceux pour qui c'est la première fois comment on fait. Je tiens juste à rappeler que nous sommes ici pour nous détendre et s'amuser, pas pour finir la journée à l'hosto. Les novices, venez avec moi !

- Trois garçons et trois filles le suivirent. Bien, un nombre pair sera parfait.

Pendant qu'il expliquait aux six nouveaux comment on mettait les différentes protections, les six autres installèrent les pistes et le matériel de décompte des points. Certains semblaient avoir vraiment l'habitude, d'autres hésitaient pour le raccordement. Mouais, pensa-t-il, y en a qui sont plus novices qu'expérimentés.

Entre temps, les « anciens » étaient arrivés. Chacun se mit avec un des nouveaux étudiants pour voir le niveau de la nouvelle promotion. Henry, Edouard, Xavier et Julie choisirent les garçons, Caroline et Léonard les filles. Tous étaient de bons escrimeurs qui ne cherchaient pas à prouver leur supériorité. Xavier avait fini deuxième au championnat universitaire.

Christophe commença à expliquer les bases de l'escrime aux six étudiants pendant que ses amis s'échauffèrent puis commencèrent les premières passes. Son regard fut attiré par trois des nouveaux dont les mouvements étaient particulièrement fluides et gracieux, dénotant un très bon niveau.

- Nous allons regarder comment se passe une vraie confrontation.

Sur deux des trois pistes installées, Julie et Henry prirent position face aux deux garçons de bon niveau. C'était vraiment joli à regarder. Les pas s'enchainèrent avec fluidités, les fleurets s'entrechoquèrent dans une bruit mat métallique. Finalement, Henry et Inès remportèrent les deux duels, l'un d'une botte peu connue, l'autre grâce à un mauvais mouvement de son adversaire.

- Eh, Christophe, tu nous montres à quel point tu t'es enrouillé pendant les vacances, demanda Xavier.

- Ris toujours Xavier, cette année, je le promets, je te battrais au moins une fois.  
Christophe aimait bien Xavier. Il n'avait pas pris la grosse tête en finissant deuxième et c'était toujours un plaisir de combattre contre lui.

- En garde, ordonna-t-il à son adversaire. L'étudiante qu'il avait en face de lui avait une posture excellente, le bras positionné exactement comme il fallait, le poids en équilibre sur ses pieds positionnés de manière à pouvoir avancer ou reculer rapidement. Le fleuret incliné un angle ni trop grand, ni trop faible.  
Christophe amorça une série de passes courante et assez faciles que sa partenaire sut gérer à la perfection. Commettant volontairement un petit écart, il vit avec plaisir que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. L'étudiante faillit le toucher au bras, mais d'un vif mouvement, Christophe écarta la lame adverse pour tenter d'une estocade qu'il pensait éclaire. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la fille réagit très rapidement et il dut reculer de plusieurs pas lorsqu'elle passa à l'offensive. Ses traits étaient aussi précis qu'exactement dosés. Christophe voyant la fin de la piste s'approcher entama à son tour un enchainement au moment où son attaquante sembla vouloir reprendre son souffle. La tendance s'inversa et c'est dans un enchainement de coups métalliques qu'il accula la fille à l'autre bout de la piste. Voulant mettre un terme à l'échange, Christophe se décida pour une dernière attaque et choisit une _ballestra. _Bondissant, il fit un « appel » avec son talon droit. Un instant, il crut arriver à la toucher, mais ce qui se passa, il ne réussit pas à l'analyser. Son adversaire se coula sur le côté gauche et asséna un puissant coup à la base de la lame d'une manière telle que Christophe ne put empêcher son fleuret d'être arraché de sa main. Emporté par son élan, Christophe ne put s'arrêter et il sentit la pointe de son adversaire le toucher en plein milieu du dos, derrière son cœur. Un coup mortel ne put-t-il s'empêcher de penser .

Tout le monde les regardaient, ou plutôt la regardait. Ramenant à elle son bras et son fleuret, elle le salua avant d'enlever son masque et de venir lui serrer la main.

_**Fin du flash-back**_


	23. 23 Pénicilline

_Bonjour! _

_Merci pour vos reviews! _

_Pour répondre à une question qui revient assez souvent, Ron ne réapparaitra pas tout de suite. En fait, je garde son récit pour plus tard._

_Voici la suite, en compagnie d'Hermione. _

_Bonne lecture  
_

_23. Pénicilline_

Hermione en était toujours à se demander comment elle entrerait dans la ville sans se faire remarquer quand les cloches de l'église vinrent la tirer de sa réflexion. Quelque chose lui rappelait son enfance dans sa petite ville natale. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

La messe ! C'était dimanche, les cloches sonnaient l'appel à la messe !

Dans quelques minutes, tous les habitants de la ville seront dans les différentes paroisses de la ville et je pourrai chercher des vêtements occidentaux. Attendons quelques minutes, communiqua-t-elle à Cyan.

Les quelques minutes qu'Hermione compta lui semblèrent des heures. Lorsqu'elle eut compté six cents secondes, elles reprirent leur marche, toutes les deux sous forme de louve, plus discrète que ses habits d'indienne. Elles profitèrent de toutes les cachettes qu'offrait le paysage, mais le pelage blanc d'Hermione ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention. Enfin, elles arrivèrent miraculeusement sans encombre aux premières maisons de la ville. Avisant l'une d'elle où séchait du linge notamment féminin – deux robes beiges-, Hermione repris sa forme humaine sur le seuil et tourna rapidement la poignée de la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, Cyan sur ses talons. Seulement, au moment où elle se fit la réflexion que la porte n'aurait pas du être ouverte si ses occupants étaient à la messe, une voie douce d'enfant demanda :

- C'est toi, Maman ?

Au moment où la fillette achevait sa phrase, elle entra dans la cuisine où se tenait Hermione, vêtue d'habits indiens, pétrifiée, ne sachant quoi faire et Cyan à sa droite. La peur se lut sur le visage de l'enfant. Hermione sut qu'elle allait crier. D'un bond, elle fut sur elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre bruit, Hermione lui avait bâillonnée la bouche de sa main.

- Chut ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal ! Mais ne fais pas le moindre bruit !

- Mmmhhhhh !

- Tais-toi !

- Odette ? appela une voie masculine.

Le père ! commenta Hermione pour Cyan.

- Où es-tu ? Réponds !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le père, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un simple habit marron et de ce qui serait plus tard appelé un jean, entra. Il s'immobilisa, tétanisé. Ne sachant quoi faire, Hermione relâcha la fillette qui couru dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et s'enfuit.

- Attendez !

Mais déjà, le père grimpait les quatre marches les séparant de l'autre pièce.

- Martha ! Prends la carabine !

Avant qu'Hermione ne dise quoique ce soit, Cyan s'était déjà élancée. Hermione couru après elle et entra dans la pièce au moment où une fille d'une quinzaine d'année retirait une carabine du mur où elle était accrochée. Cyan fut sur elle en deux bonds et d'un troisième sauta sur Martha, la propulsant en arrière. Elles tombèrent toutes deux, Cyan à présent debout sur le torse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci voulu donner un coup de crosse sur la louve, mais la sensation de ses crocs sur sa gorge l'arrêta net.

- Arrêtez ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

Le père ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de sa fille menacée par la louve.

- Cyan, laisse là, commanda Hermione mentalement.

Doucement, sa liée se redressa, libérant l'aînée. Cyan recula doucement jusqu'à Hermione.

- Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal !

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous dans ma maison ? hurla le père après s'être précipité sur sa fille et avoir constaté qu'elle n'avait rien. Il saisit le fusil et Hermione se retrouva dans sa ligne de mire. Cyan se mit à gronder d'une manière très menaçante.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger je suis britannique. Je voulais juste… vous demander des vêtements.

- Pourquoi cet habit d'indien ? Et ça, fit-il en désignant Cyan, ce n'est pas un chien !

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, commença Hermione. Mais veuillez baisser votre fusil, nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention et vous la rendez nerveuse.

L'homme la jugea du regard et finit par abaisser légèrement son canon.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Je suis envoyé par un autre village, commença Hermione, hésitant s'il fallait mentir. Pour plus de sécurité, ils m'ont trouvé des vêtements indiens. C'était plus sûr pour traverser la plaine. Je dois ramener de la pénicilline. Tout mon village est atteint d'une maladie.

- Ne mentez pas ! Aucun village n'enverrait pour les sauver une personne déguisée en indienne ! de quel village ?

- … . Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle connut la sensation d'être interrogé et d'ignorer la réponse.

- Vous voyez ! vous mentez ! Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance !

- La vérité risque de me prendre du temps…, commença la sorcière.

- C'est ça, où je vous amène au shérif !

- Je … je viens d'un village indien dont tous les membres sont atteints d'une maladie. Ils ont vraiment besoin de soins ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention !

- Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien notre langue ?

- J'ai été élevée en Angleterre.

- Pouvez-vous le prouver ?

- Posez-moi une question d'histoire anglaise !

- Azincourt !

- Octobre 1415, remporté par l'armée du Roy anglais Henry V.

Hermione avait réussi à convaincre le père de famille, un instituteur, de ses bonnes intentions. C'était donc vêtue d'une robe sombre et sans aucun ornement qu'elle se rendit chez l'apothicaire. Cyan était restée chez la famille de l'instituteur, encore méfiant envers l'animal. La porte du magasin fit sonner une clochette annonçant son arrivée. Le magasin était désert. Une bonne chose nota Hermione.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ? demanda un homme dans la cinquantaine, un bon petit ventre et un air suffisant au visage.

- Bonjour, j'aurais besoin de pénicilline.

- Mmh. De combien de doses en avez-vous besoin ?

- Quarante cinq.

L'apothicaire sembla réfléchir et la jauger du regard.

- Je crains ne pas pouvoir.

- N'avez-vous pas assez de doses ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en vendre plus de cinq à la même personne. Mais …

- Mais ?

- Mais nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement, dit l'homme, la déshabillant du regard, ce qu'Hermione n'aima pas du tout.

- Combien ? essaya-t-elle.

- Combien êtes-vous prête à sortir ?

- Hermione s'était préparée à cela, mais la décision qu'elle prit lui fit mal. Elle enleva de son poignet un bracelet en or.

- C'est largement suffisant je pense.

- Mmh. Vous savez, je risque gros. C'est une très belle bague que vous avez à la main droite.

Furieuse de se faire escroquer de la sorte, Hermione enleva néanmoins la bague qui, avec son collier, étaient ses deux cadeaux de communion.

- Les doses, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Suivez-moi, elles sont dans la pièce d'à côté.

L'homme ouvrit la porte derrière le comptoir et lui fit signe d'entrer. Naïvement, c'est ce qu'elle fit. A peine passée l'entrée, d'une tape bourrue, il la précipita à l'intérieur.

- Que faites-vous ! J'ai largement payé les doses !

- Allons, allons, pas de panique. Il faut juste que tu me convainc d'être … silencieux quand à cette vente, sans quoi, je pourrais alerter le sheriff qu'une femme inconnue est venue me prendre de force un des médicaments les plus puissants connu, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle comme un fauve sur sa proie ses yeux s'attardaient sur sa poitrine et sa taille. Hermione voulu saisir son sac en en extraire Kathekon, mais le vendeur envoya le sac à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pieds avant de la saisir et de la coincer contre le mur.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Mais pour toute réponse, l'homme commença à lui peloter la poitrine et colla sans ménagement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne supportait plus d'être traité comme un objet. Il croyait qu'elle était faible parce que elle était une femme ? Il allait le regretter. Simultanément, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'apothicaire et lui administra un puissant coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille.

- Ah ! Sa …salope ! Tu vas payer ! gémit-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit s'installait doucement, un homme paniqué et semblant avoir vu un démon se rua hors du magasin de l'apothicaire. Les passants le regardèrent, étonnés de voir le notable si débraillé et effrayé.

- LE DIABLE ! CETTE FEMME EST LE DIABLE !

Du magasin, sortit une élégante jeune femme, une caisse visiblement pleine à la main. Comme si de rien n'était, elle passa et disparut au coin de la rue. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'apothicaire, toujours pas remis de son choc, assis à même le sol boueux.

- ELLE ! cette femme est le diable !

- Allons, mon cher, que vous a-t-elle fait pour vous mettre dans un tel état, demanda un homme, un sourire au coin, faisant éclater d'un rire gras plusieurs autres hommes.

- C'est un garou ! Elle a changé d'apparence quand j'ai refusé de lui vendre ce qu'elle voulait !

- Un garou ? En pleine journée ? Etes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir abusé de vos mélanges d'herbe ?

- Riez ! Mais je vous l'assure, elle s'est transformée sous mes yeux !

Un homme arriva, écartant la foule sans ménagement :

- Ecartez-vous, écartez-vous ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Shériff ! Une femme ! vous devez l'arrêter, elle vient de me voler plusieurs dizaines de doses de pénicilline !

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Et vous ne l'en avez pas empêché ?

Jugeant que son histoire de loup-garou serait prise au ridicule, l'apothicaire préféra changer légèrement sa version :

- Elle était armée !

- Accompagnez-moi de suite au poste !

Hermione arriva rapidement dans la maison de l'instituteur.

_- Cyan, il faut qu'on parte immédiatement. Je me suis fait remarquer._

La louve se leva de suite du coin du feu où elle se reposait.

- Auriez-vous de la corde et un long morceau de tissu ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le père.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel. La jeune sorcière le prit et confectionna une sorte de mini selle accroché au dos de Cyan et sur laquelle elle accrocha la caisse contenant les précieux médicaments. Puis, se tournant vers la famille à présent au complet :

- Un grand merci pour tout. Vous nous avez énormément aidés. Cependant, je crains que l'on me cherche… l'apothicaire était un petit peu collant. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez compromis.

- Que proposez-vous ? demanda le père, inquiet.

- Je vais vous attacher pour faire croire que vous avez essayez de vous défendre. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à trouver d'où je viens. Je suis désolé. Essayer juste de ne pas leur raconter ce que je vous ai dit. Ou le minimum.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux louves dont l'une chargée d'une caisse sortirent discrètement par la porte du jardin et profitèrent de la tombée de la nuit pour disparaître rapidement dans la pénombre.

- Télégraphiez ceci à tous les postes et demander un renfort de l'armée : _Fugitive européenne armée avec caisse pénicilline_. Stop. _Complice indiens._ Stop. _Arrêtez-la._ Stop. _Morte ou vive._ Stop.

Deux louves couraient à perdre haleine, l'une d'elle, chargée d'une caisse. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, elles ne s'étaient arrêtées que quatre heures. L'agitation policière ne leur avait pas échappée, mais c'était une femme qui était recherchée, pas deux louves. Cependant, un problème se poserait si le pont de bois du Kinsbaket Lake qu'elles devaient traverser était gardé, car le contourner leur demanderait plusieurs heures, sans être sûr que le suivant ne soit pas gardé, lui aussi.

Du côté des hommes, les recherches n'aboutissaient à rien. Au sommet d'une colline, une vingtaine de cavaliers de l'armée faisait halte. L'un des hommes, une lunette à la main, scrutait l'horizon. Son corps décrivait de petits arcs de cercles, à la recherche d'une trace. Il vit un troupeau d'herbivores, les cascades de la rivière, deux loups courir dans la plaine, un … il braqua brusquement sa lunette sur sa dernière visée. Les deux loups ! L'un d'eux, blanc, suivait un autre légèrement plus grand et, le sergent cru rêver, portait une caisse sur son dos.

- Capitaine !

- Oui sergent ? demanda l'homme de manière bourrue

- Vous avez déjà été en Angleterre je crois.

- Oui et alors ! Vous voulez écrire ma biographie ?

- Y avez-vous pratiqué la chasse au loup ?

- Non, mais au renard. Me direz-vous maintenant pourquoi cette question alors que nous recherchons une femme ?

- Je pense que ceci devrait vous intéresser. Il lui tendit la lunette.  
- Braquez la sur la plaine, là.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Bon Dieu. TOUS EN SELLE !

Hermione et Cyan couraient l'une dernière l'autre dans la grande prairie, leur avancée rendu plus lente par le terrain imbibé d'eau, suite aux pluies de printemps.

Soudain, Hermione, sentant le sol trembler légèrement demanda à sa liée :

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Des herbivores. Ils font trembler le sol lorsqu'ils courent à cause de leur poids.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sentant toujours les tremblements et arrivant au sommet d'une petite colline, Hermione se retourna et vit au loin une masse noir foncer vers eux. Elle vit alors un éclair argenté et compris soudain :

- Des cavaliers !

- Par ici !

Obliquant vers la gauche, les deux louves partirent aussi vite que leurs permettaient leurs forces déjà éprouvées.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Tu ne sens rien ?

Après avoir humé deux fois :

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un marécage. Les cavaliers ne pourront pas nous suivre, les chevaux s'embourberont.

- Mais ils sont armés !

- Raison de plus pour accélérer !

- Nous les rattrapons !

- Ils vont quand même sacrément vite !

- Et bien nous verrons qui sera le plus rapide !

Avançant péniblement, les deux louves progressaient sur un chemin invisible pour qui ne le connaissait pas et formant un vrai labyrinthe. Cela faisait environ cinq cent mètres qu'elles avançaient lorsqu'elles virent les cavaliers arriver sur eux.

- Encore quelques mètres et nous serons hors d'atteinte !

- Les voilà ! Sus ! cria le capitaine.

- Capitaine attendez !

Mais le capitaine fonça directement dans le marécage, suivit du reste de la troupe excepté du sergent qui avait vu le piège. Au bout de trois pas, les chevaux ne purent plus que marcher. Au cinquième ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à prendre peur, embourbés jusqu'aux deux tiers des pattes. Les cavaliers eurent tout le mal du monde pour tenter de rester en selle. Enfin, après bien des efforts, les cavaliers et leurs montures réussir à rejoindre la terre solide. Les chevaux étaient épuisés. Une poursuite était momentanément inenvisageable.

- Sergent !

- Oui mon capitaine !

- Pouvez-vous les toucher à cette distance ?

- Négatif capitaine. Ils sont trop loin. En effet, seul un point blanc était encore distinguable.

- Ils doivent suivre un chemin. Pouvez-vous les suivre ?

- Non, ce marécage est un vrai labyrinthe. S'y aventurer serait trop risqué.

- Alors allez à Fort Stungun, et informez-les. Je vous écris un mot pour leur expliquer. Vous les accompagnerez et serez mon représentant. C'est vous qui les commanderez. Le fort Stungun est sous mon autorité.

Puis, se tournant vers le marécage : -ils ne pourront pas tenir longtemps à cette allure.

Hermione et Cyan rejoignirent la forêt de pin qui devait leur assurer une relative sécurité.

- Ils vont sans doute nous poursuivre sous notre forme de loup à présent.

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé, haleta Cyan. La caisse commençait aussi à lui peser.

Les deux louves s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

- Êtes-vous en bon termes avec les autres loups ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Crois-tu qu'ils accepteraient de nous aider ?

- Comment ? demanda Cyan.

Le sergent Douglas arriva au triple galop au fort Stungun. Dix minutes plus tard, trente cavaliers s'élançaient dans la plaine au triple galop. Le sergent Douglas, Frédérique pour les Dames, dirigeait la colonne. Il réfléchissait intensément. Trop de choses n'étaient pas normales : depuis quand les loups jouaient-ils au facteur pour indien ? Que contenait cette caisse ? Ces loups étaient-ils un leurre, ou les indiens étaient-ils assez fous pour confier une caisse si précieuse qu'elle mobilise toute l'armée du territoire à des loups ? Et si c'était bien la caisse recherchée, ces animaux n'auraient jamais pu parcourir deux-cents kilomètres en vingt quatre heures ! Il se dirigea avec ses hommes vers la fin de la forêt où il pensa que les loups étaient allés. Entre la fin de cette forêt et la prochaine, il y avait plusieurs kilomètres de plaine, à découvert. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé très clair que les deux animaux se rendaient initialement plein nord avant de changer brusquement de direction. Aussi avait-il fait prévenir un fort plus au nord d'envoyer plusieurs hommes garder le seul pont sur des kilomètres qui permettait de traverser un gros cours d'eau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et après avoir échangé les chevaux dans un autre fort, ils arrivèrent dans la plaine. Assez rapidement, ils trouvèrent des traces d'un loups, assez marquées, donc d'un gros loup, pensa le sergent, voir d'un loup chargé.

- Par ici !

Et la course reprit. Les cavaliers suivaient les traces imprimées dans la terre molle qui filaient tout droit vers le nord est.

Mais au bout de deux kilomètres, la trace se sépara en deux.

- Sergent Douglas, que faisons-nous ? Les traces se séparent

- Prenez la moitié des hommes et suivez-là. S'il le loup à l'origine de cette trace n'a pas de caisse, rebroussez immédiatement chemin sans perdre de temps, votre aide nous sera peut-être précieuse.

- Bien sergent !

Quinze soldats partirent vers l'ouest.

La colonne reprit mouvement. Mais trois kilomètres plus loin, une autre trace partait vers l'est cette fois-ci.

- Par l'Enfer, jura le sergent, ils ont été rejoints par d'autres loups ! Ils peuvent nous faire courir sur des kilomètres dans la mauvaise direction !

- Sergent, se risqua un soldat.

- Qu'y a-t-il soldat ?

- La trace qui va vers le nord est un petit peu plus marquée me semble-t-il. Si nous cherchons un loup avec…, il hésita devant l'absurdité de sa fin de phrase, une caisse, ce serait sans doute plutôt celle-ci, non ?

Frédérique réfléchit. Le soldat avait raison, vérifia-t-il. De plus, cela corroborait avec ses déductions.

- Vous avez raison soldat. Que deux d'entre vous suivent cette piste. Comme pour les autres, revenez dès que vous aurez trouvé le loup. Ne trainez pas. Encore six autres pistes et nous ne pourrons plus toutes les suivre.

Les cavaliers repartirent au galop. Mais Frédérique s'interrogeait : quels animaux étaient-ce pour pouvoir élaborer une telle stratégie ? Cela l'inquiétait et ne faisait que renforcer le mystère qu'il sentait se développer d'heure en heure.

Trois heures plus tard, Cyan et Hermione arrivèrent près du pont, alors que le soleil venait de se coucher. A une centaine de mètres du pont se trouvait un pierrier dans lequel on ne pouvait entrer que par un côté, celui face au pont. Le jour tombé garanti à Hermione et Cyan de pouvoir se faufiler dans l'entrée du pierrier, entre de grandes pierres. Le vent s'était levé et des bourrasques violentes assommaient quiconque tentait de se tenir debout. Cependant, il ne pleuvait pas, malgré de gros nuages. En face du pont, dans le pierrier, il y avait une grotte profonde qui leur permettait d'être à l'abri des intempéries et de pouvoir observer le pont.

Leur intuition ne les avait pas trompés. Grâce à sa vision, Hermione ne manqua pas de voir le campement installé juste devant le pont. Des hommes, des chevaux, des armes. Une trentaine d'hommes. Des soldats sans doute. Ils bloquaient le pont. Visiblement, ils s'attendaient plus à arrêter tout un groupe qu'une seule personne. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'elle allait retrouver d'autres indiens.

Réfléchissons, se dit la jeune femme. Nous sommes dans un cul de sac inextricable dont la seule issue donne sur le pont. Ordre doit leur être donné de ne laisser passer personne. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons franchir ce fleuve. Vu la fonte des neiges et le bruit qu'il fait, le traverser à la nage relèveraient du suicide et ce serait risquer les doses.

- Trouvons un moyen d'attirer leur attention, proposa la louve.

Une heure plus tard, dans une nuit épaisse, une louve brune sortit en toute discrétion du pierrier, chargée d'une caisse, et disparut dans la nuit vers la gauche. Hermione, Kathekon à la main, se mit à compter jusqu'à mille.

Neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit, Neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf, mille !

Sortant du pierrier à son tour, elle s'approcha du camp avant de crier :

- C'EST LA CAISSE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?

Elle rejoignit en courant le pierrier, tandis que le branle bas de combat était sonné dans le mini camp.

- Sortez les bras en l'air et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! hurla le général à Hermione, retranchée dans la grotte. Les soldats se trouvaient en demi-cercle devant l'entrée du pierrier, lui bloquant le passage, à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée, à vingt d'elle. Mais les hommes, eux, ne voyaient rien dans cette nuit épaisse et ils n'aimaient pas faire face à l'inconnu. Ils hésitaient à avancer plus.

- Donnez-moi des garanties ! cria Hermione. Elle ne cherchait en fait qu'à gagner du temps.

Au loin, une louve chargée d'une caisse traversait subrepticement le pont abandonné par les soldats. Elle arrivait à la fin du pont lorsqu'elle sentit le sol vibrer.

Sur la droite du pierrier, deux cavaliers surgirent à toute allure. Dans un bref moment de clarté du à la lune, ils virent la louve traversant le pont. L'un des deux cavaliers fit signe à l'autre de s'en occuper tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la troupe de soldat acculant Hermione toujours en train de pourparler.

- JE SUIS LE SERGENT DOUGLAS ! ARRETEZ ! C'EST UNE DIVERSION ! IL TRAVERSE LE PONT !


	24. 24 A l'origine II

A l'origine II :

Venant de récupérer sa baguette, Harry reprit forme humaine, rangea sa baguette et reprit son envol vers la clairière où ils avaient laissé le loup-garou blessé.

Dans sa tête, ses idées se bousculaient. Il se traitait d'idiot d'avoir fait confiance à Magalie ! Son ami l'avait pourtant bien mis en garde ! Ropnair également.

Slalomant entre les arbres, il arriva à la clairière. Le loup garou était en train de se re-transformer en homme avec le levé du soleil. Atterrissant sans bruit, Harry observa quelques secondes le corps inconscient et peut-être mort de celui qui avait terrifié le village pendant des mois et des années. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rémus. Son père n'avait-il pas bravé tous les dangers pour l'aider ? Pareil pour Sirius !

C'est donc dans le plus absolu silence qu'il s'approcha du corps étendu. Il s'agenouilla et pris le pouls. Celui-ci battait encore, bien que faiblement. Harry cicatrisa rapidement les blessures les plus superficielles et fit boire de l'eau claire à l'homme. Il continua de le soigner.

Doucement, l'homme émergea.

Sa première expression fut la reconnaissance.

La seconde la peur.

D'une voix rauque il dit :

- Partez ! Partez ! je vous ferai du mal.

- Calmez-vous. Vous êtes sérieusement blessé. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je sais ce que vous êtes.

- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

Harry fut troublé. Comment ça, il ne _pouvait_ pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par « je ne peux pas » ?

- Je suis le sujet d'une malédiction. L'homme qui me la jetée était un grand mage. Je viens de très loin

- Mais vous êtes bien un … loup-garou ?

- Je… je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ce que je suis. Mais … je vous en prie, ne restez pas là, … je vous blesserai.

Harry ne répondit rien. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il passait devant quelque chose d'important.

- Qui était ce mage ?

- Il s'appelait Kateloudrl, répondit l'homme blessé d'une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il jeté cette malédiction ?

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Il tourna la tête.

C'est dépité et déçu qu'Harry rentra au camp. Alors qu'il s'était absenté quelques minutes pour chercher de quoi manger, l'homme en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Certes, il aurait pu le retrouver facilement, mais il était fatigué de la journée et de la nuit passée et courir après quelqu'un qui fuyait sa compagnie n'était pas dans ses priorités. Il voulait bien aider, mais n'aiderait personne contre son gré.

- Harry ! L'accueillit Ardal ! Comme je suis heureux que tu sois rentré ! Je commençais à me faire des soucis !

- Tu n'avais peut-être pas totalement tord.

Et le jeune sorcier raconta à son ami sa mésaventure de la nuit. Ardal le mis en garde contre Magalie, qui, cela ne faisait pas de doute pour lui, cherchait dès à présent un moyen de se venger.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que lorsque les choses semblaient s'améliorer et qu'il se sentait enfin un petit peu heureux, les choses tournent systématiquement mal ? Il allait encore et toujours devoir continuer de s'entraîner pour, cette fois, une possible confrontation avec Magalie.

Les jours passèrent comme d'accoutumé, si ce n'est qu'Harry ne s'entraîna qu'avec plus de détermination aussi bien avec Ardal que tout seul. Il mena d'ailleurs une expérience extrêmement intéressante en compagnie de Ropnair et du forgeron. Un matin, ils se rendirent ensemble à la forge du village qui se tenait un petit peu à l'écart des trois grandes maisons pour éviter toute propagation d'incendie. Harry tira sa dague de son fourreau. La nuit n'avait pas encore disparu et le soleil n'était pas encore levé, ils avaient une heure pour accomplir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry posa la dague dans ses mains de façon à ce qu'elle repose à l'horizontal dans celles-ci. Puis, il se concentra pour sentir la magie qu'elle contenait. Cela, il l'avait déjà fait souvent mais ce n'était qu'il y a deux jours qu'il avait enfin réussi à la sentir. Cette magie enveloppait la dague. Elle n'était pas comme la sienne. C'était une magie chargée d'intention et de vitalité. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et que Ropnair avait supposé qu'il trouverait dès le départ : un point d'ancrage dans la magie elle-même. Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit un signe de tête à Ropnair. Celui-ci se mit à entonner une sorte de prière qui était en faite une invocation.

- … _soit par la magie du sang et de la forge reliée à cet homme !_

Le druide l'avait à ce moment posé sur l'enclume du forgeron qui asséna un premier coup à la lame. Puis un deuxième. En tout, il frappa sept fois la lame d'argent de son marteau imposant. La lame se mit à scintiller. Se coupant délibérément la main, Harry fit couler plusieurs gouttes sur la lame qui absorba celles-ci.

Le forgeron re-frappa la lame plusieurs fois après l'avoir mises quelques secondes dans le feu de la forge.

Lorsqu'il la ressortit une nouvelle fois du feu, Harry prit la dague par l'extrémité tranchante à peine plus chaude que s'il l'avait prise dans sa main pendant quelques minutes et se tourna vers l'est.

_- Astre solaire, vient frapper de ton rayon cette lame et cet homme afin qu'elle le préserve dans les épreuves qu'il va devoir affronter. _

_- Ginny, donne-moi ta force et ta volonté pour que ta mort ne soit pas vaine et qu'à travers cette lame qui t'ôta la vie, je puisse accomplir ma promesse de vaincre Voldemort et ses sbires._

Un rayon solaire vint frapper le manche bleu océan. Les deux trainées orange luisirent elles aussi plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils fermèrent tous les trois les yeux.

En ce soir de mai, il faisait bon respirer l'air de la nuit tombante. Les nuages éparses s'éparpillaient dans le ciel aux milles feux du coucher de soleil. Un vent d'ouest annonçant des précipitations s'était levé.

Comme à son habitude, Harry plaça ses protections autour du village. Le loup-garou avait été entendu les nuits précédentes. Il avait bien sûr informer me village de la vraie nature de la _bête_.

Harry alla manger avec les autres villageois et il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher après un bon repas composé notamment d'une omelette aux champignons et d'un morceau de sanglier ( non, non, je n'ai pas repris les stéréotypes d'Astérix ! ).

Il se coucha et s'endormit pour rêver d'un mur de flammes jaunes orange qui l'encerclait. Il voulu saisir sa baguette pour se protéger, mais elle ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Les flammes se rapprochaient et la température devenait insupportable. Les flammes fondirent alors sur lui, proie sans défense...

- Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

- Hein ? demanda le sorcier se relevant péniblement de sa couche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est déjà le matin ? demanda-t-il à Ardal.

- Trois enfants sont introuvables. Ils ne sont pas dans le camp !

Un hurlement très proche leur parvint.

- Le loup-garou ! cria-t-il. Il faut sortir des enceintes ! Prenez des armes ! Rester ensemble !

Harry s'élança, baguette en main vers l'entrée et ouvrit d'un seul geste les deux gros battants de la porte. Derrière lui courait Ardal, son épée à la main.

- Reste ici pour fermer les portes lorsqu'ils seront sortis ! Il ne doit pas entrer dans le village, ce serait un carnage !

Courant à travers la forêt, il n'accorda aucune importance aux branches qui lui griffaient le visage et lui entaillaient la chaire. Un hurlement sur sa gauche lui parvint. Bifurquant, il courut à toute allure, ses sens au maximum. Il arriva pour voir le lycan faisant face à trois garçons visiblement sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

_- Estrappa _!

Le lycan disparut dans un trou apparut sous lui, non sans grogner de manière effrayante. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde il transplana auprès des trois enfants, les prit dans ses bras et transplana de nouveau dans le village. Les remettant à leurs mères folle d'inquiétude, il re-transplana là où il avait piégé le démon. Mais la fosse était vide. Paniquant à l'idée qu'il affronte les hommes du village qui avaient peu de chance face à un tel être magique, Harry repris sa course.

Il courait depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il entendit distinctement un hurlement humain suivit d'un autre qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Se fiant à son ouï, Harry prit conscience d'un coup qu'il devrait probablement tuer le lycan cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas faire transplaner tout le village.

Sa terreur le submergea en se rendant compte que l'hurlement venait de la porte de la barricade du village!

- Ardal !

Mettant toutes ses forces dans ce dernier sprint, Harry découvrit la scène qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais voir : La bête était à quatre pattes au dessus de l'homme inconscient, son épée tâchée de sang reposant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Une blessure important saignait abondamment à son épaule.

Sans même réfléchir aux risques inconsidérés qu'il prenait, Harry s'élança et sauta sur le dos du lycan, tirant d'un mouvement trop rapide pour être aperçu sa dague de son fourreau. Il se vit au ralenti, plongeant sur le dos de la bête, dague brandit. Celle-ci s'enfonça jusqu'au manche dans le haut du dos du loup-garou avant même que le sorcier ne l'est touché de sa main.

Un hurlement comme Harry n'en avait encore jamais entendu, à la fois monstrueux et humain frappa la forêt. Pesant de tout son poids, il fit basculer le lycan avant de se rejeter en arrière pour ne pas se retrouver sous celui-ci. Ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez et partirent loin de lui. Tombant sur le dos, le loup-garou ne fit que s'enfoncer plus la dague dans la chair.

Baguette dégainée, Harry attendit qu'il se relève. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le corps ne bougea pas. Au contraire, les poils se résorbèrent, le corps rapetissa, le museau disparut et la peau blafarde apparut. L'homme de l'autre soir, les yeux ouverts sur le néant du ciel gisait mort devant lui.

Harry Potter venait de tuer son deuxième homme.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Contrairement au Harry d'il y a quelques mois, le Harry présent ne se morfondit pas sur son geste qui venait de provoquer la mort d'un homme. Certes, il en était conscient, c'était un acte avilissant et dénaturant, mais avait-il eu le choix ? C'était lui ou Ardal. Il n'avait fait que sauver son ami.

De plus, ce n'est que lorsqu'il ôta la lame du dos de l'homme qu'il comprit pourquoi celui-ci était mort si vite. La lune s'était reflétée sur la lame en argent, suffisante à elle seule pour terrasser un loup-garou. C'était sans parler de la magie elfique dont elle était empreinte. Légère dans sa main, la lame vierge de toute trace de sang regagna son fourreau au bras droit du sorcier.

Bien que sévèrement blessé, Ardal avait survécut à l'attaque. Malheureusement pour lui :

- Ardal, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Celui-ci le regarda, couché sur sa couche, l'épaule savamment entourée de bandages imprégnés de potions préparée par le druide. Il était encore très fatigué.

- Je t'écoute, mon ami.

- Je vous ai déjà expliquer ce qu'était un loup-garou l'autre fois, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, très bien. Harry, je vais en devenir également, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne s'y trompa pas, ce n'était pas une hésitation, mais bien une supplique. Que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Que ce n'était pas grave ? Ca l'était ! Qu'il guérirait ? Ce n'était pas vrai. Que tout irait bien ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction du clan. Le banniraient-ils ? Ou l'accepteraient-ils ?

- -Écoute Ardal, je vais être honnête. Il n'y a aucun moyen de te soigner. Chaque mois, tu te transformas trois nuits en loup-garou. Cependant, sache que je serai là normalement au moins la prochaine fois.

- Mais… c'est dangereux ! Je te tuerai !

- Non. Regarde.

Sous le regard ébahi de tous ceux qui étaient présents, Harry se métamorphosa en son animagus. Puis, il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Sous cette forme, tu n'auras pas envie de m'attaquer et je calmerai ta souffrance. Je vais aussi tenter de créer une zone de protection dont tu ne pourras sortir que lorsque l'aube se lèvera. Il va me falloir longtemps, mais je pense y arriver

C'est ainsi qu'Harry avait commencé à créer cette zone spéciale conçue pour ne permettre au lycan de ne sortir qu'à l'aube. Seuls les premiers rayons du soleil permettait de désactiver provisoirement le sort. Mais c'était une tâche très compliquée.

Lors de ses entrainements avec Magalie, Harry s'était découvert un réel intérêt et une grande puissance pour la branche des sortilèges et des sorts. Il trouvait naturellement les gestes à accomplir. Ses poignets, maintenant qu'il savait presque aussi bien manier la baguette de la main gauche que de la main droite, semblaient mus par une volonté propre à déceler quel mouvement serait plus apte, plus performant, confèrerait plus de puissance. Ses sorts étaient extrêmement puissants, Magalie l'avait reconnu du bout des lèvres, ce qui équivalait bien à des félicitations de la part d'une personne « normale ». Le secret des sorts, Harry l'avait comprit au bout de quelques temps, résidaient autant dans la volonté qu'on y mettait que dans la représentation qu'on se faisait de l'effet du sort. La qualité du sort était également reliée à la puissance du sorcier. Et il semblait à Harry qu'il avait dépassé un ou plusieurs stades de puissance depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque. Les sorts lui apparaissaient désormais comme un art où, comme en métamorphose, les seules limite était sa propre imagination et de l'entrainement.

Lors du combat avec le lycan, ses lunettes s'étaient cassées et le verre avait été éparpillé en une multitude de morceaux qu'il n'avait pas pu tous retrouver. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il s'était rendu compte que ses lunettes ne lui étaient désormais plus nécessaires, sans doute grâce à son animagus. Il avait gardé la monture de ses lunettes dans sa poche, en souvenir.

Harry avait cependant des remords concernant son ami Ardal : il aurait pu savoir comment faire la potion tue-loup. Rémus en ayant besoin mensuellement, il aurait eu toutes les raisons de l'apprendre. Sans aucun doute, Hermione, elle, savait de tête comment la faire. Hermione. Ron. Ses amis lui manquaient. Où en étaient-ils ? Qu'advenait-il d'eux ? Avait-il réussi à trouver la guivre ? Si oui, avaient-ils réussi à l'attraper ? S'étaient-ils fait piéger également ? Tout cela le remua un petit peu. Utilisant d'occlumencie, il parvint cependant à se raisonner. Il ne servait à rien de se faire du souci pour le moment, il verrait d'ici environ trois mois le druide qui avait crée la guivre et peut-être pourrait-il alors retourner dans son époque ?

A tout hasard, Harry avait cependant récupéré pour Ropnair quelques poils et dents de loup-garou. En effet, Ardal s'était défendu avec force contre son assaillant. Il l'avait blessé à la gueule, le balafrant d'une profonde entaille. L'épée portait des traces dues aux dents du lycan. Trois d'entre-elles avaient été emporté lors du coup. Quant aux poils, le germain avait tenté, sans aucune chance bien sûr, de se défendre à mains nues lorsqu'il avait perdu son épée. Harry avait donc récupéré plusieurs poils de loup garou, nécessaire à la préparation de la potion tue-loup.

Lorsqu'il enterra celui qui avait été loup-garou et qu'un profond mystère entourerait sans doute à jamais quant à son origine et son histoire, Harry remarqua une chevalière à l'auriculaire de l'homme. L'anneau, en or, portait un sceau : Deux épées croisées au sommet d'une montagne. Intrigué, et Harry la contempla. L'envie de retirer au mort cette chevalière le prit.

« Un trophée » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Mais aussitôt, sa conscience se rebella contre ce qui n'était pas moins qu'un vol. Harry remit l'anneau au doigt du mort et l'enterra, à la main, sans baguette. Quoique que cet homme ait fait, Harry était bien placé pour savoir que sa vie n'avait pas due être un long fleuve tranquille. Qu'y avait-il de pire que d'être mis à l'écart de tout homme, de se voir rejeter de manière permanente, si ce n'est d'être persécuté par les autres hommes?

Le Conseil s'était réuni pour décider du cas d'Ardal et du danger qu'il représentait. Harry avait bien entendu expliqué exactement en quoi consistait la lycantropie et avait plaidé pour son ami. Le Conseil avait, fort heureusement, fini par prendre la décision de ne pas exclure le lycan.

Cet accident avait beaucoup rapproché les deux amis. Chacun trouvait dans l'autre une manière différente de voir les choses et d'envisager les solutions. Grâce à son ami, Harry avait mentalement beaucoup évolué et perdu cette psychologie du « je suis coupable de tous les malheurs » que son oncle avait si bien réussi à encrer en lui.

Les jours passèrent. Les deux hommes s'entrainaient en pleins air des heures durant pendant que les brebis, à présent entourées d'agneaux bondissant comme des cabris, broutaient l'herbe tendre. Soit ils s'entrainaient ensemble au combat à, soit chacun de son côté, l'un une baguette à la main, l'autre une épée. Après sa morsure, le corps du germain s'était légèrement modifié. Plus musclé, ses coups à l'épée contenaient une force et une rapidité qu'Harry peinait à contrer. Seule sa technique et son agilité qui faisaient ressembler leurs combats à une danse mortelle lui permettaient de tenir tête à son ami. Alors, la confrontation devenait un art. Leurs corps se mouvaient si légèrement et avec tant de grâce qu'on peinait à croire qu'ils échangeaient des coups mortels avec des armes de plusieurs kilogrammes.

- Dis-moi, demanda une après-midi Ardal, est-ce moi ou tu es devenu plus puissant depuis ton arrivée et ma transformation ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Tes sorts. Je les ressens plus chargés, plus vifs. Je ne trouve pas les mots. C'est plus une sensation, comme un plat qui aurait plus d'odeur, qui sentirait plus fort. Toi-même, ton aura est devenue beaucoup plus forte. Regarde-toi : ton corps est gorgé de vie. Tes muscles se dessinent nettement sur ton corps. Tu es beaucoup plus vifs et tes réflexes, déjà bien aiguisés à ton arrivée, me font concurrence, à moi, un lycan.

- En y réfléchissant, Harry devait en convenir. Il se rappela son arrivée, lorsque l'ami d'Ardal s'était approché furtivement et qu'il l'avait repéré au son de sa respiration. Depuis, sa réserve magique avait énormément augmenté et il parvenait sans difficulté les sorts les plus complexes qu'il connaissait. Il s'était même amusé à combattre plusieurs guerriers du village avec une épée dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, la transformant alternativement en bouclier, en épée ou en dague. Grâce à un sort de Magalie, ils ne se blessaient jamais en appliquant sur les armes un sort limitant les blessures à des éraflures bénignes. Dos à dos avec Ardal, ils avaient presque réussi à combattre six autres guerriers. Mais le maître d'arme avait finalement réussi à désarmer Harry puis Ardal, non sans mal

Enfin, la lune où le druide Hhench'l devait venir au village arriva. Le Conseil demanda à Harry et Ardal, en tant que sorcier pour l'un et que meilleur guerrier pour l'autre d'aller à son devant pour lui éviter toute mauvaise rencontre, notamment avec Magalie. Ils partirent donc un matin.

Ils rencontrèrent comme prévu Hhench'l. Le druide, à la grande surprise d'Harry, était assez jeune et plein de vie.

_- Bonjour, druide Hhench'l,_ dit Harry en fourchelang, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- Bonjour, inconnu. Qui es-tu pour parler la langue des ssserpents ? _s'enquit le druide, curieux et déstabilisé de rencontrer une personne qui parlait aussi cette langue.

- Un ami d'Ardal et accessoirement, « victime », mima-t-il avec les doigts, de votre guivre. Cette fois, il parla normalement, afin qu'Ardal, resté à l'écart, puisse lui aussi comprendre.

- Vraiment ? Dire que la rencontre étonnait le druide aurait été insuffisant. Elle vous a fait voyager à travers le temps ?

- Et l'espace. Oui.

- Intéressant ! Mais dites-moi, …

Le trajet du retour passa rapidement, le druide conversant avec Harry et lui demandait sans cesse de nouveaux détails sur son voyage à travers le temps. A un moment, la guivre glissa du coup du druide et vint s'enrouler autour d'une des jambes d'Harry. Il la prit dans ses mains et s'adressa à elle :

_- Je me présente, je me nomme Harry. _

_- Bonjour, Harry. Je sssssens un grand sssssorcier en vous. Mais bien plussss encore. Tu peux m'appeler guivre, ssssimplement._

_- D'accord, guivre. Sais-tu pourquoi je sssuis ici ?_ Les paroles de la guivre avaient piqué sa curiosité.

_- Je sssens que tu n'ais pas de cette époque. En sssserais-je ressssponsable ?_

_- Bien deviné_, lui répondit Harry sans aucune rancœur.

Brusquement, le bras d'Ardal l'empêcha d'avancer d'un seul centimètre de plus. L'homme leva la tête et son visage se fit soucieux, tandis qu'il humait l'air. Sa main se porta à son épée tandis qu'il faisait signe aux deux hommes de se taire. Sans réfléchir, Harry mit la guivre à son cou et dégaina sa baguette. Si le lycan avait perçu quelque chose, alors il y avait sans l'ombre d'un doute anguille sous roche. Profitant de quelques secondes, Harry créa un champ protecteur. Pendant ce temps, Ardal se pencha prudemment. Il saisit une pierre et la lança devant lui très fort. La pierre parcourue quelques mètres avant de tomber, comme si la gravité avait soudain augmenté à un endroit précis du chemin.

_- Magalie_, siffla Harry sans s'en rendre compte en fourchelang. Il reconnut la présence de Magalie grâce à son aura. Mais il sentit également celle de plusieurs autres personnes. Huit s'il ne se trompait pas. Il fit signe à Ardal et lui montra cinq puis trois avec ses doigts. Le guerrier comprit. D'un simple regard, Ardal se mit derrière le druide afin de protéger ce dernier, ainsi que les arrières d'Harry.

Le silence les enveloppa. Comme cette nuit où il avait combattu le loup-garou avec Magalie, plus un seul bruit ne se fit entendre.

Profitant du court répit avant la bataille, Harry réfléchit rapidement à une technique. Les hommes présents étaient tous des sorciers, il le sentait. Il fallait donc protéger Hhench'l en priorité. C'était leur mission. Pour cela, il devait pouvoir compter sur Ardal. Harry entama un sort ancien que Ropnair lui avait appris. La culture étant orale chez les druides, celui-ci en connaissait un rayon en magie, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Le maître de Ropnair avait été un sorcier. La psalmodie d'Harry rendit l'épée du guerrier germain brillante. Puis elle reprit son apparence normale. Harry désigna sa baguette du regard et Ardal comprit. Son ami venait de rendre son épée momentanément capable de repousser les sorts. Le sorcier fut fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas un sort pour débutant. D'autant qu'il avait rajouté un sortilège pour ne pas que l'épée puisse être arrachée à l'aide d'un _accio_. De son côté, Hhench'l ne savait pas quoi faire ? Il était totalement ignorant en combat, n'ayant jamais goûté l'excitation de la plupart des hommes pour les confrontations.

Tout se figea.

Le silence régnait.

Sans indice qui aurait pu laisser présager qu'un signal venait d'être donné, les huit sorciers qu'Harry avait sentis attaquèrent simultanément. Tous étaient des hommes dans la force de l'âge, bien bâtis, mais d'une aura inférieure à la sienne.

Ils les avaient encerclés. Le premier sort fusa. D'un souple mouvement, Ardal leva son épée et arrêta le sort.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce ne fut qu'un échange multicolore de sorts. A ceci prêt qu'ils ne venaient que d'un seul côté au début. Puis Harry commença à riposter, les repoussant violemment. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à avoir un adversaire comme Harry. Contrairement à eux, Harry n'utilisait que des informulés. L'un d'eux tenta de se ruer vers le druide, mais fut repousser violemment par la zone d'expulsion du jeune sorcier. Cinq attaquants se mirent alors contre Harry, pensant pouvoir utiliser leur surnombre. Comme un seul homme, ils envoyèrent sur l'animagus une ribambelle de stupéfix. Une multitude de canaris vinrent à la rencontre des sorts, disparaissant juste après avoir été frappé. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Harry fit apparaître une trappe sous l'un de ses attaquants. Sans prêter garde, l'homme tomba dedans. Mais quatre sorts différents empêchèrent le voyageur temporel de se réjouir. D'un simple mouvement du bras, il transforma les rayons en papillons inoffensifs alors qu'en même temps, grâce à l'occlumencie, il lançait un sort qui aurait été classé à la limite de la magie noire sur l'un de ses agresseurs et attaqua mentalement un autre homme. La première victime érigea un bouclier assez puissant qui renvoya le rayon jaune sur un autre attaquant qui se le prit en pleine tête. Il s'écroula, tenant sa tête à deux mains. Le sort allait lui faire revivre ses pires peurs et cauchemars pendant quinze minutes, assez pensa Harry, pour se débarrasser des autres guerriers. Celui qu'il avait attaqué psychologiquement ne résista pas cinq secondes, totalement ignorant en occlumencie et commença lui aussi à revivre ses pires peurs. Harry en profita pour le pétrifier, mettant fin à on supplice et envoyant un combattant de plus au tapis.

- _Bascos aesceris_, cria soudain Harry, profitant d'une seconde d'hésitation de la part des deux autres de ses attaquant. Ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient manifestement sous-estimé leur adversaire malgré les mises en garde de leur commanditaire. Un bouclier translucide qui semblait être de glace se forma autour des trois compères.

- _Swzart confindo_ murmura-t-il juste après. Un écran noir cendreux vint se superposer au premier bouclier.

- Que fais-tu ? interrogea Ardal, qui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Sa condition de loup-garou lui donnait une résistance physique hors du commun. Aucun des trois autres hommes n'avait réussit à l'affaiblir. L'un d'eux avait un bras hors d'usage.

- Nous devons en priorité protéger Hhench'l. Magalie et moi sommes environ de même niveau. S'il elle prends part au combat, je ne tiendrai pas, expliqua très rapidement Harry, conscient de sa faiblesse. Je vais transplaner avec lui au village. Tu vas être seul quelques secondes.

- Fais !

Entre temps, surpris par l'écran noir qui les empêchait de discerner quoique ce soit, les six sorciers restants firent tomber une pluie de sortilèges sur la boule renfermant leurs victimes. Bien mal les prit car au moment où le premier bouclier céda, celui de glace, touché par un sort vola en morceau. Tous ne purent évités les fragments tranchants comme des rasoirs qui leur tombèrent dessus. Comme une pluie de bris de glace, les morceaux coupants foncèrent sur eux. Trois des cinq sorciers eurent le temps d'ériger un simple bouclier pour se protéger, mais deux d'entre eux n'eurent pas cette chance et se retrouvèrent criblés de fragments glacé. L'un des deux s'effondra après avoir prit plusieurs bris de glace dans les yeux. Le second reçu un grêlon aussi gros qu'un poing dans la tête et tomba mort au sol, la boîte crânienne défoncé.

Harry voulut en profiter pour transplaner. Saisissant Hhench'l, il fit comme d'habitude mais se frappa violemment contre un plafond invisible. Il retomba au côté du druide inconscient dans l'herbe.

Merde ! Ils avaient érigés une zone anti transplanage.

_- Je peux t'aider ?_ siffla une voix près de son cou.

_- Guivre?_ répondit Harry. Il était déboussolé. Ce revirement, il ne l'avait pas prévu. _Je ne peux pas transssplaner. Ssssaurais-tu m'aider ?_ Harry se releva pour voir Ardal combattre vaillamment les trois sorciers restants. A présent au corps à corps, les sorciers étaient très désavantagés et le germain ne tarda pas à envoyer l'un d'entre eux au tapis après avoir coupé sa baguette en deux.

_- Tu peux envoyer mon maître chez toi avec de la magie propre à mon esssspèce._

_- Dis-moi,_ demanda Harry alors qu'il stupéfiait par surprise l'un des combattants restant. Magalie choisie ce moment pour apparaître et aider son dernier homme de mains.

- OCCUPE-TOI D'HHENCH'L cria le lycan qui peinait à esquiver les sorts plus dangereux de seconde en seconde que lançait la sorcière.

Harry créa rapidement une zone de protection très petite contenant le druide et lui même, ainsi que la guivre pour ne pas s'épuiser magiquement et se demanda à la guivre.

_- Dis-moi._

_- Prends ta dague et fais couler ton sssang._

Trop pressé par les évènements, Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il fit ce que la guivre lui dit sans poser de question. Du sang coula de son bras.

_Avec ton doigt, trace cette rune_ lui ordonna la le serpent aux yeux de pierres précieuses. Du bout de sa queue, il dessina la rune en question sur le sol avec quelques gouttes de sang tombées par terre. Harry ne se fit pas prier et la dessina par terre avec son doigt mouillé de son propre sang.

_- Bien. Maintenant, prononce après-moi : Par Vorpel et Sssscathiel que soit transporté cet homme…_

Pendant ce temps, Ardal combattait aussi bien qu'il pouvait, mais la sorcière était trop puissante pour lui. Elle fini par lui arracher son épée et il se retrouva sans défense devant la sorcière. Les autres sorciers étaient tous soient inconscients, stupéfixiés, blessés ou morts. Magalie fit apparaître une lame juste devant le cou du lycan et se retourna pour annoncer sa victoire à Harry et enfin exercer sa vengeance, mais ce qu'elle vit la mit plus que tout en colère. Finissant une incantation, Harry referma une rune et le druide disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec la guivre qu'elle voulait posséder. Son regard alla de nouveau au sorcier qui semblait fatiguer par sa prouesse, ahurissante, elle devait le reconnaître.

- Lâche ta baguette Harry, ou je tue ton ami.

- NON HARRY ! ELLE NOUS TUERA DE TOUTE FACON !

- SILENCE ! la lame fit couler un filet de sang du cou d'Ardal. Cependant, celui-ci ne montra aucune peur.

- Promets-tu de ne rien lui faire ? demanda Harry. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire lui avait demandé trop d'efforts. Il se sentait drainé de toute magie et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre la sorcière encore en pleine forme. Alors autant essayer la ruse. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas souhaité l'envoyer à Serpentard pour rien.

- Je te promets même mieux, Harry. Je te promets d'épargner vos deux vies si tu déposes ta baguette au sol, baguette vers toi.

Harry réfléchit intensément son instinct lui disait que c'était un piège, qu'il allait le regretter, mais avait-il le choix ? Il n'était plus en état de combattre et le savait pertinemment. Alors doucement, il déposa sa baguette par terre. D'un geste, Magalie attira l'objet dans sa main. Elle commanda à Harry de venir à côté d'Ardal, toujours tenu en joue par la lame.

- Maintenant, Harry, je vais te faire payer ton comportement. Et de m'avoir empêché de capturer la guivre. Je te l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas séparée de ces tarés du village pour qu'un morveux comme toi me dise quoi faire ou se mettent sur mon chemin. Et avant tout, je vais m'assurer de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes. Je t'ai promis la vie sauve, à toi et ton ami. Mais ce que je vais te faire sera bien pire que la mort.

Et sous les yeux terrifiés d'Harry elle prit dans ses deux mains la baguette du jeune sorcier et d'un coup sec qui ne trouva aucun écho dans la forêt, la cassa.

- NONNNNN ! Harry tomba à genou. La sorcière lui lança ses deux morceaux de baguette au visage et se mit à rire devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Un petit garçon à qui on venait de casser sa baguette. N'était-ce pas mignon.

Harry devait retenir ses larmes de couler. Le désespoir l'enveloppa il ne pourrait jamais sauver son époque de Voldemort. Ni rentrer chez lui. Il allait manquer à sa promesse faite sur la tombe de Ginny. D'un coup, son monde s'écroula.

- Oh, tu pleures ? Comme c'est touchant. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous ai déjà trouvé une place pour vous deux. Quelque part où vous allez beaucoup vous amuser, surtout toi Ardal. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te féliciter pour ton niveau. Tu es devenu un vrai guerrier depuis que je t'avais vu la dernière fois. Je sens que là où je vais vous envoyez, tu pourras encore plus t'épanouir !

Et dans un éclat de rire digne de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle fit apparaître des cordes, immobilisa les deux hommes avant de les stupéfixier et de les emmener vers une destination inconnue en les lévitant et laissant derrière elle six hommes morts ou blessés.

Ainsi que les deux bouts de baguette à présent inutiles de celui qui aurait du vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


End file.
